Every Man For Himself
by laughXoutXloud
Summary: In a selfish world where nothing is fair, Gabriella and Troy's deep love happens to blossom. Their scandalous school does not allow love. It does not allow anything true. They are forced to fight for their love; for its survival and confidentiality. TxG.
1. Where Is The Party?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical and I am in no way affiliated with it.**

* * *

It was the boarding school all the wealthy, messed-up kids attended.

But not by will.

By force.

Their desperate parents sent them to Bentley East Academy in high hopes that there child's…er, problems…lessened, tamed, or even, dare I say, healed completely. That, unfortunately but not unsurprisingly, proved itself to be a very rare occurrence. What those oblivious millionaires who called themselves parents didn't know, was that those sneaky, unknowably smart inhabitants of Bentley East Academy knew how to play the game, and they weren't amateurs. Oh no, they were amazingly skilled in their expertise, from a lifetime of practice. They knew what they were doing. They weren't going to let _anyone_ control them.

And.

That.

Was.

Final.

Period.

Bentley East's a tricky one to play, but these sly kids know whom they're dealing with. They're experts. They pry, they prowl, they're perfidious to perfection, and they're the most secretive and furtive kids in town—and it's not like the staff doesn't know. They know from years of miserable experience that these students weren't just like any—this was _not _what they'd signed up for. Yes. Bentley East Academy was prestige. More courteously, the epitome of status and regard. Just the different kind of prestige they had inferred. Instead of charming, clever and obedient pupils, their elegant classrooms were contaminated with filthy rich, egoistical smart asses and rebellious brats.

These precocious residents of Bentley East Academy were never afraid, and they never_ ever_, under any circumstances, backed out of a challenge. You could go dare Jason Cross to inform Mrs. Mellor she was a fucking whore, and he would obey without a first thought. They knew they wouldn't get in trouble. The teachers themselves were peeing-in-their-pants petrified. Terrified of the students, frightened by their bold, independent attitudes. They all put on these fake costumes, acting like they weren't intimidated by the students, when inside, all the Bentley East kids knew they were quivering cowards. They used this to their advantage, and more than often. Actually, they abused that satisfactory fact.

The only adult any school citizen was even slightly scared of was the headmaster, Mr. Kinsley. He was a towering, stocky man with huge hands the size of pizza pies and a big heavy head in the shape of a rectangular block. He had dull, set eyes and his skin had a disgustingly pale, grayish tint to it. He was widely known as "Frankinsley" among the student body, for he did have a striking resemblance to Frankenstein. In his presence, the students were angels. Though like the rest of the Academy's faculty, he knew very well that the students were lying, deviled feigners. As a result, he was ridiculously strict, always hopelessly trying to get the school and its students in order. He had a never-ending list of rules to follow, and if one were to violate a law, they would be peremptorily punished. New, naïve students to Bentley East figured, "_What_? What pathetic punishment could it be?" But these were notsilly, juvenile punishments. These were, to some extent, the equivalent of death. Laborious, long and exhausting hours followed and dimmed one's life even if one simple infraction were made. Of course, this is often thought to be an exaggeration. Kinsley instructed harsh bed times, but that didn't stop these menaces from partying all night long and getting so high they couldn't even locate their dormitories.

Like, how coincidentally, they were that November weekend on that unnaturally hot night.

The crowded rooms were clogged with thick smoke, layering the air with a gray fog. Blinding neon lights from the deejay's supply were the only source of illumination, casting a shadow on almost everything in the looming darkness. Teenagers were randomly littered all over the place, doing the usual and expected series of grinding, drinking, fucking, and getting high. Anything was welcomed. Anything went. With the exception of one distinct thing.

"Dude, want some of this…th-this _pot_?" Jason Cross drawled an offer to one of his best friends and teammate Troy Bolton. They were perched sluggishly on the steps of a hall in the Kimbler dormitories, which were on the very edge of the incalculably gigantic campus. The party was purposely thrown there, as they knew any prefects or teachers were too lazy to journey all the way to the very far end of the school. Plus, it was on the complete opposite end of the campus of where the prefects slept, and so far that they wouldn't be able to hear anyway. "Carter just got it from some guy in New York City and gave it to me."

"No thanks, man. My parents are coming this Visiting Day," Troy sighed in irritation, although still containing the reputational Bentley East coolness tone to his voice. "They'd stick their fingers up their hairy asses if they knew I'd ever."

Jason rolled his eyes. He didn't have a mother; only a father, who was an admiral in the army, seldom visited, and paid little attention to his only child. Jason only had to act like the ideal son one month out of the year, maximum. "Parents. They're shit, huh? Good thing I only have one."

Troy didn't respond, captivated in a deep trance as he spotted his gorgeous girlfriend in the midst. She wobbled over to him, using the walls for support with one hand, the other with a half-empty beer bottle clasped loosely in it. She had her hand clutched to her forehead, her eyes bloodshot and her face worn. The beer bottle dropped from her lazy grasp onto the floor, resulting in a crash of shattering glass, foamy fluid splattering all over the floor. Troy's face fell as she winced in pain at a sudden blast of music from the background, and as she finally neared her boyfriend, she collapsed onto Troy in complete exhaust. Sweat was matted to her face, causing her dark, raven hair to go sticky. She tried to catch her breath, her chest heaving up and down as she curled up to her boyfriend in desperation, not caring that there were so many people watching attentively in anticipation. Troy swiftly turned away from Jason, leaning against the wall and stroking his girlfriend's hair.

"Whoa Brie, way to get wasted," Jason Cross shook his head as if to be disappointed, taking a swig of the wheat-colored beer that was clenched in his hand. Troy wanted so much to smack Jason for that offensive comment, but he resisted.

He.

Was.

Not.

Whipped.

He really wasn't.

Honest.

But Troy knew otherwise deep inside him as his heart broke into smithereens, looking at his pitiful girlfriend who was in such immense distress. She looked so miserable and distraught, and Troy would do anything to make her feel better again. Absolutely anything, no matter how crazy. He yearned to see that bubbly, amusing girl he loved so much. He was craving that signature exuberant smile. Either way, Troy couldn't deny she looked stunningly beautiful, an inch away from wasted or not.

"I feel sick, Troy," she groaned, digging her head into his chest and shutting her eyes. Gabriella's head throbbed from the alcohol, the effects always having torpedoed to her crazy fast. She didn't understand it. When she drank, it felt good. And then just an hour or two later, she was out of the game.

"I know," Troy whispered to her gently, rubbing her back and letting her small figure hide from the spontaneous party scene. She practically melted into his open, shielding embrace. "I know, baby, I know." He was not whipped. He did _not_ care. And he was certainly not going to ask if she wanted to leave. But he couldn't stop himself. And before he could do anything against, he had blurted softly, "Want to leave?" Gabriella's fuzzy reply was a vague nod, followed by a lot more groaning and complaining. Troy sighed, pressing his girlfriend's tiny form to his and standing up, his hand on the back of her head protectively.

"Shit dude, you're leaving because Brie _got fucking wasted_?!" Jason chuckled brusquely, his eyes wide as if he couldn't believe it. He thought this was a riot, and he almost started going hysterical with laughter. Troy felt that undeniable urge to punch him again, but somehow pushed it aside. "Troy, you _are _whipped. And_ badly_." Troy pursed his lips, only ignoring Jason the best he could and making his way through the dense mass of people, trying to find the door out in the haunting darkness of the place. He could feel certain wetness on his shirt, and through the faint whimpers, he knew it was Gabriella crying. His heart broke again at the sound of her sobbing so helplessly, so quietly because no one could know.

Showing weakness was pusillanimous. Showing weakness, any sign at all, was a symbol that you were easy to tear down. And at Bentley East Academy,

That.

Was.

Not.

Acceptable.

You were _supposed _to swallow whole your thoughts, your ideas, your fears and concerns. You were _supposed _to keep everything to yourself, bottled up securely inside of you. You were _not _supposed to express yourself.

Except there were two people that ruptured those unspoken but firm principles, and no one knew. No one could, either. Because that's just the way it was, and it had to be followed.

It was that thing that everyone thought they knew, but didn't. It was that mystery, that everyone was waiting to solve, waiting in suspense for another chapter, or perhaps, the ending. They were on display, putting on a little show for everyone every day. A little smile here, a stupid joke there; a helpful comment here, a quick kiss there. They were exhibits. They had no idea what they were doing. They weren't progressing. They didn't care about each other. That was Troy and Gabriella in the views of the rest of Bentley East Academy. They were the It Couple, to their dismay, and they knew it very well. Everyone thought the opposite of what they were. Even most of their closest friends. Only a few of them suspected that there was something more to them, and they teased them infinitely, until the day they would die.

Alone and together, they were different, changed people; for the better.

"Troy…" Gabriella moaned in pain, writhing around a little in his safe grasp.

"Shh, baby, we're just about there," Troy whispered softly, picking up his pace as he walked. He seizedher tighter against him anxiously, protecting her. Thank God his dormitory was near. As he approached the large, new building, he felt Gabriella begin to shake uncontrollably. He peered down at her, his heart wrenching at the sight of her, bawling into his chest as quietly as she could. Troy sighed, pushing open the door of the Maxence dormitories heedlessly and hastily running to his room, fumbling with his keys and finally kicking the door open. He shut the door just as quickly, setting a shrunken Gabriella onto his bed. He took a few fast steps and threw his keys onto his counter, then crawling onto the bed carefully and gently straddling Gabriella, looking deep into her mocha, tantalizing eyes. "Baby, are you okay?" he whispered in extreme worry, clearing some sweaty hair that was pasted to her face. Gabriella shook her head, biting her lip as she tried not to cry.

"Troy…" she whimpered in a small voice, "I just need you."

"Come here, baby," Troy whispered softly, pulling her to him and lying down on the bed. "I'm all yours." She buried her face in his chest again, breathing heavily. Troy's stomach dropped in pain, for it only pinchedat his heart harder every time he saw her under so much distress like this.

"Sharpay…that f-fucking bitch…she was…she insulted m-my…" Gabriella choked between tears, but then broke down completely, unable to continue. Troy just held her close, his hand cradling the base of her head, pressing a caring kiss to her temple. Troy didn't need her to finish. He already knew.

Troy and Gabriella told each other everything.

Because they were each other's everything.

They had nothing else.

Everything was everything, including telling the other person anything on their mind.

"Sharpay is a fucking whore, and we both know that," Troy whispered in her ear. "And if it's never going to change, then why pay attention to her? You've just got to ignore her, let her fuck herself for all you care." Gabriella nodded somewhat, wrapping a slender leg around her boyfriend's, her threateningly high miniskirt riding up and revealing her pink thong to Troy. "I know I am being a complete hypocrite, but you can't go and get wasted out of your mind, okay? I care about you too much not to stop you." His heart was beating strangely fast as he spoke.

"Sure," Gabriella mumbled, her voice slurred. "That's how much you care about me. You tell me not to get drunk and then _you_ do."

Troy was desperate. He wanted Gabriella to believe him. No, he _needed _her to believe him. She was all he had. She was all he needed. He lived for her. He woke up every fucking day, with or without her lying next to him, only dragging himself out of bed to spend time with her. "I swear so much that I'll stop drinking and getting high. That's how much I care about you. I'll do anything you ask me to."

Gabriella's heart jolted suddenly, energized by swellsof possible promise. "You swear it?" Gabriella hated when Troy was high on ridiculous drugs. She'd only tried a few once, and never went back, only admitting to Troy that she had been incurably fearful for the first time in her life. But, what she hated the most was when Troy smoked cigarettes. He didn't smoke often, but she still absolutely detested it when he did. The awful stench made her nauseous, and he just appeared so dingy afterwards. It was almost like a strong pet peeve. "You will stop drinking and doing drugs for me?" Gabriella's tone was hopeful. She wanted this. She wanted this so much for him. He was such a smart guy, and she knew that this was the liberty and sanity he needed to get into a good college.

"Of course I would, baby," he whispered, kissing her gauntly limp fingers. Gabriella could sensor that genuine nature of honesty and trustworthiness in his desperate voice. "I told you. I'll do anything for you."

"Let's try," Gabriella whispered optimistically. "Let's do it together. No more drinking or drugs. And that includes cigarettes." Troy nodded, letting Gabriella dig her face into the warm crook of his neck.

"I promise."

"Do you fuck on it?" Gabriella joked teasingly, mocking what Chad had asked Taylor one time.

"I swear. I fuck on it," Troy whispered, slithering his hand under her tank top and rubbing her back thoroughly.

"Seal it with a kiss?" Gabriella giggled gleefully, her wonderful mocha eyes creasing and her contagious grin catching onto Troy. He loved to see this side of her. It was something no one else got to see; something no one else even knew existed. Troy figured she used to be this way before her father went all psycho. Either way, he thought she was absolutely amazing.

"Sure," Troy smiled, inclining and letting his rosy lips touch his girlfriend's perfect velvety ones that made him melt so easily. The kiss was soft—the kind of sensual kiss they prized and shared habitually when they were secluded from the rest of the world. It was gentle and kind, not impatient nor rough.

And this time, Troy felt it again, awakening everything in his body and sending him on fire—he felt…love. Troy tried to shake the consuming thoughts out of his head as they continued the light kiss, deepening it but keeping it tender. His lips were blazing—in a way that made his heart warm up like hot chocolate on a biting, wintry night. As her fingernails trailed up and down his spine, he felt a burning sensation. A good one that he never wanted to go away. Was that love? Or lust? Surely if a man were in love, they would contract the overactive butterflies that were partying in Troy's stomach right then. He wasn't sure, scolding himself that he needed to stop worrying over that and focus on Gabriella, who definitely deserved his undivided concentration.

He observed in awe, as her small delicate fingers knew exactly to do, as she tugged at his bottom lip playfully, as she tangled her hands in his hair without a hurry, massaging the back of his neck. Troy carefully slipped his tongue between his girlfriend's lips, and she smiled into the gentle kiss, one hand creeping up his shirt and outlining his six pack. Troy pulled away to catch his escaping breath, his chest heaving uncontrollably. He rested his forehead gently on hers, staring hard into her spinning brown eyes, which were flaming out of control with an emotion he had seen countless times before but still ceased to decipher.

Was that love again?

Or maybe the real question was,

Would he ever know?

Gabriella could tell very well that he was thinking intensely, and smiled even wider at him. "I feel a lot better now." Electricity sparked through Troy's body as he grinned radiantly her, breathing heavier than before, and pecking another kiss on her swollen lips. Gabriella responded eagerly, though not roughly or in any rush, her lips mashing pleasantly against his in steady measure. The only thing heard in the room were their lips smacking together, and the patterned, loud moans produced by Gabriella.

Troy didn't even need to ask, already knowing she was staying the night. Troy had fortunately locked the door, and if Chad Danforth, his roommate, saw the door was locked and heard noises, he'd just spend the night fucking his own girlfriend Taylor, of whom was Gabriella's roommate. It was a routine they had fallen into, and were now so used to it, that neither of them were surprised the couple times a week they approached their door to hear moaning. It was almost considered normal.

Gabriella shamelessly climbed on top of the tan basketball captain, grinding her pelvis against his, causing Troy to moan out so sexily, and she settled in to a straddling position on top of him, rolling her hips forward. This only resulted in the two constantly moaning in pleasure, their sighs mixing together in the air and sounding like heaven to one another's ears. Gabriella latched her hands onto Troy's shoulders, repeating her actions as Troy snuck his hands under her tight miniskirt, massaging her wetness gently and treasuring the way her eyes flickered in irrepressible delight.

Gabriella bit her lip, leaning down once more and reattaching their lips in more unbelievable kisses, her mind in a hazy trance. Her heart fluttered as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him and raising her ass so he could pull of her skirt. She smiled, helping him with the difficult zipper and chucking the bottom onto the floor with her ankle. Her thin fingers danced along the beginning of his pants, finally venturing in the other direction and yanking off his shirt. It quickly joined the denim miniskirt, now forgotten. Troy beamed up at her, unable to comprehend how he was so lucky, and how she was all his. He nuzzled his face into her luscious dark locks, the fruitful smell of her shampoo intoxicating his senses. Dropping kisses on her neck, he dipped a finger between her soaked folds, his member only growing harder as her breathing quickened and became raspy. She squirmed in his arms as he began pumping in and out of her, adding a second, then third finger to join the other. Ecstasy seemed so near for Gabriella; so in her grasp, but she abstained, instead reaching down for Troy's now-wet hand and resting hers upon it.

"Troy," she whispered, sweat trickling down her forehead. Her chest heaved up and down as she fought for air desperately. "Troy, I don't want to cum…I want to wait for you…" Her voice was affectionate and soft, dripping with what Troy would later describe as love. Troy would never know, but Gabriella glimpsed something different glimmering in his eyes. In the faint moonlight, she could see what she straightforwardly labeled as love. Love, true love, was whirling in his hypnotic sapphire eyes as he stared at her, in a mixture of awe, admiration, and adoration, but mostly love.

At the realization, Gabriella's hand shook, her fingers gravitating towards his face and gently brushing away strands of brown hair that were falling over his eyes. Troy smiled softly, chuckling internally at her expressive dark accented eyes, which were encircled in black rings from her crying before. Even though she resembled a raccoon, Troy still thought she was the most beautiful girl on the earth. The glow of the enchanting, silver moon cascading through the open windows shone on her, showcasing Gabriella as if she were a goddess. Troy's mouth dropped open at this. He reached his hand down, tracing her kneecap and then raking up to her muscled inner thighs, which he kneaded gently, growing harder with every moan she made. Gabriella merely stared in revering fascination.

He looked so incredibly amazing, so remarkably beautiful, so ingeniously perfect—there weren't even any words to describe his transfixing, compelling appearance. His moist, dark hair was tousled and sweat was beaded all over his skin, the liquid sliding down the smooth surface with every passing moment. His mesmerizing eyes blazed incandescently in the darkness, and every time he smiled, Gabriella could feel her heart pulverizing from the staggering power.

She couldn't believe she had found him. He was her savior. And in the same way, she was his.

"Come here, baby," Troy whispered softly, carefully pulling Gabriella down to his chest. His arms enveloped around her and delicately cradled her, as if she were an antique, fragile doll. Gabriella's breath caught in her throat as he slowly leaned in, his lips gently caressing hers in the most intimate of kisses. Her arms instinctively snaked around his neck, pulling him closer and savoring the heated moment. Intensity erupted between them, fogging the dense, steamy air. Gabriella gripped the hem of Troy's shorts, not even bothering to unzip them as she forced them off his waist, dismissing the fact that they remained around his knees. She slid her hand under his boxers, pulling out his hard flesh and wrapping her hand around its fullness. She smirked at him as Troy felt the air sucked out of his lungs, and she began to stroke him, her gaze never wandering from the luminous cobalt orbs, which she could see perfectly even in the shadowed room. Troy's breathing grew faster and raspier, and he knew well that he was nearing his orgasm.

Just as he was going to tip over the edge, he refrained, enclosing Gabriella's wrist with his warm fingers and jerking up to a sitting position, catching her off-guard and capturing her lips in another dazing kiss. The agonizingly humid, summer atmosphere grew undeniably thicker within a second as their tongues battled playfully. Gabriella unconfined his member, too engrossed in the dazzling kiss to do anything else. Troy pushed his girlfriend's panty-clad ass onto his lap, her legs sprawling to either side of his in a sort of lazy straddle. Troy ventured each counter of her mouth, which was so familiar, yet he knew he would never grow tired of it. Gabriella pulled away to breathe, resting her tired head on his firm shoulder and weaving her arms around his waist. The erotic sounds of their desperate, heavy breathing echoed through the suite bedroom, only making the pair even more aroused. Troy had one hand squeezing her waist, and the other up her shirt and rubbing her back gently. This only stirred her burgeoning desire more, her body growing hungrier and more impatient for release with every lungful she inhaled.

"I want you," she panted against his built chest, her hot breath tickling his skin and making him shiver. "I want you so badly."

Just holding her so breathtakingly close; the glorious aroma of her perfume streaming up his nose; his hand cradling the base of her head; her boiling, smooth skin rubbing against his was too much for his senses' capacity; and all at once, everything seemed to overload, unable to take it any longer. He whipped off his pants and plaid boxers, not wasting anytime and quickly lifting Gabriella up under her arms like a baby, supporting her above his stiff erection. He gave her a knowing smile before carefully lowering her on his shaft, and they both immediately moaned at the astounding, warm contact. Unable to tear away his gaze, Troy stared fixedly, drowning in his girlfriend's magnificent brown eyes, so spectacular that it seemed surreal and ungodly for a woman to have such bright, jubilant eyes. Gabriella didn't smirk as she caught him drooling at her, only wrapping her legs around him and winding her arms around his neck tight. Her hips began rolling forward again, keeping a steady rhythm as she desperately strived to give the satisfaction her love deserved. Troy moved with her, only pausing to rip off her skimpy tank top, his hands then floating to her bra strap, which he easily unfasten and flung behind carelessly. Troy cupped his girlfriend's full breasts in his hands, fondling them as Gabriella continued to move on top of him. Gabriella moaned, so exotically, her long, dark hair flying with every movement she made. Her eyes darkened in determination and lust as she lurched forward, picking up her pace. Troy bit his lip in desire, watching in wonder as Gabriella's vibrant eyes flickered unmanageably with utter delight. How could any creature be so beautiful?

"Troy…" she moaned, in such a stimulating, sexy way that Troy gave into his first craving and landed his lips on hers in a fiery kiss, devouring her mouth once more. He held the edges of her face, his thumbs rubbing her baby-soft skin in gentle circles. Gabriella's hips began gyrating slower, and she pulled away from the powerful kiss, her perspired forehead resting on his hot one to catch her heavy, straying breath. "Troy…" she murmured between pants against his lips, and she forced her tired hips to continue rotating, though her attempts were futile. Troy instead kissed her passionately again, flipping their bodies over in one rapid sweep, so now Gabriella's sizzling, sweaty back grazed the bed's sheets and Troy was straddling her. He immediately started pumping into her, keeping up the momentum Gabriella had started for him. He could feel the pleasure building up; so close, so reachable. Each time Troy drove into her, so strong and so shockingly deep, Gabriella could feel her breath be taken away. Her bare chest heaved up and down, her hair sticky and raked down to her forehead, looking as if it had been painted on there. Troy leaned down to his exhausted girlfriend, gazing at her as she strained to keep consciousness and sense. He took her hardened nipples between his fingers, rubbing them with his thumbs. Reaching his other hand between their joined bodies, he began playing with her clit, only forcing Gabriella against her perimeter more.

Troy kept his smirk to himself, loving how she was right before she orgasmed. She just had this appearance—this look in her eye, this expression covering her whole face. And that expression, the whole act, just made her amaze him so remarkably much more. Each time; each time she passed through that stage, he could feel his passion, his respect for her growing tremendously. He continued to penetrate her, huffing and grunting with each hard dive, though very careful not to hurt her in any way. She wriggled beneath him, unable to interpret where these actions were coming from. Either way, they were taking over her body and not giving back her control anytime soon.

"You okay?" he whispered worriedly to her as her eyes delicately fluttered shut, her breathing becoming more erratic. Troy did not remember a time when she was so tired. She was never tired during sex. Gabriella personally blamed the combination of the unhealthy overdose of alcohol and the worries flocking her brain. She had the most annoying headache, but the last the she wanted was to ruin the fun for Troy. Gabriella could feel all the emotions brewing inside her body, causing a horrific storm rising in her mind, racking her entire tiny form.

She wanted to tell him.

She wanted so much to tell him.

She bit her bottom lip to suppress her budding outburst, her head lolling from one side to the other on the pillow. The pressure rocketed through her, pressing down on her like a weight. She wanted to tell him so much, more than anything. She knew he felt it too, but she also knew he didn't know that was what he was feeling. Gabriella could read Troy like a book. She knew he wasn't ready. But, that didn't mean she wasn't either.

She felt the emotions coursing through her veins, pulsing within her in time to her boyfriend's profound thrusts. Hair-raising tingles jazzed her body, bursting from her core and spreading like wildfire throughout her small shape. Gabriella weakly encircled Troy's wrist with her hand, bracing herself for her climax. A strangled but surprisingly sexy moan slipped from her mouth, and from the emotions playing across her face, Troy didn't need to ask to know she was close.

"Go ahead," he whispered lovingly in her ear, softly brushing away the drenched hair that had adhered to her face. His caring voice was indescribably enthralling music to Gabriella, permeable to her skin and directly touching her heart. She drunk him in; the way he panted anxiously above her, the dizzying scent of his strong cologne invigorating her nostrils. Gabriella finally opened her heavy, weary eyes right before she encountered her peak, her eyes only rolling back in her skull uncontrollably as she exploded into pure ecstasy. Her thighs tightened until they were stone, and her feminine walls inside her clenched around Troy's hard flesh, only making her thighs contract harder. Just seeing the arousing sight sent Troy on his own way to pleasure, his seed quickly spurting inside of his girlfriend. He collapsed on all fours, hovering above her, his arms outstretched on top and beside her tired head, tenting Gabriella under him. She was still recovering from the blow, gasping so hard for air that Troy could easily count and outline each of her bony ribs. This concerned him even more.

"Are you okay?" he whispered again soothingly, unmistakable concern laced in his hopeful voice. All of his concerns in life where now easily nixed and focused on one thing, and that was Gabriella. It was amazing how many things she could be. How many things she could mean to him. He had never felt this way before. The way his heart surged and pounded wildly every time he looked at her was unfamiliar. Yet at the same time, it was familiar. Like he'd known her before. Somewhere, sometime; perhaps even another life. Troy wasn't sure, though he persisted to be mesmerized by her simplicity and yet her intricacy as well.

She was everything.

She was everything life held in one package.

Troy peered down at her, his breath arresting as he admired her exhilarating beauty. Her eyes were resting, distantly dazing off and staring at the wall in a daydream. She smiled knowingly as she caught Troy dreamily gazing down at her, and she shifted her attention to him, grinning and wrapping her tired, feeble arms around his neck, weakly pulling him down to her level. Troy smiled in response, saving her the strength and engulfing his strong arms around her, rolling onto his back. He laid Gabriella softly in his arms, her head lying indolently on his naked chest. She looped one leg around one his, her sore, stiff thighs aching unbearably from their previous activities. Troy hugged her close, stroking her sticky hair softly. Her eyes gently flurried close as he brushed his lips against her forehead lightly, resting them against her warm skin. He could feel her rapid, unstable pulse prodding at his skin; the fact that the intervals were abnormally irregular and uneven frightened him, but at the same time, the beat was so alive.

"Troy…" she moaned softly, feeling a refreshing sensation where his lips were in contact with her forehead.

"Yeah, baby?" he whispered, pressing his face against hers so their noses rubbed.

"We should have mind-blowing sex like that more often," Gabriella smiled cheekily, a smirk dancing across her lips. "But be careful, because I almost died from lack of oxygen."

"Oh, really? I'm so great that I take your breath away, just like that?" Troy played, his hand reaching down and stroking her inner thigh. Gabriella squirmed under his ticklish touch, managing a nod in reply. Troy grinned, pulling a thin bed sheet over their sweaty, worn bodies. He carefully pulled his softened manhood of her, pleased at how they didn't have to use a condom all the time anymore, now that Gabriella was on birth control.

For both of them, this was unquestionably one of the best parts of these nights. They would cuddle together, drained and naked, just listening to their ragged breathing, but mostly, talking. Talking about everything. Everything and anything on their minds. It just felt so much easier at that late time at night, in that dark, shadowy dormitory. Their souls felt freer. The atmosphere felt thinner. It just felt amazing to know they could say anything to one another and not be judged.

Gabriella felt that escalating urge to tell him again, but once more, she refrained, although it was very difficult. She felt terrible and guilty, almost as if she were hiding something. Now would be a perfect time if she knew she he was ready to confess, like she was. But now was a horrible time if only one was ready, and the other hopelessly lost in their insecurities and obliviousness.

"My mother's coming for Visiting Day."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh. She's finally taking one of her vacation days and "wasting" it on me."

"Don't waste your own time on her, Gabi, if she thinks she's wasting time on you. You shouldn't be treated that way. You're worth so much more than what she makes of you, Gabi."

"Thanks, but I know, babe. I know. We've been over this. But still. I mean, she's my mother. What am I supposed to do?" Sigh. "I can't just block her out of my life. I've only got one at least half-sane parent left, and I'm just making do. I know she's not the best, but there's worse, so I consider myself lucky."

"That's the way to go, babe. Think positive."

"Are your parents bringing Brad when they come?"

"No, they're leaving him with Mrs. Peters from next door. Feel kind of bad for my little bro, but he's so annoying when he hangs around here. He embarrasses me so much."

"Aww, c'mon, he's adorable! He's got those pudgy little cheeks and those bright innocent blue eyes and that baby smile—"

"Gabs, he's twelve, not five."

"But still! He's like a mini you."

"A mini me? Oh, come on."

"Are they taking you home for Thanksgiving?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to beg them not to." Gabriella always stayed for Thanksgiving. "I still want to do our tradition. Anyway, remind me to keep my parents away from your mom tomorrow."

"Oh, right. I forgot it would be the first time they'd be at the same Visiting Day together…"

"Do you want me to meet your mom? Or no? Cause I totally understand either way."

Gabriella grimaced. "Trust me. You don't _want _to meet her. I suggest you don't; remember how I told you she's got this strict policy about me not having any boyfriends? Or even friends that are boys? She thinks I'm still six."

"Oh, yeah. Ouch."

"I know. My dad was the same. Before, you know, he—"

"—Right. I see."

Their easy conversation went on like that for hours, flowing out of their mouths so effortlessly. Gabriella wrestled her exhaustion like war, but it finally overtook her; afterwards, she couldn't remember falling asleep, but Troy had stayed awake, talking to himself thinking Gabriella was listening, when really, she had slipped into a peaceful slumber half an hour before. Troy smiled to himself, pulling the comforter over her now shivering body, dried with sweat. He curled up with her, contented over his brim. He watched her as she breathed, so relaxed, her chest rising and falling in regular intervals.

That was when it really hit him.

As much as he had been telling himself no. As much as he hadn't wanted it to be true. As much as he was teased for it. As much as God seemed to hate him, He had given him a gift.

Gabriella.

And as much as it had bothered him to think it, he loved her, and he had always known it, somewhere deep obscured inside of him. He had just simply not known what he was feeling was love. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself. He was scared. Love was huge. Love was supposed to be the greatest power of all. And as he gazed at her dreamily, her small doll-like form so beautiful and fragile, he really knew it, and wasn't disappointed one bit.

He.

Was.

Deeply.

In.

Love.

With.

Her.

And there was no escaping it.

Now he just had to tell her.


	2. Why Would You Ever Give Up On Me?

**A/N: Alriggggggggght. Second chapter. :D **

**Thank you runninequalslife for letting me bounce ideas, and for all the wonderful ideas on your part! Love you, hun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical and I am in no way affiliated with it.**

* * *

_"Don't leave me!" Gabriella choked desperately through her earth-shattering sobs, her entire little form convulsing as she clawed at Troy's uncovered, defined chest, leaving white scars on his skin. "You can't let me die, Troy…" Her distraught, tear-stained face was strewn with anxiety and misery, hardly able to speak as she pleaded for her life. Troy could feel his throbbing heart breaking as she collapsed to her knees at his feet, encircling his ankles weakly with her fingers and moaning strangled cries. "You have to help me, Troy…you can't give up on m-me…" she croaked in a small, tormented voice, her scorching hot tears dripping onto her lover's feet and causing his flesh to burn._

_"I'm not leaving you, Gabi," Troy forced a strained whisper, placing his large hand to the back of her tiny head and pressing her closer to him. "I'm right here. I'll always be right here, baby." Tears were spilling down his pale cheeks as he closed his dulled eyes, feeling her ghostlike presence below him. He could feel her whole body hysterical from head to toe as she shook against his knees, weeping pitifully as she hugged his legs nearer to her. Troy could feel his heart jolting with every ripping moment, and he clutched her skull closer to him in a mixture of protection and urgency. She angled her tired head so he could feel her perspired forehead, the sweat only adhering to Troy's legs. Gabriella was beat. Drained of everything. She couldn't do it anymore. She had always been so close to tearing—almost pushed over the edge, but then sinking back down out of the danger zone. She knew she would plummet one day. And now that she had, she needed someone to rescue her. Troy could hear her trembling, uneven breaths, and it terrified him, his own inhales beginning to become shallow._

_He needed her. He really did need her to survive. _

_He could feel her ribcage expanding and shrinking with each frantic gulp of oxygen, his legs wobbling as he could feel each one of her bony ribs. Just like he had seen the night before. Her dark hair was glued to her back, damp and sticky. "I am going to die, Troy," Gabriella whimpered in a muffled voice, her miniature mouth smushed up against his skin as she hesitantly spoke. Troy's heart wrenched, his stomach dropping as he just couldn't take any more. He suddenly dropped to his knees, pulling Gabriella onto him and instinctively squeezing her so tight that, he was amazed she was still breathing. "I need you, Troy," she murmured dazedly, her eyes fluttering close as she buried her face in Troy's chest. Troy searched for her heartbeat, running his hands over her bare breasts until he found her feeble pulse, faint and just barely there. _

_She really was dying. _

Troy awoke with a start, facing the wall on one side of the bed, the blankets and comforter tangled all over his body. His heart was hammering wildly against his chest at the nightmare, his paranoid brain suddenly consumed with the devastating thoughts that maybe it hadn't really been a dream. He quickly swiveled around on the bed, pleased to see Gabriella sleeping soundly on the other side, her slim back to him. He smiled to himself at her serene figure, admiring the way her skin glistened so angelically. He finally managed to yank his eyes away, realizing the darkness of the room and switching on his bedside light, the peach-tinted beam immediately flooding the dim room with a rich glow. He tugged the covers off of him to the floor, turning over to watch his girlfriend in her calm snooze, his eyes connecting with an exposed Gabriella lying flat on her stomach, hauntingly still. He hadn't noticed that before.

"Gabriella?" he whispered tentatively, his soothing voice soft but shaking, trying to keep the hysterics to a minimum. She was_ not _a heavy sleeper. He poked her in the side gently, and when he got no reaction, he impulsively feared the worst. A sweat broke out on his colorless face as he pressed a hand to her smooth forehead: it was baking, as if she had been out in the sun all day. He immediately flipped her tiny lifeless form over on the bed, his stomach churning queasily as he placed his palm over her heart and sighed in relief as he felt a soft heartbeat. Though unbalanced, it still was one. "Gabriella," he whispered in her ear desperately again. "Gabriella, open your eyes for me." But she didn't. He rubbed her back vigorously, praying that she would show some sign of consciousness. His heart was thumping madly in his chest, racing faster with every suspenseful, strenuous second. "Please, Gabi…" He scooped her up into his sturdy arms, lowering her into his spacious lap and wrapping his arms around her. Troy kissed her temple lovingly, privately pleading her to awake as tears pooled under the weariness in his eyes.

"Baby…" Gabriella managed to mumble in a muffled voice as her heavy head fell like a dead weight against his torso. Troy was overjoyed at the simple word, his hands trembling as they gravitated over her body, trailing his fingers up and down her perfect skin.

"Gabriella," Troy replied exasperatedly, his breathing quickening with excitement but anxiety at the same time. "Gabriella, are you sick?" Gabriella nodded distantly in response, digging her head in her boyfriend's toned chest. "What hurts?" her lover questioned concernedly as he tenderly stroked her moist hair. Gabriella shuddered at the astounding sensations she felt coursing through her sore, fragile figure. No matter what wrecked state she was in, she would always feel those exploding sparks and frenzied butterflies at his touch. There was a colorful assortment of bruises and marks all over herself from last night's "fucking fiesta;" she felt so horribly sore. The previous drunken night had only been a mere preview of the unbearable dose of pain she'd endure the next morning—she had not been prepared for such a tidal wave of illness to overtake her so unexpectedly.

"Head…nauseous…"

"Okay…"

Troy pressed his hand to her blistering forehead, almost burning his hand at the horrendously high temperature.

"You've got a fever, babe," Troy murmured into her ear. "You want me to go get a thermometer? I should go get medicine…"

Her voice was scratchy. "I don't think the infirmary is open today," Gabriella whispered hoarsely. "She gets Visiting Days off."

"Then I'll pick the lock," Troy purred warmly into the top of her head as he continued to thread his fingers through her disheveled, clammy hair. "I'll make her give it to me. I don't care. Your health matters more."

Troy made Gabriella look at him straight in the eye. Her dreary eyes were rather puffy, her face muscles stiff.

"My throat hurts," Gabriella whimpered to him out of the blue.

"One sec…I'll go get you water…"

"No, I didn't mean it that way—"

"Shh…" Troy murmured soothingly, tucking her safely under the covers. He smoothed out her wisped hair across her forehead, Gabriella's eyes threatening to droop. "It'll only take one second."

Lord, he _was _whipped.

She was coughing violently in the other room as he dazedly slopped the contents of a Poland Springs water bottle into the first glass he'd set eyes on. He quickly carried the water over to her, aiding her sit up in bed and sip the chilled water.

"Better?" he asked quietly, his fingertips lightly tracing the outline of her jaw as he stared absorbedly at her and her polished movements. She nodded vaguely, and he gently helped her recline once more. "I'm going to race down to get you some medicine from Plumberry." He kissed her forehead delicately, kneading the side of her face with his magical hands as she gazed up speechlessly at him. "I'll be right back. Call me if you need anything." He tossed a look at her forgotten phone, which was lying on the wooden night table beside her. "Just call, you don't have to talk; I'll dart back here before you have to speak without a second thought. Okay?" He pecked her cheek, unable to resist. Gabriella nodded to show she comprehended, her big brown eyes linked with his swirling cerulean ones.

"Okay," she managed to whisper in a small, gravelly tone.

"Okay," Troy agreed in the softest voice Gabriella had ever heard, tentatively peppering a gentle kiss to her lips before shoving on mesh shorts and a school T-shirt, promptly exiting the bleak dormitory.

Troy jogged at first, taking the time to confirm there was no one awake at the hour, then breaking out into a full-on sprint in the direction of the nurse's hut. It was breezy that morning—it must've been around seven, he supposed, for the buttery sun had already peeked over the horizon. The towering evergreen trees thickened in density as the cottage gradually emerged in view, and by the time he had reached the stout cabin, he was at the edge of a forest. He was panting heavily as he waited at the door, waiting for the chief nurse, fortysomething-year-old Ms. Plumberry, to wrench open the door like she usually did. He peeped through the misted glass, his nose pressed up against its cool surface. He could just distinguish her out of the corner of his eye; sound asleep at her disordered desk, her face hidden in her short, oily arms. He knocked obnoxiouslyat the door, all patience fleeing him. After a minute or so, Ms. Plumberry eventually ascended to an awakened state, heatedly waddling over to the entrance of the square building with an irritated expression glowering on her chubby features.

"What?" she scowled, intolerance edged in her portly voice, once she'd touchily jerked open the door. Her flabby face was flushed bright pink, perfectly circular and disgustingly weighted with lumps of fat. She was a plump woman; that distinct adjective seemed to be the perfect one to succinctly describe her. She glared up at Troy, whom was three heads taller than her own stump of a self; her beady and insipid blue eyes twitching slightly.

"I, uh, need a thermometer," Troy garbled suddenly. The language pushed forth from his mouth in a jumbled rush of words. "A-And medicine."

"For…?" Ms. Plumberry questioned sourly, raising one shoddily plucked eyebrow. Troy noticed that there were white hairs tufted on her sagging chin.

"Me," Troy fibbed desperately. "I, uh, want to make sure I'm feeling one hundred percent for when my parents arrive."

Ms. Plumberry stifled the urge to roll her eyes in annoyance and disbelief, feverishly shuffling back into the cluttered, hushed hut. She briskly rummaged through one closet, then groped through the next, finally unearthing the desired thermometer and medicine under all the litter.

"I'm not asking anymore questions. You know why? Because I don't care. I just want to get out of here fast." She thrust the medicine and thermometer into Troy's hands roughly, startling him some. "Now scram. Skedaddle. Get on with it."

Troy escaped the suffocating infirmary and dodged back to the Maxence dormitories, barging in through the front door after hopelessly scrabbling with his keys.

"Gabi," he huffed heavily. "I got you—"

But she was asleep.

He studied her attentively for a still, tranquil moment, frozen at the doorway, sighing quietly as he finally closed the door and carefully placed his keys on the cherrywood nightstand next to his bed. Gabriella looked so ungodly peaceful as she slumbered; her petite chest moved up and down lightly under the comforter, her big eyes flurried close. He would never be able to get over how fragile and doll-like she was. She would take the medicine later, he presumed. He left it on the nightstand as well.

Troy hunted through his chaotic closet and somehow excavated something else more suitable to wear; if he were going to meet Mrs. Montez, he needed to look sharp and more than decent.

It pained him to leave Gabriella alone—but what else was he to do? The bedside clock was ticking, tocking rapidly away—he sighed as he reluctantly secured the door close to his dormitory, his heart aching with longing for Gabriella, who was safely sound asleep inside. He locked the door, slipping out his phone and quickly calling Chad.

"Yo," Chad mumbled groggily.

"You sound half asleep, man," Troy joked lightly as he began trekking towards the main building. "Don't tell me you're still in bed."

"Tay wanted to go for round number—"

"—I _really _don't want to know, Chad," Troy laughed, his free hand shoved in his pocket. His red class ring glinted in the autumn sun. "Anyway, don't go back to our room. Gabi's really sick and it could be contagious or something. I've already been exposed and everything, so it wouldn't make a difference for me…but I'm just warning you, 'cause we have that big game this week…"

"Oh, yeah," Chad agreed with a yawn. "I'll just stay with Tay for a few."

"Great. Are you going to head down? It starts at eleven, and it's…" Troy quickly checked his phone. "…um, eleven."

"Fuck…alright, I'll be over there in a few…hours. Uh, see you later…dude…" Troy, to his utter disgust, could hear Taylor moaning throatily somewhere in the background.

"Yeah…" Troy slid his phone back into his pocket.

He could see countless clumps of people scattered about the front lawn of the main building as he neared, his eyes scanning for his parents. It was not very hard to pick out their bouncing, overeager forms. They sprung over excitedly to him before he had a chance to.

"Oh, Troy!" Lucille engulfed Troy in a bear hug, suffocating him in her familiar, intoxicating perfume. _Gabi smells so much better_, he found himself thinking. "My big boy!" Lucille pressed a big fat kiss to his cheek, and Jack ruffled his son's hair playfully.

"Missed you, Captain," Jack Bolton smiled benevolently, slapping Troy another hug. "How's the basketball going?"

"Uh, basketball hasn't started yet," Troy shared over an irrepressible chuckle at their unawareness. "It's not the season…"

"Knock 'em dead, stud!"

"_Mom_," Troy groaned embarrassedly, consciously stealing glances around to make sure no one had heard his mother's pathetic whoop.

"So how's Gabriella?" Lucille asked brightly, her ever-present, scintillating smile showcasing all of her pearly white teeth.

"She's been doing good," Troy nodded, his thoughts reflexively floating off to his beautiful girlfriend. His parents' presence hauled him back to down to earth roughly, their prying making him feel slightly uncomfortable. "Um, yeah, right now she's playing field hockey…you know, the usual…and the winter sports season starts next week…and she's going to do swimming like she always does…and she's pumped for that…so she's been good."

"Where is she?" Lucille inquired vibrantly, her dark eyes darting left and right as if Gabriella were hiding behind a tree somewhere. "You two are always attached at the hip!"

"She's sick at the moment," Troy divulged quietly. "Um, yeah…I don't know what she's got, but it's not treating her very well."

"Well, did you bring her to the nurse?" Jack asked in concern. Their caring and fondness for Gabriella was admirable to Troy; they had always been sincere to Troy's previous girlfriends, but their enthusiasm and keenness for Gabriella was just over the top.

"The nurse gave me medicine, but Visiting Days are always her days off so…"

"Wait, but what if there's an emergency?" Lucille asked fretfully, her eyes swimming with worry. "To anyone?"

"Then they call 911," Troy shrugged. "Trust me, Plumberry doesn't know squat." At least, it seemed like it.

"Well, tell Gabriella we wish her well," Jack nodded. "Now, how've your grades been?" Jack steered them over towards the refreshments.

They talked…and talked…and talked. And all the while, Troy was frantically surveying the crowd for Ms. Herrera. He had only seen pictures of her, but how different could she be? He didn't see her and it was beginning to make him worry on one hand; on the other, he felt deep sympathy for Gabriella if her mother didn't even show.

"Are you okay, Troy?" Lucille asked maternally, her cool hand resting on his wrist warmly. "You seem very distant. Is it Gabriella? Are you worried about her? You could go visit her if you'd like. Go check up on her. We wouldn't mind."

Troy was about to answer when he saw her.

There she was.

Ms. Herrera.

She did not resemble Gabriella too much—only the eyes were similar, if anything.

Ambrosia had sleek black hair, artificial streaks of gray and white striping the glossy extensions. Her large, exotic eyes were shaped almost exactly like Gabriella's—except they were a cold coal color in contrast to Gabriella's warm, friendly chocolate, and that made all the difference. Her pinched face sagged with wrinkles, her skin dark with an obvious fake tan—Troy easily detected many operations of plastic surgery. Her cheekbones were strangely high, her bitter-looking face heavily painted with excessive layers of makeup. She wore a knitted, flowing cardigan that looked more like a thin beige robe than a top; skinny, (was that leather?) pants hugged her sticklike legs and gathered at her knobby ankles. She had thick heels strapped to her feet, which put on a good few inches to her. Troy recalled how Ms. Herrera had birthed Gabriella at a fairly old age—she was forty-seven years old when she had had her. Ambrosia was a renowned interior designer, always completely booked; her work drove her all over the world, all the time, and she never really had time for anything else. One day, in the midst of a huge project, she woke up and decided she wanted a child. Nine months later, Gabriella popped out, and nearly eighteen years later, here she was: at boarding school.

And to think that Gabriella's father was an entirely different story.

"No, uh…" Troy coughed. "That's fine," he mumbled distractedly. He glanced back at his parents apologetically, a plan formulating in his mind. "Actually, no I should go check up on her. She's alone in bed, and I just need to make sure she's okay."

"Alright, Troysie," Mrs. Bolton cooed approvingly to her eldest son, patting him smoothly on the shoulder. "We'll be inside talking to Redford."

Jack and Lucille were old friends of Redford Kinsley.

"'Kay, Mom," Troy replied back, almost hurriedly. "Bye."

He waited until they disappeared through the front doors to Kinsley's office. When they were gone, he broke out into a jog towards Ms. Herrera before he lost her, apologizing to people as he cut through them. He slowed down to a stop and began gracefully walking a good ten yards before he saw her. She was glancing around aimlessly, her nose sticking up high in the air. Troy steadied a good, deep breath before approaching her, calming down his jumping nerves the best he could.

_It's okay, Troy. It's just Gabriella's mom. Just Gabriella's mom._

He took a step forward into the small square of grass she occupied, narrowing his eyes into the hot sun.

"Hello, um, Ms. Herrera?" Troy stammered anxiously.

Her face twitched uncomfortably. "Yes?" She answered crisply, her body stiffening. Troy detected the slightest of a British accent, but it seemed to be masked by the many years she had spent dwelling in the United States.

"I just wanted to…I, uh—"

"—Who are you?" Ambrosia interrupted stridently, her lead-like eyes scanning the crowd sourly. Her lipsticked lips twisted into a displeased glower. "Where is my daughter? Where is that filthy little failure? A six-hour plane ride for nothing?"

Troy frozenly stood there, like a statue, agape.

"_Well_?" Ambrosia spat impatiently. "Who are _you_?"

"Troy Bolton, miss," Troy spluttered politely.

"And your status?" Ms. Herrera raised a curious, suspicious eyebrow.

"Basketball captain, honor student—"

"—No boy, not that," Ambrosia sliced in rudely with her horribly acrid voice. "I mean, your status with my daughter! Why on _earth_ would she send a particle of riffraff like you?"

"I'm…I'm…" Troy was choking. _"Remember how I told you she's got this strict policy about me not having any boyfriends? Or even friends that are boys? She thinks I'm still six." _Gabriella's remark from the night before echoed in his mind.

"You're her boyfriend," Ambrosia proposed delicately, her bitter voice leveled and certain. Her face molded into a harder one. "Aren't you?"

Troy opened his mouth to say something, but she spoke before he had a chance to.

"No need to talk, boy." Gabriella's birth mother straightened out her spine and inclined her head upwards to show superiority. "I do the talking, do you understand? Listen: I am relocating to London to branch out my business there. I have decided to take Gabriella with me. I am here to retrieve the girl." Troy's stomach dropped in his system, his throat parching. "I was going to let her have a moment to salvage herself, but by the looks of it…since she's not currently here—"

"But it's not her fault!" Troy sputtered desperately, trying to ignore the disapproving glare Ambrosia flashed at him. "Sh-She's in bed! She's sick."

"Feeling ill, is she?" Ambrosia replied back icily. "Well, that's no suitable excuse, is it? Listen, I know she does not like me. I do not like her very much either. But it's the circumstances we live in. That girl is a filthy, selfish bitch and does not know how to handle herself. That is why I, so kindly, take it upon myself to bring her to London with me. Perhaps she can even start afresh there and construct a proper, healthier lifestyle than the helpless one she's got here." Troy had no answer, but he quickly learned she was not finished. "You are a crumb of trash, boy. I cannot afford to have her hang around a scrap of crap like you while there are plenty more opportunities out there to transform her into an appropriately cultivated young lady. I do not pay thirty-eight thousand dollars a year for her to slack off and sleep in your bed every night."

His.

Stomach.

Dropped.

To.

The.

Floor.

"But her grades a-are immaculate," Troy stammered hopelessly up at her through the blinding rays of sun.

"Hmph," Ambrosia disapproved brusquely. "She can do better."

Troy was at a loss of words.

"Please, Miss Herrera," Troy begged desperately. "Gabriella doesn't need to be relocated. She's perfectly comfortable right here." His heart pounded in his chest.

"I can get her into the best school over there in the United Kingdom, you know," Ambrosia shot back shrilly.

"I'm sure you can, but she's not going to be as comfortable there as here. By the time she gets used to her school there, she'll already have to leave and go to college. This is the best boarding school in the entire country; I'm sure whatever school in the U.K. is fantastic, but this is her home," Troy choked urgently. "There's nothing wrong with this school."

"No, you're right, but there's definitely something wrong with you…" She glanced around at her surroundings, and blatantly pointed at Carter Kinsley in a far corner. "And _that _boy…" She spotted Allegra Lee chattering enthusiastically with her parents with a squinted eye. "And _that _poor anorexic girl…" But Troy was remotely surprised when she clicked her tongue approvingly at Leighland Jones, who was bashfully conversing with that burly father of hers. "Now that girl, she's a very pretty girl. She seems fine." Her big eyes discovered James Ardsley, leaning against a gnarled tree. "That one, not so much…tsk, tsk…"

What was wrong with this woman? Most of the people she had just named were perfectly fine people. In fact, most of them were his and Gabriella's closest friends.

"Miss, you know that if Gabriella were here right now she would be screaming until blood filled her throat," Troy stuttered, trying his best to be bold. "You know that."

The corner of Ambrosia's mouth curled upwards into a sly, knowing smirk of a smile. "I know."

"Why are you making it so much harder for her? She's only been at this school since the September of last year. Don't make her switch again. I know that you don't trust her, but you have to. It would be the easiest thing for both of you if _you _go to London, and _she _stays here."

"With you?" Ambrosia raised an eyebrow.

Troy knew this was a trick. "N-No."

"With who, then?" Troy opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "Listen, Roy, I am aware that Gabriella wants to stay here. So…_fine_. I save money, anyway. If you stay away from each other, then she can stay."

"Okay," Troy vowed quickly, nearly beaming that Gabriella was staying. "Okay, sure, perfect, I accept."

"Do. You. Understand?" Ambrosia interrogated thickly. "You. Stay. Away. From. The. Bitch. She might actually still have the chance to develop into a correct woman." It was sick the way she said "correct woman."

"Okay, okay. Fine," Troy muttered briskly.

"_Do you understand me_?" Ambrosia looked straight in the eye at him for once. Troy gulped forcibly at the intense contact.

"Yes, I understand you," Troy responded back impatiently.

"If I find out that you have broken this rule, I'm taking her back instantly. Do you understand that?" Ambrosia stated firmly, her black eyes hard.

"I understand, I understand, yes, yes, I do," Troy mumbled hastily. He was desperate to return to his parents and get away from Gabriella's horrible mother.

Ambrosia eyed him peculiarly for a tense moment. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Troy Bolton, miss."

She nodded slightly, considering this for a moment, then promptly shooing him away with her bony hand.


	3. Who's The New Girl?

**A/N: I am so glad all of you are enjoying the story so far! I hope you like this chapter, too! :D **

**I know the beginning of the last section might be a bore, but it's necessary and more of it will unfold in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it.**

* * *

_"This is just a bump before the end of the road."_

_~Agatha Plumberry_

* * *

Troy ignored Ambrosia's request, pushing it to the back of his mind and keeping it there. How was he supposed to live without seeing his girl? And besides, how was the grand bitch supposed to check up on them? He shook those thoughts away, remembering his pledge to himself to keep them in the behind of his mind, and eagerly traveled back to his dorm once his parents left. His heart soared to the sky when he saw Gabriella's tranquil form still lying under the covers, looking so awfully tiny in the center of the large bed. She had just awakened, her wide brown eyes fluttered open, but was evidently very, very tired.

"Hey," Troy whispered gently to a still groggy Gabriella when he finally returned to his dorm at two o'clock. "How are you?" He couldn't help but beam blithely at just the sight of her. He carefully sat down at the edge of the bed, smoothing out her dark tendrils in the affectionate way that caused sparks to rocket through her body.

"I'm fine," Gabriella responded calmly, cracking a smile that warmed Troy's heart. It felt so good to see him, to see that brilliant crooked grin after the hard hours she'd been lying in bed, drifting in and out of sleep hopelessly. Gabriella puckered her lips suggestively and Troy replied by connecting their lips in a sensual kiss, his lips not wanting to leave hers. The kiss began to grow involved, and Troy swiftly pulled away before it got too intense.

"Are you feeling better?" he murmured tenderly against her cheek, caressing the side of her angelic face with his hand. "Any better, Gabi?"

Gabriella shrugged indifferently. "I guess slightly."

"That's good," he whispered lightly, gazing straight into her eyes.

She loved it when he did that. He always looked directly, fearlessly, boldly into her eyes whenever he looked at her. Especially when he was speaking to her.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm good."

"Did you take the medicine?" he interrogated gently, his thumb and index fingers absentmindedly massaging her jaw, ever so gentle as usual.

"Yeah, but it hardly did anything," Gabriella sighed, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Troy nodded considerately, thinking.

"You haven't eaten anything, have you?"

"No, but I don't have an appetite, so please don't force me to eat," Gabriella groaned, burying her face in Troy's chest. Troy chuckled lightly and tangled his fingers in her silky curls, rubbing circles on the back of her neck.

"It's only for your own good, baby," Troy mumbled into the top of her head with a knowing smile, his voice muffled by her hair. "C'mon. Please? You can have anything you want. I'll go out and buy anything you want. I don't care if it's Oreo cookies or lasagna or _filet mignon_…I'll make anything." Gabriella laughed that beautiful melodic laugh Troy adored so much as she visualized Troy trying to cook a meal, an apron tied around his middle and oversized mittens shoved on his hands. "Okay?" Troy snickered with her, kissing her forehead chastely. "Anything you want."

"But I don't want anything," Gabriella grumbled tiredly, Troy rubbing her back vigorously and making her feel better. She closed her eyes. "I'm not hungry."

"But baby, it's bad for you. Please," Troy pleaded softly. Gabriella was nearly being lulled to sleep by the soothing motions of his hand on her back. "Please?"

"How about orange juice or something? Does that count?" Gabriella sighed.

"Yes, that counts," Troy smiled contentedly at her, pecking her a quick kiss. "Has lotsa vitamins too. I think I have some."

He leapt off the bed and darted to the kitchen promptly, and Gabriella laughed softly to herself, knowing he was just happy and satisfied that she was going to consume something. He returned in just a few seconds with a tall glass of yellow liquid.

"For you, my lady," he smiled as he carefully handed her the cup. Gabriella was able to sit up on her own, and she took small hesitant sips of the sweet beverage. "Better?" Gabriella shrugged.

Gabriella lay back in bed, tucked comfortably under the layers of blankets by Troy, who snuggled up next to her above the covers. He flicked on the flat screen.

"What do you want to watch?" he inquired sluggishly, his swirling cyan eyes settled on hers comfortably.

"Anything."

Troy raised his eyebrows suggestively and split a scheming, sly smirk. "Are you _sure_?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, a smile tugging on her lips, not possessing enough energy to smack him playfully in the arm like she would have.

"Just anything _appropriate_. Trust me, I know that Chad subscribes to the porn channels."

"How do you know?"

"I was flipping through the channels last week and found two naked lesbos on top of each other," Gabriella shuddered. "I really did _not _need to see those girls naked. I mean, I have nothing against gay people but one girl had like—"

"—Gabriella…" Troy warned, attempting to cut her off.

"—all over her—"

"—Okay, okay, enough," Troy interjected over a chuckle, laughing as he wrapped an arm around her.

_I love you_, he wanted to say.

But he didn't.

Gabriella fell asleep within minutes. Troy watched her snooze serenely for some minutes afterwards like he usually did, then deciding that he better get some homework done. It was unbelievable how much work he had to do. He had to complete a Spanish paper, a rough draft of his drama script for English, a colossal math test to study for that was in two days, finish his art project—_Fuck_. He had to finish his art project, and Gabriella was his partner. And his model. _Fuck_, he swore in his mind. They were supposed to make lifelike, full-body casts of each other, and then paint them; they had done Troy's last week, and now it was Gabriella's turn. And she was sick in bed. It was due on Wednesday. "Fuck," he cursed again, aloud under his breath. He began to work on everything else he had, well accustomed to spending his free hours cooped up in his dorm, intense on studying. It seven o'clock when he finally glanced up at the clock. He was famished. Troy hopped over to kitchen and plowed through his helpless refrigerator, satisfied with a moldy piece of wheat bread and a thick slab of ham he slapped on top of it. He couldn't afford to waste time. He returned back to his books when he heard Gabriella roll over sleepily in bed and softly whisper his name in a beckon. Troy crawled over to her at the sound, habitually sweeping the damp hair away from her face.

"Yeah?" he murmured lovingly, losing himself in her rich brown wells.

"Where's my Dickens book?" Gabriella demanded wearily beneath a yawn, stretching her slim arms overhead. "Remember I left it here last time?"

Troy tugged open a drawer in his wooden nightstand beside the bed and drew out the bulky bundle of pages, laying it gently in her lap. "Right here, baby."

Gabriella smiled like a little kid at a candy store at the sight of her beloved Dickens, licking the pad of her forefinger as she turned to her marked page.

"You're horrible, you know that?" Troy grinned at her, peppering a fat kiss to the bridge of her nose and making Gabriella fidget teasingly against him in her spot. _But I love you anyway_, he was tempted to good-humoredly add. Gabriella shrugged with a broad smile stamped on her striking face, already engrossed in the hardback. Troy brought his math notes up onto the bed with him, reclining comfortably beside her while he continued to review and memorize.

Gabriella giggled at something, her eyes intent on the words in the chunky book.

"What?" Troy snapped over to look at her giggling form. "What's so funny? Surely "David Copperfield" is not a very funny book?" He raised an eyebrow perplexedly.

Gabriella shook her head, traces of a giggle still on her face, continuing to scan the pages of the classic novel. Troy returned back to his notes when she started giggling hysterically again.

"What is it?" Troy poked her side, and she squirmed at the contact as a joke. "C'mon, let me in on the secret."

Gabriella bit the tip of her thumb and shook her head, her mocha eyes glimmering with their own special smiles like they always did, her face burning as she tried not to completely explode with laughter. She pulled up the blanket and tucked it under her armpits, turning to the next page.

"Do I need to start tickling you?" Troy begged. "Please, baby?"

Gabriella shook her head, smirking, and dropped her book in her lap as if it weighed three hundred pounds. Troy clutched the volume and put it on the floor beside him.

"Please?"

Gabriella shook her head again, grinning to herself as she got cozy under the covers with her back to him, twisting under the blankets until she found a preferred position. Troy sighed and placed his math notes on the floor, switching off the orange bedside light and wriggling under the heavy comforter as well. He enveloped her from behind, intertwining their fingers and resting their hands on her bare stomach, his lips pressing against her shoulder.

"You know what I just realized?" he mumbled against her velvety skin.

"What?" Gabriella croaked out, her throat sore.

"You're still naked."

Gabriella gave a small, soft laugh, adjusting herself in his comfortable, calmingly familiar embrace and feeling so warm.

"Wait…was that what you were laughing at?" Troy drawled lazily into her hair.

Gabriella didn't respond.

She had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Sunday was the same drill.

Gabriella nearly slept the whole time. She wavered in and out of consciousness the entire day, and Troy was disappointed to learn that Plumberry had taken off the whole weekend. He was worried, and wanted to bring Gabriella to the infirmary as soon as possible. Gabriella tried to convince Troy she was feeling better; in fact, she _was_, but she was still beyond exhausted at all times and had absolutely no appetite. She managed to finish bits of homework here and there, but there were times when she would literally drop asleep in the middle of something. Troy didn't mind watching out for her; he just wanted her to be okay and healthy again.

Troy quickly gobbled down another pathetic sandwich in the diminutive kitchen for dinner, keeping a watchful eye on Gabriella, who was at the moment revising an essay absorbedly on the bed. He brushed crumbs away from his mouth with the back of his hand as he strode back to Gabriella, softly rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb.

"Hey," Troy whispered to her delicately. "Is that medicine doing anything better for you?" After the failure of the medicine Plumberry had given them, Troy had run out to purchase another one. This one seemed to do the trick.

"Yeah, actually, this one is working," Gabriella smiled tiredly at him, letting herself plummet into the depths of his mesmerizing eyes.

"So, how do you feel, all in all? Do you want to take a bath?" Troy offered kindly.

"A bath right now sounds incredible," Gabriella admitted shyly with a bashful blush.

Troy automatically dashed to the nearby bathroom and began the water, Gabriella always feeling bad how he immediately began to fulfill her request as if it were his life. Once Troy thought the water was a good temperature, he returned to Gabriella. "Do you think you can walk?"

Gabriella staggered to a stand, but wobbling, she soon found that her legs were too weak. Troy scooped her up in his arms just before she collapsed to the floor. "God, I feel like such a helpless baby," Gabriella sighed embarrassedly, her cheeks flushed, hiding her face in her boyfriend's chest as he slowly strolled towards the bathroom with her in his arms.

"You shouldn't," Troy replied back. "It's not your fault or anything."

Gabriella shrugged and Troy pressed her limp body closer to him. She was so small. Gabriella felt so heavy in her present ill state, but Troy felt that she was lighter than ever. That worried him.

The bathroom was actually quite nice and fairly large compared to the tiny kitchen. There was a nice porcelain bathtub of a modest size, a double sink stationary against one wall. Simple, but pleasant and spacious. Troy gently sat Gabriella in the tub filled nearly to the brim of warm water, switching off the faucet. Gabriella was so stiff after the two days she'd spent in bed, her body aching all over, even if she didn't move. Troy did not ask, or need to, and gently began massaging her signature, aromatic shampoo into her tousled hair, which was soon covered in white foam. Gabriella just sat there, fatigue weighing her and her eyelids down, as Troy's fingers worked against her scalp and as the temperate water enclosed her. Gabriella was so exhausted that she hardly remembered what occurred next. She vaguely remembered being carried back to the bed, but that was all. All she knew was that she woke up then next morning in a pair of Troy's sweatpants, with the solid red letters WILDCAT printed on one side, and one of his T-shirts.

In the morning darkness, Troy was quietly stomping on his sneakers near his open closet, lazily fumbling with the laces and hopelessly surrendering after a handful of frustrating seconds. Gabriella giggled unthinkingly, still half-asleep, alerting Troy that she had awaken.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Troy murmured to her tenderly, striding over to her with just one sneaker on. His hand cupped the side of her face and he pressed their lips together, sucking on her bottom lip momentarily before detaching their mouths. "Hey," he whispered breathlessly again, taking in her unreal beauty like he did every morning. "God, you look so beautiful," Troy grinned at her radiantly as he sat down at the edge of the bed beside her, the back of his fingers brushing her cheek.

Gabriella gave a half-hearted smile, dazed in sleep.

"Are you going to underscore?" Gabriella mumbled dizzily, reaching out her skinny arm for his hand in the dimness. Troy weaved their fingers together, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Yeah, I need to meet with the guys to talk about basketball tryouts," Troy responded in a soft whisper. "I'll come back right after, okay?"

"It's a Day 2, right?" Gabriella yawned, shielding her mouth with her palm. "So I don't have anything until third period…okay," Gabriella nodded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Troy shook his head, flicking on the bedside light. Gabriella blinked furiously as her eyes gradually adjusted to the light once more. "Who said you were going to class today?"

"Me."

"No, no, no…babe, you cannot go to class today. You are in no fit state to sit through Rybok and Olimotzli and Blanchard today."

"Why not?"

"Why not?" Troy sputtered, bringing their entwined hands to his lips and plainly kissing her pale knuckles. "Babe, you're sick. You're exhausted!" Troy battled desperately.

"I can sleep until third period. That'll be enough to last me! Please, Troy?" Gabriella begged insistently, her orbs big and her mouth formed into a persuading pout.

"Gabiiiiiiiiii…"

"Troysiiiiiiiiiiie…"

Troy sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Gabriella silently cheered. "Thank you, babe!" She smacked their lips together, pulling away and scratching his chin softly. "I'm sorry, I just can't miss the test review for Rybok."

"I know," Troy sighed resignedly, leaning his forehead down to rest on hers and gazing openly into her eyes. "Don't you dare go to swim practice today, do you hear me? Oh, and I'll be in a meeting with Mellor during asterisk, just to let you know."

"Okay," Gabriella responded, stealing a quick kiss from him again, her heart lifting at the electric surges that zipped through her as a result.

"Okay," Troy replied softly, allowing Gabriella to steal one last kiss before he left.

_I love you, _Gabriella yearned to say before he left.

But she didn't.

She merely let Troy tuck her in again, letting him switch off the light and reluctantly exit the dorm.

It was only moments until she slipped off to sleep again.

* * *

Gabriella nearly fell asleep in math, but of course, she would never admit that to Troy. She slouched there the entire time, yawning while she restlessly waited for the class to end. She dazedly copied down notes here and there, but she found that she could not focus.

"Montez," Mr. Rybok called out loudly to her in that trademark affirmative tone of his. "Care to write up problem eight on the board?"

Gabriella snapped to life abruptly.

"Y-Yes, sir," Gabriella nodded erratically, pinching herself on the arm to awake herself. She wobbled to a stand, clenching her pink notebook and walking up what seemed to be the long journey to the front of the class. She was usually fast at the whiteboard, but she was so exhausted that she could hardly keep a clasp on the dry-erase marker in her hand. She could feel all the intent eyes of the students on her back, analyzing her every move. The "so-this-is-what-it-is-like-to-be-popular" feeling had washed away a long time ago, but she was still filled with that same insecurity she felt on that first day of school. That first day of hell in the popular world. Even though there were only nine other students in the class, she felt like there were ninety, all of them breathing down her neck while she scribbled out the solution to the problem. The classes were very small at Bentley—the maximum amount of students Gabriella had in all of her classes was thirteen. She liked it that way though; besides, she was used to it.

She capped the marker down when she finished, setting it down quickly, shuffling back to her seat and straightening out her miniskirt. There were uniforms, but fifteen bucks bought you a dress down day, all of the proceeds going towards flood relief or whatever other charity. Gabriella paid forty-five hundred dollars in advance. The uniforms were awful—maybe that was an exaggeration. From the outside, they weren't that bad really. They were mostly gray, with some red dabbled about the outfit; the traditional outfit of the sweater, skirt, and knee socks was for the girls, while the boys wore something resembling suits. But they were extremely uncomfortable and significantly irritated Gabriella's sensitive skin. It was easier just to pay beforehand for dress down days, and that was what most people did. On occasion, Gabriella would forget to pay and she'd have to wear that atrocious uniform, but then again, that happened to everyone one time or another.

"Hey," Leighland Jones whispered to her while James Ardsley scrawled another problem on the board. "You okay, hun? You look so tired. Stay up late with Troy last night?"

"Yeah," Gabriella lied. It was easier to lie.

"Oh," Leighland shrugged casually. "You have purple bags under your eyes."

Gabriella gently touched the skin right under her eyes and sighed. "Oh, thanks for letting me know."

Leighland Jones was truly a good, kindhearted person. She was. But she could be blunt. She was one of those gorgeous, glamorous people who didn't flaunt what they had, and that was probably was Gabriella liked most about Leighland. Leighland was hard to confide in; she was always there if you needed her and was a reasonably good listener, but she never knew what to say back. She really was genuinely beautiful, though. All of her beauty was completely natural, and that was apparent. Leighland had been the first person Gabriella had ever met that had exactly the same shade of hair as she did of eyes. Both her long hair and her pretty eyes were the identical remarkable caramel-hazel color, such an extraordinary, solid hue that it was hard to describe it. Her smooth skin was exotically dark with what looked like a permanent tan, her athletic body perfectly slender—all the wannabees constantly compared Leighland and Gabriella and persistently referred to them as secret enemies, but Leighland and Gabriella were honestly great friends. On the outside, Leighland appeared to have no flaws, just like every other physically flawless student at Bentley East Academy. But inside, like every other person at that school, she was nothing but flaw after flaw, trouble after trouble. Not having a flaw was unheard of, Gabriella had quickly learned upon her first days attending the elite boarding school.

"You are so lucky," Leighland Jones sighed dreamily, crossing her slender legs and swiveling her body to face Gabriella's. Their desks were juxtaposed. "You have Troy Bolton at your every whim. God, he is so fucking hot! How in the world did you snag him again?"

Gabriella shrugged, smiling blissfully as she thought of her perfect boyfriend. Everything was so perfect between them. It was the only thing right in her life. "I don't know, you remind me. I think you know that story better than me."

"Right," Leighland grinned as she admiringly recalled the tale she had heard so many times from both of her friends. "Troy was your tour guide when you came to visit at the end of sophomore year. You stayed here over the summer and he stayed here over the summer, and you guys quickly became best friends. Then at the end of the summer, he asked you to be his girlfriend!" Leighland gushed garishly from memory. "In the middle of a _divine_ walk in the forest, am I right or am I right?"

Gabriella blushed and could not stop blushing.

"Montez, Jones?" Mr. Rybok snapped suddenly at them from the head of the room, fixing his wire-rimmed glasses on the tip of his warped nose.

"Sorry," Leighland apologized in that smooth, naturally sultry voice of hers that never failed to enchant any human being in the school, waiting a few minutes before rotating back to Gabriella.

"You have Carter, Leigh!" Gabriella whisper-yelled. "C'mon, don't try to say he's not hot. Because he's fucking sexy, and you know it."

Leighland rolled her eyes, unable to stop smiling knowingly. "Yeah, but…he's an asshole, but…I don't know…yeah, I guess you're right…" Leighland couldn't deny that her heart turned to mush just thinking about him. It didn't matter how many times Carter hurt Leighland; she kept sprinting back to him. This scared Gabriella, because she knew that one day, Leighland was going to reach her limit. And Gabriella did not want to know what she would do.

"Well, I'm always right, don't you know that by now?" Gabriella grinned in a brighter mood, sketching absentmindedly in the corner of Leighland's notebook.

That was another thing. Leighland could always make you happy, no matter what state you were in.

"Uh-huh," Leighland laughed softly, carving a simple heart into the lined paper next to Gabriella's doodles. "Like you were right when you said Carter was completely over Allegra?"

Various nosy heads wheeled around at the swift mention of Allegra Lee, desperate to catch some juicy gossip that would most likely spread rapidly around the school like a virus once obtained. Any information gathered from the popular people was sacred, no matter how big or how small, and the ongoing drama occurring in their untouchable circle was like a story that unfolded with each chapter.

"Oh c'mon, the way he was fucking staring at you at Ardsley's bash was enough," Gabriella whispered insistently as Mr. Rybok thoroughly reviewed the homework problems. "He had that hungry look in his eye, Leigh. You know what look I'm talking about, so don't make that face. I swear, I was just waiting for him to pounce on you. How was I supposed to know he still had feelings for Allegra?"

"Brie," Leighland sighed, actually trying to pay attention the monotonous teacher as she whispered to Gabriella. "The only reason he didn't pounce on me at that party was because of Allegra. He's still not over her completely. He tells me he is, and then I believe him…so then I let him have me and then I realize I shouldn't have let him. You see the way Allegra looks at me, Brie. You know she secretly loathes me now."

"Come on, Landy," Gabriella just barely suppressed a snort as she used Carter's special nickname for her. Leighland tossed her a serious look, reading _Don't call me that or else I will fucking stab you_. "You've known Leggy since kindergarten. She doesn't hate you. She'd never hate you. She knows how much Carter loves you."

"She knows?" Leighland asked softly, her beautiful face falling and mollifying. Her yellow-brown eyes went circular.

"'Legra told me that she can see it in his eyes. You need to stand up for yourself, Leigh. You need to. Carter can get control easily, and it's scary when he has control. Please don't just lie there vulnerably on the bed while he fucks you. Do you understand? Do you get what I mean, what I'm trying to say?" Gabriella tried to put it as gently as possible.

The bell rang at precisely that moment.

Leighland sighed as she stood, gathering her books in her hands and dumping them into her Vera Bradley bag. "Thanks, Brie," she whispered gratefully, pressing Gabriella to herself in a small, appreciative hug. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Later Leigh," Gabriella agreed as she slickly slid past her in the opposite direction, heading towards her next class. English. She loved English, mostly because Troy was in her class.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella felt someone yank at her arm and pull her back, and she whirled around, relieved to see it was only Taylor.

"Hey Tay."

"Hey," Taylor greeted her brightly like she always did. "Hey, you have Mellor next, right?"

"Yeah."

"Can you take Gretchen here? She's new and she also has her," Taylor explained succinctly, referring to the tiny, Albino-looking girl next to her.

"Hi," the blonde girl named Gretchen said timidly. She had a small, weak voice. "I'm Gretchen Collenfield."

"Gabriella Montez," Gabriella introduced herself vibrantly.

Gretchen Collenfield looked like an elf, with short legs and short arms, floppy ears that poked out, and very white skin. Her flesh was so pale it was nearly translucent, and blue veins were easily visible all over her body. Her hair was also very pale and very blonde—so blonde, in fact, that it seemed to be white. It was straight, with slight waves, and rested just below her shoulders. Her eyes were beady and a rich brown that although a similar color to Gabriella's, could not be any more different. Gretchen's were more compassionate and fun and lighthearted, and almost looked funny with her hair and skin because they did not seem to match well. Poor Gretchen was sporting that wretched uniform, and wearing it all wrong—her knee socks were falling to the ankles, her shoelaces tied far too tightly, her sweater the third layer of a top she was wearing, and her gray skirt way too long. This girl needed to be taught the rules of Bentley.

"C'mon," Gabriella waved her over genially. "It's this way. BYE, TAY BAY BAY!" Gabriella hollered out loudly without looking behind her as Taylor hurriedly scurried down the hall to her next class.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BRIE!" was Taylor's respectful reply, and Gabriella giggled to herself as she guided Gretchen around a corner.

"So how do you know Taylor?" Gabriella asked, slipping past a freshman at his locker.

"We just by chance went to summer camp together when we were in like, the third grade," Gretchen divulged, already beginning to warm up to Gabriella.

"It's good you know someone," Gabriella smiled softly. "So why're you starting in the middle of the year?"

"Well, my mom remarried to this odd guy who plays professional football, and his half brother teachers here. He doesn't like me much, Todd. So he sent me here," Gretchen clarified for Gabriella, not sounding glum at all about it.

"Where'd you move from?" Gabriella inquired curiously. The hallways were now getting considerably emptier as they ventured towards the far end of the building.

"Georgia."

"You don't have an accent," Gabriella observed thoughtfully.

Gretchen merely shrugged.

Gabriella found herself very much at ease with this new Gretchen person. Gretchen tugged on her arm as they rounded another corner, pulling Gabriella back to a halt.

"Ohmigod, that guy is _so hot_," Gretchen bounced as she spotted someone at the other end of the hallway. "He's sexy…"

"Who?" Gabriella squinted her eyes. There were busloads of hot guys at Bentley.

"That guy…" Gretchen pointed her index finger to where an athletic-looking guy reclined against a wall, flipping through a stapled packet of papers. Then he recomposed himself and began walking down the hallway. "Ohmigod, he's coming this way!" Gretchen ducked behind Gabriella, who tried her best not to erupt into fits of laughter at the ignorant, innocent newcomer.

Troy grinned at Gabriella, only seeing her, while he walked towards her. "Hey, baby," Troy murmured into the top of Gabriella's head as he slithered an arm around her waist, their hips brushing against one another's. Troy pulled her even closer and anchored her in that spot. "I've been waiting all day to see you," he mumbled lazily against her eye. Gabriella did not fight against the familiar figure, instinctively relaxing against his shape as he began to knead her shoulder muscles. "You're so stiff, Gabi," Troy muttered under his breath. "Stop worrying all the time." Gabriella blushed, and he pulled her in for a sweet kiss. "By the way, how are you feeling?" He flared on his alarmed, concerned face, turning into Mr. Responsible all of a sudden.

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Superb. Spectacular. Sensational," Gabriella replied sarcastically, gazing into his pools of blue with a cheeky smile.

"Come here, you…" but Troy didn't finish his sentence as their lips locked again, this time the two becoming more caught up in a deep kiss. Gabriella felt her face redden when she guiltily remembered Gretchen standing awkwardly behind them, mortified being an understatement.

"Oh," Gabriella yelped slightly as she suddenly sprung away from Troy as if he were poisonous. "This is Gretchen Collenfield."

Gretchen looked as if she were about to faint. Troy courteously reached out his hand for her to shake. "Hello, I'm Troy Bolton."

"Gr-Gretchen," Gretchen stammered nervously. "Um…" She glanced over at Gabriella with a pleading look. Poor girl. It was not hard to tell that she was enormously embarrassed.

"She just moved here from Georgia," Gabriella smiled helpfully. "She's in our English class."

"…Which we are probably late for," Troy glimpsed the clock on the wall across from them. He unconsciously grabbed Gabriella's hand, and jerked open the door to Mrs. Mellor's classroom, which was thankfully near. "We're here, Mrs. Mellor," Troy said quickly to the thirtysomething-year-old teacher at her desk, not letting go of Gabriella's warm hand until he sat down in his usual desk beside her.

"Um, where can Gretchen sit?" Gabriella asked the teacher.

"Behind you is fine," Mrs. Mellor replied stiffly like she always did.

Gretchen hastily sat behind Gabriella and Troy.

Most of the class was boring. Gabriella assured her with a whisper that boring classes were rare. Mrs. Mellor also seemed tired that day, and merely dwindled on and on about Shakespeare. She hardly noticed that she was quelling the whole class to sleep. Troy forced himself to listen, as did Gabriella, because they knew that if they didn't, it was going to catch up with them one day. They both advised Gretchen, who was so lost, to do the same.

Gabriella felt her stomach rumble angrily at some point in the period. It was not long before she felt completely queasy and nauseous, her head hammering with an unbearable headache. She tried to keep this away from Troy, knowing that any sign of weakness or illness at all would make him delirious and she'd have to spend the remainder of the day bored in bed. But it got to a level where Gabriella did not know how much longer she would be able to contain herself, and she fled to the bathroom without asking for Mrs. Mellor's permission. Troy was so immersed in Mrs. Mellor's lecture that he didn't even notice Gabriella's absence, but five minutes later when he did, he timed the amount of time she was in the bathroom.

Oh God, he was whipped and on top of that, paranoid.

After ten minutes, he began to grow extremely worried. Like Gabriella, he didn't ask for Mrs. Mellor's permission—it was unnecessary—and he dodged out of the room and barged into the girls' bathroom. The last stall had the door flung open. Troy ran over to it, and there was Gabriella surrounded by her own vomit. Thankfully, most of it had made it into the toilet. Troy sighed but did not say anything else, cleaning a silent and embarrassed Gabriella up meanwhile. Gabriella was not embarrassed that Troy was seeing her covered in vomit—she was embarrassed that she had so persistently tried to convince Troy that she was perfectly fine and healthy once again.

"You're going back to the dorm, do you hear me?" Troy stated firmly in a quiet, steady voice as he helped a hazy Gabriella stand. He caught her in his arms before she could fall, sweeping her into his strong arms when her legs nearly gave way. "You got so bad again so fast," he blurted in a murmur in her ear.

"I know," Gabriella groaned in his chest.

There was nothing that she hated more than feeling sick, feeling so disabled.


	4. What Did I Just Hear?

**A/N: Wow! I was overwhelmed by the reviews for that last chapter! Seventeen! Whoa!! :D **

**Hopefully this one is just as satifactory! Sorry if I have spelling or grammar mistakes; my Word isn't working, so I had to type it on an old document on this account. Also, I know this is on the shorter side, so I apologize!**

**By the way, if any of you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! About anything! I will try to answer as many as I can. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it. I also don't own Jacuzzis.**

* * *

Chad rolled over restlessly on his bed, his head thumping violently with a furious headache. Chad was used to hangovers, but that didn't mean he knew how to deal with them. He fidgeted on the bed, groaning irritably to himself and feeling truly sick. The dorm was completely dark. After an endless night and early morning of partying and binge drinking, Chad had aimlessly wandered around campus, trying to locate his dormitory. At around ten in the morning, he had dizzily recognized the dormitory first assigned to Troy and him, forgetting he was temporarily rooming with Taylor. He vaguely remembered staggering through the front door (which had been irresponsibly open), and flopping tiredly on the second bed. The straight D-student had bobbed in and out of sleep since then, unable to muster enough strength and consiousness to go to class. Chad had just been about to finally wobble up and go to Spanish, when he had heard someone coming. He stopped still for that tense second as the heavy footsteps neared the dorm, freezing and lying motionless when he heard the door wrench open hastily and shut heedlessly again. He could hear the bed covers rustle somewhat as a figure was placed on top of the bed closest to the door, Chad's bed adjacent to that one, where he was as still as a statue. Thankfully his back was to the other bed.

Gabriella outstretched her arms wordlessly towards Troy, desperate for him to stay with her.

"I'm just going to go get our books and stuff, okay?" Chad heard a masculine voice whisper softly to the other person. It sounded like Troy, but at the same time, it didn't sound like Troy. The mystery voice had the same husky quality that Troy was known to have, but he had never heard his teammate's voice sound so caring or gentle before. Could that really be Troy? Chad didn't move a muscle, behaving as if he were invisible.

Gabriella managed a collected nod, and Troy then scampered out of the room to retrieve their things. Gabriella waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, and then burst. It hurt her to pretend she was fine in Troy's presence when she wasn't, but she didn't want to worry or upset Troy more than he already was. Gabriella hiccoughed hysterically and moaned at the pains charging ruthlessly through her, privately begging to God for the war inside of her just to end. She was sick of being sick. She doubled over on the bed in the shadowed darkness, crying pitiously to herself. Chad had never heard Gabriella cry, and he never wanted to hear it again.

It was a horrible sound.

Gabriella Montez? _Cry_? It was simply unheard of. Crying was a sign of weakness. Weaknesses were stomped upon at Bentley. The students had rapidly learned how to hide their weaknesses and mask them with bravado.

When Gabriella heard Troy's familiar footsteps nearing again, she quickly recomposed herself and dried her tears. She tried to act as if she were perfectly okay. But when Troy returned into the room and saw her face in the dimness, he knew that she was nowhere near okay.

"Let's go," Chad heard Troy speak firmly, his decision made and unquestionable. The basketball captain was straining himself to keep his voice level and calm. "You're going to the infirmary."

"Troy?" Gabriella gasped softly. "But...b-but I don't want to..."

"I know you don't want to," Troy whispered gently to her. "I don't want you to go either. But you have to. Please just think optimistically, Gabi. You get better, and then we can really have a fantastic Thanksgiving break..." Troy reached his hand up and gently caressed the side of her face, her skin as smooth as leather underneath his fingers. "Think about it, beautiful...Thanksgiving break is just you and me, no moronic parents, no nothing...just you and me.... I know Plumberry isn't exactly appetizing, but the sooner you go to her, the faster it will all be over." Chad heard their lips lovingly smush up against each others. "And we will have so much fun on Thanksgiving break that you actually won't want to go back to school for once."

Gabriella sighed, playing with her boyfriend's fingers. "Fine," she reluctantly caved in.

Troy grinned mutely, pecking her on her temple gently. He lifted her up effortlessly in his arms, swiftly escorting her out of the room.

Chad just lay there in shock before escaping the room some moments later.

What had he just _heard_?

* * *

"Oh goodness!" Ms. Plumberry had yelped the instant she saw the sad-looking pair at the entrance of the hut. "Is she _dead_?!"

Troy had nudged the door open with his shoulder as he carried in Gabriella, her tiny body limp and lifeless in his arms, turned against his chest. Her eyes were fluttered closed, so exhausted. Troy noted that she felt even lighter this time.

"Her heart's still beating, but she's not doing well," Troy garbled anxiously. His own heart was pounding deliriously in his chest, concerned over his brim.

"Put her on that bed," Plumberry ordered nervously, pointing to the first bed she saw.

Troy unflinchingly obeyed, setting Gabriella down on the white bed. The petite girl immediately recoiled on the mattress, looking shriveled, biting her lip in an almost pleading, powerless manner and looking over at Troy helplessly. Troy felt something tug at his aching heart, melting at the sight of his girlfriend in such a vulnerable state. Troy sighed sadly with nothing to say, standing back awkwardly while Plumberry fussed frantically about the shrunken girl.

"Poor girl!" Agatha Plumberry shook her head as she fluffed a starched pillow behind Gabriella's heavy head. "You poor thing...!"

Gabriella hated being lamented for like that. Troy caught the disgruntled look she unconsciously shot at Plumberry.

"Symptoms?" The nurse snapped impatiently as she scuttled about the cabin, utmost frenetic. She was evidently in her autopilot mode.

"Loss of appetite, extreme fatigue, extreme headaches, nausea, vomiting, sore throat, coughing, uneven heartbeat..." Troy began to ramble off like an experienced doctor, quickly recalling the different symptoms.

Plumberry dashed back over to Gabriella's frail profile and pressed her flabby fingers to Gabriella's thin wrist. "I'm going to need to perform some blood tests and things."

"Why?" Troy asked impatiently.

"I need to see if it's leukemia or not," the nurse explained curtly.

"_What_?!" Troy hollered out loudly in astonishment, unable to contain himself. He was panting. Gabriella had been thinking the same thing Troy had yelled, her mouth unhinging slightly. She suddenly grew afraid, curling over into a tight ball on the bed and rocking back and forth absentmindedly. She couldn't have leukemia. That was crazy. She found herself praying desperately to God all of a sudden.

Ms. Plumberry's fat ass wagged back and forth as she hustled towards another smaller, adjoined room opposite Gabriella's bed. "Come over here into this room, Esmerelda."

"It's Gabriella," Troy corrected shakily before he could stop himself. Troy and Gabriella both glanced at each other at the same time, Troy cracking a knowing smile and Gabriella blushing red.

Gabriella began to move towards the edge of the bed to stand, but Troy swung her up into his arms before she had the chance to fall again. He briskly carried her over to the smaller room Plumberry was in, who was hastily selecting certain tools and things.

"Set her on that table there," Plumberry commanded strictly without turning around. She examined one needle closely in the light.

Troy did, silently assuring Gabriella with his eyes that she needn't be afraid, and everything was going to be fine. Gabriella pleaded back mutely with her own brown eyes the opposite, which harbored such strong yearning and longing that Troy could hardly break away from her. But he finally managed to turn away, and he stood back to the side like he had before. Plumberry whirled back to Gabriella, automatically beginning the blood test. After a handful of tense minutes that seemed like hours while they waited for the results, Plumberry contentedly annouced that it was not leukemia. Both Gabriella and Troy breathed out a sigh of immense relief, glancing over at each other and connecting their eyes. Gabriella managed to split a weak smile at the satisfying annoucement, and Troy smiled at her smile.

"It's just _infectious mononucleosis_," Plumberry clarified succinctly.

"You mean mono?" Troy wanted to confirm with the term he was more familiar with.

"That's the one."

Troy felt sick to his stomach, because he knew he had passed it to her. He had had the disease his sophomore year. He knew that the virus stayed inside one's body for plenty of time afterwards, but he would have never dreamed that it would make a sneaky revenge and infect his girlfriend. His spirits sank, as did his face. Gabriella saw this from across the room.

"She needs to sleep over here for at least one night," Plumberry instructed sternly.

Gabriella's eyes widened and her head immediately spun around to meet Troy's eyes. Troy apologized to her with his sorrowful orbs, _I'm sorry, but you have to to get better_. The result was a Gabriella who looked as if she were about to explode with tears. But she didn't.

"You're just staying overnight to make sure that you're fine. Once I give you your round of medicines, you should be well on your way to a clean recovery. You will be having to take them daily, so once you leave, you will still need to come back every day forward to take them. That, or I give you them to you and you take them yourself." Most nurses would not trust their teenage patients with pills, but trust was a big thing at Bentley. The teachers trusted the students to make the right choices. But of course, not all (or many) of them usually did. It was a form of "learning" and "bonding" and building a "strong relationship" between the teachers and students. There was also a similar principle between students. Personal property was personal and private. You could leave your things scattered all over the campus, and yet no person besides you without your permission was allowed to even lay a finger on it. This was all in accordance with the Honor Code, which Plumberry obviously took very seriously. "Your bout is almost done though, luckily," Plumberry muttered as she tidied things in the small white room. No matter how much Plumberry tried to organize the infirmary, it always seemed to stay messy. "This is just a bump before the end of the road. It's almost over." Both teenagers were surprised when the nurse sympathetically patted Gabriella on the shoulder. "When was the last time you participated in any athletic activity, Gabriella?" Troy was remotely surprised she remembered Gabriella's real name this time.

"Fr-Friday," Gabriella stammered hesitantly, flashing red for umpteenth time that day when she remembered what that certain activity was. Troy caught her eye and smirked.

"Hmm," Plumberry contemplated. "You're lucky that your spleen didn't rupture. Athletic activity, especially strenuous athletic activity, can cause the spleen to rupture, and if it does, you can die. So you know what that means from now on until your recovery?"

"No sports?" Gabriella smarty answered.

"No athletic activity," Plumberry clarified, glancing at the couple suspiciously with small eyes. "You two look like bright kids. You know what else I mean, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I'll give it a week or so until you can participate in athletic activities again," Plumberry scribbled something down on a clipboard. "And please start out _slow_. I trust you. If not, you may not participate in athletics for an additional two to three weeks. I'm sorry, but that's just the way the game goes." Gabriella's jaw dropped. How was she supposed to survive without her beloved sports? And sex? She was a bit embarrassed that it had come to that point where she couldn't live without sex, but Troy was just that amazing. Besides, it was okay for her to like it that much because she knew that that was not the basis of their relationship, unlike every other corrupt relationship at Bentley.

Troy could not feel any more sympathy for his girlfriend, but did not feel guilty about his decision of bringing Gabriella to the infirmary. He knew that she was going to heal quickly and soon. But he did feel sorry for her for having to spend time being Plumberry's puppy. Plumberry forced her to lay down in bed, gargle saltwater, layer lotion all over her irritated skin, and take awful medicines. He could tell they were terrible by the bitter grimace on Gabriella's face. Though, Troy refused to leave her. He sat down on the rim of her bed, and they conversed softly about both random and relevant topics until Gabriella couldn't take it any more, drifting off to a dreamless sleep. Yet Troy stayed, rubbing the back of her hand tenderly and thinking only about her. He thought about how fortunate he was to have her. He thought about how beautiful she was, inside and out. He thought about how much he loved her. He needed to tell her soon, and he knew that well. It was like he could hear the clock, ticking obnoxiously in the back of his head; an evil countdown. He needed to tell her how in love he was with her, how much he loved her. His stomach churned and made him queasy when he remembered Ambrosia's harsh slap in the face just two days prior; he had to tell her about that, too. It was completely unfair to keep that information away from her. It was her right.

Ambrosia had just said that to scare him, right?

The more Troy pondered about it, the more Troy was unsure.

He would talk it over with Gabriella, he decided, glad to sweep the matter off to the side.

He stayed at Gabriella's side the whole night, not even realizing he had stayed with her all those hours until he woke up the next morning. Gabriella had woken before him, gazing at him fixedly in his last moments of peace. She laughed softly to herself when he sloppily kissed their intertwined hands that rested under his chin, Gabriella unaware that he had been faking those last moments of his sleep.

"Morning, Wildcat," Gabriella greeted her lover brightly. "Those medicines actually worked, I swear."

Gabriella did indeed seem better. Her throat and eyes weren't as puffy, her voice wasn't as scratchy, and most of her irritated rashes were gone. Her face was beginning to regain that contagious effervescency it always had.

"I can see that," Troy grinned at her, sitting up and inclining his head to kiss her when Plumberry jolted abruptly behind them.

"Bolton! Montez! Do you _see_? This is _exactly _how this disease is spread in the first place! Gabriella, now you are just going to pass it to _him_! And I would rather not have another patient to watch over!" Plumberry scowled.

Both seniors retracted their heads with crimson expressions, trying to suppress their laughter. When the plump nurse disappeared into the separate room, the couple chortled with laughter, trying to keep their voices low.

"I can still kiss you," Troy whispered in a mumble before taking a risk and quickly pecking her on the lips. "I mean, if I've been exposed to it that long..." Gabriella cut him off with another rapid, millisecond-long kiss.

"You passed it to me, didn't you?" Gabriella asked lightheartedly with a curious smile and a raised eyebrow. She ran her fingers through his hair and gently scratched the back of his head, pushing his skull closer to hers. "When you had it sophomore year..."

"Probably," Troy responded guiltily. Gabriella found it so cute the way his face was still bright red. "Sorry."

"I was just curious...it's not your fault...it doesn't matter anyway because that means I can still kiss you...and I don't think I can last more than five hours without your kisses...at least, that's my record...you know how I wake up in the middle of the night sometimes just to kiss you? Well, that's just why...and also because of..." Gabriella's face flushed when she realized what she was just about to blurt out.

_I love you_.

Luckily, Troy did not make her finish her sentence, not even speculating about it.

"Hmm..." Troy whispered as he engrossed himself in her bottomless eyes, his fingers threading themselves through her hair distractedly. "You know that means we have no sex for a good amount of time..."

"I'm well aware, Bolton," Gabriella murmured lazily, pressing their foreheads together and rubbing her nose against his in a friendly Eskimo kiss. "I'm not slow like you, you know..."

"We'll make it though," Troy whispered against her chin, his lips teasing hers as they ghosted over her mouth, brushing her bottom lip gently with his upper one. "I mean, it's just the sex part we can't do. So like making out is still on, right?"

"Horny boy," Gabriella tsked into his hair. "You're bad at joking, you know that, right?" Gabriella sighed, her steamed cheek pressed up against his, her hands toying with his hair. "No athletic activity. And you're right, you know? I'm looking forward to those days that are just you and me..."

"...alone..."

"...in this school..."

"...which will be deserted and which we will have all to ourselves..."

"...and we will have the pool, the Jacuzzi, the hockey rink, the fitness center, the gymnasiums, the tennis courts, the soccer fields all to ourselves..."

"...babe, I think there's gonna be snow on the ground by then," Troy chuckled, his fingers curling around her ear. Gabriella pouted. "We're supposed to get a foot of snow tomorrow, you know that?"

"Now I do," Gabriella grinned cheekily, stealing a quick kiss that made both of them tingle from top to toe. "So are you going to class?"

"If you are."

"Well, I dunno if I'm going to class...." Gabriella drawled against her boyfriend's tantalizing lips, her eyes glued to them and his eyes on hers.

"One sec, let me go ask her..." Troy leapt off the bed, always full of energy when he was around his girlfriend, leaving Gabriella feeling empty in a sudden cloud of cold air. Troy returned a few seconds later. "She said you can go if you want, but she suggests that you stay for just a little bit longer."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, sighing. Plumberry was such a pain. "I want to go."

"You only have two classes today. You're just missing two teeny classes. Just stay, babe...please? At least until lunch. And then for lunch, I'll pick you up and we can go somewhere yummy off-campus, of your choice," Troy bribed her, trying to persuade her, his beautiful blue eyes pleading. Gabriella fell into those sapphire circles as usual, knowing that she was eventually going to cave like she usually did. "Please? If not, you're just going to be sulking in class, falling asleep during it, and then you won't admit it to me...and you think that I don't know that!" Troy smirked, only resulting in another playful eyeroll from Gabriella.

"Hmph..." Gabriella crossed her arms dramatically.

"Carter recommended me this supposedly amazing place in the City...we could go try it if you want...it's a Mexican place..." Troy smirked.

Gabriella perked up automatically at the mention of her favorite type of food. "It's Mexican?"

"Yep, and it's new. _The New York Times _raved about it in it's latest review, so it's gotta be some sort of good," Troy rambled, watching with smiling eyes as he watched the familiar battle in his girlfriend's head.

_Go to class, or stay in bed for a few hours and go to new awesome scrumptious delicious exotic Mexican restaurant.... Go to class, or stay in bed for a few hours and go to new awesome scrumptious delicious exotic Mexican restaurant.... Go to class, or stay in bed for a few hours and go to new awesome scrumptious delicious exotic Mexican restaurant.... _

Gabriella bit her lip, grinding her teeth together as she narrowed her eyes up at her boyfriend. "You are one evil guy, Troy Alexander Bolton."

"So what'll it be?" Troy remarked innocently, pressing his lips against her cheekbone lightly. Gabriella sucked in her breath at the tender gesture.

"Mexican restaurant," Gabriella caved, her arms still crossed stubbornly. "Fine."

"So you _are_ a smart girl," Troy kidded as he gently kissed her forehead, smoothing out her moused hair before standing up. "I'll come back after second period to take you back to the dorm, okay? And then while I'm in third period, you can get dress and etcetera...and after that we'll go...okay?"

Gabriella nodded, slyly stifling a yawn behind her palm.

Troy kissed her swiftly on the lips before departing, giving Gabriella the usual goosebumps, winking at her as he pushed open the door outside. Gabriella smiled fondly at him as she watched him leave, finding herself wrapped up in all these thoughts about him. How was she so lucky? _How_? She cringed just thinking of what other girl he could possibly be with if not her. Dana Berlinksi? No, not that arrogant slut. He wouldn't go for a whore like that, right? Of course not…. Gabriella found herself comparing the different girls in her grade, unable to find anyone who was even near to being worthy of her Troy.

She sighed despairingly, her heart elevating at just the sheer thought of how much she loved him. Her love for him was something so profound—so surreally real, and for the first time in her life, she hadn't backed away from it. Even that first time they met—that sacred, brilliant moment when they first locked eyes, she didn't fearfully back away from him like she would have with someone else. She was intrigued—no, more. She had been far more into Troy than that, those first reawakening days with him. Before she even knew it, she had been diving headfirst into love, into a love that, little did she know, would blossom to be the greatest treasure of her life. And now, she was in the middle of its depth, and still, their love only deepened. She would do anything for him. Sometimes, she felt (with a small twinge of guilt) as if Troy showed his care towards her more than she did, but that didn't mean she didn't care as much for him. Troy was just naturally more open and upfront about those things; it wasn't like she was keeping anything back. She knew that if their roles were switched, and if Troy (God forbid) were the sick one, she'd be doting and fawning over him just like he was to her. It was just the way they were, and Gabriella wouldn't change it for anything. It didn't matter if the rest of her life was pure hell if she had Troy to help her forget and give her a solid, worthy reason to live.


	5. Where Is My Camera?

**A/N: I know some of you are going to think as you read this chapter that I stole things from Harry Potter, but I didn't. I used to go to a school like this and it actually was like that...you'll see and you'll know what I mean once you read the chapter... **

**By the way: it's much more challenging for me to update on the weekends, so I just thought I ought to let you know. You'll probably see more alerts on weekdays.**

**Note: Bentley, NY is not a real place.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it. I also don't own Apple or Robek's.**

* * *

Word spread like wildfire like it usually did. By the time Troy went to first period, everyone already knew that Gabriella was imprisoned in the infirmary with mono. It never ceased to amaze Troy how quickly news ran around campus, and he was greeted with sympathetic slaps on the back by peers the second he strode through the front door. He found that he couldn't focus for those first two agonizing periods that morning, his mind drifting and drifting even farther off, only briefly returning to the rural municipality of Bentley, New York on occasion. He just couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella. He never stopped thinking about her. At this point, he knew he was whipped completely. Was he obsessed? He didn't think he was. In love? Most definitely. He hands clammed with sweat at just there mere thought of telling Gabriella he loved her, his heart quivering in his chest. He was going to tell her over Thanksgiving break, he decided firmly. It was a perfect setting. They had the whole school to themselves; the whole gigantic patch of land to themselves, the entire campus. He was going to tell her then, preferably in a more special scene. His mind automatically referred to that hidden hill on the side of the forest, which he knew Gabriella adored. It was a serene and smooth, grassy knoll that almost no one knew of; one that they had discovered during that certain walk through that very forest that summer. The summer he had courageously asked her to be his girlfriend. That was their hallowed place. _Theirs_. That was where he was going to tell her he loved her.

He loved her so much. He had loved her the second his eyes first connected with hers; that first magical, indescribable second where all the fireworks first set off. He knew, even then, that she was the one he wanted to be with. There was just this contagious, enchanting glow about her that had immediately cast a spell on him, and he couldn't help but sense this incredible energy in her presence. She lifted his spirits whenever he felt down. She always knew what to do or say to make him smile, laugh, or blush. She just knew him so well, backwards to front, arm to arm, and neck to waist. Sometimes he felt as if she could read his mind, but instead of feel conscious about that fact, he loved it. She knew what he was feeling, thinking, wondering about at all times; he didn't know how she did it, but it was miraculous. Was it fate? Troy liked to think so. Even after scolding himself over and over again not to place his faith in fate, fate had brought him Gabriella—the best, most precious present he had ever received from anything or anyone in his whole young life. Because that was what Gabriella was. Precious. She was his ultimate treasure, his cherished diamond, his beautiful little butterfly whom he watched grow into a stunning woman. How he once doubted his love for her did not make sense to Troy any longer. Was it because that for once his immature friends were actually right? That he _was_ whipped and unconditionally in love with his gorgeous girlfriend? He wasn't ashamed of his fathomless love for Gabriella one bit, but he knew he couldn't afford to show the world his love for Gabriella. It was just not the way it was at Bentley East Academy. It didn't offend Gabriella; she knew and she understood. She felt exactly the same way.

After the bell rang marking the end of second period, Troy darted out like a torpedo, more than anxious to go see his favorite person in the world. He had to make sure she was okay before making any other plans with her. Troy had to make a stop at the senior common room to get his books for his next class before he could see her. The common room was a large, roomy space and a warm sort of place—there was one for each grade—situated in another building on the very corner of the campus. No other students besides the seniors could enter the senior common room. That was, unless they had the combination to that ornamental brass lock, dangling off the big oak door. Teachers were supposedly allowed inside all of the four common rooms—but the students often deceitfully altered the combinations to the locks, and the teachers were hopelessly locked out. No matter how many times the teachers threatened the students to stop this unacceptable behavior, they only continued, threatening the teachers themselves not to report their devious act to Kinsley. The teachers never did. Besides, why would they need to have access to the common rooms anyway? They were purely just a safe quarter to hang out, do homework, take a relaxing break on the sofas…. That was right, but also wrong. Much more occurred in those four common rooms than was ever anticipated, especially in the well-shielded senior one. The notorious Carter Kinsley and his regularaccomplices redid the fat brass lock at random, unpredictable intervals, every now and then for specific reasons. Each senior was alerted when the lock was changed by a terse Post-it. The new combination would be scrawled on the yellow square in Carter's handwriting (recognizable by everyone), which was clandestinely slid under the door of each twelfth grade dorm.

Troy bit his lip as he restlessly recalled the latest combination, recklessly rolling the dials on the bottom of it until the lock popped open. He kept Gabriella in the front of his mind. With all the strength and power in his muscular arms, he managed to jostle the heavy oak door a crack open, just able to slither through the thin gap.

"Thanks, Troy," the waiflike girl named Kelsi Nielsen took him by surprise by thanking him appreciatively, trying to cover an timid blush by staring at the carpeted floor, wriggling past him through the slim opportunity he had formed.

"Thanks, Bolton." A grateful whack on the back.

"Thanks bro…"

Many more brief words of thanks were propelled at Troy, who was at the same time desperately trying to carve a path through the throng of people. They were all urgently trying to squeeze through the tiny crack between the thick wall and the heavy door, late for class. After some minutes though, the whole common room was cleared—mostly. Troy hurried over to the other end of the common room where he'd negligently deserted some books on a silk sofa, exchanging his current books for another set.

"Hey, Bolton," a gruff voice drawled indolently from behind Troy.

Troy whirled around to see the built, brawny figure of Carter Kinsley, who was smoking a cigarette distractedly, the roll of paper loose between his fingers. The mere odor of the nicotine caused Troy's heart to jolt in response, but he quickly remembered his pact with Gabriella and somehow managed to stamp his foot firmly down. _No_.

"Hey," Troy responded a bit breathlessly, thrusting his books into his bag.

Carter Kinsley was a huge, hefty guy—the mere outline of him was intimidating, as were the enormous muscles that bulged threateningly from his bulky arms and legs. He was the biggest person on the wrestling team, and probably the biggest student in the whole school. His dim, mysterious features were crumpled at the moment, but still harbored that signature careless attitude to it, one that both made and broke him. His distinctive face was a memorable one, his russet skin and set, sunken eyes rebelliously dark; his long jaw rounded yet his chin sharp. It didn't matter that Carter Kinsley was the headmaster's son. It didn't matter that his grandmother, Marjorie Bentley, was the granddaughter of Richard Bentley, the founder of the school and town. It just didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered to Carter. He didn't take anything seriously.

"Hey," Carter uttered vaguely again, his sinister brown eyes far off into the distance and gazing fixedly at the flowing beige curtains, draped across the windows on the other side of the room. "That fucking guy from the City I usually get my shitload from gave it to some other fuckers who had a higher bid," Carter mumbled viciously, livid. He threw a disgusted look at the cigarette in his hand. "So at the moment, I have to settle for this fucking piece of shit."

Troy was silent for a moment, fumbling for adequate words. Or at least something near adequate. "Shame."

"And Leigh's not talking to me." He sucked in deeply from his cigarette, gray smoke encircling him. "She's refusing to talk to me."

Troy detested this Leigh-Carter-Allegra drama. But he knew if he didn't try to sound sympathetic then that would be when he would get into trouble. His feet were fidgety, desperate to get back to Gabriella.

"Troy, I want her," Carter huffed huskily. "I fucking want Leigh."

"What about Allegra?" Troy asked dryly, not very interested. His eyes flitted towards the big oak door. Carter didn't notice.

"Fuck Allegra. I don't care. Shit, I fucking want Landy." Carter's murky eyes grew even shadier as he faintly spoke. "I think your whore said something to her."

Troy felt that defensive, angry pang in his chest. How dare he. But Troy managed to keep his ferocious fury inside him, absentmindedly clenching his fists. "Just try to understand how she's feeling," Troy advised frigidly. _Keep it in, Bolton. Keep it in_.

But Carter was far too off in his own world to notice Troy's iciness. Carter's burly chest heaved as he inhaled another lungful of smoke, his own brown eyes watering in the thick fog he'd created. "I can't lose her. I think I'm losing her, Bolton." Carter respirated with trouble, his wide chest expanding as he breathed, agitation edged into him.

"Is that it? She won't talk to you?" Lame.

"We were making out last night and she was just so fucking…out of it. Like she was thinking really deeply about something…like she was fucking changing her mind or something." Carter shook his head gravely. "I think that bitch of yours said something to her. I am so fucking sure."

"Uh…I don't know…I'll ask her about it," Troy garbled hastily, fire burning in his veins again at the cruel name for his girlfriend. "Listen, I'm actually off to go see her right now, so I'll bring it up…promise."

"Isn't she sick? Mono or something?" Carter puffed from his cigarette again.

"Yeah," Troy choked.

"Ouch, man. No fucking for like a week or two, right?" Carter recalled hazily. "Aren't you used to fucking, like, at least twice a day?"

That was true. Troy tried not to think about it.

The basketball captain awkwardly took a few paces towards the door, Carter's glassy, brutal glare still pasted on the long window drapes. "A'right…bye, man…" Troy began and never finished.

Carter did not respond.

Troy impatiently fled all the way to the infirmary on the other side of the campus, panting once he reached her. _Her. _His eyes instinctively softened at the magnificent sight of her. She looked like an angel, lying in that blindingly white bed, in that stiff white gown she was required to wear. It didn't matter if her coiled hair was all disheveled and she wore no makeup, or if her cheeks were horribly hollow and sallow from the lack of food. She still looked like an angel. His angel. She was intently reading a book. He wasn't sure what—Gabriella was passionate about reading and would read anything—but he caught her completely off guard as he blithely launched his arms around her tiny torso. He felt guilty when she twitchily jumped in his squeeze, surprised. Troy consolingly combed his fingers through his hair, calming her down as he bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, baby," Troy whispered gingerly in her ear. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's okay," Gabriella murmured tautly against his shoulder. "Let's just go. Please." She craved to get out of the place.

"Okay," Troy mumbled back, massaging the side of her face for a moment.

"Okay," Gabriella responded quietly as usual.

Troy hurdled off the bed with more surges of impatience and bounded over towards Plumberry, who nearly sprung out of her desk chair at his sudden appearance. Troy somehow persuaded plump Plumberry to discharge Gabriella. Once he got his satisfying answer, he nobly and effortlessly shoveled Gabriella into his arms, gracefully carrying her back to his dorm. Gabriella was laughing gaily the whole time at Troy's pathetic jokes, not at their humor but at their lousiness. Troy had seen the abysmal, miserable look on his girlfriend's face and had immediately tried to cheer her up, saying and doing absolutely anything to see her smile or laugh. He reluctantly let her off in his dorm, escaping to the last chunk of his class. He was ridiculously late, but at least he could catch something before it was over. Gabriella, meanwhile, took a peaceful shower—she was so hazardously dizzy that it was a miracle she didn't fall—half-waiting for Troy to surprise her from behind and join her like he had a habit to. But, she knew he was occupied and busy in class. After exiting the shower, she pulled on the first outfit she pulled out of her closet. Who cared if it matched or not. It was her Troy, and Troy had seen every single side of her. There was never anything to hide, and there never had been. Gabriella cherished the comfort she felt with Troy.

Troy quickly swept back in the dorm after third period, his eyes nearly dropping out his skull at the sight of Gabriella.

"God, you gorgeous angel," Troy murmured affectionately against her lips, fusing them together and hungrily sucking on them. Gabriella was taken aback by his unexpected feistiness, but responded eagerly, her hands trailing up and down the jutting bridge of his spine. His deft fingers went to the back of her neck, almost roughly pushing her face even closer to his, their reddened cheeks smushed against one another's. "That dress makes you look especially gorgeous. It matches your eyes."

Gabriella didn't agree, but she didn't argue.

She donned a rather simple, light dress of a rich brown background color. Other light, springy greens and purples and blues decorated the textile as well, which flowed freely down her body. Leggings hugged her twig-like legs. The combination made her appear hopelessly skeletal, not having even realized what she'd dressed into.

"Oh," Gabriella flushed timorously, almost embarrassed for once at how the breezy material clung off her bony, withered figure. "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome."

Her ashen, nimble fingers felt the side of his unusually unshaven face curiously, caressing it gently with her fingertips after some time. Troy had been so harried over Gabriella that he hadn't spared a scrap of time to devote to shaving. Troy smiled at her, borderline smirking, before reattaching their fervent lips, his large hand pressed against the small of her back and thrusting her lower body against his.

"Troy…" Gabriella unleashed a blissful sigh against his velvety lips. "Troy, we should go now…especially before something happens that should not happen…" His fingers ran back and forth on her collarbone. Gabriella bit her lip, just barely suppressing a moan.

"Hmm…" Troy deeply inhaled the scent floating from her drying tendrils, the glorious aroma of her shampoo invigorating his nostrils. "Your hair smells so good…"

"I was going to have to take a shower sometime, Wildcat. C'mon…" Gabriella urged.

Troy sighed as he reluctantly pulled away. "Okay. Let's take the car."

Gabriella swiftly stepped into a random pair of flats that coincidentally harmonized with her outfit, her hand in her boyfriend's own protective clutch as he guided her out to the vast parking lot. He spotted his shiny black Audi, but Gabriella spotted something else. Before Troy even knew it, she had scurried to the edge of the parking lot as quickly she could, which was not very fast in her state of illness. Troy loped after her, perplexed.

There, slumped miserably against the curb was Leighland Jones, streaks of dark mascara striping her beautiful tan face. By the time Troy arrived at their spot, Gabriella had her willowy arms enveloped soothingly around her friend, stroking Leighland's caramel waves with her tender fingers. Troy loitered from a short distance, watching as Gabriella pacified their panic-stricken friend.

"Shh…it's okay…guys are assholes…" Gabriella hummed softly in Leighland's ear, rocking her back and forth. "I still think that was brave, Leigh."

"I think I was fucking stupid," Leighland cried bitterly into Gabriella's dress. "I am just…disgusted with myself…. How did I ever think I could fucking say no to him? Of course Carter is going to hunt me down and fucking force me…" Leighland broke into horrific sobs, her striking features distorted with hysteria. "I mean, it's _fucking_ Carter Kinsley! Carter Kinsley can do whatever the _fuck _he wants because he his _fucking _Carter Kinsley!" Leighland was deliriously bawling into Gabriella's tiny lap, and Gabriella continued to smoothly thread her fingers through Leighland's silky hair. "I almost got raped, Brie," Leighland whispered with a trembling voice, notes of frenzy apparent in her tone. "He forced me and he was so close and then Allegra came and—and—I don't even know what happened, but he was gone after like, three seconds…and Allegra was just there, holding me, those big black eyes on me…and it felt so awkward, so forced…and I impulsively rammed her away, because the _last _person I want to receive sympathy from right now is _fucking_ Allegra Lee!" Leighland Jones' normally smooth, yellow-brown eyes were imploded, now a concrete, unrecognizable brown.

Gabriella glanced up at a wordless, gaping Troy, silently pleading for him to come and help quiet the poor girl. Troy obeyed, tentatively sitting down on the curb beside his girlfriend.

"Honey, whatever you want, I'll do it," Gabriella whispered in Leigh's ear.

That was one thing Troy both loved and disliked about Gabriella.

She would help anyone, under any circumstances, her own plans be damned. Troy would bet on it that if Leighland truly needed Gabriella right then, she would immediately cancel their lunch plan. She would go to extreme measures to help anyone—even people she didn't know. She would do anything, and that included risking her life. It had started as an act of proof, to show the stubborn Ambrosia that she wasn't a selfish person. But soon, the help and assistance she gifted to other people began pouring unstoppably out of her own heart. Soon enough, what began as a desperate act morphed into something genuine, becoming a solid, true part of her. Troy loved that she helped people, and he loved that she loved to help people, but the fact that she would do anything frightened him. It upset him that she would endanger her own life for people whose own lives weren't even at risk, which was something she had done before. It made him shiver to even think of examples. Of course he encouraged her, but he never ceased to feel that stitch of selfishness inside of him. He couldn't bear to think of life without his Gabriella, and he always found himself wondering why she didn't just hold back and say no. Why couldn't she for once think about her own safety? Obviously helping Leighland Jones was not risking her life (unless Carter Kinsley decided to take a piece of her), so he didn't mind that, but he just couldn't help that queasy feeling when Gabriella blatantly volunteered to undertake other more perilous tasks.

"Do you want me to call Dr. Parnell?" Gabriella offered softly, cradling Leighland in her gaunt arms.

"I already called her," Leighland sniffled tearfully. "She said I could go whenever. I'm paying her nearly double for that, but I don't give a shit." Leighland dried her eyes for a moment.

"C'mon," Gabriella coaxed, nudging her on the arm softly. "We'll take you. Troy and I are going into the City for lunch anyway."

New York City was conveniently half an hour away, at maximum.

"Oh…well…okay," Leighland sighed morosely.

Troy drove with the two girls in the back. It took a long time for Leighland to stop crying, but Gabriella obtained the patience required to placate the type of hysteria Leighland was experiencing. The drive there felt especially long for Troy, feeling deep sympathy for poor Leigh, but desperate to have time with Gabriella. He knew that Leighland needed Gabriella more than he did at the moment, so then he felt guilty, and immediately stopped wishing he were the one in Gabriella's comforting embrace instead of Leighland. Troy parked his car in a parking garage, and Gabriella generously escorted Leighland up to her psychiatrist's office. It took Leighland a few moments to detach her insecure self from her close friend, but when she finally did, she was fine. Gabriella's heart sank as she rode the elevator down to where her boyfriend was politely waiting in the lobby, smiling sadly when she saw Troy's form. That poor unfortunate, wretched girl. Leighland was such a beautiful person, inside and out; Carter didn't deserve her and she didn't deserve to suffer or be his experiment, his victim, his tool. Distracted, Gabriella looped her arm around her boyfriend's waist reflexively, his arm going around her shoulder, pulling her to his body tightly. He kissed her pale forehead gingerly, and Gabriella's heart soared at the simple contact. How lucky she was to have him and not someone like Carter.

"Well, that was another of Leigh's hysterical episodes," Gabriella mumbled glumly.

Troy nodded, lacing their fingers as they departed the lobby of the building. "Carter wants her bad. He told me."

"He just wants to fuck her, Troy," Gabriella muttered heatedly with dark, spiraling eyes. "God, when will all this drama just finish? Vanish? Just…go away?"

Troy hugged her petite shape closer to his as bitter wind howled down the horded street, taking their hair and whipping it all around. Gabriella giggled as her curls crossed over her face in every direction. Troy chuckled with her and tugged her small hand lightheartedly.

"Let's go this way, babe…I think the restaurant is this way…"

"You _think_?" Gabriella playfully raised an eyebrow, feigning irritation.

Troy paused to fish out a crinkled fragment of newspaper from his back pocket. "The review says we're on the right street…"

"Well, what's it called?"

"Um…_El Restaurante de Lupita_," Troy read aloud with a virtually flawless accent.

"So, that one?" Gabriella laughed as she pointed to a blinking green and red sign across the street.

Troy felt his face redden in embarrassment. "Yes, that one," he whispered against her lips before kissing them lightly.

The restaurant was considerably warm in the November air and crowded, and Gabriella loved the foreign feel of it. There were no real lights, but brilliant Christmas lights and other sorts of colorful lights littered the high ceiling and adorned various tables and chairs. It was a casual place; half a bar, half a restaurant. The intoxicating waft from the nearby kitchen smelled so good. So, so good. Gabriella felt her empty stomach rumble with yearning and desire. After not eating a single solid thing for four straight days, her mouth was practically watering from just the enticing whiff of the food. Native music played loudly from above, making Gabriella want to dance. She wiggled in the cage of Troy's arms, and Troy chuckled softly into her hair.

"Gabriella, the amateur dancer," he smiled, eyes glistening. Gabriella rolled her eyes and asked for a table to the small, raven-haired girl at the front.

"This way," the twenty-year-old gestured, showing them to their table.

"Thank you very much," Gabriella thanked her sweetly. Troy did the same, though not nearly as warm and benign as Gabriella was. He just wasn't so upfront like that.

"Whoa, this place looks good," Gabriella mumbled vaguely as she keenly eyed a slab of steak in front of a man on the table next to them.

"It's supposed to be," Troy shrugged.

"So what would you darlings like?" A tall waitress with big hoop earrings beamed adoringly at the cute couple, her heart positively swelling as they sent each other eye messages. Gabriella and Troy even had their effect on people they didn't know.

"Uh…I'll take what that guy's having." Gabriella signaled over to the guy who was eating the steak next to them.

"And I'll also have that," Troy told her indifferently. "Could I also have the ma—" but he halted abruptly. _No alcohol, Bolton, remember? _Gabriella hardly noticed, her ravenous orbs on the guy's steak next to them. "Never mind. I'll just have a Mountain Dew. Babe, what do you want to drink?"

Gabriella snapped back to reality suddenly. "Um, a water is fine."

"Sure thing." She scribbled on the white pad in her hand. "That's all?"

Troy was extremely tempted to ask the waitress to change his girlfriend's drink to something with more caloric, but he refrained. She was undernourished, practically emaciated, and he wanted to boost her health back up as quickly as possible. But he couldn't risk offending Gabriella. He knew that she didn't get offended easily, but he just left her order the way it was.

"Thanks, guys," the slender waitress nodded with a smile before retreating to the kitchen.

Their orders came fast. Gabriella greedily began slicing up her steak into pieces, the sight almost comical from Troy's point of view. Where was his camera? He was just content that she wanted to eat. But one piece of the spiced steak in her mouth

Almost.

Made.

Her.

Throw.

Up.

Gabriella impulsively spit the square of meat back onto her plate, glaring at the morsel with disgust. "Ugh, I'm sorry," she immediately began to apologize. Her vacant stomach felt queasy. "I just can't eat…no, I can't…" The last phrase she spoke as if she were speaking to herself.

Troy sighed in despair. "Nothing?" His face avalanched.

"No," Gabriella shook her head somberly. "The taste makes me sick."

"Well, how about we order you something else?" Troy suggested softly, patient. He took her cold hand in his warmer one across the table, massaging it softly with both of his hands.

"No, no," Gabriella persisted rigidly and shook her head obstinately. "I'm sorry. You can keep eating, okay, babe? I just can't though. Not yet."

Troy's lips pressed into a thin, formless shape of worry. His forehead wrinkled. "Are you sure? You need to eat something, baby." His fingers rubbed the top of her hand lovingly. "There hasn't been any food in that tiny tummy of yours for four days. You vomited up all the leftover food in there just yesterday. Your body is eating away at your muscle. Please, baby, will you eat something? How about we pick up a yummy smoothie at Robek's or something like that?"

But Gabriella's empty stomach churned and made her nauseous at the thought. "Troy, I think I'm going to wretch if you bring up food again. I can barely just look at it."

Troy sighed resignedly. "Fine, then." His husky voice remained soft, his cerulean eyes locked onto her chocolate ones. "That's okay, I'll just take this to go, and we can go home."

"No, that's okay," Gabriella whispered sorrowfully, feeling guilty that she was the one to spoil the fun. "Keep eating. I'll be fine."

After some intense persuading, Troy finally managed to win.

An hour later, they were back on campus, Leighland calling beforehand to say she would take a cab home. They were jadedly studying in Troy's dorm, when a light bulb went off in Troy's head.

"The art project," Troy said rapidly to her while she quickly typed something on her Apple laptop. "We can do that now. At least start it."

Gabriella perked up. She hated leaving things for later when they could be done right then. "Brilliant, Bolton." She pressed a fat kiss to his cheek, and Troy took the opportunity to pull her into his lap.

Though Gabriella had ruined the fun at the restaurant, she was just about to stir it back up in the art room.


	6. What Are The Uses Of An Art Room?

**A/N: So we're onto another chapter! I am so excited for this story! **

**Thank you tons to all the reviewers! You guys are amazing and you flatter me so much! Thank you again for taking the time to review!**

**OMG. I _cannot _believe that my story was chosen as FanFiction of the week on ZAAngels! I really think I might faint...whoa, still hyperventilating...still freaking out.... That has been a goal of mine for so long that I can't believe it. Thank you; thank you so, so much for choosing my story, and please know that it means so much to me. Again, thank you so much. :D Happy happy happy.**

**Also, this chapter has M-rated material. So I'm just letting you know now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it. I also don't own Vera Bradley ****(which I mentioned in an earlier chapter).**

* * *

The art room was, succinctly, gorgeous. It wasn't even just an art room; more like an art _wing_. It was really its own building. Arts, just like sports, were a huge thing at Bentley. They were mandatory and just as stressful and competitive as, if not more than, the academic subjects.

Hand in hand, Troy and Gabriella leisurely strolled into Ms. Olimotzli's art room. All in all, it was a vast area with a high ceiling, paint splashed wildly about its surface, many shelves and drawers pushed against the four walls of the room. There were block-like wooden tables and other stools placed about the room, the tables stationary and glued to the floor while the chairs were movable. Things were cluttered about the whole messy place, in every corner and nook and cranny there was (even ones not visible); tortured paintbrushes, wrinkled scraps of newspaper dating back to 1989, wooden-handled brayers, floppy linoleum squares, tangled bundles of multicolored yarn, and so many other art-ish things that Troy couldn't name. There were various tall doors carved into the brick walls of the room, leading to other smaller art rooms or storage and supply closets. The long windows were thrown wide open, the cool autumn breeze frosty but refreshing as it whirled into the spacious quarter.

"Hi, guys," Roberta Olimotzli greeted them genially with her usual dazzling smile as she strode into the room. Her Aztec ancestry was apparent in her foreign features, her nearly black eyes wildly exotic, her smooth skin so beautifully dark. She was a slim yet curvy thirty-year-old woman, and if she were any more content in and with her life, than life wouldn't even be worth living. She immediately started sorting through a disordered stack of papers on the first rectangular table. "So are you guys here to finish the project?" She didn't look up at the pair. "Honey, Troy, you told me that Gabriella was sick! Are you feeling better, sweetie?" Her face was sympathetic.

"Yeah, a bit," Gabriella smiled faintly, Troy noticing from her dulled eyes how weary she really was. "Thank you for asking."

"Oh, that's good, sweetheart. So I talked to Troy, and since Gabs here was sick, I'm giving you an extension until next Wednesday to turn it in. That's when we return from Thanksgiving break, okay?" Ms. Olimotzli squinted her black eyes as she tried to decipher a careless scrawl on one of the papers.

"Yes!" Gabriella almost clapped her hands in relief. Troy tossed her a frenzied look, his face red, and she automatically knew what he meant. "I mean, yes, yes, I know, Troy told me." Troy also almost clapped his hands in relief.

"Alright, well, you can go into Room A over there and start...all the materials should be there, and please lock the door..." Ms. Olimotzli mumbled inattentively, absorbed in properly organizing the jumble of papers on the table.

"Okay! Thanks, Olly," Gabriella piped up chirpily, Troy gently placing his hand on the small of her back, not even realizing he was doing it, guiding her inside Room A.

Room A was one of the four adjoined, smaller art rooms connected to the main room that was Olimotzli's. It was the smallest out of all the extra, connected rooms, but in all, it wasn't very small at all.

Gabriella deeply inhaled in the fresh oxygen that drifted through the open window, the clean air filling her nostrils and clearing her brain. It felt so good, so revitalizing to breathe in such fresh air. She was probably still accustomed to living in a big crowded city, she presumed, and the great freshness of the rural atmosphere never let her down. The jacket of sky outside was neutral, neither sunny nor cloudy nor stormy, but beautiful. Gabriella loved the magnificent view from the wide-open window; all that could be seen for miles were the lush green hills, rolling and rolling into the distance, fairytale-like forest sprinkled on either side of the green valley in stripes.

Troy engulfed his strong arms around her from behind as she gazed out at the dreamlike landscape, easing the stiff tension in her slender shoulders with his magical hands. He inclined his head and chastely kissed her cheek.

"How about we get started on that wonderful art project?" Troy suggested in a murmur in her ear. Gabriella nodded, swiveling three hundred-sixty degrees in his arms and melting in his embrace for just that one spare moment. Troy's hands found their way up to her hair, toying affectionately with her dark curls. Gabriella sighed as she reluctantly pulled away, the blissful expression on her face faltering and turning serious.

"Okay, let's start this, " Gabriella replied finally. Troy found himself rooted to the ground as she distractedly stripped herself of her clothes, flinging them haphazardly to a corner. Troy's jaw unhinged. It didn't matter if she was currently ill and had lost a ton of weight. She would always be ungodly beautiful in his eyes, and he would always never be able to rip his eyes away. "Trooooooooooooooy..." Gabriella teased him back to Earth with a purposefully sexier tone, playful. "I know my bare ass is entertaining, but an F in this class is not." She placed her hands on her the sexy arcs of her hips. "_Especially _to my mother."

Troy's stomach flipped at even the thought of Ambrosia. "Sorry, babe..." He blinked furiously to detach his stare from his stunning girlfriend. He rummaged through the different drawers and closets, unearthing the materials they needed and piling them onto one of the two tall tables. Gabriella hoisted herself up on the other one, laying down its length. Her small body just fit completely.

Troy scooped some petroleum jelly onto his fingers, sliding it across her chest. Gabriella muffled a moan in her hand as his fingers massaged the jelly onto her breasts, knowing their teacher was in the next room. She moaned gutturally into her palm, her eyes widening, unable to suppress the intimate sound as Troy's thumbs accidentally flicked over her now hardened nipples. Troy apologized with his eyes, but Gabriella shook her head as if to ask _Why are you sorry? _Was it really his fault that his fingers felt so amazing against her breasts? _Yes_. Her whole chest sparked with an influence unexplainable as he continued to smooth a slick of the transparent jelly across her neck and breasts.

"This feels so oily," Gabriella complained quietly as she hesitantly touched the greasy jelly spread out on her neck. She crinkled her nose and Troy chuckled lightly, pecking her forehead. She was so adorable, even at almost eighteen.

He continued to even a thin layer of the slippery jelly all over her body; down the pane of her stomach, down her slender legs.... He made sure to add an extra, thicker layer over Gabriella's "special" place, as Ms. Olimotzli had bashfully instructed them to. Gabriella had to grit her teeth to make sure she didn't loudly moan out as he did so, staring up straight at the ceiling on purpose. She could feel that dangerous fire sizzling within her core, and it only prospered and increased in intensity as Troy flattened the jelly over her inner thighs and the surrounding area. They were treading perilous territory. _Self-control, Gabriella, _she thought to herself. _It's all about self-control._ His fingers gently swept back up and down the scooped valley of her middle, her stomach backflipping. She was tremendously tempted, and there were so many wonderful opportunities, but she knew better than to tease him when the teacher was still in the room beside them. Otherwise, Gabriella just felt like she was getting a massage. The way Troy's fingers worked against her skin was unbelievable.

"Oh, shit," Troy sighed, about to ruffle his hair with his hands when Gabriella reminded him of the jelly that covered them.

"What, babe?"

"It's just that the alginate we need is in the other room...okay, um...I'll be right back, babe..." Troy cracked the door open just a sliver, and managed to slip through the gap speedily. Just a few seconds later, he crept back in, clutching the container of alginate in his hands. "By the way," he mumbled huskily to her as he walked back to the table. "We're clear. Olly left." Troy grinned suggestively.

"C'mon, Troy...you know how much I need a good grade on this...and I know how little control you have..." Gabriella warned threateningly, narrowing her glossy eyes at him from below. She felt so inferior lying on the table underneath him like that.

Troy feigned offense. "_Me_?" His mesmerizing sapphire eyes engrossed, his bottom lip puckering tearfully and trembling. "_Moi_? What the hell are you talking about? I have control! I had control the time my parents invited you over for dinner!"

"Just barely," Gabriella garbled good-humoredly under her breath. She cracked a smile, hiding it from him with her hand. "Troy, you slammed me so hard against the sink, I was afraid the porcelain would chip."

"But it didn't, so ha!" Troy grinned victoriously, raising his white-knuckled fists. "And I had control the time...the time..." Troy struggled to find another example, biting his lip embarrassedly.

"What time, baby?" Gabriella batted her eyelashes innocently, mocking him. God, he looked so cute when he was humiliated like that, his gorgeous face all flushed. "You know you can tell me."

"No, I know..." He smiled neutrally, pressing his lips to hers. He pulled away before she could respond, laughing quietly to himself. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Gabriella merely lay there while her boyfriend began thickly layering the slow-set dental alginate to her sensitive skin. He did this quickly, because it only took about seven minutes for the alginate to dry, and that allotted time was very tight. Gabriella gazed up impassively at the high ceiling, faraway yet still close enough to Bentley, New York to gasp somewhat whenever Troy's fingers brushed her skin. Troy rubbed on the alginate in a circular motion to remove damaging air bubbles, trying to be as careful as possible. The alginate was surprisingly warm against Gabriella's skin, not cold like she'd expected.

"Yeah, I mixed it with warm water for you," Troy murmured softly, his hands trailing up her right arm as he coated it.

"Did I just say that aloud?" Gabriella bit her lip, gazing directly into his beautiful eyes.

"No, I read minds now. Didn't I tell you? I know how you think about how sexy I am," Troy responded dryly, smiling that gorgeously unreal smile of his. But it was true, and Gabriella didn't care that he was right. He _was_ so sexy, so alluring. Especially that smile of his. So enticing that it seemed illegal. _It should be_. That trademark Troy Bolton smile was alone enough to make Gabriella fall weak at the knees, like every other girl on campus (including the staff), and beg for his renowned special services. _The special services only I get, _Gabriella smirked to herself in amusement. How lucky she was indeed.

Troy finished just in time, and it was not very long before the alginate had completely dried. It was almost like a rubber mold; now for the plaster. Gabriella was growing extremely tired, and quickly, draining of patience. It took all the strength in her not to fall asleep right there on the table, but she managed to maintain consciousness. Troy could see the fatigue and weariness in her beautiful brown eyes, knowing how hard she was trying to mask it.

"Almost done, baby," he whispered reassuringly to her, touching her pallid cheek gently with the tips of his fingers before returning to plastering. He took nine-inch strips of the white plaster, wetting it with tepid water and layering the bandages evenly all over the rubbery alginate mold. He put additional layers on the flimsier sides and edges, to strengthen them. Gabriella was so tired she hardly obtained the energy to speak, and her eyes gently fluttered close. Troy admired her surreal beauty while he worked, smiling softly to himself. He distractedly traced the smooth bows of her plucked eyebrows, dreaming privately. His free hand's fingers felt the form of her right cheekbone.

"Troy?" Gabriella mumbled sleepily, tilting her head in the other direction without thinking.

"Yeah?" Troy whispered tenderly.

"Are you done yet?" She wanted to itch her forehead but her arms were locked into place beside her.

"Almost…there, done," Troy declared proudly. He dried his hands on a paper towel and then thumbed her chin gingerly, still smiling softly to himself.

"Troy? Can you scratch my forehead really fast?" Gabriella requested sheepishly.

"Sure, babe." His fingers brushed against her forehead in a careful scratch.

Troy combed his fingers peacefully through her sleek hair while they waited for the plaster to dry. After twenty or so minutes, the mold was no longer wet, and Troy dug his hands under the plaster to lift out the mold. He made sure not to hurt Gabriella's sensitive skin, his knuckles soft against her prominent hipbones and giving life to thrilling embers all over Gabriella's pelvis, tingling. The plaster form had vacuumed tightly to Gabriella's shape, but that was something Troy had anticipated. As a result, he really had to delve his fingers under the tough cast, jiggling and jostling it cautiously until the suction alleviated. He finally managed to pop off the strong mold, setting it down warily on the other heightened table.

"It's still a little flimsy and needs to dry more," Troy shrugged quietly as he strode back over to his girlfriend. He absentmindedly designed patterns around her navel, sparks shooting around her stomach from where he touched her.

Gabriella just gazed up at him fixedly, her exhausted eyes resolute and certain on his, unmoving. Troy felt the extreme intensity of her engrossed stare, his head slanting up to meet her fascinated orbs. She gulped forcibly, the tacit passion and gripping power unmistakable between them rocketing to a familiar stage. His captivated eyes fervently journeyed down the contours of her naked body, so angelic and so flawless. She looked like a mannequin; God, she was too perfect for him. Too unreal. He would never get over that feeling. That feeling of feeling too much at one time; that feeling of feeling so much at one time that he couldn't breathe, that he would simply burst with feeling. His heart swelled to near explosion as his gaze magnetically traveled back up to meet her gape, their eyes fastening together. He took an entranced step towards her, his hands flying to her face and cupping the side. The back of his other hand skimmed her jaw, back and forth. Gabriella stole a deep breath, her eyes never once straying from his. How remarkable they were, those ungodly galaxies of pure blue. How she could just collapse into them, fearlessly, knowing he could and would save her, unconditionally.

"Troy." It was a warning, but the unconvincing tone of her voice showed she didn't even care herself. At least, at that moment.

"Shh…"

Troy heaved himself up effortlessly onto the wooden table beside her, his fingers running down between her plump breasts and dancing on the smooth surface of her stomach. Gabriella instinctively felt like closing her eyes at the amazing sensations he was evoking inside of her, but she wanted to watch him. She loved to see the way he was so concentrated on loving her, on making her feel as beautiful as she truly was. She kept her gawk intent on her lover, smiling at the sexy way his stringy chestnut hair was all scruffily disheveled. Sudden warmth flooded her core as he fingered her hardened nipples, even more so as the pads of Troy's thumbs pressed hard into her stomach in a teasing massage. He attentively fingered her navel once more, licking his finger mischievously and promptly dipping it in the small hole. Gabriella squirmed at the wetness in her middle. Lying down flat, her belly dipped low as of recent; there was now a little crater between her hips and her ribcage, one that made Troy internally frown. Her unhealthy eating habits made him worry. He knew she was smart; he knew she knew what was best for herself, so he didn't bring it up. He leaned down, his hands splayed flat against the top of her taut thighs, his warm, wet tongue swirling around the dished expanse of her stomach. Gabriella's hands reflexively floated to his hair, her tiny fingers tangling in the strands, her fingers working against his skull. Troy moaned out quietly. Gabriella was so distant into an unknown paradise that she yelped in surprise when his tongue sneakily darted into the wetness of her opening. After that quick instance of cheeky, unfair teasing, he returned to the empty puddle of her stomach and resumed sucking on her skin.

"Troy…you bad boy…notice how that so conveniently rhymes? It has a little swing to it, doesn't it?" Gabriella didn't smirk. She just murmured it softly in an unenthusiastic yet still sarcastic tone, her eyes like butter, meaning to snigger mockingly but so far off into another world with Troy that she didn't even remember to. She gripped his hair a bit harder.

His lips were wondrous. Gabriella didn't understand. His lips felt so different than anyone else's lips she had felt. They were softer, more careful, calmer, more reassuring, more patient. It was so unlike the impatience and reckless roughness of Carter; so unlike the boring, dry lips of James. Troy's tasted better. He didn't taste like something in particular…just Troy. But the savor was astounding. The best thing she had ever tasted. So sweet and so…perfect. It was so unlike the nicotine and alcohol taste of Carter; so unlike the arid, flavorless feel of James. And Troy's lips were much more skilled and knowledgeable. He knew exactly how to kiss her in every place, exactly how to suck and lick her skin. Where had he become such an expert? Gabriella could answer that question easily for herself. She knew he had had years of practice before he had even known who she was, but she also knew that their constant, curious experiments often led to Troy adapting something new.

His lips were rolling fluidly against her smooth skin, so wet and so warm, in a way that she had never felt before.

"Troy—" she gasped in surprise, wriggling beneath his weight without thinking.

He paved a path of quick kisses up to her pert mounds, beginning the same lip rolling he had just done. It felt so amazing. Her core was blazing. Her knees jerked up slightly, her head robotically sloping back. Troy put more of his weight on her legs, not entirely on top of her. He sucked at the pebbles of her nipples, her skin so hot against his mouth. It felt so good. Gabriella began to sit up, but Troy gently pushed her back down by the shoulder.

"Baby, relax," Gabriella just barely heard Troy utter gruffly under his breath.

"Relax?" Gabriella muttered back vaguely, her eyes almost rolling back in her head again as Troy took her full breasts into his palms. His hands enclosed them gingerly, cradling them in both of his hands so delicately. Gabriella pursed her lips as he expertly fondled them, so careful not to hurt her. Troy was satisfied when Gabriella emitted an irrepressible moan, one that he could tell reverberated all the way down from the pit of her core. His fingers outlined her collarbone; his neck pressed against hers so close that Gabriella could feel the steady pulse of his heartbeat against her own unbalanced one. His tantalizing lips were so temptingly close. Gabriella whimpered suggestively, craving to taste those marvelous lips of his. Troy didn't want to play evil this time—no, that was too cruel. He willingly attached their lips, and Gabriella instantaneously responded, her velvety lips enthusiastic and ardent against his. Gabriella's arms wrapped around his sweaty neck, forcing him closer. Their hot exhales mixed together in the air they shared, so steamy inside the art room. His burning lips pressed against her tiny earlobe, his tongue copying the shell before dragging down the side of her face, leaving a damp shadow. Gabriella tickled the back of his neck, and Troy swiftly kissed her cheek before fusing their lips together once more.

"Troy," Gabriella yelped. It was the only thing she could say or think.

"Hmm…Gabi…" Troy huffed dazedly. Gabriella balled his hair into tight fists, her nose rubbing against his before plunging her tongue back into his hot mouth. Their tongues generously dueled, patient with one another, his hands venturing up and down her sides.

Troy was now on top of her, and Gabriella didn't even realize.

Gabriella's nimble hands glided down the defined ripples of Troy's bare chest, his skin glistening magnificently with perspiration. Troy had whipped his polo off ages ago, and Gabriella hadn't even made note of that, so occupied with the sensations thriving within her. She found herself panting hard, Troy's breathing significantly labored as well. Gabriella kneaded her fingers into Troy's pecks, her hands drifting up and down his torso and touching wherever she pleased. Troy rubbed his groin against her pelvis, eliciting another throaty moan for Gabriella. She clawed at his back, pressing her face against his hard shoulder, allowing Troy to angle her body up slightly. His fingers slipped under her back, tracking her arched spine with his fingers.

He could feel her stiff ribcage expanding and shrinking against his chest, feeling every bone and its shape against his skin; just like in the nightmare.

He didn't know what washed over him, but he briskly lay her back down on the wooden table, taking Gabriella by surprise.

"What?" she asked softly, her warm eyes broadening as she stared up at him obliviously. Troy hopped off the table without making a noise, rubbing his face vigorously with his hand. He released a great despairing sigh. His clear cobalt eyes were troubled. "Come on, baby, what is it?" Gabriella pleaded gently, curious and urging. She sat up, her eyes almost sad and her mouth frowning.

Troy shook his head.

It was much darker outside now, and night was looming. The sun had already set, but the sky still quite wasn't that navy or black yet. Instead, it was a bluish gray, again not gloomy but not cheerful either. November wind swept in through the open window, and Gabriella shuddered in complaint, curling her toes.

"I just…this is too dangerous. To be doing this now…. That was way too out of control, and over the course of the next week, it is my responsibility to make sure that we don't do anything we're not supposed to." He sighed again, picking up the blue shirt he'd thoughtlessly chucked behind him moments earlier. "You know, if your spleen ruptures, there is a possibility that you can die."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, cocking her head. "_Troy_…"

"It's a possibility, babe," Troy mollified back. He paced over to her and caressed her exposed shoulder tenderly, feeling Gabriella quiver with shivers. "Just keep that in mind for me, okay?" His heart sank at the unenthusiastic expression on her face.

_I love you._

He wanted to tell her. He wanted to make her feel better.

Gabriella nodded halfheartedly, collecting her heap of clothes from the corner and tiredly pulling them on. She didn't even bother with the leggings.

They walked silently back to their dorm—not in an awkward silence, though—a comfortable, thoughtful one.

They would paint the mold another time.

It had been a close call, Gabriella knew. How had she lost track of her senses so easily? It had been a good thing Troy had pulled away when he did, because she was one hundred percent positive that they would not have stopped. It was just one measly week. One week, and they were free to have sex. It didn't sound like a long time, but it felt like a long time. And not even because they were banned from sex. She knew this was also because of her annoying illness. That was what it had become. Annoying.

Troy kissed her forehead lovingly and slithered a soothing arm around her waist after ensuring no one was in the hallway of his dorm. Once they were inside the tiny apartment, Gabriella plopped down on the first bed (Troy's), her eyes automatically flickering shut.

She didn't want to think about what happened. It confused her. She just needed to think by herself.

_Why_ had Troy pulled away like that? Just out of the blue? It couldn't have been that he'd abruptly remembered they were prohibited from sex…it had to have been something else. Something strong, forceful.

She made a little mental note to ask him then next day.


	7. What Is It Like On A Regular Day?

**A/N: Wow I can't believe it's almost the end of January! It's been nearly a month since I posted this story! I can't believe it...thank you so much to my reviewers for your support and praise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it. I also don't own Post-its ****(which I also mentioned in an earlier chapter), Ticonderoga pencils, iPhones, Sharpie markers, Converse sneakers, or Abercrombie & Fitch.**

* * *

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Chained here._

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Crying here._

_What am I supposed to do?_

_No one near._

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Full of fear._

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Stranded here._

_~the poem "Stranded," by Leighland Jones_

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, she as greeted with an empty, cold bed.

She sighed, flinging the warm covers off of her and woozily sitting up, her arms outstretched behind her. In the darkness, she still noticed the bright yellow Post-it slapped onto the nightstand beside her, Troy's familiar scrawl decorating it. She groggily took the square of paper into her small hands, distractedly flicking on the orange bedside light and squinting tiredly to read the note.

_Hey baby—_

_I have another meeting with the guys from the basketball team—tryouts are today in the afternoon during asterisk period so things are bit a hectic. It's a Day 4, meaning you have a class every period except fourth and underscore…. Please babe, don't go to gym today. If you feel too tired at one point, please please please just come back here (and call me). Please? _

_I have a surprise for you. _

_Have a fantastic day, beautiful._

_~Troy _

Gabriella dazedly dressed, her mind still occupied with the treacherous events of the previous day. She gazed at herself in the spotless glass mirror while she distantly braided her brunette tendrils, staring straight into the friendly, gracious eyes Troy loved so much. When Troy insisted she was beautiful, she truly believed him, but scrutinizing closely at her reflection with confused eyes, she wasn't quite sure how she had bought that lie. Her pale face was gaunt and her wide eyes sunken, her petite body too frail and scrawny—what did he mean, she was beautiful? "_Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder_," she recalled Mellor telling the class in September. Gabriella knew that Troy was in love with the Gabriella inside her, and even though that made her heart bloat to know someone loved her in that deep way, she knew that Troy only told her she was beautiful because he was in love with the Inside Gabriella. When he looked at the Outside Gabriella, he just saw the Inside Gabriella on top, and that was who he was in love with. Gabriella was happy that it was this way; she knew that when it was the opposite, that was when trouble rumbled, but she still wanted to know. She still wanted to know how beautiful she _really_ was on the outside. People told her left and right constantly, even random people on the street, saying how beautiful she was, but Gabriella always thought it was because of the shimmering personality and charming charisma that echoed on her outside. But what was it? What was it that made Mrs. Williams call her a model? Was it the charisma that showed; the photogenic quality she had; or was it her hair, her eyes, her lips?

She knew that if she asked Troy for his honest opinion, he would say she was the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

She knew if she asked almost anyone else at the school, their answer would resemble Troy's.

If she asked her mother, she'd get a brutal reply.

If she asked her father, she'd get an incoherent mumble.

If she asked Melissa, she'd receive an offensive scoff and Melissa would brusquely saunter away.

And there was no one else left to ask.

What about Mrs. Williams?

Her heart lifted in excitement at the just thought of getting to start her photography elective that fifth period.

Photography was pretty much Gabriella's only artistic, creative passion. There weren't too many arts she adored, but she simply loved capturing things in picture. Mrs. Williams, her photography teacher, was Gabriella's favorite teacher she had ever had. She was sweet and encouraging, understanding and confident. She had faith in everyone. She never underestimated her student's potentials, always pushing them a little bit out of their comfort zones. Her class was something Gabriella especially looked forward to, every year. She had picked taking photography in the winter term, because even though it was the shortest, she knew that less people were going to choose it then. Most people wanted to do it for longer time, so everyone did it in the fall or spring. But hardly anyone did it in the winter. She was going to have a tiny class, but that was part of what made it such a good class.

A smile embedded on her face at the thought, and she made a reminder in her head to go to her dorm to retrieve her camera for fifth period.

* * *

"Brie…" Leighland whispered to Gabriella morosely in a trembling voice, her back strangely pole-straight in second period Calculus. "Brie, I don't want to live here anymore." Her caramel eyes were grave and her face blanched. The expression of her face was strained.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella glanced up at Leigh with soft, puzzled orbs, her forehead wrinkling. What was she saying?

"I don't want to live here," Leighland repeated crisply, her tone dry yet jagged around the edges. She scribbled angrily on an empty page in her notebook, her tan hand tremendously tense and her knuckles whitening tightly. "I hate this place."

"What do you mean? Leigh, what do you mean?" Gabriella repeated faintly, Leigh's serious words not registering in her brain fast enough. "Do you not want to live here in Bentley, o-or in New York in general, or not even this country or continent…what?" She angled her body towards her friend's stiff one. Gabriella herself felt like she could cry.

"I'm tired of Bentley. I just want to get out of this state and move away as far as possible," Leighland whimpered bitterly. She was trying so hard to keep the tears out of her eyes and voice.

"Is it Carter?" Gabriella asked softly.

Leighland gulped a big lungful of air and stared up impassively at the ceiling. "It's everything."

"Me too?" Gabriella blurted out, even though she knew she shouldn't have.

Leighland shook her beautiful head vigorously, sweltering tears glazing her striking hazel eyes. "No, it's everything else. You've been wonderful to me, Gabriella, for the past t-two years I've known you. You've kept me in one piece." She stared down blankly at her lap, her fragile hands lying there lifelessly. "But I just need to get out of here and start over. I'm tired of Bentley, New York…I've been coming to this school since kindergarten, Brie. This is my thirteenth year here. Of course I was at the lower school campus in the City, but it's like the same thing. Same people, same attitude, same…everything. I just need a change. I don't care where I go; Mexico City, Istanbul, Cairo, Mumbai, Toronto, London…I don't give a fuck. I just need to get out of here." Her pitch was harsher, her yellow-brown eyes churning darker.

"Hold in there, Leigh," Gabriella murmured worriedly to her, stroking her silky waves. "Please, Leigh. It's almost Thanksgiving vacay. And then after that, we have holiday break. Go somewhere calm and tropical and relaxing…" Gabriella sympathetically rubbed her shoulder through her gray cashmere sweater. "Please?" Leighland remained quiet and still. "Did Dr. Parnell help at all?"

"She just helped me realize I need to get out of here," Leighland whispered sullenly. "I feel chained, Brie. Chained to the ground. Carter can have Allegra. My mother can have that exotic prince of hers. My father can have his stupid dogs." Tears fizzled in her smooth-textured eyes, and she consciously shielded her face with her hand away from the rest of the ogling class. "I am scared what I will do to myself if I don't get out of here soon. Keith would never support me leaving this school. I have no way out. I'm trapped, Brie."

Gabriella stared down at Leighland's rigid form, so beautiful.

Why were all the beautiful people tortured?

"Do you wanna have a girl's night?" Gabriella offered softly, her hand warmly resting on Leighland's slender forearm.

"That's really sweet of you, but…" Leighland faded dimly. "Just not to tonight." She threaded her fingers shakily through her hair.

"I'll hold you to it."

"Okay," Leighland responded curtly, slowly swiveling back to her work, her head bowed low as she focused on the next question.

Gabriella smiled sadly and crossed her slim legs, doodling absentmindedly with her pen on the soles of her blue Converses.

What else was she supposed to do?

Sometimes she felt as if Leighland were begging for her company and consolation, and then just as suddenly, she'd push her away. Gabriella guessed the best she could do was empathize and do what she needed, say she what she needed to hear.

They didn't speak for the rest of the class.

* * *

In World Cultures, she sat with Taylor, who yapped animatedly as usual.

"So then Leggy was like, "No, I can't," and I said, "Well, you better fucking do it!" and she goes, "No, it's not like that…" and I'm like…"

Gabriella wasn't even truly listening to her supposed best friend, halfheartedly making one-word comments when Taylor suggestively paused. She felt guilty about not paying attention to either Taylor or Mr. Benson, but her mind was far off. The subjects bounced back from Leighland to Troy, from Leighland to Troy…. Was Leighland really going to be okay? What was Troy's "surprise"? Was Leighland just phasing? If Troy hadn't known her and had just seen her randomly on the street, would he still think she was beautiful?

"Brie? Brie?" Taylor snapped heatedly at her, waving a hand in front of her distant, hazy face.

"Oh, sorry, Tay," Gabriella apologized awkwardly, red-faced. She toyed with her tiny fingers embarrassedly.

Taylor humphed, returning to some boring story about some boring party.

Gabriella sighed, glaring expressionlessly at the clock as she waited for lunch to come and save her from boredom. She resignedly surrendered when she tallied thirty-two minutes of the period left, and began to count down the minutes until her photography class.

"So you know Gretchen? Brie? Remember her?" Taylor rolled her eyes and joggled her left shoulder impatiently to grab her attention. "So you remember Gretchen?" She said in a louder voice.

"What?" Gabriella cracked out of her trance abruptly. "Oh yeah, Gretchen from Georgia."

"Right, so it's okay if she sits with us at lunch, right?" Taylor wanted to confirm, massaging her bottom lip with her top one.

Here was the way it was: Gabriella was more popular and respected than Taylor. It was just a fact, something that both girls were very aware of and a fact that was a topic very off-limits. Taylor clumped with Martha Cox and Kelsi Nielsen; Gabriella clustered with Leighland Jones and Allegra Lee. Both were very familiar with the other members of their separate cliques, and even though the two were best friends, they still had a tendency to stick with their cliques. Gabriella's bunch and Taylor's bunch shared a round table in the cafeteria along with Troy and Chad's friends, who were the same assembly of people. Their lunch table had to accommodate far too many bodies, and was always swarming with people. Sometimes she hardly had enough elbowroom and just gave up on eating lunch entirely.

"Yeah, sure," Gabriella replied slowly after thoughtful consideration, just wincing as she thought of how difficult it would be to squeeze in one last person. "Um, it's gonna be real tight, though."

"I know," Taylor replied with a shrug. "But I don't think Gretch minds. That poor girl doesn't know a soul but me…Troy persuaded me to take her as my little "buddy" and show her around…you know, guide the thing until it knows where to burrow." Gabriella was disgusted with the way Taylor referred to Gretchen as a "thing," but nodded all the same, skillfully disguising her distaste at Taylor's attitude.

"You can always hand over to me, if you'd like," Gabriella offered generously, her voice extremely benign as usual.

"Okay, I'll think about it," Taylor nibbled on the tip of her fountain pen and wrote something down on her paper in her responsible, loopy cursive.

"Ah! So! Here are your tests from last week! The grades were fairly low! I'm not sure why, because I gave you plenty of time to study, but the grades were not very satisfying!" Mr. Benson boomed vivaciously in that yet daunting tenor of his, sloppily whacking packets that were tests onto each student's desk. He was always brisk and energetic, his voice always thunderous, the few strands of brown hair left on his skull always limp and thin on his nearly bald head. All in all, the forty-four-year-old was not very attractive.

Gabriella cracked her knuckles nervously and bit her lip as Benson neared the small table she had formed with her desk and Taylor's, smiling broadly at them as usual.

"Ah, do you two look particularly outstanding today," he murmured as he thumbed through the stack of white packets in his arm. Gabriella's beautiful face immediately blotched crimson like it usually did. "Gabriella, I love your hair in braids! It's absolutely gorgeous, it is…you should do that more often…your hair is such a beautiful array of colors, you should take advantage of that…" Gabriella anxiously chewed the inside of her cheeks, privately praying for him to hand back their tests and just vanish to the other side of the room. His pervy grins made her shiver with terror. If Troy even knew how Benson would hit on her every time he saw her, he'd hunt him down and butcher him to pieces. Benson grinned that sly grin he always wore at an uncomfortable, fidgety Gabriella before slapping a test facedown on her cluttered desk, discovering Taylor's exam in his hoard and doing the same. "Not your best, girls," Ronald Benson tsked disapprovingly. "But Gabriella, you still had the highest score in the class! Congratulations! You're my best student; I knew you wouldn't fail me!" Gabriella's jaws clamped down so hard on the insides of her cheeks that they begun to leak blood, the copper taste pouring throughout her mouth.

"What'd you get?" Taylor demanded as soon as Gabriella glimpsed her paper.

Gabriella sighed glumly, disappointed with herself. She glared at her paper with repulsion and dropped in on the desk as if it were evil. "Eighty-three." She distractedly played with her braids, her nose crinkling with displeasure.

"Holy fuck girl! I got a seventy-eight," Taylor responded jealously. She eyed Gabriella's test on her desk spitefully, as if wanting to snatch it, change the name, and pretend it was hers instead. "That's really good!"

"A B minus is not good, Tay," Gabriella complained pessimistically. "Not good enough for my mother."

"Brie, it's not going to ruin your average. It's too high already," Taylor explained, envy still acidic in her voice. "She'll never know."

Gabriella sighed in frustration, tugging on her perfect brown braids absentmindedly. "But what if the next tests are harder?"

"Then simple. Study harder."

Gabriella didn't bother to fight back, utmost relieved when the bell rang to end third period. She didn't wait for Taylor and Taylor never waited for her; she merely dropped her bag off in her locker, eager to see Troy during lunch. Sometimes he wasn't there—sometimes he had last minute assessments to study for, last minute homework assignments to complete—but he tried as hard as possible to be there, to see his girl.

The circular red table she usually sat at was already mobbed with the usuals when she arrived there, the table wild with strident chatter and rowdy with movement. That was normal. Their table was smack in the center of the cafeteria, and they were often the core of attention, onlooker's heads always snapped up to catch the activity at the respected, thronged table. A full-fledged grin stretched across Gabriella's adorable face as she spotted Troy, arguing about something with a dangerously enflamed Zeke Baylor.

Gabriella galloped over to him surreptitiously, grinning radiantly still, telling Zeke with her index finger over her shushed mouth not to say a word about her presence. She managed to keep her attendance unknown for Troy, startling him as she shot her tiny arms around him, automatically pulling his back against her fragile front. Troy, with his uncommonly quick reflexes, speedily seized her tiny hands, encasing them in his huge ones. Gabriella giggled in a volume for only him to hear, and Troy squeezed her hands tenderly, taking her by surprise as he swept her effortlessly into his lap, all in one swift action.

"Isn't my girlfriend looking especially sexy today?" Troy boasted smugly to the rest of the table, who all rolled their eyes boredly. Gabriella blushed bashfully, wanting so much to hide her face in Troy's chest. Troy pressed his warm lips fiercely against hers for just that one beautiful moment; a moment that they wouldn't dare lengthen over the strict limit of two seconds. And even so, both of their avid lips were tingling with sensation at the simple kiss, their minds reeling from not having seen each other all day. Gabriella pulled away reluctantly and settled comfortably in his lap, his arms curving around her tiny body as he spun sauce-bathed spaghetti around his fork and carefully ate behind her. They were both generally quiet through the obnoxious clamor that resumed at the disruptive table, the other occupants mostly ignoring the contented couple. Sometimes being quiet was easier than answering uncomfortable sex questions, like how they usually were forced to do. He fingered one of her silken braids. "I love your hair like this. It's so sexy," he whispered against her neck. Gabriella flushed pink.

"Captain, ready for tryouts during asterisk today?" Jason hollered out to Troy from the other end of the table. "The freshmen will fucking die."

"There's not gonna be any freshmen on the varsity this year, dude," Chad bumped Jason in this chest with his fist to grasp his ever wandering attention. "Troy and I got a glimpse of them during their gym class and they don't know shit. They weren't even like dribbling. When they bounced the ball, it didn't even come back up."

All the guys at the table roared hysterically with laughter, Jason loudly snorting, and only making them erupt into more disrespectful laughter. Troy anchored a stable arm around his girlfriend's waist under the table, securing her as if to protect her from their insulting, vulgar laughter. Gabriella's fingers curled around his wrist under the table, the backs of her fingers gingerly brushing back and forth across the top of his hand.

"What was that surprise you wrote about, Wildcat?" Gabriella stole a split second to whisper clandestinely in his ear.

Troy tugged her closer, mumbling back almost breathlessly, "After the basketball tryouts, okay?"

"Okay," Gabriella compromised with a gleaming smile. Troy felt like kissing her so badly right then; she looked so damn cute but he knew he couldn't. "You know it didn't even snow an inch?"

Troy shrugged, gently pulling on her arm. Gabriella leaned back at ease in Troy's warm embrace, noticing a cowering Gretchen at the other end of the table. The poor girl. She looked so scared, so lonely and clueless.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered to her boyfriend, sitting up in the cage of his arms. "I'm gonna go show Gretchen around, okay?" Troy didn't want her to leave, but he knew she was doing a good thing. He nodded at her, just restraining himself not to run his fingers warmly through her hair. "I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later, okay?" Gabriella gazed into his deep cyan eyes for an instant, searching them silently, her lips smashing against his so quickly that if he had blinked, he would've missed it.

"Okay," Troy replied back, squeezing her fingers quickly.

Gabriella smiled vibrantly at him and eased off of his lap, walking over towards a frightful Gretchen. Gretchen was dressed in a modest blue top that Gabriella was sure was from Abercrombie, dark-washed skinny jeans, and flats. Her outfit was overall ordinary and made her blend in.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted her cheerfully, ever so merry.

"Hey," Gretchen replied timidly, her brown eyes filled with intimidation.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella had to almost yell over the boisterous noise in the cafeteria.

"It's a bit…rambunctious," Gretchen struggled to find an appropriate word that wasn't too offensive. She glared down shyly at her untouched plate. "Is it always like this?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded, absentmindedly twisting one of her long necklaces in between her fingers. "Unfortunately. Hey, do you wanna come to my locker with me?"

Gretchen peered up with a bolder face at a glowing Gabriella, and the new girl beamed brightly. "Sure." She tried not to sound overly excited. She was just glad to have a gateway out of the unsettling cafeteria.

Once out into the quieter hallway, Gretchen felt like she could finally breathe.

"God, I don't want to have to eat through that everyday," Gretchen blurted in a mumble as she shook her head. "The past couple of days, Taylor and I have just sat in her dorm eating takeout."

Gabriella veered them towards the direction of her locker, around a bend. "Yeah, I eat in the cafeteria maybe once or twice a week. It's that noise and craze that's just…unnerving," Gabriella sighed. "What kind of school did you go to in Georgia?" Gabriella probed friendlily.

"Um, well I was technically home schooled there," Gretchen answered hesitantly. It was safe to say she embarrassed by this fact.

"Oh my God, you were home schooled? That's so cool," Gabriella spotted her locker, sticky notes and papers taped onto it just like all the other ones, except hers seemed to have more than anyone else's. "What do you mean "technically"?"

"Um, well this lady tutored me and five other kids in the area at her house," Gretchen explained, her voice a little bit stronger and her expression less timid. Gabriella maneuvered them over to her locker, unhooking the slim door open easily. "You don't have to open it with the lock?" Gretchen referred to the black lock in the center of the locker.

"Actually…I set mine," Gabriella retorted in a half-whisper with a cherry-stained face. "But don't tell anyone, okay? I only do it sometimes…"

"What do you mean, you "set" it?" Gretchen asked curiously. She was not familiar with all of this high school jargon.

Gabriella gestured to the Ticonderoga pencil she'd stuck through a small hole on the inside of the door. "The pencil keeps it from locking completely so I can just open it up every time without having to do the lock. This is totally illegal…I'm really taking a risk, but whatever. Carter usually gets me out of any trouble," Gabriella muttered vaguely as she hastily groped through her chaotic locker. Gretchen could see all these papers stuck to the inside of her locker, from highlighted newspaper clippings cut out from the Sports section to a doodled-on homecoming flyer to little remarks from someone named Allegra and other lovey-dovey notes from Troy. There were also many pictures, some of them abstract and others of random things like trees, others of Gabriella with her friends. There was one of them in front of the Eiffel Tower, Allegra Lee and Leighland Jones and Taylor McKessie and a gang of other people all huddled with Gabriella in front of the famous, sparkling structure. One particular photograph caught Gretchen's eye. It was one of Gabriella and Troy, her graceful arms wrapped around his breast from behind, her legs wrapped around his waist. Troy's hands tickled her bare feet that dangled in his lap, Gabriella's brown-haired head poking out from the side. The yellow sun was intense behind them on the fertile patch of grass they occupied, and both were smiling gaily. "Ugh, where is that portfolio?" Gabriella groaned in frustration, hurling papers and folders around until she finally found a certain folder. "Oh," Gabriella blushed, loudly slamming her locker shut.

"What are those notes on your locker?" Gretchen inquired curiously. They were all different colors—some were doubled over into a million folds, others blatantly face-up.

"Oh, all sorts of things. Reminders, announcements, comments, things handed back from teachers…" Gabriella rambled off. "That kind of thing. We used to have mailboxes, but they took them down because people were putting bad things in them…you know, the teachers were just like waiting for a bomb to be put in one, so they took them away, and now people just tape things onto lockers."

"Oh." Gretchen went back to horribly shy for a moment. "That's kind of…"

"—I know, everything here is," Gabriella shrugged. "You just get used to it after a while."

"I won't," Gretchen shook her head, almost sadly.

"Trust me, when I came here, I thought the same thing, but you will. Maybe not quickly, but you will," Gabriella smiled amiably at her. Gretchen could've sworn she'd winked at her.

Gabriella was one of those people that only got more beautiful the more you looked at her. Gretchen felt so unworthy and puny in Gabriella's stunning presence; she felt almost embarrassed again.

"When did you come here?"

"I started last year. Junior year is not the best year to start a new school in, but it was either this school or move to L.A. with my mother," Gabriella shuddered as she opened the door out of the building into the moderate cold. "And I did not want to be with my mother or go to breezy L.A. So my mom stubbornly sent me here."

"Did you hate it at first?" Gretchen pried apprehensively.

Gabriella paused as she thought how to answer this one. The only reason it hadn't been complete hell was because of Troy. And besides, she didn't want to scare Gretchen. "No, I didn't." Gabriella paused again, and smiled almost mischievously. "Why, do you?"

"What? Oh no, no," Gretchen covered up quickly.

"It's okay," Gabriella laughed softly as they entered the hospitable-looking building that was her dorm. "One sec, I just need to get my camera."

Gabriella trawled through her pockets, finding her key and opening the door. Gretchen observed colorful Sharpie marker all over the gold key.

"You've been here before," Gabriella sighed as she escorted Gretchen into the dorm. It just slightly resembled Troy's, but hers was flip-flopped. Half of the dorm was pristinely clean (Taylor's); the other half (Gabriella's) was the opposite. Gabriella was throwing things around. "Where is that fucking camera?" She hunted through her entire half of the dorm, wasting about ten minutes before unearthing the poor suffocated camera, luckily in its leather case. "Oh."

"So who do you have next?" Gabriella smiled as she guided Gretchen out of the room once more.

"Um…Christophers, I think his name was," Gretchen shrugged. She pulled out her wrinkled schedule from her back pocket.

"Oh, can I see?" Gabriella requested eagerly. Gretchen handed her the white slip of paper, and Gabriella's eyes expertly scanned the chart.

"Holy fuck, you've got all unslotted teachers!" Gabriella gawked jealously. "That's so unfair. Those are always the best classes." She thought to herself for a quick second then continued aloud. "Obviously you'd get all the unslotted teachers…they're the only ones with room left…"

"Um…what's "unslotted"?" Gretchen curiously asked.

"Teachers who only teach that class once or twice. Those classes are usually a lot smaller." Gabriella's eyes skimmed the table again. "See? Mellor. She's unslotted. She only teaches one twelfth grade English class. And DeMarco…him too…and the rest of your teachers are all unslotted," Gabriella explained enviously. "Shit, you lucky girl. You have all the best teachers."

Gretchen's white face mottled red.

"One second, I've got a call," Gabriella fished out her phone sheepishly. She smiled when she saw Troy's name.

"Hey baby," Troy saluted her huskily in that incredibly sexy voice of his. "I want to show you something after the basketball tryouts."

"Right…" Gabriella urged him to continue.

She mutely waved to Gretchen as she walked in a separate direction to her next class.

"So…I don't know, you can come to the gym and watch if you want…but that might bore you…or you can just wait at my dorm and do homework," Troy suggested indifferently. "Whatever you choose, babe."

"Okay, Troy," Gabriella replied back. "I'll think about it."

"Okay," Troy responded softly. "So I'll see you later in English?"

"As always, babe," Gabriella giggled.

He didn't want to hang up.

"Okay…bye, Gabi."

"Bye, baby."


	8. What Are Your Passions?

**A/N: Hey guys! I'll be honest, I wasn't quite satisfied with the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter, but I know that doesn't matter. As long as you guys keep loyally reading, I'm a happy camper! **

**But wow, this story so far is going so fast for me. Not that I mind! I love that! I can't believe this is already the eighth chapter! I never update this fast, but all of your support has given me so much steam! I just can't stop writing...I'm like a machine.**

**I honestly had planned to fit more story into this chapter, but everything I write always ends up longer than I planned! I don't know if that's something to apologize for or what, but I think the next chapter is what y'all are hoping for.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it. **

* * *

_"There is only one adjective to precisely describe this place. It's nuzy."_

_~Gretchen Collenfield writing in her diary about Bentley_

* * *

"MRS. DUB-YUH!" Roland Cleveland shrieked at the petite lady as he ran over to her and engulfed her in a huge hug. Roland was this giant, massive guy, well over six feet tall. He practically drowned the tiny brunette teacher in his stomach.

Mrs. Williams was like Ms. Olimotzli, but so different at the same time. Both were young and extremely friendly, but there was just something so especially special about Mrs. Williams. She was twenty-six years old, newly married, and an expert in her field. The one thing Ms. Olimotzli did not like was when people did things better than _she_, the all-knowing, all-powerful teacher, did. However, Mrs. Williams was always ecstatic when her students went spontaneous and did something very out of the ordinary, something she had never seen before. She didn't like conformity all that much, and greatly promoted imagination and creativity flow.

"Mrs. Dubbs!" Gabriella laughed softly, dropping her bag haphazardly in a corner and also patting a gracious hug to Mrs. Williams.

Most of the class called her "Mrs. Dubbs" or "Mrs. Dub-yuh" as a shortened version of "Mrs. Double-U." Most were too lazy to say the full "Mrs. Williams."

"Gabriella!" Mrs. Williams exclaimed gleefully with wide, affable eyes. "You look ten times more beautiful than the last time I saw you!" Mrs. Williams quickly surveyed her student's gorgeous shape, her painted lips curving into a scintillating smile.

"It's only been a month since I last saw you," Gabriella reminded her benevolently. Mrs. Williams was one of the only people (besides Gretchen now) who Gabriella was taller than. "How was Europe, by the way?"

"Spectacular," Mrs. Williams responded keenly. "Really, the most marvelous tours of work I've ever seen."

"Did you miss Mr. Williams?" Gabriella joked lightheartedly. "And your good ole New York?"

"Oh, of course, hun," Heather Williams replied sweetly, her brown eyes creasing kindly, the manner of them thoughtful as always. "For forever."

Gabriella sat down in her usual seat as the class filtered in, as excited as a little kid on Christmas morning. Her sunny smile faltered slightly when she saw James Ardsley trample through the door, as spaced out as ever. James wasn't going to suck the fun out of her photography class. She was determined to have her fun.

"Okay guys," Mrs. Williams clapped her hands to get the class's attention. "I don't want to talk about the class rules and all that crap before we start, but I would like to say a few words. Please, please try your best. That's all I ask from all of you, and that's all that you need to earn an A in this class. Just put forth your best, and give one hundred and ten percent of your effort every day. If you all give me that, I will be happy." Heather was beaming at the avid class as usual. "So since it's a warmer day, I'd like to take advantage and go outside to take some pictures. This isn't a grade, but please take it seriously."

The eight students in the class, excluding a bored-looking James, eagerly grabbed their cameras and bolted out the back door leading outside. Gabriella internally rolled her eyes and left James behind. Fine. He could do whatever the hell he wanted.

It really was a beautiful day. The atmosphere was strangely warm for November, the bright sky a marvelously unambiguous blue that extended beyond the emerald hills in the backdrop, going on forever. The golden sun was vivid and cheerful, but not overly intense. The richly colored trees swayed elegantly in the gentle breeze, their crispy leaves rustling against one another. Many branches had already begun to dispose of their colorful leaves, and some floated smoothly to the ground, crunching under Gabriella's feet as she wandered towards the brim of the forest. She discovered one particular crooked tree that bowed over almost gracefully, its bark a rusty coffee color. Its leaves were a dazzling and dramatic red, some orange swirled into the hue. Gabriella smiled to herself as she immediately began to snap pictures, squinting her intent eyes, bending her knees a little to get a preferred angle. The rest of the class was scattered about the landscape, keenly clicking their own cameras. Gabriella moseyed about the forest, delving into its depths. She continued to greedily take pictures, in her own little world. Maybe forty-five minutes later, she heard Mrs. Williams round everyone back in, and Gabriella dashed back out of the forest to meet the group. Gabriella was sad the class was over, but her heart lifted in excitement when Mrs. Williams declared she would develop all of the pictures for the next class. Gabriella stayed behind for a moment to show Mrs. Williams a portfolio of pictures she'd taken during her absence.

"Gabriella!" Mrs. Williams gasped with engrossed eyes, impressed. "These are amazing!"

"Thanks," Gabriella answered shyly.

They were pictures of the class's field trip to Paris. They truly were stunning, and so professional that Heather couldn't believe her eyes. She touched an abstract, black-and-white photograph of a closed café with entranced fingers.

"These really are beautiful, Gabriella," Mrs. Williams smiled softly at her. "I think you should enter the contest."

"What contest?" Gabriella asked naively, although she knew very well the contest Mrs. Williams was referring to. Gabriella's stomach flipped at the thought of even entering.

"The National Photography one," Mrs. Williams replied steadily, smiling at her. "You _know_ which one, Gabriella."

"These?" Gabriella stammered incredulously, shocked. "You want me to enter these?"

"Gabriella. These photographs just prove to me that you have as much potential as I thought. I don't think you should enter these…but I want you to enter. Definitely enter the contest. I'm giving you a special, separate project from the rest of the class. I think you can do better than these. Don't get me wrong—these are fantastic, but I _know _that you can do better." Heather Williams' affectionate eyes wrinkled again as she smiled. "When we get back from break, can you bring a collection of something else? Maybe new?"

"Yes, Mrs. Dubbs," Gabriella answered enthusiastically. "I will. Promise."

"Yeah? Okay, Gabriella. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving."

"Oh, I will." Gabriella's signature laugh trickled out delicately, thinking of Troy and their plans as she fetched her bag. "You too."

"Thank you, Gabriella."

Mrs. Williams _knew_ that Gabriella could win.

Gabriella _knew _that she could win.

* * *

Gretchen Collenfield felt so guilty about those butterflies.

Fluttering.

Crazily.

In her stomach.

She just couldn't get them to stop swarming around.

Why did he also have Christophers? Why did _she _have Christophers? With him?

She ogled fixedly at the sandy-haired boy with her mouth dropped open as he glanced up at the teacher so adorably, his baby blue eyes so beautifully clear. Everything he did was cute and sexy. The way he nodded at something the teacher said and jotted it hastily down was so cute.

She could see why Gabriella was in love with him.

Her stomach churned at the thought of Troy being taken.

Gabriella had Troy. Troy had Gabriella. That's they way it was, and Gretchen fit nowhere in the picture. She was a bit disheartened, but whom was she kidding? Like she ever had a chance with the almighty Troy Bolton. She had quickly learned Troy's supreme status and Gabriella's ultimate rank beside him on the golden throne. The people went nuzy (a portmanteaux that she had invented: a cross between "nuts" and "crazy") over them, as separate people _and_ as a unit. Like always, she never had a chance.

"Hey, Gretch." Her heart thudded in her chest, dead, as he said her name. Troy pivoted around in his seat in front of her, craning his neck. "You want to be my partner for the reading?"

She somehow stuttered out a remarkably coherent "Yes" and tried to sort the nervous jumble in her head.

"So how about you summarize the first section, and I'll do the second?" Troy suggested calmly, biting his lip as he surveyed the assigned portion of the textbook. "If you want, I can do the first section since it's longer…"

He was even nice and considerate. Could he get any dreamier?

"Uh, no. That's fine," Gretchen accepted hurriedly, tugging her own bulky textbook close to herself and flipping the glossy pages to her share. She wasn't even reading. She just watched Troy read _his _segment of the chapter. It was so cute. He was all adorably concentrated, his mind obviously at work as he processed the information. His hair fell over his eyes, and he took a moment to shake the strands away, returning to his reading. _Stop it, Gretchen Eleanor!, _she scolded herself, ridding all the irrelevant thoughts of the unreal god that was Troy. _He's taken_.

"So Davis," Troy began once he finished reading, fifteen minutes or so later. "I'll write something about him tonight; you can write something about Lincoln, and then we'll merge the two into a final paper. That'll be what we turn in to Christophers, okay? Does that sound fine to you?" Troy shut his textbook and shoved it carelessly into his bag.

"Y-Yeah," Gretchen answered tremulously, in awe in his presence. You could almost say she was star struck. "That sounds really good." Those magical eyes of his captivated her completely, and she didn't want them to let go. She was disappointed that the period was over. She liked sitting so breathtakingly close to him.

"Okay, Gretch," Troy addressed her courteously as he stood, the bell chiming piercingly above them. "See you in English. I've got to make a stop at the common room first."

"Okay. Bye," she squeaked out in a small, timid voice. She gathered her books into her thin arms.

Troy simply smiled at her, making her knees wobble powerlessly, and he strode out the door.

Troy, on the other hand, was eager to see Gabriella.

He rapidly left his books on a far sofa in the common room, darting back to the hallway in which Mellor's room was and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, who had been idling sluggishly near a bulletin board.

"Hey, gorgeous girlfriend of mine," Troy mumbled jokingly in her ear, his breath tickling her skin and making her wriggle in his grasp.

"Hey, stunning boyfriend," Gabriella toyed lightheartedly, rolling her eyes. His fingers found hers easily, lacing their fingers together. Her hand tingled at his careful touch.

"What are you looking at?" Troy murmured with tenderness in his voice, kissing the side of her mouth. Gabriella melted into his warm embrace like she usually did, at peace.

"The swim team has its first practice on the Wednesday we get back," Gabriella replied excitedly.

"You're on the A team…right?" Troy feigned clueless.

"Oh, shut up," Gabriella grinned almost embarrassedly, smacking him lightly in the chest. "C'mon, we'll be late for English…"

Troy didn't let go of her fingers as she playfully hauled him into the classroom, pulling him by the hand to where they sat in the back corner, nearest to the door. Mellor had a pleasantly summery classroom—at least, there was no need for artificial light, and that gave a summery feel to the room. The creamy sun poured brilliantly through the vast windows on the far wall of the room, making the whole space glow with exuberance. Troy dropped into a seat behind Gabriella, tugging on one of her braids.

"So…" Troy began with a hot, husky voice. "You _are _coming to watch my tryouts? I mean, you don't have to…"

"No, babe, of course I will," Gabriella smiled warmly to him, her heart fluttering as his fingers began to sneakily massage her neck.

English sped by as always. Troy would always surreptitiously be touching her in some way, teasing her. It all a little game in that class: to see how far they could push one another before they caved. Meanwhile, the period couldn't seem any longer to Gretchen, who sulked miserably behind them as she watched them flirt. She watched as Troy's fingers slowly crept up Gabriella's loose shirt, his fingertips brushing her hipbone gently and making her writhe in her seat.

She knew she couldn't have Troy, but she wanted to at least have a caring, good-natured boyfriend like Gabriella had.

She sighed resignedly and tried to pay attention to Mellor, who ceaselessly lectured, but her brown eyes kept drifting to the smitten couple directly in front of her.

She couldn't say it wasn't fair. It was perfectly fair. Troy and Gabriella had been together long before she had arrived at Bentley, she could easily infer. She knew, like Gabriella had calmly told her, that it would just take some time before she found a place. If she ever found one. She was truthfully doubtful, but she trusted Gabriella and was willing to wait.

"I just need to drop my books off in my locker, and then I'll come see you, okay?" Gabriella whispered as Mellor rambled drawlingly about an essay they had to write for next week. She searched the deep layers of his blue eyes, smiling glisteningly as the bell rang. She shot up and grabbed her bag, about to leave when Troy yanked on her wrist. His lips swept against her forehead fast and so swiftly, and he finally released her. "Bye, babe," Gabriella laughed softly.

"Bye, Gabi." He snatched her forearm quickly, adding, "You know, you should probably move back to your dorm now."

"Why, you don't want me there?" Gabriella asked innocently with faked gloomy eyes. "How about when we get back from break, okay? Next week."

"Fine. Bye." He watched her elegant form as she retreated to her locker, her hips swaying back and forth for she knew he was watching her.

"Bye, darling," Gabriella called behind her as she exited the classroom, her voice ringing in the air.

Gabriella was taken aback when Allegra halted her abruptly in the hall, her extensive black curtain of hair swishing against her ass.

"You haven't been to field hockey practice in days," she snapped lividly at her. "You're fucking lucky today is the last practice of the season." She was fiercely fuming.

"Leg, I've been sick," Gabriella explained despairingly to her. The last thing she wanted to do was to pick a fight with Allegra Lee. She tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. "Besides, we don't have any games left." Gabriella tried to slip past Allegra, but the terrifically tall girl didn't allow her to pass, taking a giant step to block her.

"Still. Shit, you didn't notify me." Her heated glare was rigid and harsh on Gabriella's beautiful face, and since Allegra was so colossally tall, she looked down on the girl, her coal eyes like true rock.

Allegra Lee had a memorable porcelain face, with enormous bug eyes that were strikingly intimidating yet peculiarly gorgeous. They were a pure black with a glittery sheen, always whizzing around and alert. She was a wiry, anorexic thing with scrawny appendages and a waist so small that Carter could fully bind his hands around it. Her stretched, skeletal body contrasted greatly with Gabriella's petite, svelte figure, and she took advantage of this at times like these. Allegra knew how to have fun, but could easily get fired up and mad for almost nothing. She just didn't understand things well. Allegra was notoriously a backstabber, but she was strong-hearted and headstrong. When everyone else broke, Allegra didn't. When everyone else fell, Allegra was still standing. Her resolute strength was something Gabriella both admired and envied, and she had always strived to emulate Allegra's unwavering power. Allegra was a determined, aggressive person—what she wanted, she worked for and got. She made sure of it. She was one of those stubborn people that set all of these firm goals in their lives, and she had worked out all these intricate plans on how to get where she needed to get and accomplish her goals. Gabriella didn't understand how some people could be like this; yet, another thing of the exotic Asian girl Gabriella was jealous of. Allegra was also incredibly athletic, and took sports very seriously.

"I told Coach Nadia," Gabriella sighed unenthusiastically. "Please, Leg, let me pass?"

"How can I fucking trust you for swimming this year?" Allegra crossed her arms furiously, her eyes unflinching still. "I told you before. You should have notified _me _first. I don't fucking care that you informed Nadia; you should have told me, too. No one ever fucking told me!"  
"Is it _my_ fault that Nadia didn't advise _you_?" Gabriella was drained of patience. "Please Allegra, let me pass. You're acting like a child." Gabriella weakly nudged Allegra's bare bony shoulder, but Allegra wasn't done. "Please, Leggy?" Gabriella resorted to her adorable pouting. "Please?"

"Fuck no," Allegra replied decisively. Her hands were planted on her nonexistent hips now, gracelessly. "You are one of our most valuable players and you fucking let us down."

"Please," Gabriella begged properly for the last time, fed-up. "It wasn't my fault I got sick! This is the last time I'm nicely asking. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong?" Troy interjected in a worried, gravelly tone, his concerned voice slicing through the icy intensity.

Her savior!

Her heart was overwhelmed with warmth as she saw him in her peripheral vision, and shabbily clad in last year's basketball uniform, he jogged over to them. Gabriella muffled her giggles with her palm as she inspected his muscular shape, his body almost ripping the old uniform into rags. It was far too small for him. Troy gave her a quick stern look, warning her to stop laughing. Gabriella rapidly recomposed herself.

"Are you harassing my girl, Allegra?" Troy defensively enfolded a muscular arm around Gabriella's upper chest from behind her, his hand splayed flat against her silky skin and jerking her body backwards against his. There was something between a grin, a smile, a snigger, and a smirk implanted on Gabriella's mouth, her saintly face positively illuminated at Troy's unexpected intrusion. Allegra wore an irritated glower.

"Shit, you two make me sick. You are so fucking whipped, Bolton," Allegra rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Just tell your fucking whore to be more responsible."

"Be more responsible, fucking whore," Troy grinned mockingly as he wagged a scolding finger at Gabriella, pressing his lips firmly together as to not burst with laughter. Gabriella's warm chocolate eyes glimmered radiantly with laughter; her flawless features glowing effervescently like it always did when she was around Troy.

Allegra sneered at them with revulsion that would soon vanish, crossing her slim arms in disgust and sauntering haughtily away. Once Allegra had disappeared around the bend of the hallway, the pair exploded into uncontrollable laughter, doubling over one another. Troy and Gabriella knew they could play with her, for the aftermaths of their immature little fights always diminished to nothing. They were always quick friends again in no time, hyper and goofing off again stupidly as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, that poor girl," Gabriella coughed through her chortling. "She _does _deserve Carter."

Troy chuckled and nodded, leaning her body against the wall with him.

"Fuck."

"What, babe?"

"The tryouts." His eyes widened as the realization settled in his brain. He had forgotten about the basketball tryouts when he had gone to save his damsel in distress.

"Well? Why are you just standing here? _Go_!" Gabriella snapped shortly, prodding him in the back with her hand.

"Right, right," Troy mumbled distractedly, breaking out into a free sprint down the empty hallway. Gabriella giggled lightly to herself as she raced down after him, out of breath after a handful of yards. She responsibly remembered to walk, and by the time she had reached the main gym, he was already down there, dribbling expertly down the court. She watched attentively from above with all the other intent observers and viewers and fans, her eyes glued to her one and only. He was so much better than anyone else there. Sure, Chad and Zeke and Jason were fairly good, but Troy completely outshone them. Gabriella could effortlessly see how Chad and Zeke and Jason and the remainder of Troy's teammates envied his skill and knowledge, but Gabriella knew how much effort Troy put into basketball. It wasn't as if one day, Troy woke up and all of sudden was scoring twenty points in one game. Troy worked his ass off to get to where he was. He had put his blood and sweat into making his dreams happen. When Troy had been a little eight-year-old, he had dreamed countless dreams of making it big time to the NBA and playing pro for the New York Knicks. From that age and on, he had endlessly strived to make his dream come true. And now that he was almost there—the top prize, so reachable and so near—he wasn't sure he wanted to go to the NBA anymore. Of course, no one knew this precious confidential secret except Gabriella. His parents still believed he was going to go to the NBA one day. Even though he wasn't sure what he would do, he had fallen in love with the sport, and so he still played. Basketball was still his primary passion.

Gabriella quietly observed the tryouts from a skybox from the string of the many that encircled the court from above. Every little skybox was like a box at a stadium, but they were much smaller, doorless, and the floor was completely level. It was simply a rectangle cut into the wall, overlooking the court from above, glass encasing the viewing box. There was a wall dividing each skybox from the other. Gabriella pulled up a silver metal chair from a far corner into a more vacant skybox, squishing herself against the corner. Gabriella pressed her nose flat against the cool glass from above, beaming down proudly at her boyfriend, whom was nearly drowning in his own blazing perspiration. He gaily spotted her poised outline against all the other eager ones from below, waving merrily at her and smiling that sparkling smile she loved so much to see. Gabriella blushed crimson and enthusiastically waved back, giving him an encouraging thumbs up. Gabriella mouthed, _You're doing fantastic, Wildcat_. _Keep going!_ Troy nodded to show he comprehended every single word, that big ole iridescent grin still embellished on his gorgeous face. Zeke clapped loudly behind him to signal that they were starting again, and Troy loped back to the end of the court, his head returning to the game. In moments, Troy had immersed himself in doing his best once again, his supportive, confident girlfriend silently cheering from above the court and behind the thick panes of glass.

"Oh my _God_." A nasally, arrogant voice was heard on the other end of the skybox. "Like, Troy Bolton is, like, _the hottest _guy on the team."

Gabriella watched absorbedly alongside the passionate girls, practically drooling as her boyfriend whipped off the tight red shirt and flung it randomly to the floor.

"Look at that _six-pack_!" Another redhead one whistled approvingly. This voice was a bit lower and raspier. "Whoever gets to touch those is luckier than…than J-Jesus!"

They all snickered aloud.

Gabriella smirked to herself.

Freshmen.

"Don't you _know _the way it works around here?" The first conceited girl, long brown waves of hair cascading down her back, sighed as if bored with the rest of the ignorant girls. "Gabriella Montez owns him," she stated matter-of-factly. "Well…mostly!"

They all erupted into fits of laughter again.

"My older brother, David, was a senior here two years ago, and he said that he would always see Troy fooling around with different girls," one divulged in a half-whisper. "Bet he got a lot."

The girls giggled obnoxiously again.  
Gabriella pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh, and rolled her eyes dramatically.

Troy had curiously and carelessly experimented with many girls before her; that, she knew for a fact and was not offended by it either. Troy hadn't _known _her. He hadn't _known _what he wanted. He was just being a fifteen-year-old kid and enjoying himself, all the sex entirely casual. She knew Troy had had sloppy sex with Leighland and Allegra and so many other people, one time or another. But those days were so, so far behind them now. They didn't worry her one bit.

When the tryouts were almost just over, she scurried down the stairs to the court, the only person watching from the special viewing position of the bleachers. Troy located her easily in the stands, winking at her before shooting the ball into the hoop effortlessly, and it _swoosh_ed in, much to the spectators' delight. He scampered casually over to her, a joyous grin inserted on his face, enveloping his arms around her and hugging her to his sweaty chest. She didn't mind, squeezing him gently for a moment before pulling away.

"You were _amazing_," Gabriella praised him proudly, shining with pride. "Seriously, you were just…fucking wow."

"Uh huh?" Troy murmured vaguely, completely engrossed in her beautiful eyes.

"Yes, Wildcat," Gabriella smirked knowingly, rubbing his sore shoulder affectionately. "You worked your ass off. I could tell. Any other good players?"  
"There were actually a few sophomores that were worthy," Troy shrugged as Gabriella benignly handed him his water bottle. He squirted it all over his already soaking chest, slathering it messily about to cool his burning flesh. The iciness felt so good. "The few freshmen that were there weren't that bad though. The guys were just exaggerating. They weren't good enough, but they'll get there eventually. I don't know what the guys were expecting."

"Another Troy Bolton, perhaps?" Gabriella played teasingly with a secret grin that Troy fully understood.

The gym was rapidly clearing, and Troy tugged her hand and helped her off of the bleachers. Troy funneled down the chilly water in the bottle in record time, about to enter the boy's locker room through the side door. He yanked Gabriella's hand suggestively.

"Troy!" Gabriella gaped, stumbling in her place. "There are actually guys in there now! It's not like last time!" she hissed with a red face. She was blushing so furiously and so adorably that Troy had no choice but to peck her a gentle kiss.

"Don't be a James. It's just to go through, babe." Troy smiled that glimmering smile, and Gabriella reluctantly caved. Pressed consciously to her boyfriend's side and obscuring her face in his shoulder, Troy escorted her into the men's locker room. Gabriella hastily snatched a white towel from a bench, tossing it to Troy, who dried his naked chest. Gabriella pushed Troy forward past the steaming showers and lockers, praying no one saw her. Troy chuckled and slithered a reassuring arm around her, and she recoiled against him when a few men whistled approvingly and hooted favorably at her. When they finally departed the suffocatingly hot locker room, she felt like she could finally breathe. "Why were you so uptight in there?" Troy rubbed her back soothingly at her crumpled crimson face, feeling guilty automatically for persuading her into going inside. "Baby…" he cooed to her softly.

"You know girls aren't allowed in the men's locker room and vice versa?" she breathed wryly.

"Where did you hear that?" Troy raised an eyebrow.

Gabriella shrunk against his side in mortification, pure embarrassment flooding her flushed face. "Student handbook."

Troy laughed out loud and caressed her smooth chin gently, his arm curling around her waist as they began to stroll down the hall.

"You read that?"

"You would, too, if you were starting your junior year at a new school. At a place where you had no idea what to expect," Gabriella mumbled tiredly against his damp chest.

"Let's go," Troy replied warmly with a knowing smile. "I need to show you my surprise."


	9. Is This It For You?

**A/N: Goooood day. :D Hope this is satisfactory. If it is, let me know. If it is not, let me know. ;)**

**I'm sorry if this is too short! I tried. :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it. **

* * *

Growing up in New York City and living among the crowded chaos her entire life, anything having to do with the natural environment and the wilderness mesmerized Gabriella. She was hopelessly enamored with the flourishing, vibrant green of the campus, and when summer promenaded into Bentley with its waves of warmth, she would trek out into the rich sun with her books and leisurely lounge with them on the freshly mowed grass. She had inspected every corner and space of the campus; her persistent interest of the landscape often consumed the best of her, and she was left with that inescapable curiosity, chewing selfishly at her. She had endlessly roamed about the scenery, in fact so much that she knew it better than the students who had attended Bentley East Academy twice her time. That was truly a feat. Troy knew about her infatuation with nature, and so, without giving it a second thought, followed through with his picnic plan and strolled with her through the glimmering panes of emerald. Troy longed deeply for summer—perhaps he was just accustomed to the hotter weather of his hometown of Albuquerque—or maybe, he really was just not a winter person. Gabriella didn't mind the winter, although the balmy, breezy summer was her preferred season.

Troy was in total awe of his goddess of a girlfriend as she gazed up dreamily at the slowly darkening sky, admiring the heavenly sundown, the fathomless sky bashfully blushing all kinds of flowery pinks and amiable oranges and swirling all the hues together. Her chocolate eyes settled impassively on the straight line of the horizon, enmeshed in the otherworldly scene. How she just wanted to stay there forever. How she just wanted to be vacuumed into the riveting sunset and blend into the pleasant colors. Troy's fingers laced with hers almost reassuringly, squeezing her bundle of tiny fingers in his hand to let her know he was right there.

"I know, baby," Gabriella whispered delicately in response, her subtle voice straying with the gentle wind. It playfully tugged on the ends of her neatly woven braids, flipping one up over her head in a mischievous tease. She giggled lightly, and Troy softly brushed it back down, pulling her closer to his body and engulfing her petite shape from behind. Gabriella felt those familiar tingles, rising from her abdomen and fizzing all over her body. Troy's heart in turn thumped, steadily but excitedly. He pressed his lips to the elegant bend of her jaw, his flesh soothingly warm against hers.

"I set up a little picnic of some sort down there," Troy murmured huskily against the smooth skin of her ear, pointing his index finger down the steep slope of which they currently stood on. "Down there and up that hill," he elaborated swiftly. His hands dropped at her hips, grasping the curves tenderly. The setting sun shed a peach-tinted sheen over everything, shadows falling all over and beautifying the scene even further.

"A picnic?" Gabriella mumbled faintly, her thin eyebrows rising reflexively.

"Just a small one," Troy explained quickly. "You know, just a blanket and a bit of food…"

Gabriella smiled considerately, her eyes clouded yet kindhearted and thoughtful. "Troy," she whispered ever so gently, gleefully savoring the syllables of his name. She rotated slowly in his sturdy arms, resting her soft chest fragilely against his much tougher one. "Troy, what college applications have you written so far?"

"Gabriella…"

"But babe, I just want to know! Will that hurt? I just—I just want to know!" Gabriella stammered feebly, her gorgeous face molding harder.

"—So you can apply to the same colleges," Troy completed briskly. "Yes, I know." He brushed his nose affectionately against hers. "But I just want you to apply to all the ones _you _want, okay? Not the ones _I _want. I want you to go to the best college you can without worrying about me."

"_Troy_…"

"_Gabriella_…"

Gabriella sighed despairingly in defeat. "I just want to be together. I want the _guarantee _that we'll be together throughout college. I can't risk losing you, Troy. How many times do I have to tell you? I can't risk you. Not for college, not for…anything." Her previously jolly smile had faltered into a weaker, unstable frown, so painfully heartrending for poor Troy.

"But we can take it," Troy burbled to her gently. He threaded a trembling hand through the strings of his chestnut hair, sighing. "We can take anything."

"I don't want to try," Gabriella avowed darkly. She fumbled for Troy's free hand, gripping it with a surprising amount of strength. "I want to _know_. I want to be _safe _in my choice, Troy. This is not something we can just _try _to see if it functions, like an _experiment_." She clutched his hand harder, tilting her head downward and placing a simple kiss in the small hollow of his neck. Troy's stomach somersaulted, her glossy lips lingering on his skin and tiredly resting on his hot cheek. With his free hand, Troy relaxingly rubbed her back in circular motions. Gabriella mutely tugged his hand towards herself, and Troy understood. They began to pace down in the direction of the picnic, ambling slowly on.

"You know…" Troy began thickly, not really knowing where he was going with the conversation. His gruff voice sounded weighed down and strained to both teenagers. "Someday…someday you are going to forget about me, and you'll be an amazing doctor or scientist or journalist or photographer or inventor or whatever you end up thriving to be, and you'll find this—this really nice guy who owns, like, half of America, and he'll be a really great guy and you'll fall madly in love with this…this guy and you'll have incredible sex and you'll get married and have a huge fancy white wedding and you'll rent your own private island for your honeymoon in the Caribbean and you'll have a whole litter of cute kids." Troy was out of breath, panting somewhat. Gabriella could feel his ribcage expanding with every breath beside him, clenching his side with her hand with more force. Troy was still and impassive, his rather labored respiration heavy in the ears of both students. Gabriella was abnormally stiff at his side as their unhurried hike grew even slower, her insides knotting. Her hands went into fists, but her facial features somehow remained cool and concentrated. She stopped abruptly once the silent pair had reached the foot of the hill, her muscles tense.

"Is that what you think?" Gabriella nearly whimpered, just mustering up enough courage to stare her boyfriend directly in the eye. Troy felt like he had been brutally slapped, for her gloomy eyes had frozen so cold. "Is that what you think?" she repeated numbly once more. "You really think this isn't _it _for me?" She touched her bottom lip hesitantly with the tips of her fingers, obviously thinking deeply. Her teardrop-glittering eyes flitted to the verdant ground nervously, then skidding back up to meet Troy's. "That it isn't itfor…_us_?" She added something quickly before Troy could hopelessly interject, "I mean…no, I'm sorry. I inferred…no, I assumed…I—just tell me. Please. If this isn't _it _for you, than—than…" She was ineffectively struggling to finish the sentence. Her overcast orbs had swarmed with sweltering tears, blurring her vision.

There was one thing.

One thing that no one else—no one else in the entire world—had ever seen Gabriella do. No one that is, besides Troy.

Cry.

"Fuck _no_!" Troy interrupted desperately, his hands comfortingly flying to her shoulders and kneading them unconsciously. "Please, I'm telling you, Gabriella—don't you dare let yourself think that…no…fuck, no. Okay? Never. It will always be you and me."

Gabriella sucked in a haggard breath and trudged stubbornly on, her spirits near the ground, the baby blue sky dimming darker with every anxious minute.

"Please, baby," Troy pleaded powerlessly. Gabriella intertwined her nimble fingers with his, allowing him to fall into step along side of her again. They began to march up the next hill, not nearly as steep at the one they had just stridden down from.

"I don't need you to answer the question," Gabriella decided defiantly. "Just forget it."

"No," Troy whispered gently. "I don't want to forget it. I want to know the truth. Tell me what's going on inside the beautiful head of yours." He peppered a chaste kiss to her forehead caringly, tingles coursing through both of them. "Tell me."

"I don't wanna do something that won't benefit my life later unless the other person is happy, you know? Like, I don't want to be with someone if they won't benefit my life later, but if that person is happy, then it's worth being with them."

"You make me happy," Troy declared truthfully.

"Stop." Troy was delighted to see her blushing violently.

"But you do," Troy insisted earnestly.

"Just tell me where the picnic is." The exotic beauty rolled her eyes. "Okay?"

"In our spot," Troy revealed slickly. "You know where."

"Yes I do." Gabriella flared a devious grin that Troy knew very well. "Wanna race?" She begged him like an immature child, that silly ebullient smile plastered on her gleaming face.

"I would, except you have mono, remember?" Troy cocked his head and smirked teasingly, tickling her exposed hipbone where her shirt had carelessly risen. Gabriella squealed and lightly smacked his arm, stretching her shirt back down.

"Party pooper."

"Uh-huh."

"What a comeback."

"What a diss."

Gabriella, trying to cover her knowing smile, dropped the subject and hooked an arm around his bicep.

Both walked serenely in a thoughtful sort of peace until they arrived at the peak of the hill. There was just a small portion that wasn't layered with prickly forest, and on that little patch of grass was the navy fleece blanket, some paper bags resting on top of it.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed elatedly. She took one good look at the splendid sight, the night sky merely a bottomless spread of cobalt above them, before flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him fully on the lips. She pulled away before his tongue could slyly poke into her mouth, jollily bouncing over towards the petty picnic. "Fucking fantastic," Gabriella muttered vaguely as she reclined on the cushiony blanket, marveling at the impressive view the hill served. It seemed to overlook the whole state of New York—obviously, that was not the case—but down below, tiny specks that were houses were distinguishable. Gabriella spotted a few lone lakes, their cerulean puddles of water looking as if they were sprinkled with little diamonds, even from their distance. The view was simply breathtaking. "Troy," Gabriella breathed breathlessly once more, in awe, just realizing his composed presence next to her. "I can't believe I've never looked in this direction before…I've never been on this side of the hill before." She was absorbed in the extraordinary spectacle, gazing down fixedly at all the tiny dots of buildings and the jade scraps of park in the night.

"Neither did I," Troy mused loosely. "Not until last week."

"This is perfect, babe," Gabriella whispered wholeheartedly. She pressed her velveteen lips to his reddened cheek, shooting sparks of electricity down his spine. "Just…perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," Troy grinned gladly, knowing exactly what her response would be. He restfully leaned back onto his haunches, his arms outstretched behind him and supporting his body.

"Like it? I fucking love it!" Gabriella yelled eagerly, hollering up energetically at the night sky. "Love, love, love!" She clapped her hands together.

God, she was so fucking cute. "Come here, you…" Troy anchored a burly arm around her scrawny waist and yanked her back towards him, mussing the top of her head playfully and pecking numerous kisses to the base of her neck. "You're ridiculously adorable, do you know that? Just fucking adorable."

Gabriella feigned a dismayed frown. "_Just _fucking adorable?"

"No, you're fucking sexy and smart, too."

"That's it?"

"Don't push it, now…" Troy heaved her gently into his spacious lap, Gabriella sighing almost dreamily as she settled against his hard form. "I have some food, if you want," Troy offered in a faint murmur into the top of her head. "No, actually. Not if you want. You will have food."

"Troy…"

"Please? Not even a lot. Just a little. Just nibble on the crust of a sandwich or something. Something is better than nothing." Troy reached for the paper brownbag next to them, rummaging through it until he fished out two aluminum-wrapped sandwiches, holding them up in the crisp autumn air like prizes. Gabriella giggled softly to herself and amusedly observed as he one-handedly removed the shiny foil, passing the simple wheat bread sandwich to his girlfriend. "I don't care how much you eat. Just eat something."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, a smirk jerking at the corner of her mouth, gnawing the corner of the turkey sandwich apprehensively.

"Don't worry, babe. This time I didn't put any poison," Troy kidded teasingly, the backs of his fingers brushing lovingly against her pale cheek. Gabriella rolled her eyes at his usual joke and continued to cautiously nibble at the crust of the cold-cut sandwich. Troy cracked open a cool can of Diet Coke out of the few sodas he had brought, taking a good swig of the fizzy drink. Gabriella reached for a Coke Zero, but Troy gently knocked her hand away and handed a regular Coca-Cola. Gabriella narrowed her weary eyes at Troy, exaggerating the insult that gurgled crossly inside of her, and she chewed uneasily at the insides of her cheeks. She knew she was probably one of the only high school girls in the world who needed to gain weight, not lose it. She resignedly took the regular Coca-Cola, snapping it open and taking small timid sips. The misty beverage bubbled inside her throat and frothed all the way down to her stomach; it was so cold that she could feel its sleek journey downwards. The night was beginning to grow bitterer, but the scene below them was still so beautiful. Little lights twinkled benevolently at them; dots that were cars appeared so slow as they rumbled down the line-thin roads. It was peaceful where they were. Still and relatively quiet, the only things heard being their controlled voices, their calm chewing, the whistling wind, and the natural rustling of the crunchy leaves behind them.

"We should do this more often," Gabriella sighed contentedly, placing her half-munched sandwich on its unfolded square of foil. "I feel like I never have time to just…relax, and sit here with you…like this." Gabriella had remained comfortably seated in Troy's roomy lap the entire time, and she melted unreservedly into his embrace, her trust with him. Troy buried his nose into the dark helixes of her hair, deeply inhaling that signature scent of hers.

"We should."

Gabriella revolved in his lap, her slender arms weakly encircling his neck. She smiled softly at him, her warm eyes patient as always.

"God, you are so beautiful," Troy mumbled as he gazed, entranced, at her flawless face, tracing the elegant contours with his fingers. Gabriella instantaneously shivered at the unreal feelings he elicited inside of her, falling into him.

It never changed.

She would always collapse into him like this, always at his feet and whim like this.

"You know," Troy started bravely, closing his cyan eyes momentarily to recollect his thoughts. He opened them again, stealing a deep breath. "You know, about what you were saying before. This is it for me." He just pushed the words out of his mouth without a second thought, all of them entering the atmosphere in a jumble; before he could back away. "This _is _it. For me." Her incredulous eyes were searching his restlessly, so disbelieving. What was he _saying_? Did he even know what he was saying? She straightened rigidly in his soft grasp, his fingers absentmindedly drifting around the small of her back, caressing her there.

"I'm sorry…_what_?" Gabriella didn't even recognize her own voice.

"This is it for me," Troy whispered seriously. Her ashen cheeks were sparkling in the white moonlight. It was only when Troy kissed her tenderly did he realize they were genuine tears, streaming uncontrollably and noiselessly down her overwhelmed face. Gabriella couldn't believe her ears or tears. "You are it for me, Gabi," Troy confirmed more confidently, his husky voice strengthening. Her mocha eyes flickered at the second sentence, a few more searing tears leaking from her orbs. Gabriella nodded to show comprehension, pretending her tears were invisible and twisting around in his lap again, like liquid in the comfortable confinement of his arms. Troy did not ask again, ordering himself to stay collected and enjoy his time with Gabriella.

He.

Loved.

This.

To feel a human so close and so intimately was an amazing thing. He was plainly fascinated.

He could feel her breathing on top of him, so gently. Her petite chest moved up and down slowly as she peacefully inhaled and exhaled, staring blankly out at the fantasy landscape. He could feel the stressed pulse of her heart, trampling irregularly along…_beat…beat beat beat…beat…beat beat…beat…beat…beat beat beat beat…_. It hammered lightly against his own rhythm, balanced and stable in contrast to hers.

"So that's it," Gabriella whispered dazedly out of the blue, her silky voice tired and faint. "That's it for both of us."

"That's it," Troy established decisively, combing his fingers lovingly through her brunette curls.

It was quiet and thoughtful between them again, the trees crackling in the shriller wind around them. She was growing sleepy, and he could easily tell. They would murmur softly to one another whenever they felt like it, but both were so heavy with fatigue that they could hardly move. It was very late now—at least midnight. Neither had realized how long the basketball tryouts had lasted, or how long they had been walking and talking and resting. The vast coat of sky was close to black, the whirling wind icier and swishing around aimlessly as it pleased. The November atmosphere was wintry and growing frostier by the minute—there was no doubt about that—but neither wanted to budge. Gabriella was so relaxed in his caring envelopment, so at ease. Troy wanted her to get her rest, considering she was still ill.

Maybe an hour passed. Maybe two. Troy wasn't sure, but much time passed. The sky darkened further.

Troy's heart was swelling with love. As he gazed down intently at her, he was simply brimming with it. Her eyes were half-closed and peaceful. Her brown hair cascaded stunningly down her back, each spiral of her dark hair deftly formed. The striking almond shape to her eyes was so beautiful he could not even fully explain. His heart sprung and his stomach flipped whenever he saw her, even after all this time—why still after all this time, he was not sure. Her skin was so smooth; her body so graceful and small. What had he done to receive this angel? He would ask the inevitable question time and time again, never developing a satisfying answer. And in that precious, loving moment, he could not contain himself. He was simply simmering with so much solid love and compassion that it overflowed, and the three words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them: "I love you." The volume was softer than a whisper; just barely audible, his voice quickly floating away with the whipping wind. If anyone had been just two feet away, they would not have heard his passionate, heartfelt confession. But Gabriella had heard it, to Troy's startle. She tightly stiffened in his arms for that tense instant, and then after a minute or so, she eased, dissolving without restraint into his cuddle once more. Had she really heard those words? Or was that just her jesting mind playing tricks with her, letting her know she needed to sleep now? She tried to push the thoughts aside, but they barged back into her brain.

"Troy," she croaked hoarsely, swallowing hard.

"Yeah?" His own voice was throaty and nervous.

"N-Never mind," Gabriella whispered weakly, basking blissfully in his hold and soon gliding off to a sweet slumber.

They rested there silently for a bit more time before Troy picked her up, her legs encaging his waist, her arms around his neck. His arm went under her bottom and hoisted her up, holding her there with just one arm. The other arm held the bundle of the blanket, their trash squished inside.


	10. Did You Say You Loved Me?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I cannot believe we already over one hundred! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I enjoyed writing it. :D **

**I feel like I underdid it in this first half of the chapter. I'm kind of worried about it...do you think it was okay? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it. I don't own Converse shoes.**

* * *

Troy gently lay her down on the unmade bed, carefully jimmying off her bright blue sneakers and tossing them haphazardly to a corner. The Converse shoes crashed loudly against the cream-painted wall, and Troy wanted to slap himself as Gabriella rapidly stirred awake.

"Troy?" she mumbled groggily as she rubbed the sleep away from her weighted eyes, her hands in tightly bunched fists. Her eyes flickered open in the darkness of the room, skipping around frenziedly before calmly settling on Troy's hunched form beside and above her. She couldn't help but notice, even in her drowsy state, how his muscles were so sexily prominent underneath his snug T-shirt. How his hair was swept so gorgeously to the side. Even in her half-conscious condition, she was hopelessly enticed.

"God, that was stupid of me," Troy muttered gruffly aloud, mildly disgusted with himself. "Sorry, baby," he whispered tenderly as his fingers absorbedly wisped around her chin, his flesh so soft and familiar. Her heart swelled, her eyelids weak with fatigue. He pecked a faithful kiss to her steamed forehead and sheltered her under the warm covers, whisking himself away and leaving Gabriella surrounded by icy air.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella whimpered hazily in a muffle, her eyes just half open. They drooped, threatening to close completely.

Troy waded restlessly by his thrown-open closet. "Going to find something for you to wear to bed."

"That's okay," Gabriella garbled wearily, her terse words just coherent as she rolled over tiredly on the bed. She struggled to prop her upper body up, her sticklike arms stretching out behind her to support herself. She leaned against the wooden headboard of the bed, deftly unraveling her now loose braids, threading her fingers nimbly through her hair to untangle any stubborn, knotted curls. Sleep was beginning to fade away, but the heaviness of the gloomy dark and night still loomed gravely above her head. "I don't need something to wear to bed. I'll just take this off."

"That's okay," Troy responded softly, selecting a gray Wildcat T-shirt and tossing it over carefully to her. Gabriella caught it one-handedly, ripping off her shirt with worn-out arms and effortlessly slipping on the oversized shirt. She flung her shirt to the floor, not caring, unbuttoning her favorite jeans and wriggling out of them on the bed, exhaustedly kicking them to join her snarled shirt in the small heap. Gabriella picked off her earrings, cautiously unwounded her necklace from around her neck, and warily spread it out on the nightstand beside her, depositing the earrings into a small case. Troy's despairing sigh loudly reverberated throughout the still, thoughtfully quiet room as he changed out of his attire and into another older, plain T-shirt, his previous clothes carelessly flying to the carpeted ground with Gabriella's. They'd pick them up the next day. Possibly.

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella began gently as she wormed back under to the toasty warmth of the blankets. "Did you tell me you loved me?" She just threw it out there casually. She knew if she did it any other way, it would be worse and far more awkward. She bit her lip nervously, her chocolate eyes glued to Troy.

"No," Troy gibbered clumsily, his tone suspiciously gravelly. He kept his head sloped downwards. _Had she really heard? _"I didn't say I loved you." He was gawkily fidgeting by the perimeter of the queen-sized bed, abruptly shoveling up the clothes they'd sloppily chucked to the floor. He packaged them under his hefty arms, twitching awkwardly all the way to the closet, where with more composure, he folded and refolded the wrinkled clothing. Gabriella attentively observed with uneasiness and slight discomfort as he finally set the neat pile on a lone chair, deciding he was finished.

"Babe," Gabriella called endearingly to him, prodding his heart. Troy felt it engorge with love again, and he magnetically gravitated over to her, unable to stop himself. All he saw was that sylphlike figure. He smiled softly as he noticed the bed looked like it would swallow her whole, but his smile turned upside down when he saw the saintly face frowning. She had a drearilyremorsefulsemblance, her normally scintillating eyes temporarily desolate and rapidly dulling.

"What?" Troy blubbered numbly, crouching over the opposite side of the bed she was on and cupping her glasslike face in his large hands. Gabriella was still frowning sadly, and it wrenched at Troy's heart, his stomach queasily turning over. "Oh, baby," Troy whispered in that extraordinarily soft voice again, his voice steadier now but remaining low. He tenderly smoothed back the brunette tendrils that had carelessly twisted around the pale oval of her face, smoothing them back and smoothing them back soothingly some more. Gabriella watched with complete fascination as he captivatedly intertwined his fingers in her hair for the millionth time, his azure eyes concentrated with deep thought. Gabriella watched with bated breath how his magical orbs switched colors, gradually blending from one breathtaking shade of blue to another almost cunningly. His fingers caressed her chin again now, dancing around it and feeling her skin against the pads of his fingers.

"Troy, you said you didn't love me…" Gabriella croaked dimly in a weak voice, almost struggling. Her heart bounded at the way he was touching her, so watchfully and delicately, like she were some valuable artifact.

"No, you mean I didn't say I loved you…" Troy drawled languidly, his gaze still captured in Gabriella.

"Troy," Gabriella sighed once more, spinning her head away in a bold move and letting Troy's hand drop to the mattress. He was seated fully on the bed now, his outer right thigh smushed against her left one. His face fell almost immediately, but he tried to quickly reconstruct his composure, trying to anchor that mouth and haul the corners back up into a smile. He was grimacing instead. "Stop trying to stall it, Troy," Gabriella whispered sternly now. Her solemn stare darted to the blanket seeking safety, but after hastily realizing it was a sign of weakness, she reconnected her eyes with his. They exhibited proof of renewed confidence. "Tell me what you were going to say. You said you loved me, didn't you?"

"No," Troy choked out hoarsely. "No, I didn't." His palms were clamming.

Gabriella heatedly wondered with narrowed eyes, _What the hell was he afraid of? _Why was he afraid of her? What had she ever done to be intimidating? She spoke those earnest words, carefully, and Troy's face roiledin response, showing evidence of an internal battle. She was almost begging.

"Nothing…Gabi," Troy stifled another guttural choking sound. His hand reached out to secure a brown lock of hair behind her ear, but once he saw Gabriella harshly stiffen, his hand arrested in the air.

"No, I'm sorry," Gabriella replied quietly, referring to how she had become so offensively rigid at his devoted gesture. Troy hesitantly tucked the coil of hair behind her ear, and just when Gabriella thought he would pull away, he only jerked her face forward into a kiss. Gabriella immediately felt those shoots of electricity rocket through her, and for the first time, this angered her. She had responsibly decided to wrestle his tough grip when his arms came around her, seizing her in one place strictly but still gentle. And when they wrapped around her like that so caringly, and she was pressed so comfortably against his chest, she didn't move or fight. She stayed put, her drained eyes fluttering closed fragilely like they always did, Troy watching her inhale the scene. "You said you loved me," Gabriella insisted honestly again, her silky voice calm now. "You said you loved me."

"I didn't say that," Troy claimed halfheartedly, his eyes flurrying guiltily. His fingers were unconsciously rippling down her little back, rubbing it in reassuring circles.

"Then what did you say?" Gabriella demanded animatedly yet still calm, peaceful in his cozy engulfment. "What did you say right then?" She was intrigued to hear his response.

"I said…I said…" Troy gulped feebly. His big hands were still hovering around her back, vibrating a little bit now as he grew more nervous, and they distractedly flowed up her spine and knotted in her hair. "I said I love you."

Gabriella's stomach dropped. Everything seemed to be happening all at once. Her stomach was spazzing, flipping and springing, her heart doing a series of the same jumping and dancing. Her mind was whirled in a confused frenzy; reeling, rolling, ripping at an alarming velocity. What had he just said? What words had she really heard him mumble? She felt lightheaded.

"What?" Gabriella inquired dizzily, blinking furiously as she pulled away to look him directly in the eye.

"I love you," Troy repeated seriously with more confidence, a sly smile hooking the corner of his mouth up again. His eyes glittered radiantly like stars.

"I just asked you a gazillion times if you had said you loved me," Gabriella burbled perplexedly. Her face reddened to the color of a tomato, boiling. "Explain, Troy boy." Her heart was racing in her chest.

"I didn't say I _loved _you…I said I _love _you," Troy clarified stupidly.

Gabriella glared at him incredulously, her eyes slits on either side of her nose. Troy knew she was fuming…he knew she was going to erupt, searing lava seeping from her…. But she didn't. She remained remotely tranquil.

"So do you?" Gabriella whispered timorously. She was serious, her eyes glazed over. Troy stared deep into their polished depths, swallowing hard, comprehending the seriousness of the moment.

"Yes," he whispered fearlessly. "I love you." His eyes were daringly spiraling into hers, drilling into them.

It was hardly sinking in for Gabriella.

The beauty shimmied over to Troy's tense form, numb, looping her slender legs around his waist and squeezing tightly. Troy's hands absentmindedly ghosted over her dark tresses, dropping sloppy open-mouthed kisses all over her ashen face. Gabriella smiled softly in response, utterly dazed, and allowed Troy to gallantly angle her head up with the careful tips of his fingers, kissing every centimeter of porcelain skin he saw.

"I love you so much," Troy whispered truthfully, his face gleaming again and his own ocean eyes enameled. Gabriella was unknowably effervescent with elation, radiating an exuberance that only compelled Troy to repeat his love for her again. She was bubbling with the passion; fizzing and gurgling with it, to the point where it simply spilled over and she had caved. "I love you."

"Tell me again," Gabriella demanded quickly, almost greedy and impatient. Hearing it made her heart swarm with warmth. A special warmth she had never experienced before Troy. She felt this safety in hearing it.

"I love you," Troy vowed softly again, his hands aimlessly roaming around her thighs. Gabriella squirmed some at his sparking touch. He continued to pepper quick, loving kisses all over her face, unable to stop himself. Gabriella blithely reveled in his surrounding embrace, in the indestructible pool of love he had created for them. "I love you…I love you…" Gabriella closed her eyes again and breathed deeply, listening to the florid melody that played in her mind as Troy delicately whispered those three divine words. His hands were everywhere, just like she liked them to be. There was not one place he could not touch. There was not one place he had not touched before. Gabriella was nearly being lulled to sleep by his sexy voice and the tender "I love you"s, the relaxing motions of his hands on her body and the stable thump of his heart against hers.

"You know no one has told me that before," Gabriella whimpered faintly, trying to obscure her watered eyes from Troy. She squeezed them, and one single tear accidentally leaked and trailed down her gorgeous face.

"I know," Troy responded gently, kneading the base of her neck with his hand. "You told me." Troy pressed his lips to her cheek, humming blissfully to himself as he rocked her back and forth like a baby. "I love you."

He wasn't going to force her to say it. In good time, he knew she would. He knew it was just a shock to her. No one had ever told her they had loved her. Not any family; no one. He sensibly decided that once she had gotten over the shock, he would tell her about Ambrosia. Ironically, at the same time, Gabriella remembered Ambrosia. Her chest was suddenly speared at the nauseating thought, but she tried not to think about it. It would ruin the precious moment.

They slept that valued night (or rather, early morning) with their chests and groins pressed up against one another's, their legs hopelessly entangled. His strong arms were protectively around her, securing the treasure, her peaceful face comfortably tucked into the humid crevice of his neck. Her hands were flat against his chest, his lips in her hair. She loved him so much. She really did. But she was still recovering from the shock of his heartfelt profession. She would tell him soon. She would.

She roused awake sometime in the murky midmorning, the shadowy dark still a heavy canopy above them, but she did not move. She discovered that was Troy was awake as well, fixedly watching her. His exhausted eyes were indolently analyzing her, his fingers lazily toying with her curls. When he saw her eyes fluttered open, he smiled gleefully in the night and gently rubbed her bare arm with his knuckles, goosebumps revived in their path.

"I love you," he rasped groggily again, his husky voice saturated with pure love. Gabriella smiled back, blushing like crazy, gazing into his infinite eyes and chastely kissing him. Gabriella arched back into his body, melting against his harder figure. His lips fell at her soft ear, pecking it tenderly. Her heart lifted and bulged with love.

She couldn't believe he had said it. She couldn't believe that someone even loved her. No one had ever loved her before. No one had ever shown their love for her in any way. Troy was her first. Troy was her first in everything, it seemed. He was the first to love her. He was the first to find the key to her heart. He was the first person to understand her. And him saying "I love you" was like him saying he agreed and understood all of that and its importance. He was _hers_. She was _his. _

Gabriella could've sworn she'd heard him whisper it again before she'd floated to sleep once more: "I love you."

* * *

The main parking lot was thronged with students and teachers, towing their packed suitcases with them, waiting for their ride to come. Half of the students had retrieved their cars, simply driving to their destination, while others awaited their polished stretch limousines, tapping their toes impatiently and wondering why oh why the horribly irresponsible driver was late.

"Bye, Tay," Gabriella smiled warmly as she patted Taylor a friendly hug. "Don't flirt with too many guys, now," Gabriella teased cheekily.

Taylor rolled her eyes, remarking back viciously, "Bitch. You know I'm with Chad."

"Both of you are pretty unfaithful," Gabriella joked lightheartedly, helping her heave her heavy luggage into the trunk of the limousine. The driver clasped another gigantic bag, getting a good workout as he quickly yanked it up and crammed it into the back.

"I _could_ say the same for you and Troy," Taylor began smugly, sauntering over to the side of the burnished black vehicle, "but actually, you guys are pretty faithful. Fucking shame, too. I can name fifty guys right now in our grade who drool and slobber all over you, their eyes slinking out of their heads," Taylor muttered in a low manner, envy ebbed in her voice. "You could make a fuck load of money out of that, you know. But then again, you don't need to, since you're mom is fucking Ambrosia H—"

"—Shh!" Gabriella interjected quickly before anyone else would hear the famous name of her celebrity mother.

The driver courteously unhinged open the sleek door of the limousine, its unblemished surface glittering in the autumn sun, and Taylor patted her hair down consciously before sliding inside.

"See you, Tay," Gabriella waved to her graciously. "Love you."

"Love you too, bitch. Have some dirty fun with the sex god, will you?" Taylor requested dryly. She played with the gold pendant of her necklace absorbedly.

"Okay, Tay. Bye," Gabriella giggled softly.

The driver, in his uniformed starched suit, stiffly shut the limousine door with Taylor secure inside.

"Thank you," Gabriella generously thanked the friendly-looking man, handing him a folded wad of green papers.

The stocky driver's pleasant black eyes widened as he simply ogled at the money she'd insistently pressed into his hand, disbelieving. His gape reverted to Gabriella after he snapped back to reality, pleading for confirmation of his eyes wordlessly. Gabriella nodded genially in response and smiled benignly. The driver only squeaked, swiftly shoving the bundle of dollar bills into his pant pocket and silently thanking Gabriella once more with his eyes. He subsequently scooted into the leather driver's seat, and the two were smoothly off in sheer seconds.

Now Leighland.

Leighland wallowed silently in her own private bubble alongside the curb, a dozen feet or so away from where Gabriella was standing. Other nosy students cluttered around her in a semicircle, their mouths moving rapidly in what was gossipy chatter. Gabriella quietly advanced to Leighland, smiling softly once more at the girl and squinting her brown eyes in the unnaturally brilliant sun. Leighland found that Gabriella's presence strangely comforted her.

"Hey, Leigh," Gabriella greeted sincerely.

Leigh was standing awkwardly, uncomfortably rigid and a firm metal pole in place of her spine, her tan arms outstretched behind her, gripping the handles of her suitcases. Leighland's circular eyes were liquid butterscotch on Gabriella's, her undulating hair glimmering the same coordinating shade as always.

"Hey, Brie," Leighland hailed back timidly.

Over the past two weeks or so, or even more, Leighland had undergone some wild transformation. The fear and intimidation she felt and was evident on her surface. What happened to the bubbly, spontaneous vixen Gabriella knew? What happened to the girl who was always there to listen, instead of needing other people to listen to her? Gabriella tried to think that it was just a phase. Always just a phase. She was sure Carter had probed the negative metamorphosis.

"Tell me how Costa Rica is, okay?" Gabriella immediately flung her arms around Leighland's neck, squeezing her hard. She was worried for her poor friend. "I've never been. You've got to tell me everything. Every little shitty detail. Okay?"

Gabriella was satisfied when Leighland laughed gently, and Gabriella could've sworn she saw one caramel eye twinkle. "Sure, Brie."

"Don't be afraid to have some fun. Every single guy in that country wants you. Take advantage and enjoy the exoticness of foreign guys," Gabriella maternally stroked her friend's flawless hair, reassuring. "_Capice_?"

"How do you know every single guy there wants me?" Leighland raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Because even _I _want you, okay?" Gabriella giggled cheerily. "And if I want you, then that means something—"

"—because you're straighter than a line," Leighland chuckled to herself as she recalled something Carter had said about Gabriella a while back.

Gabriella laughed quietly with Leighland at the funny memory. "But seriously! There's no guy that doesn't want you. Find yourself a hot cabana boy or something." Gabriella had to bite her lip as to not burst out in laughter.

Gabriella found herself jealously thinking about how beautiful Leighland was, her skin dark with a natural permanent tan. She was pure Italian. You could see it on her face. Gabriella remembered the story of how her father absolutely loathed being Italian; how he had changed his last name to something more "American": Jones.

"Maybe," Leighland sighed with some smile on her pretty mouth, shrugging. "Listen, my ride is here."

She was right. Her limousine, blindingly white, easily rolled up to their spot and slickly halted. The driver, a lofty man with cropped hair, immediately exited the vehicle and began to load her heavy luggage.

Gabriella's farewell with Leighland was much more heartfelt and longer than the one she had shared with Taylor. Leighland seemed reluctant to leave the comfort of Gabriella, and was yet more distant than she had ever. But Gabriella trusted that the Costa Rican beaches and sun would do her good. She watched as the limousine shrunk to a speck on the line of road, watching the snow-colored car inch into the thick trees.


	11. Aren't We Not Supposed To Be Doing This?

**A/N: _FINALLY_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! is back!!!! I was just about to update when it died. I'm so excited I could scream. I've been waiting eternity, it seems. **

**Anyhow, to those who celebrate it, here's a belated Happy Valentine's Day! **

**This chapter is definitely a more M-rated one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it. I also don't own Duane Read.**

* * *

_"No one can make you feel inferior without your consent." _

_-Eleanor Roosevelt_

* * *

"Hey, Motorboat," Allegra Lee hollered out loudly to Gabriella from her own limousine.

Gabriella whipped around rapidly to see Allegra waiting for her, hands gracelessly on hips like usual. Gabriella hastily jogged over to her angular friend, Allegra's lanky and tall form monstrously towering over Gabriella's petite and graceful one like always.

"Help me load this luggage," Allegra peremptorily commanded, snapping her fingers impatiently. Gabriella nodded and hauled the first one she saw into the trunk of the limousine. It was amazing how many suitcases Allegra had. The driver of the limousine looked a bit worried that all of the suitcases wouldn't fit.

"Why so many bags?" Gabriella inquired curiously. She yanked up another navy suitcase and propelled the heavy mass into the open trunk, packing it against the others.

"Why so nosy?" Allegra rebuked defensively. "I don't ask _you _how good Troy is."

"Yes, you do."

"Well, you asked me about Carter." She was already fired up.

"No, I didn't."

"But you know." Gabriella could see the gears working in her mind.

"You told me."

Allegra irritably wheeled away from her and reached for another hefty valise. "So where the fuck are you going again? I don't see your luggage."

"It's over there," Gabriella lied quickly. "Troy's watching it. We're going to a private island in Greece," she fibbed expertly. "Troy's got connections."

Connections.

It was always about connections in their world. If you had connections, you survived and floated on top of everyone else in their world.

"Oh." Allegra quickly accepted the untrue tale without questioning it. Her lengthy drape of charcoal hair slicked out behind her, lashing in the air all at once as she spun around on her heel.

"Goodbye, hun," Gabriella saluted curtly as she noted that all of Allegra's remaining luggage had been crammed in the vehicle. Gabriella awkwardly tapped Allegra a flimsy hug, Allegra's dangly, emaciated body looking more anorexic than hers.

"Bye," Allegra addressed her hurriedly, wrenching open the car door herself and disappearing inside. She saw Gabriella awaiting her limousine's departure, and brusquely gestured with her hand through the tinted window for her to leave. Gabriella obeyed, and spun away.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella had a peaceful Thanksgiving.

They did what they liked to do—they ate on the floor. Takeout.

There was this special deal of buy one hamburger get one free at Radicchio's, a small café-like restaurant in downtown Hagsley, New York, which was the minute town next over. There was not too much in Bentley's general area—mainly land and land, which most foreigners found surprising because of their convenient location to New York City. But it was expensive land for that reason. Hagsley and Winston, the two closest towns, were largely rural as well, yet were definitely much more populated than the town of Bentley. The most populated part of Bentley was the school, a few isolated houses scattered about the outskirts of the huge campus. There was not much to do, not many places to eat—Troy and Gabriella and the rest of their gangs were regular customers at Radicchio's, a favorite of theirs.

"Hmmm…" Gabriella mumbled dazedly as she hungrily eyed the big brown bag Troy lugged in. The intoxicating aroma of the freshly cooked hamburgers wafted up to her nose with the air, filling her insides and reviving her appetite almost immediately. The basketball captain slammed the door behind him closed, and with his muscles bulging from his bare arms, he set the bag proudly in the middle of the carpeted floor, sitting down pretzel-style. He cheerfully beamed up at Gabriella, who at the moment was lounging lazily on the bed and very groggy. He had allowed her to relaxingly slumber while he'd retrieved their extravagant Thanksgiving feast, and she had roused awake shortly before his return. Troy suggestively outstretched his arms toward her tiny figure, and she gracefully scooted the length of the bed and sat down on the floor at its foot, adjacent to her boyfriend. Troy draped an arm around her, pressing the gentlest of kisses to her cheek and then lips. His stringy hair was slightly wet, and Gabriella raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It's flurrying outside," Troy clarified tersely and shrugged, jerking the brown bag closer to them and lifting out their hamburgers. They inelegantly munched over plastic plates, slurping from some icy sodas Troy had also purchased. "Why are you sitting over there?" Troy purred inquisitively with a smirk, and Gabriella flushed bright red. Troy set down his hamburger and reached for her, and Gabriella wriggled in her spot across from him. Her periwinkle-colored tank top winded up and exposed the empty puddle of her stomach, and Troy leaned forward across the food and attempted to brush the velvety flesh with his fingers. Gabriella smirked, blushing violently, and swiftly tilted her body away, relatively amused when Troy's knee nearly flattened his beloved hamburger as he crouched in between them. "Please?" Troy begged, his bottom lip flipped in a pout. Gabriella smiled knowingly, playfully devious, her shirt torturously twisting up higher as she stubbornly squirmed in her spot again. Troy tugged her ankle, but Gabriella adamantly shook her head no once more. "Baby…" Troy coaxed huskily, gently tickling her toes. Gabriella shimmied away from him and took a fat bite out of her hamburger, her brown eyes glittering mockingly at him. Troy gave up and sighed despairingly as he chomped on his own hamburger, his eyes downcast now and staring at his lap. Gabriella watched him mutely, remorse beginning to seep into her, and she set her burger down beside her. She slowly stood and paced over to him, nudging him softly in the shin with her toes to signal her presence. Troy peered up at her and smiled elatedly, and Gabriella rolled her eyes and let Troy pull her into his lap.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella murmured silkily against Troy's chest, her head curled inwardly against his covered breast. She snugly nuzzled up against his bulky form, comfortable and in heaven. Troy put down his hamburger and cradled her like an infant, gleaming at her silently from above and admiring her. He quickly wiped his greasy hands on a napkin, his arms enclosing around her once more. She fit in so perfectly in his lap, every part of her tucked and comfortable.

Troy's kind hands began stroking her dark locks distractedly again. "Why did you do that?"

"I was just playing." Gabriella shrugged her bony shoulders guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, baby," Troy insisted tenderly. "I just…I don't know, I feel like I miss you, you know what I mean? Like, it's not like I don't see you, but since we can't have sex, I can't really show you how much I love you…so I just want to be able to touch you and kiss you and hold you more…" Gabriella's heart jolted. There it had been again. The "I love you." Gabriella's eyes fluttered close delicately, and Troy fixedly watched her. After a moment, she wiggled Troy's gray T-shirt up, until it was at his neck almost, and she nestled back into him again, her mouth and nose pressed up against his warm skin. Troy smiled and rubbed her back lovingly, gently rocking her back and forth like he always did.

"I know what you mean," Gabriella finally sighed out. She chastely kissed the patch of warm flesh her lips touched, smirking to herself as she began to suck on the skin, licking it and grinning up at him innocently. Troy stifled a chuckle and pushed her head against his chest, Gabriella's wet lips smashing up against his abs.

"So where did Taylor go?" Troy interviewed gruffly, his fingers weaving through her hair. Gabriella's eyes flickered shut again, and she marveled in the warmth of his skin. Hers felt so astonishingly cold. Troy rubbed her arm hard and created a tense friction, trying to heat her up.

"Florence, Italy," Gabriella divulged dryly. "She's meeting her parents there."

"Allegra?"

"Cancun, I think."

"Martha?"

"Dublin. I'm not sure why. I think to experience the cultural dancing there or something…"

"Kelsi?"

"Russia, to visit her grandparents, I think." The way she said it was so charming and cute, and Troy found himself grinning adoringly at her again.

"Leigh?"

"Costa Rica. She needs some summer sun and fun," Gabriella sighed tiredly. Troy's fingers ran down her jaw, setting off sparks in Gabriella's drowsy figure.

"Carter?" Troy rambled off boredly now.

"Egypt." Troy's eyebrows scrunched adorably. "I think Frankinsley dragged him down there to see the pyramids at Giza." Troy nodded in understanding.

"Chad?"

"Berlin. I think he's doing some study there that his parents are forcing him to do." Gabriella's arm curled absentmindedly around his waist, clenching it.

"Right. I think he mentioned that. And Zeke?"

"Bermuda."

"Jason?"

"On a cruise."

"I feel like we're forgetting someone," Troy mused halfheartedly after Gabriella had finished.

"Probably." Gabriella shrugged unenthusiastically.

Everyone.

Went.

On.

Vacation.

When.

There.

Was.

Break.

_Everyone_.

If the parents had the money, then why not go to a luxurious resort in Hawaii? Why not take a grand tour of France? Troy and Gabriella were _always_ the only ones at the school. The Bentley staff never checked where people went—it was always, "School's out." That was it. They assumed that everyone would be gone, and not a single staff member entered the school until it came back in session. Not even the janitors. Everyone hurriedly fled off of the campus, desperate to spare every second off of it and away from each other. Bentley, when it was empty, was the safest place for Gabriella and Troy. No one could bother them, and they were in a familiar place.

Troy's hand snaked up under her blue camisole and rubbed her back peacefully some more.

"Are you still hungry?" Troy whispered considerately.

He was staring straight into her eyes as was typical, and Gabriella found herself lost in them immediately.

"No," Gabriella admitted reluctantly.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

Gabriella was smirking now. "No."

"What do you want? Oh, come on, Gabi…" Troy knew exactly what she wanted from that familiar glint in her eye.

Gabriella snickered softly, her eyes radiant. She sat up in his lap, her legs surrounding him, her ankles locking behind him. She pushed him down on the grayish blue carpet, straddling him with a gleeful grin embossed to her face. His hands grasped her kneecaps, squeezing them.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this." Troy took charge as the responsible one, but it was nearly hopeless. He was so entranced in Gabriella's goddess-like presence; so faraway….

"Doing what?" Gabriella feigned innocence, playfully leaning down and pecking his lips. Troy felt no shame as his hands cupped her ass, pushing her down so her soft chest skimmed his. He smiled contentedly at her with those mesmerizing cyan eyes, and it was not long before they were gently nibbling at each other's lips, their mouths at work. Troy smiled at her in the kiss, lengthening it and already feeling himself harden. Gabriella was also beginning to grow hot, and although she knew she wouldn't be able to relieve the yearning, it still felt good. Troy was moaning a little as the kisses began to become greedier and steamier, his hands distractedly delving underneath the folded waist of her old sweatpants. Gabriella was abnormally quiet, a little desperation edged in her now rapid kisses. She kept her mocha eyes wide open, staring into Troy's seriously. Not sadly; but she had a serious, tired disposition that told Troy not to mess with her. He knew better than to.

"Good God," Troy grunted into a particularly more passionate kiss, pushing her down harder onto him. Gabriella squirmed in complaint at his tight grasp, and Troy's possessive clutch immediately loosened. "Sorry, babe" trickled out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"'S okay," Gabriella mumbled with a small, pleasant smile before eagerly reattaching their fervent lips, her tongue finally digging into his mouth.

Troy's free hand framed the edge of her face as he kissed her, kneading the skin there softly. He took a moment to tear off Gabriella's tank top, tossing it behind him. Goosebumps immediately budded on both of her uncovered arms, but they didn't bother her. She was far too immersed in Troy. His fingers swept her ribs, making her involuntarily shiver, and his signature smile was suddenly all the more alluring.

It happened to fast.

It always did.

Her tiny fingers curled around the waist of his jeans, shoving them down to his knees and heaving them off all at once. She ran her fingers down Troy's clothed chest, trailing them down in between his legs and smiling deviously when they halted at his hardness. Troy smiled up at her with darker, spinning eyes, silently beckoning her to continue. Gabriella herself felt so unbelievably hot; her womanly core was scorching and impatient for relief, but that prized gratification was hopelessly fenced away. She knew the burning of longing inside of her was inevitable, and she tried her best to ignore the flames, but it was so hard. The fire only blazed brighter as their careful session proceeded. In attempts to distract herself, she concentrated on Troy. He was smiling that familiar cheeky smile he always wore. Gabriella smiled sheepishly back as she fused their lips, involving tongue and sneaking her hand under Troy's boxers. Troy smiled broadly into the enthusiastic kiss, lengthening it. His hand came to the back of her neck, massaging gently. Gabriella's fingers hesitantly brushed the hair down there, twirling around it, and Troy's lips worked against hers even more anxiously. He groaned out in his especially husky voice, urgency unmistakable in it. She knew this pattern. His lips suddenly began to attack her neck, covering every smooth inch available. His hands darted up her cold, naked arms, her flawless skin so smooth and refreshingly icy under his own. Gabriella shuddered again, feeling Troy firm up even more as the tips of her fingers accidentally swept the base of his manhood. Gabriella smiled again innocently, her back arching into the air as she lurched forward on top of him, allowing Troy to get easier access to her neck. Gabriella subtly slid her hands just a bit lower, her fingertips gently skimming the bottom of his erection. Troy moaned sexily again in her ear in such an enticing way that Gabriella nearly surrendered and whipped off her sweatpants and panties right there. She was so, so damp down there. She would have begged for him in that instant, but rationality and sense responsibly dominated her mind in good timing.

"Hmmm…Gabs," Troy murmured hoarsely as her fingers dipped lower…and lower…. She encircled her index finger and thumb around its base, squeezing very lightly. Troy's fingers tangled absentmindedly in her dark coils of hair, their faces so close together that their flushed cheeks were smushed together. Troy's other hand remained at her ass, coaxingly rubbing its fullness. "Gabi…baby…" The flourishing fire in between her legs was asking for attention—no, _begging_—but she managed to refuse.

Gabriella kept hush. She smirked teasingly at her boyfriend, kissing those tempting lips. She settled into a comfortable straddle above Troy, wiggling down his form so she sat on his legs. Troy's hands levitated to her naked feet at his sides, engulfing them in his enormous hands and tickling their spotless soles. Gabriella giggled softly and rolled her eyes, finally dragging down his boxers, whisking them off completely, and flinging them carelessly aside. He was already wet. Troy squeezed her feet. Gabriella smiled, her eyes smoldering. She wound her fingers around his stiffness again, running her fingers up…then down…. Troy drew in a sharp breath. She continued this some more, and then began to stream single fingers down its sides until she saw the pitiful pleading look on Troy's face. She gave in—(how could she say no to that adorable face?)—and ceased her slow torture, rubbing him almost thoughtfully. Troy had been waiting for this sexual satisfaction for so long—when he finally orgasmed, it truly was a treasured feeling. He held it for a couple extra seconds than usual before collapsing back to planet Earth, cursing loudly aloud and huffing Gabriella's relished name. Gabriella observed him with admiring eyes, smiling the same smile that she had been smiling for the last hour. He had spilled all over her hands, and she promptly stood up to clean it off in the bathroom. Troy was slightly offended but wiped it off, pulling on his navy-blue boxers and following her into the nearby bathroom.

Gabriella was at the white porcelain sink, her hands polishing each other under the flowing faucet. Troy ran his fingers through his hair, gazing at her in the wide mirror propped opposite them.

"Are you okay, babe?" Troy asked concernedly.

"Are you offended?" Gabriella sighed. She almost sounded guilty.

"No, no, I just…" Troy began, fading. He sighed resignedly. "No, I am."

"I'm sorry, Troy, baby," Gabriella whispered truthfully, swiveling around against the rim of the sink. "I really am…I was just…I don't know, I remembered how we weren't supposed to be doing that…and I remembered that tasting you only made me want to have sex more," Gabriella shrugged. Troy's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her forward softly so she leaned against him. "Tomorrow's a special day, you know…we need to save something for tomorrow." Gabriella flashed him a knowing grin, and Troy only groaned in response.

"Don't remind me."

"It won't be that bad! I promise. I'll be with you," Gabriella reminded him gently. She peppered him a tender kiss.

"I love you," Troy murmured quietly in her ear. "I love you so much."

Gabriella felt high. They stayed there comfortably cuddled against the sink for a moment, when Troy saw Gabriella's face fall again.

"What?"

"Today is the twenty-seventh, right?"

"Yeah."

Gabriella's lips pressed together worriedly. "I haven't gotten my period in three months." She mumbled the last part, embarrassed and rather ashamed.

Troy cupped the sides of her face, his own face falling. "You're not pregnant, are you?" he inquired seriously. He knew she probably wasn't, but he just wanted to confirm.

"No…_God_, no," Gabriella vigorously shook her head. "But I'm just kind of worried…." She sighed in defeat. "You're right. I need to gain weight."

"I'll buy you something at Duane Read tomorrow, okay?" Troy whispered in that remarkably soft voice again, pecking her on the forehead. He let his lips stay there against her warm flesh, and he continued to kiss it lightly.

Gabriella slithered her slender arms around his waist, thawing in his reassuring envelopment. "Okay," she agreed in a little voice.

Gabriella ventured to the kitchen to take her medicines, and Troy changed into sleep clothes. They willingly retreated to bed, sleep lugging them forward. Troy's parents' called to wish him a happy Thanksgiving—as did his grandparents, his other grandparents, his countless aunts and uncles and cousins, and the family friends who lived around the block back at home in Albuquerque. No one called for Gabriella. Not like she expected anyone to.

"Tomorrow I need to take pictures," Gabriella broadcasted confidently as she slipped under the covers of the bed. She began to remove her jewelry and accessories like she always did, spreading them out on the wooden nightstand. "For the art contest I told you about." Troy anchored an arm around her and tugged her against him. Her leg fell over his under the layers of blankets.

"Gabriella Montez, professional photographer," Troy muttered dreamily against her ear. "I can see that easy."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I don't think I can. I can't make a good living out of art."

"Your mother does."

"Not at first, remember?" Gabriella had to jog his memory.

Ambrosia's art had been a complete and utter failure in its earlier days. She had painted so many different things—she had experimented with so many different styles and kinds of art. But she was never considered good enough or even good. She had lived through pain and struggling; a suffering artist. That was what she had been. Five or so years before Gabriella's existence, her interior design business had sprouted. It was the first thing in Ambrosia's life that had quickly become a success.

"You'll get there. I know you will if you want to," Troy assured her lovingly. He flicked off the bedside lights.

"I'm not sure what I want to be, Troy. Should I be a doctor, like Melissa?" Melissa was Gabriella's bitter half-sister who never spoke to her. "Should I be an interior designer like my mother? Should I be a mechanic like my father?" Gabriella sighed. "God, I'm so confused."

"You have the brain. You can be anything. Unlike me," Troy grumbled jealously.

"Are you joking me? You are incredibly smart. I don't know what you're talking about." Gabriella snuggled up cozily against his side. Troy pulled up the toasty comforter to their necks.

"I just want to be something that's convenient with whatever _you _want to be," Troy mumbled lovingly against her cheek. "So whatever you want to be tells me what I _should _be. Anything that doesn't require too much brain that I don't have."

"Stop it, Troy. Don't think like that," Gabriella sighed tiredly. Her eyes drooped shut. "You…can't…think…that…way…because…it's…not…true…"

Troy stroked her hair gingerly and absorbedly watched her float asleep.

He would think it time and time again, but he thought it once more before drifting off to sleep.

How lucky he was to have her.


	12. Are You Shitting Me?

**A/N: Hoping you enjoy this chapter! I didn't get too many reviews last chapter, but that's totally understandable. There's been a whole rush of updates, all at once, since this site's revival, so I know it's hard to review all of them. I'm not one who obsessedly pines for reviews, because I'm not greedy like that, but I do love them more than anything in the world. :D So maybe that can be your good deed of the day? **

**By the way, Gabriella didn't get sick for nothing. It's nothing chronic (so none of you have to worry), but it did play a part in the plot of this story. If Gabriella hadn't gotten sick, then Troy wouldn't have had to go talk to Ambrosia...by himself. **

**Wow...I can't believe it's almost March! Thank you so much to all the people who have been here from the start. You know who you are! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it. I also don't own M&Ms or Marlboro cigarettes. I also don't own the Lakers or Knicks. I think the NBA (National Basketball Association) does. I don't own Christian Louboutins or the Wii either. **

* * *

_"If you have [love], you don't need to have anything else, and if you don't have it, it doesn't matter much what else you have." _

_-Sir James M. Barrie_

* * *

When Gabriella awoke at 6:54 the next morning, the first thing she did was smile.

The jubilation spread across her serene face and brightened her features before she had even taken her first breath of the day, and she fluttered her wide eyes open to greet the darkness of the room. The November sun had not yet mounted its usual perch, and so the heavy sky was swamped with dismal black. It was clear that winter was coming, and very quickly. Gabriella could hardly see a thing, yet she did not switch on a light. She was afraid she would rouse Troy awake. She wriggled underneath the bedcovers, so warm and calling to her, but she managed to ignore the bed's coaxes and sit up straight. Just as she was about to stand up, Troy's strong arm anchored around her slim waist and yanked her backwards toward him.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelped in surprise. She put her hand to her heart, which thudded deliriously in her chest.

"Now where the hell do you think you're going?" Troy grinned, though his eyes were still shut. He whirled over onto his back, his arm still tightly secured around his girlfriend.

"To make you a special breakfast," Gabriella chirped quickly and leapt up on the bed in effort to loosen Troy's arm, but Troy only pushed her down further. He wrenched her tiny, weightless body closer so now she was actually sitting on top of his chest. Gabriella felt her face redden in the drowsy murkiness around them. Her nimble hands magnetically glided to his face, her fingers distractedly running down his jaw. Shudders scampered down Troy's spine, and his grin grew broader as he began to think about how amazing Gabriella made him feel. "It's your eighteenth birthday and you deserve one," Gabriella finished in a hazy stutter, too entranced in Troy too think clearly.

"Since it's my birthday, I say you stay here with me." His firm, unyielding grip around her stiffened even more.

"But I bought all this shit just to make you a special breakfast. With all of your favorites." Gabriella tried to hide the frown that had stubbornly pasted itself to her face, promptly covering her mouth with her hands. Troy blindly reached for them, unraveling her little fingers from their troubled knots and silently persuading her to calm down with his own gentle fingers. His hands swallowed her colder ones whole, heating them right away without even trying to.

"There's nothing in my fridge…"

"It's in my dorm room," Gabriella sighed. Troy was unconsciously massaging her hands in his, and her sorrowful frown faded at this loving act.

"Okay, okay, babe," Troy droned groggily once again. He tugged her fingers. "Now why don't you lay down again…?"

"Oh, please, Troy," Gabriella persisted inflexibly. "I try to do something special for your birthday and you just try to persuade me back into bed…"

"But like I said! Since it's my _birthday_, I say that you stay in bed with me."

"No sex. After yesterday, I'm apprehensive now…" She was trying to be responsible, Troy knew. Gabriella scrunched up her face as she analyzed his proposition.

"I promise. Nothing sexual. I just like to sleep and know you are right there." By the level tone of his voice, Gabriella knew he was telling the straightforward truth. "Besides, you have mono and you need the extra sleep…"

"Oh, stop it, Troy. I'm not some ill person," Gabriella rebutted defensively.

"You're not a sick person, Gabi, but think about it, babe." Gabriella found herself being convinced that sexy, husky voice alone. "If you get better faster, we can have sex sooner."

That was true.

She considered this carefully. Troy unintentionally diverted her focus by tracing designs in her open, clammy palm.

"Fine," she curtly stated after some thought.

Troy's hand went around her waist once more and subtly fell at her ass, gradually slinking down inch-by-inch—and he thought she didn't realize. Even though she couldn't see him very well at all, she felt his warm skin undulate beneath her deft fingers. She knew his body by heart, and she dragged her fingers down the memorable side of his face. She felt stubble prickle her fingers.

"If you promise to shave when we wake up, I'll stay," Gabriella sighed resignedly.

"Yes!" Troy pumped his fist up victoriously in the air, and then quickly lowered it, pushing Gabriella down onto of him fully.

It was amazing how comfortable the two were in that position. Gabriella would've thought lying horizontally on top of another living human being would be annoying, but it was only the opposite when she was with Troy. She could feel him breathing beneath her body; she could feel his rib cage expand and retract beside her own, which repeated the same routine. She just felt him better, all at once like that.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy hummed offhandedly, tenderly stroking her ebony curls with his hands.

"How I love you so much," Gabriella blurted out all at once. She had the urge to slap her hand to her mouth in astonishment, but she didn't. Her eyes widened, her heart pounding against her chest frenziedly all over again.

Troy chuckled and pressed a fond kiss to the top of her head. "I was curious when you'd crack finally. I knew you were going to have to tell me soon enough." Sparks were shooting through their bodies, and they both suddenly felt charged with energy. Troy managed to mum the enthusiasm simmering in his body, peppering small innocent kisses to Gabriella's forehead and temples. She seemed to freeze for a moment, and then she melted back into his form, relaxed once again.

How could it felt to get it off her chest!

She felt like she could finally breathe now.

"I love you," Gabriella repeated softly, feeling Troy nod in agreement above her.

"I love you, too," Troy responded gently.

Her heart was as warm and vulnerable as hot butter, her insides simply buzzing and purring with contentment and delight. She only continued to fall further into love with Troy, every single amazing day. But she didn't mind. She never wanted it to stop.

* * *

When she woke up for the second time that morning, Troy wasn't there.

Her face twisted in disappointment when she opened her eyes, confirming that there was no other body in the bed. The sheets were no longer warm; now they were cold and offending, and she shoved them off of her at once. She heartily rubbed her eyes, trying to eliminate the sleep lingering in them. She propped herself up into a sitting position, unleashing a grand yawn.

Wait.

What was that?

What did she smell?

Was that…_bacon_? And _waffles_?

Her trimmed eyebrows met in the middle and knitted together in confusion.

"Troy?" she called out loudly, hesitating some.

"Yeah, babe?" he hollered back coolly.

He casually strolled in, holding an extravagant tray of breakfast. Gabriella's stomach did a million flips at the sight.

"Oh God…" Gabriella spluttered speechlessly. "Oh my fuck goodness holy crap Lord shit fuck damn God…"

"Need me to splash a bucket of water on you, baby?" Troy offered composedly with a straight face. He advanced to the bed with careful strides, gently laying the weighty tray across her lap. "There you go. Let me go fill a bucket up with water though…"

"Oh, shut up," Gabriella playfully smacked his chest. Even at that, Troy felt tingles where she had briefly touched his chest. "C'mon, you have to eat it with me now."

"Okay!" Troy happily grinned, carefully edging onto the bed so nothing on the tray would tip over or slide. "I put M&Ms in the pancakes."

"So I see," Gabriella muttered dryly, but then cracked Troy a sweet smile and pressed her lips to his. "Happy Birthday, baby."

"Thanks, Gabi," Troy murmured against her cheek, his lips kissing it quickly.

They dug into the meal Troy had cooked. Troy didn't cook too often, but it wasn't because he was bad at it. He just didn't like to cook much.

"God, this is delicious, Troy," Gabriella burbled through a mouthful of fluffy pancake. "It's so perfectly soft and pillowy."

"Pillowy?" Troy laughed aloud gruffly, swallowing from the glass of orange juice. Gabriella opened her hand and Troy fit the cup inside her palm, letting Gabriella take a sip from it. The sweet fluid felt good in her mouth, waking her more.

"The bacon is also really good…and the potatoes…and the pancakes…and just everything," Gabriella complimented excitedly. "God, babe. I really think you should take home ec."

Home ec was for geeks.

"Gabriella…I'm sad to say that my reputation is something more important than taking home ec." Troy slipped his arm around her to reach the fork.

"I _hate_ this whole social hierarchy thing," Gabriella sighed in near frustration, harshly knifing through a sausage, "but it's obviously going to stay."

"There's nothing we can do," Troy shrugged despairingly. "It's just the way it is…and now, I know what you're going to say, but social peace is not always possible in every school. You were just lucky at your old school."

"It just was so different, Troy. You could talk to _anyone _you wanted without having to worry about what people would say or what your rep was…it was just so nice that way," Gabriella recalled dreamily.

"I'm sure it was, babe," Troy ran his fingers up and down her bare arm, "but there's no going back to that. We just have to deal with this for now. I promise that in college it will be different. Once we get out of here, things will change for us."

He was so devastatingly optimistic. Gabriella placed the tray, most of the food gone, on the floor beside the bed, slothfully falling back onto the plush pillows behind her with Troy's protective arms around her form. His lips gradually floated to her forehead, resting in that spot peacefully. Gabriella's eyes reflexively closed at the remarkable feeling, but she reopened them soon after.

"I love you," Gabriella whispered unreservedly. Her heart was swelling, her chest heaving suddenly. She felt so free saying this; not hiding a thing from him. She felt intoxicated by him, yet at the same time she felt so liberated. "I love you. I do. So, so much." She smashed her face into the warm crevice of his neck, Troy's fingers absentmindedly rubbing the top of her chilly hand.

Hearing Gabriella's bold confession caused Troy to feel a twinge of guilt. He had to tell her! He had to tell her about Ambrosia! Every day he though this, and yet…what a cowering coward he was.

"I love you too, baby," Troy murmured back just as tenderly after a beat. "More than anything."

Both of them knew that no one could know.

Both of them were thinking just that at the same time.

They shared a short and sugary kiss.

"I'll take this back," Troy gallantly volunteered, bounding off the bed and lifting up the cluttered tray. Its contents clattered as he traipsed to the kitchen, sliding the scraps of food off into the trashcan and dumping everything else into the sink haphazardly. He'd do the dishes later. He anxiously sprung back to his awaiting girlfriend.

"So?" Gabriella probed with a knowing smirk from the bed. She still looked so adorably sleepy.

"Yeah?" Troy smiled jovially, crawling back onto the bed and sweeping his hands down her exposed neck.

"Don't you want your birthday present?" She was grinning enthusiastically, just barely containing all of her brimming excitement. She clasped her hands together and rose to her knees in front of Troy, her eyes sparkling.

"Of course I do," Troy drawled back faintly, too entranced in her to articulate correctly. His fingers combed through some of her curls, then cleaning them away from her scrawny shoulders. Gabriella was about to wheel away to retrieve the gift when Troy's lips crashed onto hers, so warm and wet and surrounding. She was automatically moaning into the sensual kiss, her fingers coming up to hold his neck steady. Her brain's thoughts were jumbled hopelessly, and her vision contorted fuzzily. "Babe…oh…" The words struggled out of Troy's mouth, and that was when Gabriella snapped back to her previous task. Getting the gift. She reluctantly pulled away, her friendly brown eyes still gleaming. Then she stopped considerately.

"How about you get it," Gabriella declared giddily. She was so cutely eager that Troy's heart was melting. "It's in your nightstand, third drawer from the top," she instructed smoothly.

Troy tossed her a furtive, questioning smile before earnestly trailing over to his nightstand and jerking open the specific drawer. The first thing that caught his curious eye was the bright red and white unopened pack of Marlboros. His heart staggered in his chest for a split second at the alluring sight, nearly falling dead. Suddenly he wanted them. He wanted those cigarettes so badly. That craving slammed into him full-speed ahead like a juggernaut, whacking all other desires and thoughts and rationalities aside. He wanted those cigarettes. He _wanted _them. No. He _needed _them. The yearning in his chest inflated and was no longer yearning. It was urgency. He suddenly remembered, in flickers, how hot the smoke felt inside his mouth…how unbelievably sexy Gabriella had looked when she used to regularly smoke…. His hand was trembling dangerously on the knob of the drawer, his class ring winking malevolently at him in the lamp's dim light. His teeth harshly grinded against each other.

"Troy," Gabriella choked out in grave warning, her hands balling into tense fists. She knew what he was thinking. She could read his mind, after all. And besides, she knew that longing, demanding look anywhere. She made a mental note to dispose of the cigarettes later.

Troy clenched his own hands and shook his head vigorously. He was not going to cave. His blaring eyes briskly flashed to the other object in the drawer, quickly discarding the thoughts of smoking. _Focus, Bolton. Focus. Do it for Gabriella_. He had to blink furiously a few times before his vision depixilated and concentrated on the gift. It stared him blatantly in the face. It was…an envelope. It was a chubby, overstuffed envelope, not exactly big enough to be a manila envelope but not small enough to be a normal one. It was somewhere in between, tinted a muted vomit yellow. Troy curiously reached out to clutch it, shutting the drawer forcefully close to shield away the cigarettes. _Don't think about it_. _Just focus on Gabriella. Open the gift_. He swiftly spun back around to face Gabriella, edging over to her on the bed. Gabriella smiled genuinely at him, her ceramic cheeks flushed for the first time in two weeks. Troy instantly felt himself warm up inside to see her so impatiently excited, and it was suddenly as if the cigarette incident had never occurred. He anxiously slit open the envelope from the top, holding it open with his hands and peering inside before simply pouring out all the contents onto the bed.

"_Troy_!" Gabriella laughed out loudly in her high baby voice, unable to stop smiling merrily. She was so energized at the moment, and it made him so happy.

Luckily, the contents were piece of…paper. Gabriella had neatly stacked them and inserted them into the envelope, so they had slid onto the bed in a messy stack.

Troy felt an elated smile on his face as he squared the pile of stiff papers into a neater one, picking up a first few papers from the top and thumbing through them.

"Knicks versus Lakers…fuck Gabi, you got me tickets to see the Knicks and the Lakers!" His mouth was wide open. He did a double take and hastily scanned the ticket for the date. "Shit, it's today! That game was sold out!"

Gabriella had a full-fledge grin implanted on her face. "I know! I couldn't find any seats…"

"So how did you get these?"

Gabriella paused for a moment and looked down at the mattress, blushing violently, her gaze promptly bouncing back up to Troy's. Her jolly grin stretched even more, and she was positively glowing now. "They're courtside. Leighland knew someone…"

"Holy _fuck_!" Troy burst out in disbelief. His features were lit up with uncontainable excitement. "Are you serious? You've got to be shitting me."

"Nope, I'm not," Gabriella beamed proudly.

Troy flipped through the other papers…they were all tickets. All of them. From raffle tickets to car tickets he needed to pay to tickets to Broadway shows (one of which was that night)…there was everything. He simply couldn't believe it.

"God, I can't believe it," Troy mumbled dazedly, sluggishly smushing his lips to Gabriella's china-fragile cheek. His spit dribbled down her cheek to her chin from his open, drooling mouth on her flesh and Gabriella giggled softly. "You are the most amazing girlfriend in the wholllllle wide world." Gabriella vaguely realized in the back of her mind that she was now comfortably seated in Troy's lap, one of his arms stiff around her waist while the other absentmindedly caressed her naked shoulder. His fingers lazed around her skin, sending shivers in ripples all over her body. "We have enough tickets to last a lifetime." Gabriella's heart lifted at the mention of "we" instead of "I." His fingers teasingly ghosted over her abdomen, her muscles contracting at the sensitive touch.

"You haven't seen all of them," Gabriella gulped weakly as Troy began to keenly kiss her cheek. Soon he was sucking fervently at her skin, licking her and nearly soaking her in his saliva. And yet, that never bothered or disgusted Gabriella. Gabriella tapped around her to locate the envelope, pulling it to her lap once she'd found it and digging her hand inside. She retracted her fingers, holding another pair of tickets. "Read them."

Troy stopped kissing her put kept his mouth where it was in mid-action, gently taking the tickets from her fingers and gawking blankly at them.

"Airplane tickets," he garbled faintly. "They're airplane tickets to…Hawaii."

"My mom bought a new bungalow there, right on the beach," Gabriella animatedly elaborated to a stunned Troy. "After fuckloads of begging, she finally let me use it. But she doesn't know that you're coming. I told her Leggy was instead."

Troy numbly nodded.

"Are you fucking serious?" he croaked dully.

"Dead," Gabriella confirmed smugly. She puffed her chest out a little and then pressed a tiny, soft kiss to the side of his neck, her lips against his skin making a small smacking noise. "I was thinking we could go during holiday break, or maybe spring break in March."

"Fuck yes," Troy gibbered quickly. "Fuck. You're really serious, aren't you?" he breathed out breathlessly. God, he looked so sexy so speechless like that. "I don't think I can wait until March. I say we go in December." He ran his fingers through his stringy hair, dazed. A whole vacation in Hawaii with _Gabriella_? The fact that he would be alone with his treasured girlfriend was by far the best part.

"Good," Gabriella grinned exultantly. She kissed him chastely again, her heart hammering hungrily in her chest. She was equally breathless. So beautifully breathless, her face exceptionally radiant.

The obnoxious ring of the phone disrupted their moment of excitement. Troy decided to let it go, and was ardently working himself into a makeout session with Gabriella when he heard his mother's familiar voice.

"Troy…? Troy, darling…please come to the phone if you are here…well anyway, we would like to wish you a wonderful eighteenth birthday…have a wonderful day, sweetheart…we'll send our gift in the mail…I hope Gabriella is feeling better…have a wonderful day—"

Troy had leapt up to snatch the phone, breathlessly greeting his mother. As breathless as he was, Lucille would have to be deaf not to grow suspicious.

"Are you alone there?" Lucille pried suspiciously.

"What? Oh no, I have some friends in my dorm," Troy lied effortlessly. His mother had no idea that no one stayed during the break. "Sorry."

"No, no, honey. You just sound a bit out of breath. Are they giving you a hard time? Would you like me to call their parents?" Lucille maternally asked. She was such a patient, kindhearted lady, yet at the moment, Troy had no patience to return.

"That's not necessary, Mom. Um, we were just playing the Wii, and I got really worked up. That's all," Troy quickly covered.

"Ah, okay. I see. Well, sweetheart, your dad is in the pool right now but I think he might want to call you later. But if not, he says "Happy Birthday" too. And so does Brad, of course."

Jack, Lucille, and Brad had gone to Florida to a beach resort. They had offered to Troy for him to go, but he wanted to spend his time with Gabriella. He made up a story about how had to finish a project and had much homework. Which was technically true. He internally groaned as he remembered the mountains of homework he'd been assigned, due on the Wednesday school returned in session. Those damn fucking teachers.

"Okay, Mom. I love you. Bye," Troy quickly bid her farewell.

"Bye, hun!"

Thankfully she didn't dive into a repetitive ramble, and Troy hung up. He dashed back to Gabriella, who was laughing at him.

"I'm sorry, but that was funny," she snorted.

Troy crept back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her, pushing small kisses into her shoulder and neck and chest.

"The basketball game starts at two," Gabriella informed him. "It's eleven now…so I think we should get ready and go…"

Troy nodded and reluctantly withdrew, winking at her sheepishly before retreating to his closet to pick out clothes. Gabriella took a revitalizing shower, not caring that her towel barely covered anything when she trekked out. Troy arrested his movements to ogle fixedly at her, his eyes burning because he didn't dare blink. Gabriella smirked at this and let the towel fall to the floor, reaching into Troy's closet and feeling around for where she kept her clothes. She stored a good amount of clothes in Troy's dorm, partially because she stayed there so often, and also for emergencies.

"Do you have any preferences?" Gabriella saucily asked for Troy's opinion. She put her hands on the exaggerated curves of her hips, shifting her body weight to one side in a sexy stance. Troy dazedly stalked over to her and rummaged through her tidily hung clothes, unable to stop gaping at her extraordinary beauty.

"I like this shirt," Troy stammered feebly, handing her a silken, cobalt-colored shirt with a shockingly deep V-neck. The bottom hem was lined with thin black lace. Gabriella tried to suppress her laughter, yet it was evident on her brightly illuminated face. The silk material of the shirt was slippery and almost frothy in between her fingers, and she swiftly slipped it on without a bra. She could've sworn she heard Troy squeak powerlessly in reply. The atmosphere thickened nervously, and Gabriella stood still for a rigid moment. Troy outstretched his arm hesitantly, his knuckles gently brushing her bare cleavage. Gabriella felt her knees wobble hazardously, the hairs rising all over her skin and her stomach somersaulting. Troy was in an indestructible reverie, his fingers nearly plummeting past her plump breasts and down the shirt when Gabriella's voice sliced through the silence.

"Are you sure this is a good choice?" Gabriella inquired sultrily, narrowing her eyes at him tauntingly. Troy drew back his hand with a crimson expression. "I mean, it's a dangerous pick. You're going to be jumping on me all day in public, and we're not even allowed to satisfy our cravings…"

Troy grumbled and was about to change his mind, but then decided not to. It was his birthday, after all. He deserved to see his girlfriend wearing a shirt like that. "No, I want that shirt. I'm sure."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Gabriella groped through the closet and fished out a pair of black jeans, shimmying them on. She discovered a pair of Christian Louboutins in good condition at the bottom and back of Troy's closet, grabbing a small leather handbag to complete the outfit. Troy observed, still in that dreamlike state, as Gabriella put on her jewelry and skillfully applied her makeup in front of the vast bathroom mirror.

She was so beautiful.

Not even because he was her boyfriend. Had he had seen her randomly walking down the street, he would have stopped and stared and even chased after her to steal another glance. She was just that beautiful.

And she was all his.


	13. What's So Bad About Melissa?

**A/N: I've never written a basketball game, so cut me some slack. I tried, I really did. I hope it makes sense, because I've never even written about sports before. So, please tell me how it was! Was it pathetic or sufferable? It'd really help me for next time! **

**By the way--the Broadway play in this is not real. I made it up to fit the story. Just so you know! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it. I also don't own the Lakers or Knicks. I think the NBA (National Basketball Association) does. I don't own Spalding basketballs or Jamba Juice or Broadway plays. **

* * *

___Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop_

___When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_

___When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall_

___And down will come baby, cradle and all._

_~"Rock-a-bye Baby", an American nursery rhyme and lullaby_

* * *

Courtside seats.

Troy _dreamed _with courtside seats.

It was surreal as they sat there, watching the game.

"Ten…"

Troy leaned forward in his seat, his sapphire eyes intent on the basketball game. It was at its tensest moments of the quarter—the score was even at fifty and fifty, and the entire arena was rigid with anticipation. He heard Gabriella squeak beside him as she watched the flashing red numbers above flicker, slowly counting down.

"…nine…eight…seven…"

The whole stadium was charged with a sort of contagious, passionate energy, and they were all zealously roaring numbers backwards from ten as time slowly trickled away.

"…six…five…four…"

The audience vacuumed in a deep breath all at once as Kobe Bryant stealthily snatched the ball from an opponent, running towards the hoop in long, hasty strides.

"…three…two…"

His dark arms, bulging with impressive muscles and beaded with sweat, twisted backwards and launched the ball away from his body. The Spalding sphere soared, in slow motion, towards the hoop, sleekly slipping through the rim without catching net.

"…ONE!"

Half of the crowd immediately boomed with claps and whoops and hollers; the other half sagged disappointedly in their seats, cursed heatedly under their breaths, and even stood up and stomped their feet.

"Fuck," Troy groaned discontentedly, threading his hands irritably through his perspired, stringy hair.

"They can make an easy comeback, baby," Gabriella crooned compassionately to her dearly loved boyfriend, her hand coming to empathetically knead his firm shoulder.

It was halftime, and the arena soon began to buzz with conversation and stir with movement. People stood to make quick trips to the thronged bathrooms, others to wait in endless lines and purchase overpriced food. Gabriella mined through her leather purse to uncover a bag of mini pretzels she'd stashed, popping it open and holding it generously in between them.

"Thanks, babe," Troy benevolently thanked her, reaching in to choose a pretzel.

They nearly slept through the halftime show (an amateur singer who had an agonizingly whiny voice and whose wacky name no one would ever remember), and were more than relieved when it was made known the game would be continued.

Neither hardly spoke a word as they watched the following two quarters, and when Troy saw the Lakers' winning shot, he had to scrunch his fists and grit his teeth so he wouldn't yell out in disappointment. Gabriella impulsively pressed her cool hands to his flaming ears and coaxed his head to rest in her lap, where she combed her fingers through his matted hair and played with his ear. These familiar tender gestures were so comforting to Troy, whose frustration almost immediately simmered. Gabriella's other hand gently rubbed his back, her lips absentmindedly falling at his neck, his flesh so warm yet clammy. But she didn't care one bit. Troy sighed despairingly as he glanced up one last time at the unacceptable win on the scoreboard, still upset. Gabriella understood this, and had all the patience needed to soothe it, too.

"C'mon, baby," Gabriella purred silkily, her angelic voice as hot yet sleek as lava. Troy gripped the side of her covered thigh with astounding force, then sighing resignedly before swaying up to a stand, yanking Gabriella to his side with him. A slight, coy smile edged onto her face, but she merely gripped her leather bag and slithered her scrawny arm around her boyfriend's waist, his lips dropping at her icy temple. He never understood how she had so much tolerance or patience for him. Anyone else would be gone after one attempt, but Gabriella stuck by him. The soundless pair subsequently oozed out of the grand arena, disheartened. Yet, Gabriella was determined not to let their favorite team's loss dampen the special day.

They made a quick stop at Jamba Juice, carrying their smoothies with them as the meandered aimlessly about the city. The usual flock of tourists hounded around specific places, greedily and animatedly snapping pictures as if it were some sort of contest. This reminded Gabriella about her own quest to take photographs.

"Ooh!" she gasped softly as she remembered, swiftly handing Troy her smoothie without a word or warning. "This could be a good picture." She dug through her black purse and wormed out her expensive camera, slipping off its case and tossing it back into her purse.

Troy observed, with admiration gleaming in his eyes, how Gabriella so avidly and carefully took pictures. It really was an art to her, and she was obviously fascinated by it. He could distinguish the magical look in her eyes. Her beautiful brown orbs were narrowed with concentration as she peered through the lens, taking photographs of enthusiastic tourists on a double-decker bus. Pigeons waddling around on their wiry legs and pecking at the sidewalk. The guy selling steaming hot dogs on the rim of the hectic street. The five-year-old boy whining relentlessly to his harried mother to buy him one of those delectable hot dogs. A tiny, newborn baby girl sound asleep in a carriage, tucked under numerous layers of frilly blankets. Troy was patient, insisting to a considerate Gabriella to take her time as her masterpiece was forming. Troy could wait for her. Troy could and would always wait for her.

The couple continued to roam senselessly about the bustling city that Gabriella knew by heart, Gabriella eagerly clicking pictures whenever the opportunity struck. Being in New York City was so strangely comforting to Gabriella. Perhaps it was because it was her true home. After all, she had lived there for the majority of her life. The stunning, restless city embraced many wonderful memories of hers; and, just as it did, the illustrious metropolis also clutched some tragic, stomach-churning ones as well. Those awful, nightmarish memories however, were ones that Gabriella had learned to block away from her mind. But sometimes, they would make cruel, brisk appearances at the most unexpected of moments.

Like how they did that night.

That very night, they went to see a Broadway play called "The Dangerous." It was not a musical; it was plainly a play, and a grave, mature one at that. Gabriella didn't enjoy theater too much, but she knew how much Troy did take pleasure in it. She was able to handle her boredom only because she knew how Troy adored the theater so much. Troy had lugged her to almost every Broadway show in the city, and the productions he had not seen were scarce in number. This particular play had only just opened, and Troy had been anxiously bouncing to see it ever since it had debuted two weeks before. How Gabriella had obtained tickets (_front row _tickets) was beyond him. The only reason he could think of was how she was such an incredible woman.

Fifteen minutes after the show's start, Gabriella was already snoozing against Troy's shoulder. With his eyes still glued to the stage, Troy encircled his arm lovingly around her shoulder, pressing her to his side protectively. When Troy viewed plays, there was just this unexplainable revolution that occurred inside of him; he was always immediately immersed in the drama, thrown into the plot. He wasn't sure why. No one knew besides Gabriella, but Troy longed to act. In a play, in a movie—it didn't matter to him. He wanted to act. It was calling out to him, and he could hear it, always. Yet, he could never go to it. What would everyone else say at school? Those were the particular moments when it just didn't seem fair.

Towards the end, Troy had another calling. Nature's. Once the play ended, he sort of wriggled away from Gabriella, unwinding his arm from around her. But, for once, Gabriella quickly awakened.

"Oh! Is it over?" she groggily questioned, rubbing her drowsy eyes like she always did.

"Yeah, babe," Troy gently whispered without realizing he was whispering. He distractedly caressed her exposed shoulder, his huge hand covering its coldness completely.

"Sorry, Troy," Gabriella sorrowfully apologized. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"No, I know how you hate plays. I'm sorry for waking you up…I just need to go to the bathroom. Then we can go."

"Okay, babe. Do you want anything to drink? We haven't really had dinner." It was adorable how sleepy she still was. She never really was good at fighting it off.

"I don't care," Troy shrugged indifferently before pecking her affectionately on the forehead. "One sec, or else my bladder is going to fucking burst."

Gabriella giggled softly to herself as she watched Troy scurry frantically through the mass of adults towards the restrooms. As Gabriella briefly surveyed the scene, she realized that she and Troy were probably the youngest people in the entire theater. And there were many, many people.

Gabriella ambled over towards the bar, her heart flinching as her eyes settled on all the alcoholic options. _No_, her own voice echoed throughout her head. Her stomach did a few flips before she managed to calm herself. _You're being stupid, _she told herself sensibly. _Just because Troy hesitated over those cigarettes does not mean anything else. He hasn't broken the promise._ She promptly diverted her worries by benignly requesting two sodas, paying for them and retreating back to their seats with them clenched securely in her hands. She had completely overlooked the sign that loudly blared: "DRINKS NOT ALLOWED PAST THIS SIGN." Troy was already there, slouched impatiently in his chair, itching to leave. He was exhausted for some reason.

"So was it good?" Gabriella asked politely as she passed him one of the glasses.

"Extremely," Troy keenly divulged, the chilled beverage frosting his fingers. "I mean, just…wow. It completely exceeded my expectations…the story was so original. Even though none of the actors were well-known…wow, the guy who played Silver Roscoe was amazing."

"Hmmm," Gabriella hummed in agreement with a slender nod of her head, although she had no clue what he was talking about. "I'm sure he was."

"He was."

"Really? Because I think his acting was total shit."

Gabriella knew that voice.

She knew that acrid voice and that petulant, finicky tone.

Her cowardly heart was trembling fearfully in her chest.

She didn't want to turn around. She didn't want the confirmation.

Her widened eyes reflexively flitted to Troy's, locking with them and begging for help and support. Troy returned a rapid message with his eyes: _Yes. _Of course. Troy was always there. Troy always helped her.

Both rotated their heads around at the same time.

Gabriella felt sick. Her heart lunged threateningly inside her, and she smacked her hand to it to keep it from breaking. Troy settled a reassuring hand on her wrist, doing his best to remain calm.

There in front of her stood her sister and her sister's…erm, there wasn't even a proper title to call him. A friend with benefits was the fittest label Gabriella could think of.

Melissa Montez was a person that Gabriella hadn't seen in a year. Yet, she looked exactly the same. The same sweeping midnight hair, naturally straight, tied up into a precise ponytail in the back of her head. The same bloodshot eyes, colored a spiraling hazel that Gabriella had admired all her life, sunken under sheets of black eye makeup. Melissa wasn't ugly; she was actually fairly pretty, yet she looked like a goblin next to the goddess that was Gabriella. Her nose was still a bit too oversized, her nostrils flared as always. Her chin still jutted out a bit too much, her neck still a little too stretched. All of these things and more were things that Melissa loathed about herself. Ever since she could remember, Melissa had envied Gabriella's outstanding beauty and perfection. To Melissa, anything slightly off about herself was magnified. She was cursed. She was cursed to have such a beautiful sister. She was overshadowed, and this made her detest her own sister. She still did. She always did. Nothing about her had changed. That was, except that now there was a huge bowling ball at her middle. Gabriella's eyes engrossed as she realized Melissa was heavily pregnant.

"Melissa," Gabriella blubbered feebly. "You're…pregnant."

"And you're a fucking little genius, aren't you?" Melissa squeezed Gabriella's chin and pinched her paled cheeks as if she were a cute little baby. Her teeth grinded together.

Melissa's vinegary personality and daring disposition did not fit her occupation. Melissa was a doctor. A professional doctor, with her own practice and everything. Her immaturity did not make sense to Gabriella. She was thirty-one for God's sake, with a steady career and unborn baby, and yet she still dressed like some rebellious punk. Though she looked like a young sixteen-year-old in reality, that didn't mean she could dress like one.

Her friend with benefits did not fit her personality either. He was a lanky, awkward thing, as skinny as a string of spaghetti and as powerless as one too. He was horrendously stiff and nerdy, and gave off a strong odor of laundry detergent. His greasy, thin hair was slicked back with gel, and unfashionable wire-rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of his big nose. His skin appeared to be pasty, and his fingernails were clipped too short. His posture was rigid and he didn't seemed to even be breathing, his features crumpled in a heated look. He donned a dress shirt, neatly tucked into his ironed pants, a knitted belt holding his pants up. Troy wanted to laugh.

"Listen Melissa, I don't want to get into another fight, okay?" Gabriella drew in a shaky breath. "I just want to get home."

"So do I," Melissa frigidly replied, her face stone. "My feet ache, and I have to go to work."

"Okay…well…you never told me you were pregnant," Gabriella spluttered weakly. "I mean, had no idea…" She was going to be an aunt! She was going to be an aunt soon!

"I'm seven months," Melissa revealed crisply, her devious eyes thinning.

"A girl or a boy?" Troy helplessly tried to make some conversation. He was sweating, wasn't he?

"Don't care," Melissa sulkily shared.

"Does Mom know?" Gabriella bit her lip.

Troy's heart lurched as he remembered the unspeakable Ambrosia.

"You mean, does _your _mother know? Yes. Does mine? Yes. Does Dad? No," Melissa disclosed dryly. She was obviously bored.

"Whose is it?" Troy scrabbled desperately.

"Clark's. Who else?" Melissa meant the bizarre beanpole character standing next to her.

"I…don't know—" Gabriella stammered faintly.

"—You never fucking know," Melissa interjected brusquely, rolling her green-brown eyes. The atmosphere was tense as Melissa quickly scanned Troy's nervous form. "I see you're still with the jock."

Troy grit his teeth furiously, but managed to control his rage. "_Yes_, she's still with me." Troy slid an arm around Gabriella's slim waist, defensively jerking her over closer to his side. "And we're happier than you'll ever be."

"That baby is going to live in misery." Gabriella quickly stepped in before Melissa could respond to Troy. "I pity that poor baby."

"Why?" Melissa snapped crudely. "Because you actually fucking_ care_?"

"_Yes_!" Gabriella unreservedly admitted. "_Yes_, I do care about my nephew or niece, no matter how much of a fucking _moron _her mother might be." Her eyes were burning; were those angry tears welling in her eyes? "You're going to make one fucking parent, that's for sure."

"Do you think I even fucking _want _this fucking _baby_?" Melissa shot back fiercely, her face crimson. "Because I don't. Who wants a little filthy screaming crying pooping vomiting gurgling baby? One that breaks stuff, one that you need to feed and pay for?" Gabriella couldn't believe this was coming out of her mouth. All throughout, Clark still stood there like some Nazi soldier.

"Melissa…" Gabriella whimpered dizzily, her jaw quavering now. "I don't believe you. I _can't _believe you. You're talking about your own child." Troy watched with his heart shattering as the tears silently began to pour down her face, slipping inside her mouth and down her chin.

"Awww! You poor thing. You're _crying_. Crying is a sign of weakness." She put her hands on her hips, her gigantic spherical stomach sticking out in front of her.

"I'm crying for that baby, Melissa," Gabriella bravely clarified, sniffling. Her makeup was ruined, but she didn't care. Mascara made runny lines down her grim face. "Not for you."

"Good. I don't need anyone crying for me. Let's go, Clark," Melissa announced boldly, taking his hand and wheeling around towards the exit.

Gabriella wiped her eyes on her wrist and Troy fumbled through her purse to find tissues. He helpfully dried her tears with the ones he found, kissing some of them away. His arms engulfed her, and he whispered sweet reassurances in her ear. It took considerable time for Gabriella to recompose herself. How could one person be so ruthless and selfish? Her half sister was always the same. Melissa never, ever changed. Melissa avoided Gabriella; Gabriella avoided Melissa. That was just the way it was. And sometimes, they had those unfortunate surprise encounters. What else could Gabriella do? She felt extremely guilty that she'd "destroyed" Troy's birthday, but Troy insisted that she hadn't. Yet, she still felt guilty. They went to bed early that night without any celebratory "happy" for Troy's birthday. That only made her feel guiltier. It was _his _day, after all, and the day had unluckily warped to revolve around _her_.

It was evident that what Gabriella had been determined to make a great day had failed to be a horrible one.


	14. Who Else Is Here?

**A/N: I just posted an new story called In Pieces. If you have some spare, could you please check it out? Thank you. :D I'm really excited about it. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! LOL I wrote it all today. :P So if it seems rushed, I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it. I don't own Jacuzzis.**

* * *

Fuck.

Melissa knew. She knew that him and Gabriella were still together.

Would she tell Ambrosia?

No, no…she didn't know that Ambrosia had told him to stay away from her. Or did she?

Troy was trembling on the bed beside Gabriella in the night's murkiness. His whole body was vibrating, and he didn't know how to stop it.

He heard Gabriella whimper fearfully beside him, her tiny figure coiled up and her arched back facing his own. Troy felt his heart crack a little, but he brushed it off. He really needed to stop leaping over to Gabriella to rescue her at the slightest of things with even the potential to be wrong. But when he heard Gabriella whimper a second time, a third, and then a heart-wrenching fourth—he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Are you okay, baby?" he whispered out softly into the darkness, turning slowly onto his side so he was now staring at her back.

"Hmmm…" Gabriella murmured faintly. It took Troy a moment to realize that that had not been a response to his question; she was still asleep.

"Babe?" Troy attempted again. "Gabriella?" He raised his voice just a tad.

"Uh!" Gabriella gave a small strangled gasp, her body stiffening.

"Gabriella," Troy rasped anxiously, inching over closer to her. "Gabriella!" His hand gently pressed to the small of her back, rubbing in familiar tender motions.

"Oh!" Gabriella seemed to immediately break out of her nightmare, balling up tighter and holding her icy feet in her hands. Shivers hurried up and down her spine, goosebumps popping up on her arms. Troy carefully rolled her over onto her side, his arms instantly enveloping her. He could feel her silent tears against his neck, somberly dripping.

"Are you okay?" Troy patiently inquired, his hand distractedly caressing the outside of her left thigh.

"Mmmm," Gabriella mumbled vaguely once more into his shirt, wordlessly wrapping one slim leg around his waist. She was quickly soothed by his repetitive caresses, the solemn tears eventually ceasing.

"It's Melissa, right?" Troy guessed easily. He kissed her chilled forehead gingerly, his lips lingering over the top of her head absentmindedly.

"I just can't bear the thought of her being a parent," Gabriella shared glumly, her voice saturated with worry. "It makes me so…scared and…nervous."

"Me too," Troy admitted quietly, his own tone also rather grave. Even though nothing like that had ever happened to him personally, he understood exactly how Gabriella felt. He stroked her bare upper arm in some sort of trance, shushing her reassuringly. "Shhh…" he whispered smoothly against her cheek. For some reason, Gabriella found the sound very comforting.

"How many kids do you want?" Gabriella asked curiously out of the blue, her brow furrowing in thought.

Troy was somewhat taken aback by the serious question, immediately being plunged into a sea of uncertainty. Yes, he did want to reproduce, sometime in the future. How many? That was something he had never really thought about. "I say…well, it depends on how much money we have," Troy reasoned sensibly.

"Hmmm," Gabriella nodded. "Well, if we're doing well…I've always wanted a good-size family, you know? Like, four kids." She tensely chewed the insides of her cheek, a bit unsure how Troy would react.

Troy's heart staggered in his chest. _Four_? That was about three too many. "I was thinking, like, maybe one."

Gabriella frowned, weighed with some disappointment. "We'd spoil the poor thing."

"Not necessarily."

"I change my mind, then," Gabriella decided confidently, resolute. A coy smile snuck onto her face as she spoke. "How about seven kids?"

"_Seven_?" Troy blurted out aloud in bewilderment. Sleep seemed to be miles away now. "No! There's just—no, there's no way."

"Well, why not?" Gabriella innocently defended. She crossed her arms over her chest. "C'mon, tell me, Bolton." She couldn't marry someone who didn't want kids. She knew Troy _did_, but one was simply not enough for her.

"Oh, forget I said that," Troy muttered gruffly, obviously bored. He lazily revolved over onto his other side, his back to Gabriella. "G'night."

"What?" Gabriella irritably snapped. "No, Troy. I want to talk about this. _Now_."

Troy groaned at the intrusion of light when Gabriella flicked on the bedside lamp, stretching up into a sitting position above Troy. He didn't want to see her face; he knew what it would look like, anyway. Concrete and anxious, offended and ready to debate. About to go onto the battlefield.

"Babe, I love you. I do," Troy burbled sluggishly, sleep rapidly returning to him. "But I just can't right now."

"No, Bolton. You started this, and now you're going to finish it. Sorry." Gabriella tugged him up by the elbow, whining. "Oh, c'mon!"

"Fine, fine," Troy grumbled groggily. "We can have seven kids."

"Seven? No, how about four?" Gabriella proposed elatedly. Her face lit up a million watts. Her plan had worked.

"Sure, sure," the basketball captain sighed drowsily before drifting off to sleep once more.

Gabriella triumphantly clapped her hands and then switched off the light to get some rest.

* * *

The next morning, they stayed in and did homework. That was one thing that would never run out—they had so much homework that they could scream.

"Ugh," Gabriella grumped crabbily as she scanned the informational sheet of a project she needed to complete for her English class. "I hate this."

"I actually love it," Troy sarcastically responded, twirling his yellow pencil in between his fingers out of utter boredom. He was trying to put of his homework for as long as possible. The sight of schoolwork was depressing, especially during supposed vacation.

"Stop it, Troy," Gabriella grouched crankily. "You're optimism is depressing."

Troy smiled weakly at the sound of her using the same word, but it quickly vanished as he tried to make sense of unusually difficult math homework.

They unwillingly studied and did homework until their brains began to ache, and by noon, the mere thought of two plus two or Shakespeare made them nauseous. They eagerly pushed everything aside and found sufferable scraps of food in the kitchen for lunch.

Gabriella enthusiastically suggested they go swimming. Troy argued they needed to digest first. Gabriella rebuked by saying that by the time they had changed and prepared everything and traveled down to the pool, they would have already digested. Troy caved.

"Gabs, you're taking forever," Troy complained grouchily as he faced the white bathroom door.

Both were not in very good moods that day.

Gabriella, on the other side, was waxing her legs, and probably _was _going to take eternity. "Um, yeah," Gabriella burbled dimly as she slathered hot caramel-colored wax over part of her muscled left calf. She was expertly balancing herself against the sink, her left leg being victimized first and thrown up onto the counter. "Just…how about you go, and I'll meet you there?" Her voice escalated slightly towards the end of the sentence in the form of a question.

"Don't take too long," Troy sighed, his knuckles knocking lightly against the wood. "Okay?"

"Yes, Father," Gabriella joked dryly as she impatiently waited for the wax to cool.

"Okay, babe," Troy chuckled softly, his hand pressed against the painted surface of the door. "I'll be waiting."

"Uh huh," Gabriella smiled and smirked bashfully at the same time. "Okay." She managed to dig one manicured nail under a piece of wax, taking a chance and ripping it off all at once. She didn't even wince. As Troy put it, she had "an abnormally high tolerance for physical pain of any kind."

Troy was waiting for her at the pool once she had arrived. He'd gracefully turned on the Jacuzzi, unlocked the doors to both locker rooms, and much more, thanks to a key Allegra had stolen and copied long ago.

The pool was extremely large—it was Olympic sized, usually freezing cold, and the water was impeccably clean and clear. There was a reasonably sized Jacuzzi off to the side, bubbling with steaming, frothy water. Gabriella smirked with a reddened face to herself as she glimpsed the boiling Jacuzzi, Troy's interested eyes also loitering momentarily on it as he spotted her doing just that.

Gabriella tossed her bag onto a nearby silver bleacher as she sauntered over towards Troy, smirking. "Troy, babe," she saucily began, playful all over. "Who turned on the Jacuzzi?"

"I did," Troy grinned childishly. He beamed at her.

"Uh huh?" Gabriella murmured sultrily, also beginning to glow brighter. She kicked off her flip-flops and slowly pulled off her thin beach dress, slowly enough to make Troy's mouth water. He'd never seen _that _bikini before.

"God, Gabi," Troy huffed breathlessly as he gawked hopelessly at Gabriella's striped bikini. "You look…good in that bikini." The last part was rather choked.

"Hmm?" Gabriella smiled cheekily at him as she bundled her curls of hair in her hands, looping them up into a messy, loose bun.

Troy's eyes were fixed to her long, smooth and sexy legs, and he hardly realized they were walking until he found Gabriella a foot away from him.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What? Oh, yeah…" Troy mumbled distantly. "Actually, no. You look too damn sexy for me to be okay right now," Troy grinned as he pulled Gabriella by the waist closer to him. Their hips collided together, her naked stomach skimming his and the hair rising all over their bodies. Gabriella's beautiful eyes were gleaming magnificently up at him, her face shining with a reserved sort of excitement. Troy yanked her hand forward towards the gurgling Jacuzzi, dipping a toe in to test the water's temperature. "Seems fine to me." He let go of Gabriella's hand, slickly easing in one leg and then the other, wading around and finally sinking below the surface up to his neck. He swam over to the edge, sitting down leisurely on the squat bench that encircled the inside of the Jacuzzi. Gabriella smiled sheepishly at him as she also dipped her legs into the minute foamy pool, soon sitting beside Troy.

"God, this temperature feels so good," Gabriella murmured quietly, her mocha eyes fluttering close at the relaxing way in which the water surrounded her body.

"Hmmm," Troy agreed incoherently, wrapping one arm around Gabriella's shoulders and squeezing her against his side. "Yeah."

Gabriella's head lolled on his arm and rolled to the side towards his chest, her lips touching the sizzling water. "Wake me up when it's Tuesday."

Troy didn't answer. It wouldn't hurt if they had a little fun now, would it? Wait, what happened to the responsible, protective Troy? Just thinking about the possibilities was already beginning to rouse little Troy. Gabriella absentmindedly placed a tiny kiss at his wet shoulder, only stirring him awake more. She hummed dreamily against his flesh, sighing contentedly as the blazing water splashed against her nearly nude chest. Troy turned slightly and pecked her forehead lovingly, his fingers straying around her collarbone and tracing it lightly.

"It wouldn't hurt to…" Troy began feebly, gulping hard, "you know, try just a little something."

"Yeah, it wouldn't, right?" Gabriella considered thoughtfully.

Troy's fingers dangerously danced around the ties of Gabriella's bikini bottom. Gabriella bit her lip, biting back a satisfied grin. He tugged on the knotted string once or twice and then stopped, the backs of his fingers trailing up her stomach to her pert breasts. He could see her nipples harden through her bikini top as his thumbs rubbed tender circles just below her breasts, and he smiled, pleased. Gabriella sucked in a deep breath, her fingers closing around Troy's rigid shoulder. She watched as his knuckles slowly swept her nipples, then falling back down to her stomach once more. His index finger dipped into her navel, twirling it around and making her squirm.

"Troy…" Gabriella protested futilely. She was beginning to grow hot already, her thoughts hovering over to what activities their curiosity could lead to.

"Gabriella…" Troy drawled back sloppily, his fingers lazing around her inner thighs. Gabriella's stomach did a million flips and her jaw unhinged in a speechless gape. Troy gripped her ass and pushed her onto his lap in one fluid movement, and her willowy legs fell numbly at his sides in a straddle. Gabriella connected their lips in a quick kiss, rolling her forehead over his.

"I like being on top," she commented coolly, swiftly kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I like you being on top," Troy agreed in a distracted mumble as Gabriella clutched his neck with both hands, digging her mouth to Troy's pulse there. "Usually. Sometimes."

"Hmmm?" Gabriella inattentively answered, her soft lips working languidly against his perspired skin. A gray vapor fogged the area around them, but all they needed to see was what was in front of them. Each other.

Troy's hand floated up in the hot water to the small of her back, readily pushing her groin down onto his. A small moan slipped from his mouth in reaction, but Gabriella's lips soon slammed passionately onto his and silenced him.

"God," Gabriella whispered in a pant against his lips. She was sweating; with the temperature of the water and the temperature inside her, she felt like she was literally on fire. Troy noted she seemed pale, and his brow furrowed. "Stop," Gabriella murmured quickly as she sucked ardently at his cheek. "Whatever you're thinking, just stop."

"I want to, Gabi, baby," Troy sighed, his fingers gingerly tickling her backside, "but I just can't…we just can't do this." Mr. Responsible always made an appearance just in time.

Gabriella smirked, flushing bright red as she pointed to the unmistakable prominence in Troy's swimming trunks. "You know," Gabriella began, her hand gradually gravitating over to his bulge. She rested her hand there carefully and gave a fair squeeze. Troy's hand urgently clenched her back and he muffled another moan. "We can be quick and then just forget about it like it never happened. Promise."

"Promise my ass," Troy replied, leaning back against the rim of the Jacuzzi. "Besides, we can't stay in here that long."

Gabriella pouted. "We can continue in the pool."

"As tempting as it does sound…I'm afraid I'll have to say no."

"I'm just trying to have fun," Gabriella frowned playfully. She put all of her weight against his form, her covered breasts smushing up against his defined chest. Troy stroked her arm distractedly once more.

"We can have fun without being dangerous," Troy reminded her softly. He kissed her on the nose ever so lightly.

"C'mon, Wildcat," Gabriella purred in her special persuading voice, her nimble fingers slowly creeping up his unclothed chest. "C'mon, baby. You know you want to."

"I know I want to…" Troy nodded with a low sigh, anxiously running his fingers through his matted hair. "I know I do, but baby…"

"But what?" Gabriella feigned innocence, her big brown eyes engrossing more and making Troy lose his train of thought. He always lost himself completely in them…they were like a trap. Once he was in them, he could never get out. Not like he wanted to though. Troy completely forgot what he was going to say. All he could see was that beautiful woman in front of him, mounting up onto her knees in her straddle above him. Lord, was he hard. His hand clutched her knee, sparks shooting through their bodies. Gabriella saucily snickered at him, fingering the bottom string of her bikini top and tugging down. Her fingers unwound the loose bow of the halter she'd tied before, unbraiding it and letting the separate strings fall down her back. Troy absorbedly ogled, his mouth wide open, as she boldly shimmied down her bikini top and left it tied around her middle, leaving her naked breasts in the open for the whole world to see. Troy smirked up at her, and she matched his smirk. Troy reached up and delicately cupped her right breast, coaxing her down to his level with his gentle words. Gabriella attached their lips instantly and unreservedly moaned as Troy kneaded her breasts with his hands. "Troy…I…Troy…" Gabriella could hardly get her sentence out of her mouth straight.

"Yeah," Troy huffed gutturally without even knowing what she was going to say, fervently attacking her lips. Gabriella was, for the first time, unsure if she could keep up. Their lips began to move faster as their need for satisfaction strengthened, Troy's hands freely roaming all over but mostly staying in the region of her breasts. Gabriella smiled knowingly at this against his mouth, and Troy chuckled aloud before desperately fusing their lips once more. Gabriella felt the stiff swell in his trunks with her magical hands again, and Troy hoarsely moaned. She had no idea how it felt to him. Troy detached their eager lips for a moment as he began to lick at her neck, his eyes widening as Gabriella suddenly snuck her hand under his swimming trunks. She immediately went in for the kill, grasping his lively member with all of her fingers and smoothly ghosting them about him. Troy's teeth made marks against her ear, biting down softly as the burning need increased. "Give me now," Troy greedily instructed her, his own hand sliding beneath her bikini bottom and grazing her nub. Gabriella shivered in his arms at the feelings, not wasting a moment to slip out Troy's rock-solid manhood and holding it in one hand. The other pinched her bikini bottom in between her legs, swiftly pushing it aside to reveal her opening. Troy squeezed her knee again as she quickly sank onto him all at once, moaning out throatily. It was as if she hadn't felt him inside her for years.

"Good Lord…" Gabriella mumbled, falling against him. Troy's arms lazily draped around her back, but he was much too caught up in thinking how amazing she felt. He hadn't felt her warmth in so long. Years, it felt. Gabriella landed her lips on him and began to rock her hips against his when they both heard:  
"I _do not _think I'm supposed to be seeing this!"

Their heads whipped around at the same time only to see little Gretchen, cringing by the doorway to the pool. The intruder quickly swiveled around and masked her eyes with her hands, and began to walk slowly away.

Uh oh.

"Fuck!" Troy cursed under his breath. He immediately began to worm up Gabriella's bikini top, not even bothering to tie the halter at the nape of her neck. Gabriella bit her lip and hastily jumped up off of Troy, afraid to remove himself of her any other way or pace. Troy hurriedly adjusted himself in his trunks, standing up awkwardly in the hot tub. Gabriella swayed to a stand clumsily beside him.

"Um," Gabriella shouted out embarrassedly to Gretchen, her face crimson. "Gretch!"

"Is it okay for me to look now?"

"Uh, yeah," Troy replied shakily.

Gretchen whirled around and first took a peek before fully eliminating her hands from her ashen face. She seemed more than humiliated. "Sorry guys! I didn't know you were here!" Her heart thumped madly in her chest as she watched Troy, standing there uncomfortably but so beautifully. She couldn't help but note he looked amazing shirtless.

"Oh…no…" Gabriella began speechlessly. Her eyes skipped around uneasily and then she took a klutzy step out of the Jacuzzi, pacing over towards her things on the single bleacher. "We were just about to leave. Right, Troy?"

"Yeah," Troy garbled gracelessly, joining Gabriella with their things. He rapidly wrenched on a T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans, and Gabriella pulled back on her beach dress and flip-flops. Her face was so adorably red, her ears pure pink.

"I didn't know you guys were here," Gretchen coughed inelegantly. "Like, at the school. I thought I was here alone." That was a sensible excuse. The campus was just so big.

The atmosphere was tense with awkwardness. Gabriella tried, as usual, to lessen it.

"We thought _we _were here alone," Gabriella shrugged. "Obviously we're not," she finished with a soft smile. Gabriella strung her bag over her shoulder and reflexively weaved fingers with Troy, leading him towards the door where Gretchen stood like a traumatized statue.

"Y-Yeah," Gretchen nervously responded, her sweet voice quavering. The god that was Troy was making her nerves act up.

"Well," Gabriella smiled kindheartedly as they neared the door, passing Gretchen. She wheeled around to face them. "We're always open, you know, to watch a movie or something. Do you want to come to our dorm? We can do something together and then maybe go into the City," Gabriella benignly offered. She wasn't upset that Gretchen had "ruined" their plans—it was nice to have some other company too. Troy, however, looked like he could disagree over that fact.

"Really?" Gretchen seemed very surprised, her hand on her heart. "Yeah! Sure. I'll let you guys have some time to change…um, I'll be there in like half an hour?"

"Yeah, that's great," Gabriella nodded with another delighted smile. "We'll see you later, Gretch."

"Bye, Gretch," Troy called out to her as they left the pool.

Gretchen nearly fainted.

Where was her inhaler?

She was going to _spend time_ with _Troy Bolton_ in his _dorm_!


	15. Has Gabriella's Kindness Gone Too Far?

**A/N: Yes, yes; I know that I haven't updated in forever, but I've been caught up in all of this family stuff. So I apologize. **

**By the way, if you guys haven't read Protecting Fate by runninequalslife, you have GOT to. (It's rated M, just so you know.) I haven't read such a stunning story in a while and I really recommend it! I promise you'll enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it. I don't own the NBA store.**

* * *

"You know, I kind of wish you hadn't invited Gretchen over," Troy honestly shared. He sighed to himself as he sloppily kicked off his shoes into a corner, flopping sluggishly onto the unmade bed.

"I'm sorry, baby," Gabriella earnestly apologized, joining him on the bed and playfully ruffling his damp hair with her fingers. Her hand then absentmindedly slowed, the pads of her nimble fingers massaged his scalp gingerly. "But I just couldn't _not _do so, you know? She's here alone and she seems terrified. I just want to assure her that we're not crazies."

"But we are." Troy flashed a grin. "At least, in bed," Troy added quickly as he saw Gabriella's face falter disappointingly.

"No, you're right," Gabriella rued dimly. "We're crazy. There's nothing we can really do about that now, can we though?" She sighed out of despair and glared blankly at her hands that lay lifelessly in her lap. Troy broke the tight stillness of the room and pressed a kiss to the side of her face, warming her chilled hands in his wordlessly like he always did.

"Hmm…I like being crazy then," Troy reasoned thoughtfully with a gorgeous considerate smile. Gabriella's heart lifted at the glimmering smile fastened to his face, and she fell limply against his chest, his arms caging her protectively. "I love you," Troy whispered sacredly against her temple. Gabriella gave an insignificant nod, her warm eyes dilated in deep deliberation. Troy's fingers raked softly up and down her bare arm, giving her shivers. Her beautiful eyes fluttered furiously for a moment, Troy innocently pecking the elegant curve of her ashen face.

"She said she'd come over in half an hour," Gabriella reminded Troy quietly. "I'm going to get dressed, and I suggest you also do so."

"Uh huh," Troy nodded dumbly, cheekily grinning back at her when she shot him a mock disgruntled expression.

Gabriella, despite Troy's arms anchored tightly around her waist, stood from the bed and wrenched away from Troy, retreating to the bathroom. Troy smiled softly as he watched her stride away, chuckling privately to himself.

* * *

Gretchen Collenfield was incredibly nervous as she stood there awkwardly by Troy's numbered dormitory door. Her skeletal, meatless hands were clammier than they'd ever been, and her tense, white face was even more pale that usual.

Did she knock? Did she just twist open the doorknob and walk in? Did she phone them to let them know she was there already?

Gretchen wanted to give them a clear warning first. After humiliatingly happening upon them in that intimate position just an hour earlier, she was apprehensive and not willing to see that again.

Her bony knuckles were literally dripping with perspiration as they hesitantly rapped against the door. The air seemed to freeze all of a sudden, and she felt swore she could feel her lungs beginning to seal up. And then she heard the various clicks of a lock, and not much later, the door was invitingly thrust open to reveal Troy and Gabriella. Troy was wearing that adorable look of embarrassment, his handsome face still bright red and his ears glowing pink as he thought of what Gretchen had walked in on thirty minutes before. In contrast, Gabriella's beautiful features were strictly benign and welcoming, cleanly wiped of any mortification.

"Hey Gretch," Gabriella brightly greeted her.

"Hey Gretch," Troy copied without even realizing he was saying the exact same thing as his girlfriend.

"Hey," Gretchen replied back anxiously with bated breath.

"You can come in." Gabriella gaily beckoned the shy girl into Troy's weakly lit dorm as if it were hers too, desperately trying to make Gretchen feel as comfortable as possible. She knew how it felt. She knew how it felt to be scared and lonely and lost like Gretchen was currently feeling. Gabriella was determined to make Gretchen's transition as painless as possible.

Gretchen's heart jerked and made her feel nauseous at the way Troy was speaking so softly to Gabriella, his rippling oceanic eyes so lovingly tender against hers. She felt envy like fire surging passionately through her veins, heat rising dangerously inside of her. But, she managed to simmer the raging flames and keep them safely inside of her. She had to keep composure. Maybe there was still a possibility that Troy could fall in love with her. If he just saw who she was…how much better of a match she was for him than Gabriella….

Oh, who was she kidding?

Her chest was thumping madly as she saw Troy coax Gabriella onto his lap, the petite goddess curling up to her lover without a second plea, his lips resting against her gaunt cheek. She should have been the one in Troy's lap; not Gabriella. Gretchen watched in utter horror as Troy's magical lips rolled absentmindedly against Gabriella's immaculate ceramic skin, his fingers stroking the exposed skin of her hip ever so gently. His gentleness was what killed her the most, for he was so wonderfully careful and soft and patient with Gabriella, as if she were a fragile doll. That was how he was supposed to treat _her_; not Gabriella. The newcomer's heart sank, dead, as she observed Troy whispering sweetly in Gabriella's ear, a bashful smirk forming on Gabriella's beautiful mouth at the something naughty he had clandestinely muttered. They weren't even paying attention to the adventurous action movie that was blaring loudly across the television screen. That minor fact alone only made more inevitable rushes of intense jealousy charge through Gretchen.

When the movie finally ended, Gretchen could not feel more relieved. They fell into a casual conversation afterwards, although Gretchen was very disappointed to see that they were still acting so deeply in love. They were so lovey dovey and mushy that it was sickening. Just the secret expressions they sent each other were enough. But everything else on top of that…she was going to vomit when she returned to her dorm.

"Yeah, Troy's the basketball guy," Gabriella beautifully laughed. She shot him a secret look and Troy's mouth gradually widened into a smile.

Gretchen could feel her heart being ripped apart, piece by piece.

There was this blatant love smoldering in their gentle eyes, a kind of love that was undeniable and unconditional.

"Hey…" Troy chuckled, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "No, no, Gretch; Gabriella's the swimmer."

Gabriella playfully hit his arm. "No, Leggy's faster than me."

"In only one stroke."

"Exactly."

"Oh, Gretch," Gabriella jokingly rolled her eyes and temporarily angled her body towards Gretchen. Troy absentmindedly tickled her feet, and Gabriella pretended that she didn't notice. "What sport are you doing for this season?"

"Um…" Gretchen blubbered clumsily. What sport _was _she going to do? She wasn't even sure what was being offered. "I think I'll do swimming," she decided on the spot, trying to make her tone sound as resolute as possible.

Gabriella nodded eagerly.

"I don't think I'm going to make the team though," Gretchen timidly added, blushing madly. "I'm nervous for the tryouts."

"There are none," Gabriella clarified with another benevolent smile. Troy was kneading the soft soles of her feet now, and Gretchen's stomach flipped when he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her ankle. Gabriella distractedly curled her fingers in his hair. "Everyone goes to the practices, everyone goes to meets…it's just that the faster people go to more meets and more important ones."

"Oh. I'll definitely be going to the bad meets, then," Gretchen mumbled halfheartedly, grumpily glowering at the carpeted floor.

"Well, have you ever swum before?" Gabriella inquired, biting her lip. She wanted to help—she really did.

"Oh no, yeah, I have, but I doubt I'm as incredible and fast as you and everyone else," Gretchen muttered, wholly convinced.

"Don't think like that. There are some really shitty swimmers on our team," Gabriella swore with a reassuring nod. "Do you have all the equipment?"

"E-Equipment?" Gretchen stuttered perplexedly, a bit taken aback.

"Yeah. You know, the usual. Flippers or fins, or whatever you like to call them…different kinds of caps…pull buoys…kickboards…. You do have racing suits though, right?"

Gretchen sighed. "No." Now _she _was the embarrassed one.

"Oh God." Gabriella's eyes widened. It was as if Gretchen had just said she had never eaten sushi before. "Troy, we have to get Gretchen all of this stuff." Gabriella sighed and turned to Gretchen, not realizing she was acting a little bit rude. "Do you have _drag_?"

"What's that?" Gretchen bit her lip innocently.

"Troy, can you please drive us to that huge swim shop in the City?" Gabriella pleaded softly to him, pouting. This girl needed help.

Troy didn't even need the added pout. "Sure, babe," Troy murmured before briefly pecking her lips.

* * *

"Get this…and this…and this…"

Gabriella was wriggling out racing suits from the hundreds of packed racks, tossing them into the little cart Gretchen was maladroitly steering around.

"Do you like this pink one or this patterned orange one?"

Gretchen looked up to see Gabriella holding up two different pairs of shorts, both made of swimsuit material.

"What are those anyway?" Gretchen naively asked.

"Drag shorts. You put them on over your bathing suit and then they make you swim slower. For practices, of course, so then when you go to meets you feel like you're swimming faster. You know what? Just get both." Gabriella threw both pairs of shorts into the overflowing metal cart. "You also need drag tights…" Gabriella picked up a few multicolored pairs of latex tights and chucked them into the cart. Gretchen raised her eyebrows.

Troy was enjoying himself at the NBA store, and they were going to meet him when they were finished.

Gretchen couldn't even believe she'd need this much stuff. She was honestly a bit worried over how she was going to pay for all of this.

As they finally neared the cashier, Gretchen stammered out embarrassedly, "Gabriella, I can't afford this."

"I can," Gabriella smiled, piling things onto the counter for the cashier.

"Oh, God no!" Gretchen quickly cut in, desperate. "You can't buy this for me!"

"Think of it as a gift," Gabriella munificently said. The Latino beauty clicked open her leather wallet, slipping a slim credit card to the willowy, sour-faced cashier.

Gretchen watched with her face crumbling as the cashier slid the plastic card and Gabriella graciously drew her loopy, elegant signature.

"Happy birthday, hun." Gabriella radiantly smiled and kindly handed her the one of the crammed bags of equipment and swimsuits.

Gretchen hesitantly took one of the bags, heaving it up over her shoulder to better manage its tremendous weight.

Guilt weighed her down more than the bag did. The girl who had just bought her seven hundred dollars worth of swimming equipment and racing suits…that girl's boyfriend was the same guy whom she pictured naked. The same guy who she dreamed of marrying one magical day. The same guy who would never be hers….

Gabriella managed to persuade Gretchen into keeping the equipment and such, and they met up with Troy at the NBA store. He bought some basketball jerseys or whatever, and then finally drove them back to Bentley.

"Hey, Gretch," Gabriella called to her thoughtlessly in the backseat of Troy's car. Troy was driving and she was sitting beside him. Gretchen had _insisted_ that Gabriella sat with Troy and she sat behind them. "Do you want to eat dinner with us? We can just order some sushi and eat it in our dorm."

At this very instant, Troy hurled a very displeased look at Gabriella, eyebrow discreetly raised. Gretchen inwardly sighed as they tilted their heads away from each other, speaking with their eyes in their own little language. Gretchen boredly watched them hastily mumble, and although they spoke in consciously low volumes, she was able to catch a shred of their brisk conversation.

"What happened to our date night?" Troy hissed irritably. Gabriella settled a hand on his thigh, and softly reminded him to keep his eyes on the road.

"We'll do it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! I wanted today!"

"Stop acting like a child, Bolton."

She hadn't called him by his last name in approximately a year, and Troy was immediately offended.

Gabriella sighed and massaged his shoulder to soothe him. "I'm sorry, baby…. I just…especially since she's otherwise alone, we _have got _to be nice to her."

Troy sighed despairingly, his sigh echoing Gabriella's previous one.

"Okay. Fine."

They readjusted themselves in their seats, promptly ungluing the sides of their faces.

"So Gretch, you want to?" Gabriella gently offered once more.

"No, that's okay," Gretchen responded firmly. They could have their date night. Plus, she didn't want to have to sit through their PDA and obvious love. She hated being the third wheel.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She nodded to further prove this claim.

"Please just let us hibernate until Tuesday," Troy jeered in a mutter to Gabriella. Luckily, Gretchen didn't hear this time.

Gabriella jabbed him lightly in the side.

"Stop, Troy. Seriously."

"Aww, you weren't being serious before? Damn, that means I could've—"

"—Don't, Troy," Gabriella sighed.

Troy frowned and tried to focus on the empty road. He had gone too far.

The tension inside the car gradually shrunk, and once it had, Troy took to tenderly caressing Gabriella's knee. Gabriella understood this as an apology and accepted it by placing her hands kindly over his hand.

Gretchen watched this with a mixture of jealousy and boredom. Thank God she had turned down Gabriella's generous offer. No, no, she had had enough of this.

Her heart was heavy. With what exactly, she wasn't sure, but she was tired of seeing their love and seeing Troy away from her. She wanted him. So badly. Her heart craved him.

After gathering her bags, she nearly darted out of the car the second Troy's car halted in the Bentley parking lot, her virtually white blonde hair flying behind her. Gabriella sighed but Troy assured her not to worry; she was probably just tired.

"Troy," Gabriella murmured, tired herself. "You seriously need to stop acting like that towards her." She slammed the car door shut, her purse draped over her dainty shoulder.

"Have you seen the way she _looks _at me?" Troy asked, greatly annoyed. "She's got these greedy, starving brown eyes that scare the hell out of me."

"Just be nice. That's all I'm asking," Gabriella pleaded quietly. Troy nodded and stopped walking to press an affectionate kiss to her chin, smiling softly.

"I love you," he whispered gently.

"I love you, too," Gabriella replied back in an equal whisper. Her eyes read of such incredible love that Troy was taken aback. He kissed her cheek again and gallantly led her back to his dorm.

* * *

They fell asleep very early that night, exhausted as a whole. The next morning, they woke up late once again. Troy was rather annoyed when Gabriella invited Gretchen over to do homework, but managed to behave under all of the looks Gabriella was giving him. Sunday drifted away, as did Monday. The endless, uneventful days were nothing but time to waste. Troy was anxious for school to begin again. He was sick of having clingy Gretchen around all of the time. She stuck to Gabriella like a magnet, hovering around her and gawking up at her with fixed, awed gleaming eyes. It was as if all of a sudden, Gretchen looked up to Gabriella like she was some sort of perfect goddess. Well, she was, but that wasn't the point. Now the only person Gretchen wanted to be around was Gabriella. Troy wanted Gabriella all to himself, and couldn't help feeling that selfish way.

When Tuesday came, he couldn't manage to ward Gretchen away. Now that he knew she was even on the premise, he felt weird about having sex with Gabriella. Usually, he wouldn't care; after all, he always had sex with Gabriella with other people on the campus at the same time, but it was different this time. He felt like Gretchen was watching them, whatever they did and wherever they were. He knew, just by looking at Gabriella, that she felt this way, too.

Even while they finished up their art project, Gretchen was floating about, poking over their shoulders nosily and asking bothersome questions. It was difficult not to slap her in the face.

When they finally settled in for bed that Tuesday night, Troy was nearly bursting with anticipation and relief.

Tomorrow.

Wednesday.

School was back in session.

He never would've though he'd be begging for school to start again, but he was desperate for it to commence.


	16. Who Is Invited To The Girl's Night?

****

A/N: I swear, when I hit twenty chapters or two hundred reviews I will have a party. Whichever comes first.

**So yeah, the school drama pretty much returns in this. **

**Thanks so much to all my faithful readers and reviewers! You know who you are! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it. **

* * *

"Are you okay?" Troy asked concernedly, his soft voice a mere whisper in the darkness.

"I'm not having one of my good days," Gabriella sighed drowsily. She rolled over under the drawing warmth of the covers so her back was to Troy, pulling the blankets up to her ears.

"Do you want to stay here today?" Troy suggested gently. Troy hesitantly outstretched his hand but then fully halted it in midair. She looked so fragile and breakable that Troy was afraid to touch her.

"No, that's overdoing it," Gabriella murmured quietly. Her eyes flickered close, and she breathed in deeply. "I'm fine, I just need to stay in bed until my first class."

"It's a Day 5, so you don't have anything until third period," Troy remarked.

"Even better," Gabriella droned in a flat tone. She was beginning to be sucked into sleep.

Troy let her sleep, and curled up on his side on the bed, his back just brushing Gabriella's. He glanced briefly at the digital clock on his nightstand, squinting at the red numbers. It was 5:36 in the morning. He suppressed a groan of complaint and fell asleep not too long afterwards.

He had had another frightening dream. It had started out so nicely. He and Gabriella had gone on vacation (like they had planned) and were sipping piñacoladas on beach chairs, admiring the mesmerizing view of the clear cerulean ocean, lapping up onto the white shore. And then Melissa walked in with that beanpole nerd of hers, seven children trailing after them. She said that she didn't want them anymore and asked Gabriella if she wanted them. Gabriella said no, that she had better things to do than babysit brats for the rest of her life, and Melissa scoffed and walked away with the bizarre geek and her brood. Troy and Gabriella had then resumed their lazy lounging and view admiring, and Troy watched as Gabriella sunbathed and absorbedly read her novel. Then the ocean progressively darkened, stirring and furiously churning until it became a horrifying merciless black. A small boat was just barely visible hovering on the surface of sea in the distance, and as it neared, Troy was able to identify Ambrosia. Troy quickly alerted Gabriella that they better leave, and Gabriella thankfully nodded. They hastily packed their things and began to make a run for it, but they were not fast enough. The ocean, as black as Satan's heart, spilled out onto the beach, staining the white sand and making the place look like a colossal oil spill. The inescapable seawater was thick like molasses almost, rising up rapidly to their necks. Gabriella drifted away from him, gliding away the more she wrestled the water. She was quickly sinking further, as was Troy. Ambrosia was examining from her luxurious boat atop, amused as the water gradually overtook them for keeps. She cackled evilly, and that was when Troy snapped awake.

He jolted up suddenly in bed, shivering before catching his short breath.

"Are you okay, baby?" Gabriella's tiny voice squeaked out faintly in the dark, drenched with worry.

Troy was surprised to learn that Gabriella was awake, her velvety voice enough to quickly recompose him.

"Yeah, yeah," Troy muttered thoughtlessly, threading his fingers through his disheveled hair. "I'm fine."

Her back was still facing him, but Troy saw her move her head in a tiny nod.

Something was wrong. He knew.

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered apprehensively. He gently rested his enormous hand on her gaunt shoulder, her skin freezing beneath his warm palm. Gabriella shuddered and coiled up even tighter.

"I'm just not feeling that well," she insisted briskly. She tried to put more emphasis and force in her voice, but it only had the opposite effect, cracking instead.

Troy sighed. "Please tell me, baby," Troy pleaded pathetically, his heart breaking with every second he could not comfort her. "Please. Let me help you."

He knew he was given the permission when Gabriella broke into tears. They came slowly and steadily, streaming silently down her face, her voice hoarse. Gabriella wasn't usually a big crier. Troy knew she was crying now by the way her tiny figure was vibrating uncontrollably on the bed. Troy turned her over carefully on the bed and Gabriella willingly collapsed in his arms, a formless weeping lump against his chest. Troy reflexively rubbed circles on her little back, pressing her against him. Troy dragged his nose across her cheek, resting his face on her shoulder. Gabriella balled his hair in her hands, absentmindedly stroking the nape of his neck. Her sorrowful tears subsided fairly quickly, but Gabriella wanted more than anything to remain in his soothing embrace. Her eyes were closed against his chest, her lips smushed up against his shirt. She just breathed him in, drinking him in as he surrounded her.

"I love you," Gabriella hummed against him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Troy agreed sincerely. Gabriella freed a shaky sigh, tangling her fingers in his hair again.

"I just had a nightmare," Gabriella explained of her behavior, trying not to roll her eyes. What a spineless child she was.

"What about?" Troy mumbled against the crook of her neck, her skin clammier in that area. He tenderly kissed her there, his lips gravitating over the spot before resting them there once more.

"Well," Gabriella began, struggling for adequate words. She took a brave breath before continuing. "Well, we were at the beach, having a good time…and then Melissa walks up with like ten kids and asks me if I wanted them because she didn't want them anymore. And for some reason, I say no. And the she walks away. And then the ocean goes black and you ask me if we should go. I say yes, and so we start getting ready to leave. And then the ocean just like spills all over, like the seawater was in some sort of bowl but it cracked, and the water is just leaking everywhere…and then you were floating away and I was screaming but you were too far away. And then we were just drowning, and my mother was up on this grand boat laughing this maniacal laugh that scared the shit out of me."

Weird.

Troy kneaded her shoulder, thinking.

"That sounds scary," he finally said into the silence.

"It was," Gabriella admitted lamely with a cringe.

Troy pulled apart from her and gazed deeply into her bottomless eyes. Those beautiful hopeful eyes. Gabriella offered a weak smile, and Troy smiled back softly. She fell into the wells of blue that were his eyes, so mystifyingly exciting. Troy then kissed her, his lips soft and languid against hers.

"Do you feel better?" Troy asked, rubbing the side of her chilly arm.

Gabriella was glowing again. "Much."

"Well," Troy began huskily, his fingers grazing her jaw. "If you're still feeling good by tonight, maybe we could…"

"Ah, yeah," Gabriella smiled softly. "I like the way you think."

"But only if you feel better, okay, Gabi?" Troy conditioned sternly.

Gabriella nodded and elegantly tilted her head up, slowly leaning forward and chastely kissing his lips again.

* * *

There she was.

Looking so beautiful and buoyant, so vibrantly vivacious and breathing pure energy.

Carter couldn't believe his eyes.

She seemed so exhilarated.

The down and depressed girl Leighland had abnormally been for the past couple of weeks had vanished. And now a better version of the old Leighland was in her place. She seemed so much more alive…reawakened.

Carter took in a deep breath and kicked the cigarette butt that he had tossed onto the sidewalk just moments before.

He glanced up and watched as Leighland's beautiful caramel hair whipped around her neck, and how she excitedly combed her fingers through it, almost obsessively. She was animatedly chattering with Gabriella Montez, probably catching up about the vacation.

God, how he wanted her.

The radiance had returned to her light brown eyes, and the fire within her soul had obviously rekindled. She was simply back. She was Leighland Jones again. The upbeat skip was back in her step, and she was jittery and fidgety and restless in constant need for action again, just like Carter liked her to be. She was glowing again, her immaculate face glittering and her body seeming to float on air.

The vacation had done her good.

* * *

"I've got to tell you;" Leighland excitedly divulged to Gabriella, "I met the most _amazing_ guy in Costa Rica." Her eyes engrossed in excitement and she grinned.

"Really?" Gabriella asked in surprise, taking a tiny step back.

"Yeah!" Leighland nodded energetically, tirelessly raking her fingers through the glossy strands of her hair. It was an old habit of hers, and Gabriella was honestly glad to see her doing it again. "We've _got_ to have a girl's night! You said you were gonna hold me to it, and I say tonight is the night I want," Leighland decided firmly.

Gabriella's stomach churned.

"Yeah?" Gabriella sighed. She was all set on having sex with Troy tonight. But Leighland. She needed her more, didn't she? She had finally revived her old self. She was happy again, but she still needed Gabriella's support. There was still potential that she could collapse again. "Okay," Gabriella agreed weakly.

"Oh my fucking God, it's going to be _awesome_!" Leighland squealed excitedly. "Okay, who else can we invite? Whose dorm?"

"How about mine? And how about you, me, Tay, Leggy, and Gretch?" Gabriella suggested.

"What? No!" Leighland groaned. "See? You just ruined it!"

Gabriella crossed her arms defensively. "Well, who did _you _have in mind?" She was trying to be humorous, but then realized Leigh was taking her seriously.

"I was thinking you, me, Tay…I guess Kels and Martha and I guess Gretch," Leighland sighed defeatedly. "But not Allegra, okay? No fucking way. If she shows up, I'm bolting out of there."

"Stop acting so immature," Gabriella swatted her arm disgustedly. "Seriously, you've got to stop. Just make up with her already."

"I can't, I can't," Leighland insisted rigidly. She quickly changed the topic. "So your dorm? Like, at nine?"

"Yeah, that's good," Gabriella sighed. At least it was after swimming.

"Alright, well, I just can't wait to tell you about him," Leighland squeaked excitedly. "Oh my God, he really is just—okay, I don't want to start talking now and then not be able to stop talking so I'm just not going to talk right now." Leighland was fizzing with enthusiasm, bouncing joyously in her seat and tapping her toes against the carpeted floor.

When the bell rang, Gabriella was honestly relieved.

* * *

"Hey, Leg!" Gabriella called out to Allegra in the hallway. Allegra didn't turn around, her long hair swishing behind her as she promenaded through the thinning swarm of students. Gabriella jogged after her and squeezed Allegra's bony elbow from behind to get her attention. "Allegra!"  
"_What_?" Allegra snapped bitterly, stopping abruptly at a corner and finally whirling around, her face rather flushed. Her eyes were as bug-like as ever, alert and frenziedly skipping all over the room as usual, her sallow cheeks sunken.

"Wanna have a sleepover tonight? Like nineish? My dorm?" Gabriella asked hopefully. She made an exaggerated puppy dog face, pleading.

Allegra sighed drearily. "I don't know…." She was obviously in a bad mood today, and there was usually a reason why.

"Why not?" Gabriella pouted. "You're so full of…boredom."

"Ooh, nice one," Allegra sarcastically shot back. She clenched the strap of her purse tighter, her prominent knuckles like white stones. "Look, I don't know, okay? I'm just…I just…."

It was then that Gabriella noticed there were tears pricking her black eyes, which had reddened and puffed up some. Allegra embarrassedly cracked her head the other way, furiously blinking back the burning tears. She drew in a shaky breath.

Gabriella quickly glanced around and was glad to see the hallways had emptied. Classes had already begun.

"C'mere, Leg," Gabriella coaxed her compassionately, curling her arm around hers and tugging lightly. "How about we go to the bathroom?"

Allegra nodded wordlessly and allowed Gabriella to lead her to the nearby bathroom, its surfaces so blindingly white it was rather ironic. Allegra gulped forcibly and queasily leaned her ass against the spotless porcelain sink. She stared blankly at the clean tiled floor, looking nauseous, her skeletal face pale as ever.

"What?" Gabriella asked softly, uneasily wallowing near the heater at the back of the bathroom. It was a tiny bathroom, housing only two stalls. Not many people came to this one, so Gabriella was sure they were safe. It was in a more remote portion of the school.

Allegra swallowed hard and noiselessly exercised her throat muscles.

Gabriella had this quality to her…this magical quality where people felt like they could say anything to her. That everything they told her was kept in confidentiality. And that was true. Gabriella was a good listener, a good replier, a good supporter, and a good secret keeper. She always seemed to know firsthand both sides of the story.

"I, uh…" Allegra began afresh, clutching the sides of the sparkling sink with her death grip, "I confronted Carter. I told him I didn't want to just meaninglessly fuck anymore. Especially because of Leighland." Allegra ducked her head low in shame, her midnight hair cascading over her disgraced face and shielding her mournful tears from Gabriella.

"When?"

"Just a few minutes before you came to me," she miserably responded.

Allegra peered up at Gabriella and revealed her glum, mascara-streaked face, her makeup completely ruined. Gabriella bit her lip.

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" Gabriella started optimistically, her tone far too bright. Allegra glared up at her with a strange expression. "Now you've got him off your back. Now you can start over and make amends with Leigh."

Allegra shook her head grimly. "It's not that, Gabriella. I'm just scared of what he'll do. He seemed so angry when I told him, so fucking mad…I was lucky I got out of there when I did. What if he hunts me down? What if he hunts _Leigh _down? I mean, she has a fucking boyfriend again now! All the way in Costa Rica, but still! What will Carter do when he hears _that_? I really do love Leigh, and I'd never want anything to happen to her, but I just…I just can't…" Allegra broke off and buried her wet face in her hands.

"Why're you telling me this? You should be telling this to Leigh," Gabriella instructed a bit more sternly. "Please, just come to this sleepover tonight and we can figure out what we'll say to her. Promise."

"Okay," Allegra dismally accepted, nodding slightly. "Can you leave now? I need to fix this fucking mess I made." She said this as if she was revolted with herself, and she made a sickened face in the mirror at her dour reflection. She wiped her eyes and cheeks with the backs of her hands, slowly unbending herself from the sink and stiffening her posture. She briskly swiveled around and immediately began tending to her tearstained face.

Gabriella took a few paces towards the door and left with saying goodbye. Hardly anyone said goodbye during regular school. What for? You'd see them in another hour or so.

* * *

Carter didn't feel like he'd committed a sin.

He'd simply pressed his ear to the door and listened in on their conversation.

And _WHAT_?!?!?!?!

Leighland had a _boyfriend_?!?!

Fury and envy blended instantly and coursed madly through his veins.

He disapproved.

He did _not _approve.

He had already tried Allegra that morning, and she had kicked and wrestled hysterically against him. She was tall but horribly skinny, and had managed to slip under him and whiz out the door. He knew that if he tried her again, she would spread the word to _more _people….

And Leighland…well, she had a boyfriend. But had that ever stopped him before? He could still try her. He would.

He approached her in her dorm. The door had been thrown open, and she was cheerfully humming to the loud radio as she unpacked her luggage from her trip. He gawked speechlessly as he watched her fish out sexy lingerie from her suitcase and tuck it neatly away in her closet. So she really _had _found a new fuck buddy. Part of him had been doubtful. For all he knew, she had lied to everyone so Carter would eventually get the message and back off. But Carter wasn't going to be that easy.

Then he boldly made his move. Carter knew this was probably one of the worst ways to approach her, but when else could he? The old Leighland was back, and he knew her old tricks were back too. He had to be extra careful with this Leighland.

He took cautious, apprehensive steps in the room, managing to close the door without a creak and lock the door without a click.

He was about to launch his burly arms around her when she calmly spoke. "Stop it Carter, I know you're there."

This had never happened to him before.

And he did something he'd never done before: he chickened out.

He reeled around, wrenched open the door, and scurried out of her dorm. He didn't stop running until he reached his.

Fuck you, Carter. You're such a fucking wussy.

* * *

Gabriella was in her last period before lunch. French.

She sunk low in her seat and furtively slipped out her sleek iPhone, sending a quick text to Troy.

_wat we doing 4 lunch_

He texted back a few seconds later. Gabriella smiled softly to herself as she read it.

_I got a bio 2 turn in & I need 2 work on it. I mite not eat._

That was common of everyone. Schoolwork came first, and then if there was some spare time, one could eat.

_ok think i mite go 2 z cafeteria. _

He texted back.

_ok. ill see u 2nite? _

Gabriella sighed, feeling guilty.

_no, leg & lee need me. were having a girls nite my dorm. _

Gabriella could just picture his face accompanying the words he typed back.

_wat about 2nite? _

She made sure Madame Blanchard wasn't looking her way before responding.

_im so sorry babe. but a) i still dont feel 100% b) i got my . _

She waited anxiously for his reply. Her poor baby. She felt so bad now. It took an extra minute until his disheartened reply came.

_ok. im happy 4 u. i luv u. plez feel better. if u dont feel good, call me & ill b there. luv u. _

Gabriella sighed and bit her lip.

_thanx babe. i luv u. soooooo much. _

She thought he might be a little angry and he wouldn't answer, but he did.

_ok. luv u. bye. have fun. _


	17. What Is Wrong, Gabriella?

****

A/N: Oh my God! We reached 200 reviews! Guys, thank so so so much! You have no idea how ecstatic I am!

Thanks to runninequalslife for some input on this chapter! LOL

Also, thank you JohnKrasinskiLover. ;) Your reviews were wonderful. This chapter is for you!

And just a note: the (song) quotes that might be before every chapter usually will refer to the story as a whole...not just the specific chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it. **

* * *

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_~written by Oliver Hood_

* * *

Gabriella felt so guilty for putting Troy off like that, and called him again during lunch.

"Baby?" she whispered into the phone. It came out almost like a whimper. "I'm sorry."

She could hear his feet shuffling against the floor and his reply was a bit muffled. "About what?"

"For putting you off like that. I didn't lie—I really do have to help Leighland and Allegra."

"Okay…I understand that…"

"And I really do have my period…"

"That's never stopped us before."

"Seriously, Troy. But I mean, I just…I just wanted to call you and tell you."

"Actually, I was just about to call _you_."

Gabriella was very surprised and it reflected in her tone. "Really?"

"Yeah…I just realized my biography is due tomorrow, not this afternoon. Do you want to do something?" His voice was bright and hopeful.

Gabriella's heart warmed instantly, and she was more than eager. "Yeah!" she enthusiastically responded. "Yeah, sure. How about we meet up in…"  
"…my dorm?" Troy suggested hopefully.

"Yeah, that's perfect," the Latino beauty murmured smoothly, excitement smoldering inside of her. Troy could just picture her eyes shining with delight. "I'll meet you there when I get there."

"Okay. I'm here right now. See you in a few, babe."

For some reason, her heart was aching at just the sound of his voice. It was almost odd how she could miss him so much in so little time.

As usual, classmates stopped her several times in the hallway on her journey to Troy's dormitory, but she didn't let those disruptions slow her fast pace. She felt guilty. She wanted to see that gorgeous face of his and kiss him passionately until he couldn't breathe.

An enormous cheerful grin spread across her face as she turned the knob of his door, and she excitedly flung open the door.

Her smile staggered on her face when she saw that white-haired leprechaun look-alike, that two-foot tall nuisance.

The ever waiflike Gretchen was seated on Troy's bed cross-legged and facing him, nervously clutching a thin stack of papers in her hands. Troy's body was angled towards the door as if waiting for something, and the moment Gabriella had thrown open the door, he had glanced up, his own heart jolting at the beautiful sight of her. When he saw Gabriella's joyous smile waver, his face unconsciously distorted itself into its own sour grimace for he knew why.

Gabriella fully wiped the smile from her face, deliberately. She straightened out her shirt. "Hey, Gretch," she croaked weakly after trying to collect herself. Troy noticed how she was trying so hard to look casual and cool, but it was so forced in Troy's eyes. He knew her all too well. Oblivious Gretchen seemed to buy it though.

"Hey, Brie," Gretchen gleefully responded. Her fake cheerfulness made Troy want to gag. He knew she was copying Gabriella's usual cheerfulness, but hers was much too twisted and artificial.

Gabriella desperately tried to smile but it dithered into a slight frown. Her eyes shot to the navy blue floor and the she looked up again, her eyes lingering on Troy's and hungrily trailing down his tempting figure. She just couldn't help herself. His open spacious lap was calling out to her. Troy's cyan eyes were spiraling into hers, and all she wanted was to hurl herself into his arms and squeeze him tight and kiss him until her lips fell off. That sounded like a good plan.

Gabriella hesitated but then swiveled around on her heel, firmly shutting the door. She then took a few lazy strolls towards the bed, feeling that incredible magnetic tension between her and Troy. She knew Troy could feel it too, his breathing hitching and his heart hammering ferociously in his chest. His eyes were embossed on her; with every movement she made, she could see Troy's eyes flickering as he watched and absorbed her in.

Gretchen felt like someone had just kicked her in the stomach.

Who had she been kidding?

They were so in love. So, so in love.

And she had tried to stop that.

She felt her guts roil inside of her at this thought.

How could she have ever doubted their love?

It was obviously so unconditional and so sacred.

The love that tensed the room was so big. So serious and deep.

"You can kiss him," Gretchen permitted aloud. She briskly stood from the bed, gathering her papers quickly in her sticklike arms. She had to accept their love. She had to.

Gabriella was honestly startled by Gretchen's words. Her eyes impulsively flitted to Troy's, and she effortlessly detected the same surprise.

"Seriously, don't let me stop you. We discussed everything we needed to discuss already," Gretchen prattled unceremoniously. She advanced coolly towards the door, about to turn the knob when Troy's voice halted her. She couldn't help herself; her stomach flipped.

"No, it's okay," Troy softly insisted. "You can stay."

His voice was so, so remarkably soft.

"Don't lie." Gretchen was surprised at how bold she was behaving. "I'll see you later, guys. Troy, I'll just email you my portion of the biography tonight." She had been able to say that without a quavering voice. That was a first.

She truly felt good about herself once she had absented their dorm. Troy and Gabriella always deserved their time alone.

* * *

"Fuck, baby," Troy muttered lazily against his girlfriend's luscious enticing lips. "You're driving me…fucking insane…" His fingers curled tightly in her brown hair, jerking her saintly face closer to his. He made sure not to flatten her under his massive weight on the bed.

Gabriella smirked amusedly to herself and traced the side of his face with her graceful fingers, her index finger dipping into his ear and flicking the lobe absentmindedly. "I like that," she whispered fragilely, pleased.

Troy fiercely pushed his famished lips up against hers, slamming them onto hers hard and faster each time. He greedily sucked on their unbelievable softness for just a second and then gazed deeply into her eyes before repeating the action. He gripped the sides of her unflawed face haphazardly, his fingers tangled in the raven locks of her hair but still so gentle. A sheepish giggle from Gabriella was muffled as Troy crashed his mouth against hers for the millionth time, his tongue slithering into hers clandestinely and then darting out just as quickly and slickly.

"You smell so good…" Troy drawled sluggishly against her bruised lips, pressing a sloppy kiss to the corner of her slightly parted mouth. He clasped the edges of her face more firmly in his eager hands and took her bottom lip fully in his mouth, emitting a low moan as he sucked hard on it. She was like velvet. One hand found its way to her bottom, shoving her almost harshly onto his lap. Gabriella merely smiled and settled a tender hand on his stalwart shoulder, her stomach fluttering as he turned to separately nibbling her lips. Troy furtively snaked a hand down her tight-fitting jeans, squeezing her right buttock and laughing softly in her ear, nipping it gently. Gabriella draped a slender arm around his neck, the other gingerly sliding down his nude chest. His shirt had been discarded earlier. Troy quickly wriggled off Gabriella's own long-sleeved shirt, tossing it thoughtlessly to the floor. His heart was pounding like it hadn't in so long, and he steadied a hand on the bed to make sure he didn't fall off of it.

Wait a second…they were sitting?

He hadn't noticed that they were now sitting upright on the very rim of the bed, Gabriella seated comfortably in his lap.

Troy pulled away slowly as he took a spare moment to survey their surroundings. His hand fell from Gabriella's uncovered chest and Gabriella caught his hand wordlessly in her own lap, picking at his thick fingers distractedly.

"What, baby?" Gabriella said of the ringing silence that ensued between them. Her smile deteriorated into a measly frown, but Troy urged the corners of her mouth back up again.

"No, Gabi," Troy insisted gently. "I'm just thinking how we're going to do this."

"What?" Gabriella obliviously responded.

"Have sex." He said it as if it were the most obvious think in the universe.

Gabriella gaped speechlessly at him. "What do you mean?" She squeezed the hand she had in her grasp.

"What? We've done it before. And I'm extraordinarily horny, and just…please?" Troy begged softly. "That's all I'm asking—"

"No, I just…n-no, I want to too," Gabriella decided firmly. Her eyes suddenly connected with his on a new level, it seemed. She could give him this. "I was just hesitant because it's going to be messy…that's all."

"Yeah?" Troy was grinning now. "Okay, uh, wuh…one sec…I'm gonna get t—towels."

Gabriella rolled her eyes but was grinning herself anyway, watching as Troy sprinted to the bathroom and back in record time. He began to spread the white towels out on top of the bed.

"Babe, I'm going to take out my tampon in the bathroom," Gabriella gibbered all at once bashfully, rather embarrassed. She hid her blushing face and trekked to the bathroom quite awkwardly. Troy stared dreamily after her, his sapphire eyes twinkling as he chuckled softly under his breath.

Gabriella abandoned her black jeans on the sink counter along with her pink thong, meekly lumbering back to Troy wearing nothing besides her bra. She wasn't sure why, but a shy side had overtaken her. Why? It was just Troy. Her Troy.

Troy grinned again as he saw Gabriella slowly approaching him, and he held his arms invitingly out to her. Gabriella matched his grin and walked faster over to him, falling in his embrace and pushing them back onto the toweled bed. Troy immediately flipped them over on the bed so Gabriella was on the bottom once more.

"How much time do we have?" Gabriella mumbled as she peppered quick kisses around Troy's compact stomach.

Troy glanced briefly at his bedside clock. "Half an hour," he huffed back, unhooking her fuchsia bra finally and removing it entirely. He threw it against the wooden headboard and it slid onto his pillow.

Gabriella tugged suggestively at Troy's boxers, the only garment that he still had on. Troy took the extra moment to whip them off, shimmying his body up Gabriella's. She muttered something under her breath, something that Troy didn't understand.

"Wuh, baby?" Troy murmured endearingly as he caressed her chin with his fingers.

"No matter what we do, we're going to get it everywhere," Gabriella sighed. She got up on her knees, sitting on her heels. She swept her fingers down Troy's muscled thigh, her fingernails raking gently down his bent knee. Troy's heart hammered harder at this, the sensations bubbling in his stomach incredible.

The basketball captain clutched her elbows in his large hands delicately, one in each hand. "The, uh…b-bathtub?"

"I don't wanna get wet. We're gonna get so caught up, losing track of time…" Gabriella sighed again. "I know us, Troy. I have to show Mrs. Williams the pictures I took."

"You will, baby," Troy assured her smoothly, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. He could feel each and every one of her pert goosebumps.

Before she knew it, Troy's lips had collided against hers again. They roughly rammed into hers, over and over again before he slipped in his tongue and dueled with Gabriella's passionately.

"Uh…" Gabriella grunted as Troy's arms wrapped tightly around her. She felt air whisk by her…she was moving…and then she felt her arched back strike the porcelain surface of the bathtub. "Troy…" she warned breathlessly.

"Wuh…what?" he stammered before taking her left nipple into his mouth, his lips clamping over it and pressing down softly. Gabriella's back because perpendicular with the tub as she looped a leg over Troy, yanking him down lower. Troy detached himself from her to catch his breath, moving back to her face and licking her chin. He dragged his tongue across her cheeks and kissed her forcefully again before moving back down to her stomach, his lips encircling her navel. His fingers came up to her flat stomach, his fingertips gently grazing her skin and making her muscles retract involuntarily. Troy cupped one breast in his hand and fondled it gently in his hand. He would have thought they would be more animalistic and passionate for their first time in a week, but he liked being soft and careful with her. He liked her to know that she was the princess, and that his attention was only on her.

"Hmm…Troy…" Gabriella drawled lazily against his shoulder, her lips sloppily kissing him there. Her knuckles combed down his torso, resting just above his erection. She fused their lips together again, kissing him softly but quickly, over and over again like he had to her. Her fingers furtively curled around the base of his penis, her thumb gingerly rubbing him back and forth. Troy's breathing hitched and he held the curve of her hip firmly, kissing her more forcefully. Suddenly they were kissing almost violently in contrast to their soft kisses before, Gabriella's fingers stroking Troy faster with each kiss. Troy's heart was thumping madly in his chest, and his head felt dizzy with desire. He continued to kiss Gabriella lustfully, having to hold her neck in place as he repeatedly smashed his lips against hers. Gabriella's stomach was flipping as his fingers grazed her own damp opening, his index finger outlining one of her folds. She cursed under her breath, her fingers completely encircling Troy and holding him in her hand. Troy felt certain wetness on his fingers where his hand lay in between Gabriella's long thighs, but he didn't want to know what it was. Troy moved to Gabriella's neck, sucking on the spot that he knew she loved. Her abdomen felt hot with longing, and sweat beaded on every area of her skin. Gabriella was fighting to retain any levelheaded thoughts.

"Yeah?" Troy breathily croaked as he caught his breath. He knew she had meant to say something by the way her mouth had slightly parted and her fingers had gradually slowed.

"What…what about c-condoms?" she stuttered anxiously. Her index finger hesitantly touched the tip of his stiffness, slowly moving down it again.

"Fuck," Troy muttered against her knotted hair, his lips kissing her clammy forehead through a mouthful of her curls. "One s-sec…" Troy abruptly stood from the bathtub, leaping out of it and trampling as he advanced to the sink. He knelt on the cool tiles and rummaged frantically through the cupboard below, clumsily stumbling back and quickly getting back into the tub. Gabriella's eyes discovered the small packet in his palm, and she hastily grabbed it, ripping it open at once and rolling it out over Troy. Her core was blazing with yearning, and there was nothing she wanted more in the world at the moment than Troy inside of her.

"Please…baby," Gabriella pleaded Troy in a murmur, yanking him forward by his bicep.

Troy gazed into her flawless face, so unusually serious and demanding.

He nodded and wordlessly propelled into her all at once, instantly moaning aloud at how warm she was. As he thrust into her again, holding the edges of the tub and encasing her below him. Gabriella looped an arm around his back again, her fingers clenching his shoulder and her other fingers clawing at his back. She breathily moaned in his ear, biting softly down on some skin of his neck.

"God," Troy stuttered gruffly, falling into a regular rhythm. "You're so…so slippy—slippery…"

Gabriella let out a sort of sigh, her teeth making a mark on Troy's shoulder. That fire was still inside of her, as alive as ever, yet that was in the back of her mind now.

Troy continued to pump into her, building up a momentum and getting closer and closer to his peak. She was so unbelievably wet. He closed his eyes and continued to plunge into her. He felt Gabriella's teeth sink into his shoulder somewhere in the back of his mind, but he was already too hopelessly far off to remark. Gabriella's small stuffy moans came from below him as she braced herself, her chest expanding with every deep desperate breath she took. _Focus, Gabriella_, she scolded herself. But her mind was drifting. She kept on thinking about what would happen later that day.

He was getting so close. And suddenly, his orgasm overtook him, before he could stop himself. He let it consume him, cursing under his breath and stilling his movements, falling onto his knees above Gabriella in a crouch.

"Fuck…I—God…fuck…"

His mind was somewhere else. He absentmindedly dug his head into the crook of Gabriella's neck, his back bend above her. It took him a while to regain his conscious thoughts, his pants heavy and the only sound filling the room. All he knew for some time was Gabriella's unfailing gentleness as she repeatedly stroked his moist hair, her tiny figure so still beneath his.

It was deathly quiet for some time after Troy's breathing had once again leveled, but Gabriella continued to comb her fingers through his hair. It was mostly soothing for her. Troy murmured kisses against her chest, directly above her breasts. Gabriella stared out at the wall, her lips resting in his hair.

Troy sat back mutely against the wall of the tub, peeling off the soaked condom and chucking it into the trashcan beside the tub. Gabriella was staring at him glassily, her eyes glazed over and distant. Troy gathered her limp form into his arms, and she crumpled against him sloppily, her forehead falling against his breast. Her fingers rose and intertwined in his hair, one hand tracing the shell of his ear carefully.

"I'm sorry," Troy whispered sullenly. She hadn't orgasmed herself. He had gone ahead without her. He hadn't asked her first. The way she was stonily quiet beneath him told him that she had no interest in reproaching that climax like he had. She had slid down the mountain long ago. His eyes observed hers, grave and negative.

"That's not why I am like this." She was surprised herself that a complete coherent sentence had come from her mouth.

"Do you want me to?" Troy offered benignly. He really meant it.

"No, I don't want to," Gabriella firmly said against his skin. Her thumb rubbed circles on his jaw.

"You sure?" He was doubting her.

"I promise. I don't want to," Gabriella repeated with a sigh. She was telling the truth. She didn't want to. All she could think of was what would happen later that day. She was dreading it. How had she forgotten?

"What happened?" Troy murmured concernedly. His fingers trailed down her jutting spine, making her shiver.

"Can I tell you later?" Gabriella pleaded glumly. "Like, after it happens?"

Troy felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He felt this awful sort of burden loom over him.

"What?" he asked, his low tone suddenly so morose and gloomy. "Please, tell me."

"You'll know by tomorrow. That's for sure," Gabriella assured him gently. "God, I just don't want to talk about it."

Troy rubbed her back peacefully. "Okay."

He had to give her some room.

They separated eventually and reluctantly parted to their separate classes.

"You know you have to move out of here," Troy whispered to Gabriella as they swayed together by the closed door. She didn't want to leave him. She felt like an immature little baby, clutching the front of his shirt and blinking back the tears that were threatening to form. She felt this huge lump in her throat, and her voice came out hoarse and cracked. She just couldn't get that dread out of her system. Troy was the boyfriend he should be, still rubbing her back and murmuring in her ear reassuringly. His movements were calming, and the dread slowly numbed. She was going to be okay.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Troy whispered back huskily in her ear. He sucked in a deep breath, kissing her under her ear softly.

"Ugh, I don't know. Maybe it's just my hormones going crazy right now…mood swings," Gabriella concluded lamely. "I don't know, but I just don't want to see Mr. Bane."

"Is that what this is?" Troy sighed as he finally understood. He wasn't sure why Gabriella was so pessimistic towards Mr. Bane. Almost all of the seniors genuinely loathed him, but Troy never understood why. Well, at least _he _had never had any problems with Mr. Bane. "When?"

"Next period," Gabriella glumly responded. "I'm hoping Mrs. Williams will forget. Which reminds me…" Gabriella removed herself reluctantly from his warm embrace and kneeled at Troy's nightstand, scouring it until she find that familiar manila envelope. "She better like these."

"She will," Troy assured her gently. "Of course she will."

"You never know what she'll like," Gabriella sighed. "She's supportive, but I can always tell when she doesn't like something. The twinkle in her eyes vanishes, and all these worry lines form on her face."

"If she doesn't like those photos, then _I'll _buy them. You definitely won _my _contest," Troy smiled softly. Gabriella fell back into his outstretched arms, his hand holding the small of her back tenderly.

Gabriella took a moment to neat his disheveled hair, smiling when she finished.

"I really think I'm better _now_," Gabriella mumbled, "but I still just can't stop thinking about it."

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Troy earnestly insisted.

Oh, but there was.

There was everything to fear.

Not Mr. Bane himself—well, sometimes. But not usually. The stern, intimidating seventy-year-old was a toothy, white-bearded man, his silver-rimmed glasses always threatening to slip off the tip of his crooked nose. He always had his hands folded on his desk on top of a tidy stack of papers, and he always glowered directly at whomever was sitting before him. He had this harsh glare, so silently offending and ferocious. Gabriella knew he didn't mean any harm, but she couldn't help but dread meeting with the man. He frightened the living daylights out of Gabriella, truly. But it was the topic they conversed about that scared her most. Or, in most cases, argued about.

Gabriella had an infamous history of disagreeing and disputing with Mr. Bane. Gabriella was not one to argue, no matter with whom, but Mr. Bane would rev her up and get her going, as did the subject. Not too long ago, she had privately made a serious, life-changing conclusion in her mind. It was something she hadn't told anyone; she had casually told Troy, but he probably had not given the sentence another thought, for she'd thrown the confession in with a bunch of other improbable statements.

"I better get going," Gabriella sighed finally, despair evident in her voice. She squeezed Troy around the waist tightly, never wanting to let go. Troy pecked kisses to her temples, letting her go after a precious moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow. If anything happens…if you don't feel good, you just want to leave…give me a call, and I'll be there." Troy fingered her chin and sighed again. How he hated goodbyes.

Gabriella nodded and pressed her lips to his in an innocent, sweet kiss, treasuring the short time.

"I love you. Wish me luck."

"Of course."

She was about to leave the room when Troy's voice stopped her.

"Wait," Troy began. Gabriella whirled around, her eyes soft as they focused in one his gorgeous face. "Leave your phone on, okay?"

"Yours too," Gabriella smiled gently. She nodded as if it were another silent goodbye, shyly blowing him an air kiss before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

She was late to Photography, like she knew she'd be. Troy and Gabriella hadn't even bothered to quicken their farewells.

"Oh! Gabriella!" Mrs. Williams benevolently smiled at Gabriella as she timidly walked in. The whole class was already seated and intently sorting photos. "Mr. Bane called and would like to see you," Mrs. Williams told her crisply.

Oh, fuck.


	18. Why Can't You Let Me Live How I Want To?

****

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews guys!

I'm going to be on vacation for the following week, so there will be no updates. :(

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it. **

* * *

_I'm not the girl you think you see...or maybe that's a lie._

_~Miley Cyrus, "As I Am"_

* * *

"Straighten your posture, Miss Montez."

Gabriella obeyed, glaring at him icily all the while. Mr. Bane pretended not to notice this heated glower she gave, peering through his thick spectacles at the contents of Gabriella's folder.

"Report cards come out tomorrow," Mr. Bane curtly reminded the student seated stiffly before him, crookedly smiling at her. "Please move in closer, Miss Montez. How am I supposed to speak with you when you are sitting all the way in Japan?"

Gabriella didn't respond. She only spoke when she really had to. She gripped the velvet underside of the ornate wooden chair, scooting the elegant piece of furniture just inches closer to his vintage desk and plopping down onto the embroidered cushion once more.

Mr. Bane's office was a very graceful and ostentatiously furnished square, the furniture wooden and classic and intricately designed. The floor was covered with smooth carpet, the wide windows swathed with stylish plum-colored drapes, and instead of filing cabinets, there were quaint wooden drawers.

"Hello? Miss Montez!" Mr. Bane snapped at her sharply, irritated. His voice was gruff and low yet penetrating. "Miss Montez, will you pay attention!"

Gabriella stubbornly glanced up at him, her heart skipping as her eyes scanned his beady ones.

"Now, you will receive the final report card tomorrow, as will your guardian," Mr. Bane crisply announced. "I have a copy here if you would like to take a quick look, although I don't think you need to. You've gotten straight A's…once again," he grumpily mumbled. He put down a certain folder onto his orderly desk, fixed his glasses on the bridge of his twisted nose, and folded his old calloused hands in front of him. "So colleges. Extracurriculars? I've got many listed here, but I'm not sure if I've got all…" Mr. Bane took a moment to survey another typed leaf of paper, giving grunts of approval with every beat. "Field hockey…swim team…Sports Club…Ski Club…French Club…Poetry Club…Fashion and Design Club…" Mr. Bane sighed. Her overall presentation was too immaculate.

Gabriella swallowed forcibly and clutched her own knobby knee. She was dreading The Question.

"You're a fine candidate for all colleges, Miss Montez. Any one would be extremely fortunate to have you," Mr. Bane admitted almost reluctantly. The way Gabriella so steadfastly disagreed with him had caused him to feel an automatic sort of negativity towards her, but sometimes she shone far too brightly for him to dislike her. "Your mother's fame and money will definitely give you an advantage…as will your Latino heritage and all the community service you do," Mr. Bane added jealously with a mutter.

Gabriella's palms were clamming.

"Any career ideas?"

Oh no. The Question.

Her heart race began to speed immediately, and she felt lightheaded.

"Career ideas?" she dumbly repeated.

"Yes, Miss Montez. What would you like to do for a living in the future?"

_You can do this, Gabriella. _

Gabriella sucked in a deep breath and readied herself. _Just go for it. _

"I think either being a lawyer or a doctor would be a very appropriate career for you, Miss Montez—"

"—I want to be a kindergarten teacher."

Mr. Bane grew frighteningly rigid in his grand chair, his steely eyes hardening.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Bane stammered, stunned.

"I want to be a kindergarten t-teacher," Gabriella repeated clumsily.

"That is out of the question, Miss Montez. You do not attend a school like Bentley East Academy and then decide to become a _kindergarten teacher_," Mr. Bane spat disgustedly. His mouth warped into a grimace of revulsion.

Gabriella felt tears burn the backs of her eyes, but she couldn't let Mr. Bane's reaction bring her down. She didn't care. She wanted to be what she wanted to be.

"I just want to be something that makes me happy," Gabriella defended herself. "I love kids, and I want to help people."

"Then be a pediatrician. That's an acceptable profession."

Gabriella nearly gagged at the suggestion of being a doctor. She had a phobia of hospitals for many understandable reasons. Melissa being a doctor…her father being in a mental hospital and then her father being hospitalized for alcoholism…her mother getting plastic surgery time and time again…Serena being hospitalized and getting treatment for breast cancer. All the memories were so horrible.

"No. Please," Gabriella choked out weakly. Her doe eyes were brimming with tears. She didn't even have the mind to be embarrassed at the moment. She leaned forward in her chair and prepared herself to beg.

"This is not a game, Miss Montez. We are talking about your future here! Think about how much money you could earn in contrast to being a kindergarten teacher." It was obvious that it pained him to say those last two words. "You can go anywhere to be a kindergarten teacher. And right now, you're at the top…and to remain at the top, you must pick a proper career. Now, I think being a doctor would be a fine choice…what do you think?"

"I told you!" Gabriella furiously replied, her cheeks flushing with red rage. "I don't _want _to be a fu—doctor!"

"Please, Miss Montez. Maybe you're just tired, but you're certainly not thinking straightly."

"NO! I told you! I don't want to be a fucking doctor! Or a lawyer or a sort of politician or any of those careers you've offered! I _don't want them_!" Gabriella shot up from her chair. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, old man, but I don't need _you _to make up my life for me! IT'S _MY_ LIFE!"

And with that, she stormed angrily out of the office.

She couldn't believe him.

Tears were streaming silently down her pale cheeks as she stumbled back to her dorm. She thrust open the door blindly and collapsed onto the bed she hadn't slept in in weeks, crying so hard that her throat was pulsing from how it hurt.

"Hey baby. Are you okay?"

It was like an angel's voice, calling out to her from heaven.

Gabriella glanced up from the bed to see Troy at her closet, folding her clothes so gingerly.

"I just wanted to get a head start on moving everything over. Carter texted me, and Frankinsley is doing a dorm check tomorrow night. I don't want to take any chances," Troy sighed. "Are you okay?" he repeated, his empathetic eyes boring hard into hers. He gravitated over to her and cupped the side of her face, rubbing her skin softly with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm better now," Gabriella sniffled, hoisting her tearstained face up higher so she could kiss Troy. His lips were so careful and familiar, and she found herself falling into his welcoming embrace. "I don't want to move back in here."

"I don't want you to either, but it's for safety measures," Troy whispered tenderly against the silky tendrils of her hair.

He wasn't sure why he always found himself whispering when he was with Gabriella, but he liked it. Maybe it was because their shared moments were always such gentle and precious ones, and if they didn't whisper, they would shatter the softness.

"How was Mr. Bane?" Troy murmured against her smooth cheek.

"How do you think?"

"Well, what did he say? What did yousay?"  
"Not much," Gabriella confessed glumly. "He asked me what I wanted to be and I told him the truth. I want to be a kindergarten teacher."

"Babe—"

"—I know, Troy," Gabriella interjected delicately. "But what can I do? I just want to be happy. Really, that's my main goal in life. I don't care how much money I have or what state my family is in…I just have to try my best and be happy. And he didn't agree with what I said, so I left. I can't let him get in my way."

Troy dug his nose into her neck, inhaling deeply. "You did the right thing, Gabi," Troy mumbled against her skin.

"Well, what are you going to be?"

"I told Bane I'd be a lawyer."

"And are you going to be one?"

"Yeah. We'll live in…"

"…New York City…" Gabriella pitched hopefully.

"…and you'll be happy helping little five-year-olds learn to read…"

"…and you'll be winning all of your cases…"

"…and we'll have the cutest little penthouse…"

"…and we'll have perfect kids…"

"…and a beach house and a dog or cat or two…"

"…and we'll be happy."

"Yeah. Happy," Troy nodded considerately. "That sounds…perfect."

Gabriella smiled weakly. She lay there in Troy's sturdy arms against the pillows, her chest rising and falling as she breathed softly, listening to the regular rhythm of Troy's heart. She pressed her nose against his chest, breathing in his manly scent through the fabric of his T-shirt.

"What about class?" Troy murmured so softly in her ear, his voice barely above a whisper. He had a free period at the moment.

"I don't care," Gabriella responded in the same low volume. She didn't blink as she stared off expressionlessly at the wall, not thinking and letting her harried mind rest for a while.

Troy's arms enveloped her fully, his fingers interlacing with Gabriella's and squeezing her tiny cold hands gently. He closed his eyes as he buried his nose into the mass of curls that covered her head, letting her signature aroma overtake him.

"Hmm…report cards come out tomorrow," Gabriella whispered fragilely, her mocha eyes glazed over as she continued to gaze out distantly at the wall. Troy lay their bundle of fingers on Gabriella's abdomen, toying with them absentmindedly.

"You got straight A's."

"How do you know?"

"Babe, it's not that hard to guess," Troy chuckled lightly. She could hear his husky breathing heavy in her ear, and she could feel his ribcage expanding and receding beneath her against her back. Everything he did was magnified in her avid glossed eyes. Troy sighed despairingly in turn. "I don't think I did very well this quarter. And I really needed to do well…for colleges and stuff."

"I'm sure you did fine," Gabriella purred silkily. She said this with so much certainty, but she quickly crumpled back into the halfhearted attitude she had had before. Troy always underestimated himself. With everything. Troy's fingers were so comfortingly warm in contrast to her frigid ones, and his skin felt good as it rubbed against hers.

"Yeah well, everyone's going to find out before I do anyway," Troy whispered sullenly against her smooth forehead. He pressed his lips to her flesh there in a lingering kiss, watching with his heart vibrating as Gabriella's eyelids fluttered close at the contact. It was amazing how his stomach still flipped at the mere look of her…after all this time, he was still falling headfirst, further and further just for her.

"I hate this place," Gabriella croaked irritably in a strangled voice after a thoughtful silence. "I just…I can't to get out of this hellhole."

"It'll be a relief, I'll tell you that," Troy agreed softly.

Gabriella's heart was humming the way Troy was stroking the tops of her fingers so gingerly and how he was whispering in her ear. She was so vulnerable and like liquid in his grasp, but she never wanted it to be any other way.

At some point or another, she glided off to sleep.

She stirred awake sometime later, knowing it was late by the dimness of the room. From what she could see through the few windows, stars were already beginning to dot the sky outside.

"Fuck," she muttered under her breath as she reluctantly sat up. She didn't have much time to get to swim practice. She found that Troy was gone. There was a note on the pillow beside her.

_Gabs—_

_I had to go to basketball practice, but I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun tonight with the girls and good luck in swimming! _

_I love you. _

_~Troy_

Her legs were like lead as she lumbered through her room, gradually gathering her swim things and piling them into her bag and lazily changing into a red and black racing suit. It was taking her a while to shake off sleep.

She was mildly surprised when her iPhone buzzed, alerting her that she had received a text from Gretchen.

_I'm nervous, Brie. _

Gabriella put down her empty water bottle to reply.

_We're just having time trials. We're just going to swim a race. It'll be timed, and then the coaches will organize us into lanes by speed from there. It's really not a big deal. You can move up lanes from there. _

Gabriella picked up her water bottle to fill it up but got an immediate response.

_What?!?! I have every right to freak out! _

Gabriella took a moment to fill her bottle with water to the brim before finally texting back.

_Calm down. Wear a racing suit and no drag. Bring water and many towels._

Gabriella knew that Gretchen was simply nervous, but she couldn't help but feel annoyed by her.

_Gabriella, I can't do this! I can't! I'm not that good! Actually, I SUCK! What the hell am I going to do? I'm going to humiliate myself in front of everyone! I don't want to! No, I can't! HELP ME! H-E-L-P!_

Gabriella had an intense urge to roll her eyes.

_Bye, Gretchen. I'll see you there. _

Gabriella chucked her phone onto the floor in a corner. Sometimes she just wanted to wrap her hands around that little nymph's throat and squeeze until she stopped breathing.

* * *

Another person took over when Gabriella participated in sports.

Suddenly, she was this mad, extremely competitive athlete who just…took charge. All that seemed to matter was her ultimate goal…winning. Her veins would suddenly be pumping with adrenaline, and her head clear of all thoughts. She would just…go. She would let that passion inside her escape and dominate her.

_Win, Gabriella. Just win. _

The two black numbers on the white plastic below the water told her sixty-four. She was nearly there.

She was going so fast that she couldn't even feel anymore. She couldn't feel the fiery burn of her muscles as they were strained to work their hardest or her deflated lungs begging for oxygen. Somewhere inside of her it was hurting, but she couldn't feel it at the moment. The will to win was too strong, too powerful, and she didn't have the time or mind for pain.

Gabriella could hardly see a thing. Her vision was blurred as she torpedoed on. The slick water was freezing as it rushed by her, fluid ice, encasing her and blocking her from going even faster. There were people all around her, she knew, but she couldn't hear or see them. All she heard was the frantic beating of her heart, hammering harder and pounding faster and thumping stronger than it usually did. She had to push herself. She had to get stretch the boundaries and unleash a new sort of high. Gabriella was hopelessly locked in a zone…a kind of zone that was unreachable in any other state. It was a special place. Ever heard of runner's high? There was swimmer's high too. It was the same thing.

She was just going through the motions now. Just pulling water and kicking furiously like a motorboat (hence the nickname), sending her spiraling across the clear path of water.

As she neared the wall, she saw that rectangle of red. _Yes_. She was almost finished.

Seeing that bloody scarlet signal only surged her more. She went faster than she had ever imagined she could, drilling her slender arms into the water and passing the others at her sides.

Breathing didn't matter anymore. She could breathe all she wanted for the rest of the day, but as for those last thirty seconds or so…she couldn't afford to take in air.

She didn't care that it was "just a time trial." Every race she participated in mattered.

The tips of her fingers collided roughly against the tiled wall as she finally finished, her head popping out of the water just as she did so. She gasped for her dear air, coiling her flimsy body against the red lane line as she let her vision focus once again.

The others were still swimming, finishing up the race. She had time to regain strength.

Or maybe not.

Other teammates immediately swarmed her with lightened faces, ceaselessly praising her about her superb race. They leaned over the starting block and enthusiastically yelled things out to her while she frailly lay panting against the lane line. Allegra had to help her get out of the pool for she was so exhausted. Maybe swimming so soon after having mono wasn't such a good idea.

Gabriella thirstily gulped down all the contents of her water bottle on the bleachers.

Gretchen had swum in the heat before her but was no longer panting.

"Oh God, Brie," Gretchen had mumbled the moment Gabriella had sat down beside her. "I can't believe I just swam a 1650! I've never swum so much in my life!"

"We'll be swimming much more than that," Gabriella said quietly through her gasps for air. She didn't want to give more details otherwise she knew she'd scare the poor girl off.

She felt some weight beside her and she quickly realized it was Allegra.

"Hey, bitch," Allegra mumbled through an inhale. She exhaled loudly and knocked shoulders with Gabriella. "You did so fucking amazing…ugh, I'm so jealous." Her dark eyes grew darker as she took sips of her own water bottle.

"You'll be in Lane 6 for sure," Gretchen helpfully added.

Allegra shot her an annoyed glower. Allegra disapproved of Gretchen and treated her like shit, although she tried to behave nicer to her in Gabriella's presence. Gabriella was the almighty one, and Allegra had to please her. "Gabriella was in Lane 5 last year, but only because last year's seniors were exceptionally incredible. Isn't that right, Gabriella?"

Gabriella nodded slowly, her mind distant and nowhere near their conversation. She just kept thinking about Troy. She knew she was "obsessed," but she couldn't help herself. And besides, she liked being in this so-called "obsessed" condition.

"Right, Gabriella?" Allegra's strident voice pierced through the atmosphere around them and jolted Gabriella awake from her reverie about a certain basketball captain.

"Sure." She found that she was still panting. "Okay guys, I'm gonna go back to my dorm and change, okay? Get things ready for later." She leapt up and instantly began mounding everything back into her bag. She realized that she still had a slim chance of seeing Troy again. "I'll see you guys tonight."

She swiftly swept past them before either could object.

* * *

She dashed to Troy's dorm, but he wasn't there. She scampered back to her own dorm, but he wasn't there either and she sighed.

She looked at the time and was surprised at home time had flown by. It was almost seven o'clock. She and Troy had been asleep before for a while.

She took a brisk shower and changed into comfortable clothes, making her bed and briefly tidying up the dorm for that night. Then she busied herself by taking things from Troy's dorm and moving them to hers. This occupied her for a good amount of time until she finally finished. She was sad to leave him, like she knew she would be. She would miss his arms around her every night and the frequent kisses they would share in the darkness. She would miss the intoxicating odor of his trademark cologne and the way his pillows smelled like it. She knew they would still be able to sleep with each other when they wanted, but it just wasn't the same.

Usually their sleepovers weren't big fusses, but they were never this big. She decided to do a little more than usual, pouring unhealthy snacks like M&Ms and marshmallows into big plastic bowls and throwing a pack of Red Bull on the table. She dug through the shelves full of DVDs she and Taylor had, trying to find one they could enjoy. They usually never watched it anyway. And games? Well, they didn't really need those kinds of things, but she picked some out anyway. Usually they were all so immersed in intense conversation and gossiping that they never remembered to do anything else.

Martha and Kelsi were the first ones to arrive. They knocked politely at her door, very shyly, not speaking much once Gabriella had benignly invited them in. Gabriella had once been a much better friend with the pair long ago, but then she had made quick friends with Allegra and Leighland, rocketing to ultimate popularity all of a sudden. She could tell by their body language that the two were very intimidated by her, so much so that neither had the courage to take an M&M.

Taylor was next. She was a bit frenzied, rummaging through her closet and throwing on something more suitable for a sleepover before flopping down on her bed and striking up a chat with Kelsi and Martha. At this point, Gabriella was feeling like the fourth wheel, only halfheartedly making an effort to be noticed. She simply texted her poor Troy, who at the moment was stuck doing homework. Kelsi saw the way Gabriella was bashfully smiling among the pillows at the head of the bed, coiled up with her iPhone. She grew curious but kept her mouth zippered shut when it came to Gabriella.

Allegra was the penultimate arriver. She unconsciously made a sour face when she spotted Kelsi and Martha in the room, but tried to mask her displeasure for to satisfy Gabriella. She crossed her twiggy arms and hardly spoke as she stiffly sat next to Gabriella on her bed. She was too good to talk to lowlifes like Kelsi and Martha, even if they were only a step lower than she was on the popularity scale. When Allegra tried to peek over Gabriella's shoulder to see what she was reading on her phone, Gabriella merely shifted away, not realizing that Allegra was offended by this action.

Leighland was last. She came in breathless and bouncy, her olive-skinned face flooded with color and life. She was twitchy again, just like she used to be, and her spirits were exceedingly high. She immediately took to the guilty pleasures Gabriella had spread about the room, taking the blue bowl of individually wrapped chocolates onto her lap. As if she needed more sugar and energy.

Gabriella was totally out of it for the first hour, texting Troy the whole time and teasing and joking with him about random things. Leighland sweetly contributed to Taylor's and Martha's and Kelsi's conversation while Allegra grumpily sulked by Gabriella's side.

This was going to be some sleepover.


	19. Who Finds Out?

****

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I was so busy! :( It was exam season for a while.

This chapter's a more dramatic one...hope you like it! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it. **

* * *

_You just get by._

* * *

Leighland was eagerly twirling a yellow tip of her hair in her fingers.

"God, you look tan, you know?" Kelsi exclaimed, leaning forward on the bed.

Leighland smiled, her silky brown eyes shining in the dim lights of the dorm. She did indeed look tan, not the least bit burnt.

"Wait wait, let me tell you about him," Leighland gibbered quickly, excitement jumping in her stomach. "He worked at the resort I was staying at as a bartender. The first time I talked to him he told me I was the sexiest girl he'd ever seen and he gave me all these free drinks without even asking for my ID!" Leighland seemed amused by this and continued to comb her fingers through the wavy strands of her hair. "He has sexy brown hair, amazing brown eyes, really tan skin, the most charming smile I've ever seen, the sexiest body I've ever fucked, and this laugh that's just…" Leighland was gushing so enthusiastically that Gabriella was for once truly sickened. She wasn't sure why, but it was too much. Fishy. But Leighland prattled on, and with too many details, Gabriella opinionated privately. How they had watched porn to get in the mood, how he poured wine all over and licked her clean "like some sort of sexy dog," and how they had had hot sex under a bar counter was just a little bit too much information for Gabriella. It was just weird to think about her best friend participating in the same intimate activities that she and Troy did.

Gabriella's eyes kept flickering over to the bulge her iPhone created in her pocket, having to restrain herself from reaching out and grabbing it and typing Troy a message. She tried to pay attention to Leighland's squeal-filled, dreamy ramble, but her mind wafted off to other things. How she would _really_ achieve genuine happiness in life…Troy…Mr. Bane and if he had been right about her career decision…what Troy was doing at the moment…if she had done well enough at the swimming time trials to get into the sixth lane…if Troy was sitting alone, lonely without her (this made her frown)…if the drama of the school would ever end…Troy…if Mrs. Williams would like her photographs…Troy…Troy…. "And the way that he gave me back my bra was, like, so sweet but sexy because he was blushing like crazy and he then looked down at the floor and then he looked at me again and smiled that amazingsmile and I blushed then and then he told me how cute but sexy I was and then he pushed me back onto the bed and then he threw my bra onto the other side of the room—"

"—Wait, what was his name?" Gabriella interrupted on purpose. Leighland didn't seem to mind her brusque interjection, not realizing it had been in an effort to bring her speech to a final close.

Leighland's butterscotch eyes were still smoldering from her lively vocalization about the boy she'd met in Costa Rica.

"Roberto." She said it as if it were the most beautiful sound in the world. And to her—at the moment—it was.

"Do you know his last name?" Martha asked curiously. Just to see if she knew.

Leighland bit her bottom lip at this, but her enthusiasm did not wane a millimeter. "Nah, but that doesn't matter. I've got his number and his address. So anyway," she began again, about to continue her monologue, "he told me he loved me and I love him and I _do _and he loves _me_. God guys, he is the most _amazing_—he's just the love of my life." She didn't seem to be able to grasp adequate words to say what she wanted.

Kelsi, Martha, and Taylor were all—for once—politely interested, giving Leighland a generous eighty percent of their attention.

Allegra looked uneasy, her black eyes glued to a far corner of the room.

There was a bizarre silence, and then Taylor jumped up to break the tension and suggested that they play Seven Minutes in Heaven. They played a different way. Two people went in and did whatever they wanted while the others waited outside of the closet and usually schemed something.

"I say Gabriella goes in first."

"What the fuck? You can't choose people like that," Gabriella defended herself consciously.

"Fine then, I'll choose a person who's grumpy instead of nice. Allegra, you go in first."

"No, I meant you can't choose people with that method."

"Fine. I'll go get a bottle, I guess…"

Martha placed an empty beer bottle in the center of the jagged circle they'd formed on the carpeted floor. She gave it a spin before anyone could object. It stopped at Leighland. She bounced up and eagerly slipped through the doors of Gabriella's clothing closet. Leigh was always up for anything. Martha spun the glass bottle again, and this time they had to wait longer until it halted. It finally did, at Gabriella.

Gabriella internally winced. She was going to have to confront Leighland _now_, instead of later. She wasn't sure when she'd get another chance to talk privately to her.

She stood up apprehensively and slowly shuffled toward her own closet door, reluctantly sliding inside.

"Who is it?"

It was so dark in there. The only thing Gabriella could see was blackness.

Gabriella mutely reached out to touch Leighland in the darkness, her fingers coming in contact with her neck and a silky gold necklace that was draped around it.

"Oh," Leighland yelped brightly, half in surprise at her touch, half in relief at who it was, "it's you, Brie."

"Yeah," Gabriella breathed out all at once.

There was a silence in the closet. Gabriella blindly clutched the cashmere material of a sweater that hung on the rack above her, her nerves threatening to overtake her.

"Listen, Leigh," Gabriella began thickly, her voice hoarse, "I don't think that you should…like, see Roberto…anymore."

Leighland laughed aloud. "What do you mean? You're just jealous, aren't you? You're just jealous that you haven't found true, _meaningful _love like I have."

That was a real offensive stab in the heart. Gabriella took a step backward immediately, her back accidentally slamming against the wall of the closet. The heat was escalating alarmingly fast inside the rectangle of space crammed with clothing in every corner, and Gabriella felt suddenly claustrophobic. The closet was really just rows and racks of clothing, one after the other continuing to the back of the ginormous closet.

Troy was obviously everything she had in life, but obviously, Leighland couldn't know.

"You listen to me," Leighland started fiercely again, completely revved up. She took an affirmative step towards Gabriella, quite certain where Gabriella was cowering. "I fucking love him. I love him more than anything in this godforsaken world. You have to accept that, Gabriella. And if you can't, then you're not exactly a good friend."

That was another brutal slap in the face.

Gabriella closed her weary eyes as if it pained her, her heart aching terribly. She was tempted to tell Leighland the truth about her and Troy to defend herself and to save Leighland of heartbreak, but she knew that that was not even a real option.

"Leigh—"

"—Oh, _don't_," Leighland shot back icily, her eyes clearly brimming with tears. Gabriella could hear them, trickling into her normally smooth voice.

"Prove it to me," Gabriella whispered so softly that Leighland wasn't even sure if it was Gabriella who was speaking. "Prove it to me that Roberto is your so-called 'One.'" Gabriella's bottom lip quivered dangerously, and she was glad Leighland couldn't see her frightened face in the pitch black.

"You know how I'll prove it to you?" Leighland croaked weakly, her voice strained. Gabriella slowly slid down the wall, wondering how the situation had gotten so messed up. "I'm going back to him for holiday break. You come with me."

Gabriella felt her heart skip a beat.

Leighland was waiting for her to respond, and so Gabriella trampled over her words.

"I—I c-can't," Gabriella managed to squeak out feebly.

"Why?" Leighland spurted out hotly.

"I'm going somewhere else." Gabriella's voice was trembling. She was too frazzled to invent a believable fib. Her mind couldn't function at times like these.

"Where?" Leighland probed, knowing there was much more to the subject than what Gabriella was revealing to her.

_Lie, Gabriella, lie, damn it! _"Hawaii." _Fuck_.

"With…who?"

Gabriella slowly sealed her mouth closed. She couldn't say. She just couldn't. She'd already divulged too much valuable information, almost given away her and Troy's precious secret….

Leighland could practically hear Gabriella's heart hammering irregularly in the silence, just how Gabriella could hear Leighland's, threshing wildly inside of her.

And then Gabriella's phone buzzed. Leighland saw now that Gabriella was balled up on the floor at the other end of the closet, and she bounded towards her, using the bright screen as her guide.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Gabriella screeched, but Leigh had stealthily fished the device out of Gabriella's pocket before Gabriella had had the chance, ducking under the lower racks of clothing and speedily crawling to the back of the monstrously big, clothing-packed closet. "Leighland!" Gabriella hollered after her still, her loud and desperate voice springing off the painted walls of the closet and making her own ears ring. Gabriella was panting as she rolled under the racks of clothing, suddenly scared in the darkness and wanting her Troy. She could see Leighland's face in a far corner, only lit up by a white glow that resulted from her iPhone. Gabriella could see from Leighland's caramel eyes that she was reading something intently, her eyes scanning words on the spotless screen.

No.

No no no no no.

The whole world seemed to stop and rationality in Gabriella's brain shattered at once.

Gabriella lunged for the phone impulsively, without thinking, snatching the air in efforts to grab the phone. Of course, Leighland dodged Gabriella, slapping her leg insensitively.

"Stop it!" Leigh cursed at her, seething like a snake. She dimly whispered the next part with tears streaming down her face now. "Let me read all of this that you've been hiding from me."

Gabriella closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall of the huge closet. Her throat burned like hell and her eyes were dry, but she didn't care. All she knew was that the world was crashing down around her. They had gone well over seven minutes. She knew that either the other girls had gone to do something else or were anxiously eavesdropping on them, their ears pressed to the door. Gossip and drama was what made the world go 'round at Bentley, and everyone knew it too.

"Who's Troy?" Leighland whispered finally.

"You know him." Gabriella had to force the words out of her mouth, as if it were painful. And it was.

"No I don't. This doesn't sound like the Troy I know." Leigh sounded so sure that it wasn't Troy Bolton. "He doesn't tell you he loves you and he doesn't—he's not so warm and sweet like this and he doesn't care about you like this."

Gabriella sighed in despair and tried so hard not to cry.

Not only had she betrayed Leighland…she had betrayed everyone. It only seemed to make sense then.

"March '08? You've been sending each other lovey dovey texts for that long now?"

Gabriella couldn't bear to utter a single word in response. She cocked her head up at the ceiling, staring at it numbly. When things like this happened, she didn't even feel anymore.

"I really just thought it was a relationship built on sex."

"It was. For a while," Gabriella bitterly responded, her voice so tiny.

"I never knew you guys were so damn serious," Leighland muttered.

_Were they really _that_ serious?_ Gabriella wondered privately.

"Do you really love each other?" Leighland whispered softly. Sure, they'd always joked around that Troy was whipped, but they had never really known it was _true_.

"Can't you tell through those texts?" Gabriella shot back too harshly, her tone horribly acrid.

Leighland was silent for a moment.

"You can't tell anyone, okay?" Gabriella whispered smoothly, scooting closer to Leighland on the carpet. "You can't tell anyone that we love each other. I have to trust you."

"Gabriella, this is fake, right? This isn't really happening, right? Am I…asleep?" Leigh really meant it.

"No, you're awake. I promise," Gabriella murmured soothingly. For some reason, she felt her instincts bugging her, and she wrapped her arms endearingly around her friend. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you, but love like ours doesn't exist here."

"I know," Leighland quietly said. "What do we do about it?"

"Nothing. We live our lives and you keep your mouth shut."

Both were silent once again.

"I know the same love," Leighland said, renewed. "Roberto and I share the same love."

"I _know _that you don't," Gabriella whispered.

"You can't tell me what I'm feeling, Brie! You don't have the power to see what's going on in my heart! Come to Costa Rica with me then! Come, and _I will show you_!"

And only because of wanting to prove Leigh wrong, Gabriella stubbornly agreed.

Thankfully, when they stepped out of the closet, all four girls were absorbedly watching a movie and chattering and painting fingernails and whatnot. They had seemed to forgotten they'd left Leighland and Gabriella in the closet.

Gabriella, to her embarrassment, was the first to fall asleep. She had just been so exhausted that she couldn't take it anymore, her eyes drooping and drifting away from consciousness. She didn't even remembering falling asleep; all she knew was that suddenly she was dreaming the most pleasant dream she'd ever had.

It was simple; it was just herself and Troy. She wasn't sure where they were, but they were laughing gaily with one another and Troy's blue eyes were gleaming so brightly. Gabriella had unusually vivid dreams; everything seemed magnified ten million times in her dreams, and sometimes they seemed more real and alive than actual reality seemed when she was awake. And so, every little thing either of them did was taken into account and felt stronger than she would have normally. Troy brushing hair out of her eyes, his arms draped around her, her fingers running through his hair. And then (she wasn't sure if this was part of the dream or just another one entirely) she and Troy were lying horizontally on a leather sofa, and Troy was slumbering peacefully and she was whispering to him. Her heart felt so warm and she felt so genuinely content, with everything. Why couldn't reality be so simple and uncomplicated like the dream? When she remembered what Leighland now knew, she jolted awake.

The room was dark. Gabriella had had to sleep on the floor, as no one else was willing. She had fallen asleep while everyone else was still awake and gossiping and watching the movie, and so they had all stolen the beds and dumped Gabriella to snooze on the floor. Kelsi and Martha were sharing Gabriella's bed, while Leighland and Taylor had decided on sharing Taylor's bed. Allegra had grouchily subsided to the long stretch of couch across from Gabriella on the floor. Gabriella had slept more uncomfortably before in her life, so this wasn't too bad. Gabriella sat up and could vaguely see Kelsi and Martha sound asleep on the bed nearest to her. Taylor's bed was farther away from her, but she was sure there were two more dozing bodies lying on that bed. The wall had an indent at the top near the ceiling, and there was a narrow ledge that Allegra had taken to sitting on. Gabriella glanced up and could see Allegra staring glassily out the window, very tranquilly smoking a cigarette. Gabriella wanted to cough at the smoke that ensued, thick like a fog in the room.

"Hey, Leg," Gabriella murmured groggily.

Allegra grunted to show Gabriella she had heard her greeting.

"What time is it?"

"There's a clock in here."

Gabriella reverted her gaze to a small digital clock on her bedside table. It was three thirty in the morning.

"Oh," Gabriella mumbled. "When did you guys…go to sleep?"

"Couple minutes ago."

"Oh."

"You were muttering some things in your sleep."

Oh no. Not another person! Gabriella's pulse was already quickening inside her chest.

"Yeah? What?"

"You just were going, 'Troy…Troy…oh, stop it Troy…'" Allegra said dryly.

That had probably been during the part when Troy was making her laugh or tickling her. She smiled fondly to herself in the shadows, knowing Allegra wouldn't be able to see. All Gabriella could see was the spark of Allegra's cigarette, above and across from her.

"That's kind of embarrassing."

"Leigh's worse. You don't want to know what she was saying."

Gabriella sighed and stood, walking over to her closet and digging out some extra blankets and a pillow. She layered them on the floor where she had been before, slipping in between the blankets once more and resting her head gently on the pillow. She was still so exhausted.

"Aren't you tired?"

"I just have to think about some things still."

"Okay, well…good night, I guess," Gabriella said clearly into the awkward silence.

"Uh huh."

"Oh, and can you do that outside please?" Gabriella requested as politely as she could. The smoke was making her head throb. "Just in case. Don't want the alarm to go off. I actually want to get more sleep this morning if I can."

Allegra merely jumped off the ledge onto the floor, her feet making no sound on the plush carpet, smashing her cigarette in an ashtray on the table near the sofa. The stench of the cigarette still lingered in the room, and Gabriella knew it could be a while until it went away. Allegra noiselessly lay down on the sofa once more, her buggy eyes still wide and worrisome. Gabriella knew it was no use to ask what had happened, and preoccupied herself in trying to sleep again. She closed her eyes, and was about to drift off to sleep again when the door barged open. Gabriella jerked back into a sitting position, heartily rubbing her eyes to rid them of sleep. The lights flickered on and Gabriella craned her neck to see Leighland stumbling in dizzily with Gretchen sobbing helplessly on her shoulder.

So maybe she wouldn't get any more sleep that morning.


	20. So This Is Not The First Time?

****

A/N: Thanks for all the marvelous reviews! And a special thanks to runninequalslife and pandora147 for checking parts over for me! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it. **

* * *

Gabriella felt two brawny arms swathe around her and cradle her so gingerly against his chest, picking her off of the floor and then resting her on her unmade bed. She distantly felt Troy unravel the tousled covers and layer them gently on top of her slumbering figure, stroking her serene face with the backs of his fingers for just a moment.

Gabriella awoke smoothly, very slowly easing to a conscious state. She could feel Troy's transfixed eyes embedded on her, and she gradually became aware that she probably needed to be awake.

"Hey," Gabriella murmured groggily, her eyes still closed. She wanted to open them, but her body wouldn't allow her too.

"Hey," came Troy's voice, so endearingly soft. "Are you okay? Are you not feeling well?" He pressed his large hand to her forehead, biting his lip as he found it just slightly steamed.

"I'm fine," Gabriella mumbled nonchalantly, distractedly laying her hand on his outstretched arm. Troy felt his heart flutter at the simple action. It was pathetic how he missed her after a mere day.

"Why weren't you in class?" Troy muttered tenderly to her, sweeping strands of dark hair that had adhered to her face. Troy absentmindedly caressed her ear with his fingers, smiling at her as Gabriella finally opened her weary eyes. "I thought maybe you weren't feeling well. But I told myself that if I didn't see you second period, I would go find you afterwards…."

"Second period?" Gabriella groaned in complaint, digging her head into the pillow, her hair falling like a curtain over her beautiful face. "I've missed that much?" She would have to make up a lot of work, even for two periods.

"Hmm," Troy murmured frankly, pressing his face into her hot neck. He closed his eyes blissfully and breathed her in, her unique aroma filling his body and making his blood rush faster through his veins.

Gabriella closed her eyes for another moment too, wrapping her slender arm around Troy's neck, tugging him closer, and combing her fingers lazily through his hair. Troy scooted himself closer, finally lying on the bed next to her and resting his heavy head on her flat stomach. Troy curled his arms around her legs, kissing her knee lovingly.

"What's with Gretchen?" Troy asked after some time of basking in each other's presence.

"Oh," Gabriella sighed. "She was desperate and slept with Carter last night."

Troy chuckled.

"Hey," Gabriella reprimanded him lightly. "Stop it. I mean, I know she can be a little annoying sometimes, but c'mon…anyone who sleeps with Carter deserves pity."

"You deserved pity?" Troy grumbled from her stomach. Even though that had happened the previous year, Troy still felt envy blast through his body. He would never forget some things, or fully forgive others, for that matter. Gabriella tangled her nimble fingers in Troy's hair again, her other fingers tenderly stroking his warm cheek.

"Troy, that was different," Gabriella struggled, trying to prove her point. "Gretchen's different. She's…naïve, and…helpless…new to this," Gabriella explained in a strained voice. "God, I just can't help but feel so sorry for her…."

"Well, that's understandable," Troy nodded against her stomach. He squeezed her thigh, trailing his fingers up and down her leg. "You've been through the same thing."

"Troy, last year was so different than this year," Gabriella whispered as she recalled. "It was darker…more vicious…more dizzying. I was new to everything, yeah…but I had you. You helped. But just with drugs and sex and everything…God, I don't know. My life was just one big tornado, and everything around me just kept spinning madly around, and I could never think straight because of that."

"And now it's not?" Troy replied in an undertone, his voice careful.

There was a silence.

Troy traced circles around Gabriella's knees, dragging his fingers up and down the insides of her legs repeatedly. Gabriella glared up perplexedly at the ceiling, searching it with her blank eyes as if it held an answer. Troy unleashed a sigh that broke the silence; lifting up Gabriella's tight-fitting tank top and shimmying it up to her neck, letting all the material sit there. Troy lay his head on her again, his chin at her navel, and his lips kissing the underside of her breast. Tingles sparked where his lips touched her, and Gabriella couldn't breathe suddenly. She wrapped one toned leg around Troy's waist, sighing hot air into his ear.

"It's better," Gabriella finally said.

Troy had forgotten the question for a split second, but then remembering, he nodded and pecked more kisses to her skin. It had clammed up; cuddled into a tight ball under the blanket on the floor, Gabriella had been freezing out of her mind. The night had been icy, and she had been shivering for most of it. But the morning had warmed, and she had remained in her ball, her skin perspiring as a result. That had been why her forehead had seemed warm.

Gabriella absentmindedly cupped Troy's chin from above, her fingers dragging.

"What?" Troy whispered to her.

"I'm just thinking about that time with Carter," Gabriella murmured faintly. Troy's gripped tightened around her legs, and his lips smushed against her skin again. "God, Gretch was such a mess. That poor thing. She was just feeling so down, and you know how Carter is…he'll fake it and—shit, it's my fault. I didn't warn her…."

"It's okay, babe," Troy reassured her soothingly. "She'll learn. She'll learn from that experience and she'll be fine."

"No, Troy. She's so sensitive. She's going to be a wreck if we don't take care of her."

"Ugh, don't. Don't 'adopt' her."

"I won't! I just want to make sure she's okay."

Troy sighed against her flesh, his mouth closing over it lightly for a moment.

They were both silent. Gabriella was thinking about how Carter had forced her, how miserable that night had been….

_Gabriella wasn't drunk, but she felt like she was. Or maybe she was smashed after all. She'd had her share of alcohol. _

_The party virtually the whole school had attended had been loaded with alcohol; supplied with so much of it, she didn't even know if their student body could consume that much. Everyone was too intoxicated to think straight, others vomiting or passing out completely. Gabriella couldn't remember a bigger party at Bentley; but, she hadn't been there too long just yet._

_The Latino beauty giggled as she shoved the basketball star back onto the two-person sofa in Troy's dorm, straddling his waist boldly. Her bare ankles locked behind her, Troy's mouth watering as he saw the black heels that were strapped to her tiny feet. Gabriella pinched the cigarette that was clasped loosely in between Troy's teeth, and she slipped the end into her own mouth, inhaling deeply and exhaling with a_ _pleasurable sigh. _

_Troy's hand came around to her waist, sliding down and cupping her ass. Gabriella smirked furtively and took another deep breath from the cigarette, puffing out a cloud of gray smoke. _

_"Fuck…" Troy husked with dark, outlined eyes. "That's sexy." _

_Gabriella smirked amusedly again, the corners of her painted lips curving upwards tantalizingly. _

_"Thank God I'm not so…so…wasted," Troy stammered, his index finger lazing around Gabriella's uncovered shoulder. "I want to remember this in the morning…." He never had this kind of time with his Gabriella. Not since school had started. _

_"I think it is morning," Gabriella whispered sultrily against his neck, pecking a kiss to his skin. _

_She and Troy had been dating since the summer, but not much had happened since then. Something about their formerly intimate relationship had broken once school had started, but Gabriella understood through the tacit rules why. Intimacy and the sharing of true feelings were unknown at Bentley…nonexistent. All of a sudden, their time together was spent emptily, and the part of Gabriella's heart that Troy had taken for his own felt…lost. Completely. Gradually, their relationship had led more and more to sex. They'd only done it twice before, both of them intimidated by the personal act both times, shying away from it since then. Troy had never felt the way he had been feeling when he had had sex with Gabriella those two times. He wanted everything to be perfect, and he'd never been so meticulous or careful about anything in his life. Gabriella had never had sex before him; the way the tears burned her eyes the first time scared Troy, and they'd hesitated having sex a second time. Even the second time was uncomfortable for Gabriella, and Troy didn't want to rush it. No matter how hard he tried to keep their relationship empty, it only solidified and deepened with every ounce of effort towards the opposite. Where was this going? _

_"Shit, are you okay?" Gabriella asked after analyzing his twisted expression, her mouth frowning in worry. She stuck the cigarette in between Troy's lips again, as if telling him to use it to relax. "You feel tense." Her small hands settled on his broad shoulders, her fingernails gently raking back and forth on his flesh. _

_"Uh," Troy grunted simply, placing his hands on her underside and jerking her closer. "I don't know." _

_Gabriella's eyes twitched out of exhaustion, and she crumpled limply, her petite body thrown across Troy's. He gathered her in his arms as best as he could, supporting her heavy head against his upper arm. _

_"Tired?" Troy whispered to her, not noticing how tender his voice sounded. His fascinated eyes lingered on her stunning face, outlining the contours with them silently._

_"As fuck," Gabriella mumbled sluggishly, groggily rubbing her eyes. "God, I think there are people lining the hallways. On the floor." _

_"Probably," Troy muttered against her shoulder. Gabriella flinched at his warm nose touching her skin, but then she calmed. She loved feeling his skin against hers._

_Gabriella mutely pressed her fingers to the side of Troy's neck just under his jaw, holding them there as still as stone and waiting. Troy did the same thing, Gabriella involuntarily shivering at the way he was touching her. They were both quiet for a moment, enjoying the feel of each other's steady pulses against their fingertips. _

_"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" Troy murmured softly, his eyes boring hard into hers. "Carter's probably lying around somewhere. He won't come in 'til tomorrow morning. I'll lock the door, if that makes a difference." _

_Gabriella nodded noiselessly, leaning in to kiss him chastely before pulling away. Troy stood up and gingerly removed Gabriella from his lap at the same time, leaving Gabriella's tiny form strewn against the couch. God, she looked so tired, but so, so beautiful. _

_"Okay. I'll go get you some clothes." _

_"That's okay, Troy. I can wear something of yours…." _

_"What about for tomorrow morning?" _

_Gabriella caved. "Fine." _

_She couldn't resist kissing him one more time before he left. _

_Gabriella lay across the small sofa, trying not to fall asleep. She had to fight to keep her eyes from drooping shut, forcing herself to look up at the dour ceiling. _

_She heard a door creak open and then slam again. She heard the click of a lock distantly. _

_"Troy?" she called up drowsily from the couch. "That was fast…." _

_"Hey, B-Brie," came Carter's sluggish, gruff voice. _

_Gabriella managed to sit up, but her head fell lifelessly against the side of the couch. "Carter." _

_Gabriella didn't need to look up to know that he was inebriated; maybe not as bad as others, but he still was. She curled up to herself as Carter plopped next to her on the couch, looking very dizzy. He was sitting far too close to her. All at once, his enormous arms draped around her, and then he threw his whole body on top of her. Gabriella struggled against him with all the bits of strength she had left in her, which was not much. She was being dragged by sleep, and although Carter was drunk, he seemed more on course than she was. _

_"Carter!" Gabriella grunted against his weight. Her nose involuntarily wrinkled at the stench of his breath. Gabriella's fists pounded against his massive chest, which seemed to be double the size of Troy's. Sometimes she forgot how colossal Carter really was, all the more frightened as her eyes glanced over at the intimidating muscles bulging through his shirt. _

_"C'mon…Br-rie…" Carter drawled, sloppily kissing her cheek while he had been aiming for her mouth. Gabriella shoved his stalwart shoulders with all her might, but they hardly budged, and she collapsed back against the couch in Carter's cage. He had surrounded her fully now. "Don't you…want…want me too?" _

_Where the fuck was Troy? _

_Gabriella's mind was reeling at a rate that nauseated her. Too fast, too fast…everything was happening far too quickly…. _

_"Get the fuck off of me, Carter!" Gabriella managed to force a complete sentence out of her mouth. She punched his stone chest again, only bruising her knuckles. She was getting nowhere. _

_"J-Just…cooperate," Carter stuttered blindly against her paling cheek, breathing hard and hot and heavy onto her. Gabriella groaned in disgust as his nose brushed hers in what was supposed to be a tender way, tears filling her eyes in fright. Why was this happening to her? "Let me…then you can—go…." _

_Gabriella sank further below him on the couch, attempting to slip through the triangle of his legs. No such luck. Carter's gargantuan fingers clenched tightly around her upper arm, squeezing so hard that Gabriella impulsively gasped aloud and then moaned in pain. She shriveled up beneath him, weak in his prison. _

_Carter began to kiss her greedily, and Gabriella refused to kiss back. Carter slapped her jaw and commanded her to return his kisses, but tears of grief only flowed down her beautiful face and leaked into Carter's gnawing mouth. Carter roughly framed her tiny face with his enormous hands, holding her steadily in one place and slamming his lips down on hers. He snaked his hands up her shirt, searching her body hungrily with his big hands. He could cover so much of her body with just one of his huge hands. He roughly ripped off her top, tearing the material intentionally and throwing it beside him. Her bra was soon discarded, as were her pants and thong. Gabriella couldn't help but cower, her dignity having been stolen away from her. What else did she have going for her? She was praying silently, praying that Troy would suddenly barge through that door and save her like the hero she knew he was. The hero she knew was burrowed inside of him, waiting to pounce and attack on a moment that called. _

_That moment did not yet come. _

_All of sudden, Carter was punishing her against the sofa with such power, thrusting into Gabriella's opening with such terrifying hunger. Gabriella had no power left in her, her eyes closing. She was so tired, so scared. So helpless. _

_But Gabriella froze, hearing something that Carter hadn't. The lock on the door had jiggled._

_BAM! _

_The door was propelled open by Troy, his warped face crimson with unprecedented rage. Troy rammed himself into Carter's side, taking him by surprise. The basketball captain grasped the other's immense shoulders, and obtaining the strength to do so, he wrenched Carter off of his petrified girlfriend, driving him ruthlessly against the wall and beating him with such harshness and severity that Gabriella couldn't bear to look. Gabriella would never forget the hysterical shouting and hollering from both; the heated screeching that towards the end came only from her valiant rescuer. _

_"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH HER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" _

_Finally, after what seemed like hours, Carter was gone. _

_"Troy, I—I tried and I-I…." Gabriella stammered helplessly, tears blurring her vision. _

_"I know, baby, I know," Troy cooed to her tenderly, at her side in less than a second and letting her liquefy in his arms again. Troy smoothed the sweaty hair away from her face, whispering gently in her ear. "That's never going to happen again. I promise. Over my fucking corpse, I promise you, Carter's never going to touch you again." _

_But Gabriella only sobbed against his shoulder. _

_Troy had never seen her cry before, but followed his instincts, holding her and tending to her. _

_Gabriella had never seen Troy defend her in that way. Maybe that was why she was crying so much. _

_"Troy…you defended me," Gabriella whimpered after her sobs had subsided. _

_"Of course I did," Troy murmured lovingly against her curls, rubbing circles on her soft cheek. _

_"No one has ever defended me," Gabriella sniffled, burying her face in his shirt. Troy rubbed her back vigorously and let his lips fall at her neck. _

_"Have any two?" Troy joked gently. _

_Gabriella giggled lightly and then sighed, seeming much heavier in Troy's arms than usual. Troy lifted her gently in his arms, settling both of them on his unmade bed, throwing the navy blue comforter over them. Gabriella nestled into his side comfortably, humming every so softly to herself at the warmth that Troy gave her. Troy wrapped his arms around her naked body, pressing his lips to her forehead. _

_"Is it going to stop, Troy?" Gabriella sighed after moments of easy silence. "Is this…nightmare carousel ever going to stop spinning?"_

_"I hope so," Troy inhaled, and then adding as he exhaled, "but it's gotten better with each year I've been here." _

_If only she knew that her life would just continue to spin faster. _

"Hey, how about I meet you in the library fourth period?" Troy offered softly. He absentmindedly toyed with Gabriella's fingers, picking at them. "We can prepare for that write-out Mrs. Mellor's going to give us fifth."

"Sure…wait, that's _today_?"

"Yeah."

"Shit! I haven't—"

"—Me neither."

"That's why you suggested?"

"Of course not," Troy laughed aloud. "It will never be."

Gabriella blushed, taking a moment to take him in. "I'll meet you there," Gabriella nodded in agreement, sighing contentedly as she placed her lips on Troy's one last time before departing for class.

* * *

Allegra didn't ask, brusquely snatching Gabriella's small arm and shoving up the sleeves of her shirt so they bunched up at her elbow.

"Stop it," Gabriella groaned in complaint, lolling her head around her neck for emphasis. "Please, Leggy…."

"—Shut up."

Gabriella restrained herself from rolling her eyes immaturely, sighing tiredly as her dreary eyes focused on the teacher. Madame Blanchard was her French teacher, and she was very serious and strict.

"_Gabrielle_!" Madame Blanchard snapped brusquely at Gabriella, who immediately straightened in her seat. Allegra instantly dropped Gabriella's arm, and without delay, Gabriella jerked it back to her lap.

"_Oui, Madame_?" Gabriella answered courteously, challenging Madame Blanchard with her fierce eyes.

Madame Blanchard gave Gabriella a rigid glare. "_J'espère que vous __prêtez_ _attention_. "

"_Oui_."

The French teacher shot Gabriella one last harsh look before turning back to the SMARTBoard. The moment Madame Blanchard swiveled on her heel, Allegra seized Gabriella's arm again, satisfied when Gabriella didn't wrestle her.

"Shit," Allegra muttered under her breath. "Your arm is still red."

"It's your fault!" Gabriella hissed between her teeth whilst keeping her eyes embedded on the sentences Madame Blanchard was neatly writing on the electronic board. "That was such a stupid idea. We were doing great. We hadn't played it in so long…."

"I thought Gretch the Betch would want to know how to play," Allegra smirked, all the while knowing her act had been devilish indeed. "Maybe relieve a little bit of her tension…."

"Fuck you, Allegra," Gabriella cursed hotly in a hushed voice, glad that they were in the back of the classroom. Gabriella squirmed in her seat while Allegra punctured pink circles on her arm with her pen. "If she gets addicted to that game, it's all your fucking fault."

"Better that than drugs."

"Look who's talking."

Allegra only sniggered, suppressing her laughter as she distractedly doodled on Gabriella's flesh.

"Seriously, Leg. That was so bitchy of you. It took us so long to get out of that bad habit…especially Leigh…and then you go and bring it back in," Gabriella sighed bitterly, the corners of her eyes turning down despondently. She flicked her own pencil before scrawling down some notes that Madame Blanchard had typed up across the smooth screen. Gabriella stopped for a moment, realizing something. "Leg…is there a specific reason why you…suggested that game?" Allegra froze, as if caught red-handed. She crossly pressed the point of her pen harder into Gabriella's elbow, and Gabriella winced slightly. "Tell me."

"There's nothing going wrong. I promise," Allegra added for more emphasis.

Gabriella sighed. "Look…I'd push you to tell me, but I don't really want to know. After what you did to Gretchen…fuck, Leg, you know how wrong that was!" Gabriella fearfully cowered in her seat when she saw Madame Blanchard twist suspiciously at her pose in the front of the room. Gabriella further proved her point in a quieter voice, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Fine, okay?" Allegra admitted defeat, something very rare for her. Allegra's black eyes grew icier and her posture stiffened in her chair. Her feet scuffed against the carpeted floor, her jaw clenching. "Now can you just leave it the fuck alone?" She scoffed and returned to drawing designs on Gabriella's arm. Gabriella didn't bother to look, biting her lip hard in frustration and trying to focus on the assigned work. At times, she would feel the tip of the pen push down hard into her soft skin, and she would flinch or knock Allegra's ankle with hers.

She was relieved when the bell rang, and even more so when Allegra released her arm, jolting up and rushing out of the room in urgency. Gabriella sighed as she gathered her books, smiling delightedly to herself as she remembered her rendezvous with Troy minutes later.

She found Troy in the back of the enormous library, already poring through thick books and making notes in his notebook. It was very cute, Gabriella had to admit. The way his hair fell over his amazing blue eyes, his orbs concentrated as thoughts were processed in his brain. The towering bookcases were like walls, reaching the ceiling, so they were not visible in the back of the silent library.

"Hey," Gabriella whispered softly, creeping up to him and combing her fingers through the soft strands of his hair.

Troy glanced up at her and at once smiled, the infectious beam flooding his whole face and making his eyes crease adorably.

"Hey," Troy repeated quietly, his voice containing so much tenderness.

Gabriella leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a sensual kiss, pleased when Troy lengthened it. Gabriella felt Troy's warm fingers tentatively touch the bottom of her chin, soothingly tapping with the pads of his fingers on her porcelain skin. Troy didn't detach their lips as he swiftly folded Gabriella down onto his lap, finally unlocking their keen lips with another contented smile.

"Have you been researching?" Gabriella interviewed admiringly, relatively impressed at his diligence.

"Yeah," Troy sighed huskily, shakily threading his own fingers through his hair. "I've skimmed through every book I could find on all these writing skills and 'tools' that Mrs. Mellor keeps talking about."

Gabriella glanced around very quickly to make sure there were no prying eyes peeking behind the wooden bookcases, and then snuggled comfortably into Troy's larger form. Troy's hand reflexively came around to rest on her lower back, massaging the general area without thinking.

"I have a list of words she told us to include," Gabriella suggested helpfully, "if you want to look through it." Gabriella leaned down from Troy's lap into her bag on the carpet, fishing out a ripped-out notebook page with single words imprinted neatly on every other line.

"God, you've saved me," Troy breathed onto her cheek, sweetly murmuring nonsense against her flesh before pecking her lips gently once again in thanks. "What's on your arm?" Troy inquired curiously, taking the slender appendage gingerly and running his fingers carefully over the words.

In flamingo pink ballpoint, Allegra had written: _I'm sorry, Brie. I know it was wrong to introduce that, but I was feeling rebellious. I got jealous and mad that Gretch slept with Carter, and that _I_ didn't; even though I know standing up to him was the "right thing" to do. I still love you, and I'm sorry for my behavior. ~Leggy _

Gabriella's surprised eyes zeroed in on the painstakingly tidy cursive, scripted on perfectly straight invisible lines on her arm.

"Introduce what?" Troy demanded to know immediately.

Gabriella curved uncomfortably in Troy's lap, sighing as she brushed her lips across his nose fleetingly.

"Gretchen was just so…so _distraught_ about Carter and everything that 'Legra proposed to play Murder," Gabriella said uneasily, biting her lip uncertainly and squirming irritably again in her boyfriend's lap.

Troy's eyes bulged out of his sockets. He remembered how hard it had been for Gabriella to get out that bad habit. "_Murder_? As in that pain game?"  
"Yeah," Gabriella admitted with the corners of her warm eyes turned downwards.

Troy gripped her thigh, squeezing it. "Don't tell me _you_ played," he groaned.

"I did, but just for demonstration," Gabriella insisted in a strained voice, taking Troy's fingers in her colder ones and reassuringly squeezing them.

_"I know what can make you feel better," Allegra said at once, feeling daggers stabbing her heart every time she looked at Gretchen's wretched, tearstained face. _

_"What?" Gretchen sniffled tearfully. _

_"Murder." _

_"NO!" Gabriella shouted instantly, taking an affirmative step forward. "Fuck no, Allegra!"_

_But Allegra's face was like iron. "Here, Leigh and Brie will show you." _

_Leighland, although she had tried so hard to stop the bad habit of playing the game, seemed eager to play it once again, her eyes lighting up in a way that made Gabriella nauseous. No, no, no! What was happening? What was Allegra doing? _

_"What's Murder?" Gretchen inquired naively._

_"You know the game Mercy? It's kind of like that, but with no rules…and worse," Allegra quipped with her voice far too merry. She sounded…excited. _

_Gabriella choked, the room spinning wildly around her, but Leighland had already taken her wrists in her hands. _

_"I'll be nice," Leighland promised faithfully, staring into her eyes fiercely, although her round face was so hard. _

_In the past, the game had been played to release their anger. It felt good to feel pain, and it felt good to inflict it as well. Gabriella hadn't wanted to cut herself like she knew other girls did; so instead, she had someone else hit her. The damage was usually minor, and if it _was _heavier, it was also much easier to cover up. _

_Troy had never approved of the game, but then again, he was a hypocrite in forbidding Gabriella from participating in it. And because it made Gabriella feel so strangely good and alive, she had continued to take part in the torturous game. _

_The pain was so utterly and frighteningly familiar as Leighland bent her wrists and twisted her arms in every which way; the hurting was hot and intolerable, and it didn't feel good like it used to. This was what they would do when being kind. Usually, they would slap or kick of punch each other or worse. They had been desperate, and would do whatever possible to get the evil, suffocating feelings outside of their agonized bodies. Gabriella had been so tired of suffering, and would do anything to make it stop. _

_Tears were flowing down Gabriella's face. She finally managed to wrench away her arms, with all the force she had in her puny figure. _

_"I'm not doing that again," Gabriella vowed firmly, stalking back to the other side of the room. She lay back down on the floor, closing her eyes forcefully and wiping the blistering tears with her trembling fingers. _

_She knew that Allegra hadn't instituted a bad habit over again to herself in particular, but Gretchen was now exposed to it. Gabriella cringed as she heard Allegra and Leighland "demonstrate"…she knew she had to stop them, but she knew that nothing in the world would get them to stop. Sometimes she had to remind herself that Allegra and Leighland were not fortunate enough to have the reliable support that she had…Troy._


	21. Do You Like The Portfolio?

****

A/N: I really apologize for the delay! This story has been a bit neglected, and I know that. In Pieces snagged my attention, so thank you to runninequalslife for reverting my attention back to this story. :)

Finals are driving me nuts! Don't count on another update soon. I'm up to my neck with studying!

Thanks for all of the amazing reviews last chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it. I do not own Nikes either.**

* * *

In Gym, Gretchen watched in utter horror how the girls "changed" in front of the huge stretch of mirror in the locker room.

More like stripping.

Gabriella, Leighland, Allegra, Taylor, and even Kelsi and Martha were cluttered in front of the spotless mirror, unsympathetically inspecting each others bodies as they peeled their expensive clothes off of their bodies. They coldly poked at each other's stomachs, so heartlessly criticizing the victim, who tried so hard to accept their inconsiderate comments as the truth.

Gretchen cowered fearfully at the side, clutching her own freshly washed gym clothes close to her body.

"Brie!" Taylor gasped abruptly as she got a good look of Gabriella thin body. "You're so…_skinny_!" Taylor harshly jabbed her index finger at one of Gabriella's visible ribs. Gabriella took an impulsive step back and consciously wrapped her arms around her middle.

Gabriella didn't get it. Last year, she was too fat. This year, too skinny. She would have laugh, but it would have hurt too much.

"Legs, what _is _that?!" Leighland gaped at a vicious bruise near Allegra's navel, swiping her fingers across it. It was a nauseating splotch of miserable blues and greens, and Allegra flinched at the feeling of Leigh's fingers on the spot, taking a step backwards, her back knocking against the wall.

"I have no idea," Allegra monotonously mumbled, yanking the T-shirt they were all forced to wear over her head.

The gym uniforms weren't all that bad in comparison to the regular school uniforms. Girls had the choice of wearing either a gray or white T-shirt with the school's logo and motto printed on the front, and the tiniest pair of cotton cheerleader shorts Gretchen had ever seen, dyed blood red. Guys had the same boring options for tops, while they got to wear mesh shorts of the same lively red color.

"Tay, have you been _gaining_ weight?"

Now it was Taylor's turn, and her face was painted crimson all of a sudden.

Gabriella felt another poke at her nude side, although this one was apprehensive and gentle. Her head snapped around to see Gretchen, her nearly white hair all frizzy and matching her worried expression.

"What's up, Gretch?" Gabriella asked as nicely as she could, although tired of babying Gretchen. She was so torn. On one hand, she wanted Gretchen to adjust comfortably, and she wanted to help her. But on the other, Gretchen was a heavy burden, and Gabriella felt the urge to strangle her.

"I don't feel…I don't…." Gretchen's voice diminished to a timid squeak, and Gabriella had to ask for her to speak louder. Gretchen took a few steps backwards, and Gabriella took a few steps forward. "I don't feel comfortable changing here," Gretchen gulped and hoarsely continued, "in front of everyone like this."

"There are bathrooms right around the corner."

Gretchen smiled weakly in thanks, and turned around the bend.

It was very hard for Gabriella not to roll her eyes in annoyance.

Gym was almost like a free period. If you ran two laps around the quarter mile track, you were done. From there, you could do whatever you wanted for the rest of the period so long as it were active. Even walking counted. Many girls would clump together and chatter as they walked the track, while guys would involve themselves in an intense game of basketball.

Gabriella bounced from activity to activity with each class, sometimes going to the school gym and working out, or swimming the extra hour.

The gym teachers were usually lazy, and never unlocked the bleachers from where they were all piled up against the walls. As a result, everyone had to climb up a dangerous wall of instability that was a good seven feet tall. Gabriella always found it so stupid that they had to crawl up this wall just to take attendance at the beginning of every class, but when she had complained the previous year, she had been punished with a cruel detention she wished not to repeat.

Gabriella stood with Gretchen before the bleacher wall. Gretchen gawked up at it, her eyes traveling from where it met the floor to where many of her classmates were already seated at the very top.

"Shit."

It was the first time Gabriella had heard Gretchen curse, and she was mildly surprised.

"There are these little slip-ups that you can put your toes on," Gabriella suggested helpfully.

"So, like, how does the class go?" Gretchen asked numbly as she watched Gabriella latch onto the tall stack of bleachers, clambering up to the top in no time.

"We gather in the gym, and the teachers take attendance," Gabriella hollered down from her perch above. As more people filed into the gymnasium, the rowdy noise in the room heightened in volume. "Then we usually head outside and run two laps. But since it's cold, now we just run four inside."

"Oh," Gretchen piped in a small voice, her face paling. How the fuck was she supposed to get up there?

Gretchen clawed desperately at the vertical barrier, unsure how to make her way up. She stuck her toes in some places where a bleacher had slid back a few centimeters, hoisting herself up and reaching her arms upwards. She felt Gabriella's chilly hands clasp around her elbows once she neared the top, and they wrenched her upwards and salvaged her from her nightmare.

"Thanks," Gretchen breathed embarrassedly, her elfin face colored the only shade of white.

Gabriella's eyes instantly located Troy's sexy form the moment he strolled into the gym, and her heart jumped eagerly in her chest. Gretchen saw this, and immediately felt a sour air come to her face. She tried her best to change it, but it proved to be difficult. Especially when Gabriella leapt down from the wall, her Nikes crashing against the floor with a loud boom at the bottom, grinning that famous effervescent smile of hers as she hurried over to her athlete boyfriend. Their arms looped around each others' waists at the same time, and Gabriella kept her body close to Troy's as they talked very rapidly and quietly between each other. They were on the other side of the spacious gym, so Gretchen couldn't hear a word, and they were speaking so speedily that Gretchen couldn't decipher anything by reading lips.

Gabriella knew why she was always so thrilled and energized when she saw Troy, no matter when the last time was when she saw him. It was because she felt so uncomfortable around everyone else that when Troy popped up, she was always so eager to be around someone that she clicked with easily and could just be herself with.

"Hey, babe," Troy grinned cheerily at her, tempted to peck her luscious lips. Before Gabriella could speak, he gave in, kissing her very briefly on the lips.

Gabriella reluctantly pulled back, her eyes shimmering in an entirely different way in Troy's presence.

"Hey, you."

"Guess what I got on that Calc test."

"Tell me."

Troy paused and then grinned broadly again from ear to ear. "I got a 94."

"Oh my God!" Gabriella yelped spiritedly, her chest bloating with immense pride for her boyfriend. Her cheeks colored up, and she and Troy shared another lengthier, well-deserved kiss. "Congratulations, Wildcat," she hummed against his cheek.

"Hmm, thanks," Troy murmured a little too close to her lips for having a teacher in the same room as them.

Nearing her lips closer to his ear, she whispered in a sultry voice, "Maybe later we can celebrate?"

Troy's eyes creased as he smiled in delight, giving a very slight nod.

A whistle was blown impatiently, and Gabriella scurried to the bleacher wall with Troy, scrambling up to the top in record time with Troy's tender assistance. She and Troy squeezed into a foot-long space against the wall, and Gabriella couldn't help but slink low in Troy's protective embrace as she noticed all of the keen, prying eyes that were glued to them. Troy's thumb and forefinger enclosed soothingly around all of hers, reassuring her silently that he had her back.

After attendance was taken, all of the guys cluttered the gym floor, preparing themselves for another zealous game of basketball. The girls climbed down the bleacher wall very modestly, unconsciously forming a line as they all headed towards the door. Gabriella listened distantly as Leighland gabbled endlessly about her Costa Rican sex god Roberto, not realizing she had already said half the things she was saying.

"Oh!" Taylor interrupted abruptly, fortunately slicing Leigh off from her repetitive monologue. Gabriella internally muttered an appreciative prayer of thanks to Taylor. "We've got to study for Benson's test tomorrow."

"Holy fuck, you're right."

"Library, fifth period?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good."

Gretchen paced very timidly beside them as they continued to stride down the hall. The way her facial features were shaped showed that she was indeed very afraid of them, and tapped Taylor's shoulder hesitantly.

"What?" Taylor snapped hotly at her.

Gretchen's face flickered with offense for just a split second, and she recoiled, feeling so small.

"_What_?"

"C-Could I come too?" Gretchen blurted clumsily.

Taylor sighed, about to respond when Gabriella butted in before she could.

"Yeah! That'd be great. We'd _love _to have you there."

Taylor didn't even bother to mask her displeasure at Gabriella's enthusiastic reply, throwing a very disgruntled look at Gabriella and exhibiting wide, stormy eyes.

"What the fuck was that for?" Taylor hissed guardedly under her breath. Gabriella pinched her elbow very discreetly, satisfied when Taylor cursed once more.

Gabriella was in the middle of the row of girls as they ran on the school's treadmills, disjointed conversation taking place in between them. There was not even one conversation that everyone was mutually interested in participating in or listening to, so it was quite dull.

"Guys, I've got to make a trip to the bathroom," Gabriella sighed, the only one bored as Kelsi recounted a gripping tale of the time she got "kidnapped." Gabriella had heard the anticlimactic story before, and though she felt guilty thinking this, hearing it again was a waste of her valuable time.

Gabriella jogged out of the fitness center, rounding the girls' bathroom when she felt lips come in contact with the back of her neck.

"Hey, princess," came the basketball star's husky tenor.

Troy's strong arms wrapped lovingly around her sweaty form, drawing her fragile back close against his body. Tingles fizzed Gabriella's body, and her eyes fluttered close as she took him in.

"Let's skip," Gabriella breathed out euphorically, unconsciously channeling Marilyn Monroe with her raspier, lower voice. Gabriella fingers curled around Troy's one finger that was distractedly running up and down her neck, suggestively nudging him in the stomach.

"You can read my mind, can't you?" Troy mumbled and chuckled at the same time, his finger absentmindedly tracing her exposed collarbone. "Just like I've always suspected…."

* * *

For one fleeting moment before they were too deep into the moment (and literally), Gabriella was concerned what people would think when they walked by Troy's dorm, hearing those loud moans and urgent exclamations.

But those frivolous thoughts were laughable ten minutes later.

"Troy…o-oh—oh fuckkkk…." Gabriella's voice dragged lazily as she remained hovered over Troy, hardly even realizing that words were slugging out of her mouth. That particular organ in between her legs was burning so badly and she was so wet. The intolerable burning was soon going to be interpreted as pain by her brain if Troy weren't inside her within the following five seconds.

Even though it was December, Troy felt so unbearably hot. Even so, he wanted his girlfriend closer to him. As close as he could get her.

Troy pressed his warm hand to the small of Gabriella's arched back, pushing her down onto him and immersing his member inside of her in the process. Gabriella let out another uncontrollable moan at the feeling of having him whole, her palms pushing down on his muscular chest as she settled into her straddle on top of him. The room was dim, but Troy could still see every inch of his vixen perfectly, his glittering eyes never once straying from her shadowed face. Gabriella smirked upon seeing that familiar famished look in Troy's anxious blue eyes, her breath hitching as Troy's hand gradually traveled up her naked thigh toward the place where their bodies were so intimately connected, running his fingers down the front of her vagina and stopping. Troy gulped as he stared fixedly up at an entrancing Gabriella, the feline manner in which she was sitting—her back curved so sexily, her pert breasts sticking out, her bottom looking so round—causing Troy to think he was in some sort of fantasy dream. But he knew he definitely wasn't from the sensations that strengthened inside him as Gabriella began to rock her hips against his, steadily as she picked up a consistent rhythm.

"God…." Troy huffed in a gravelly voice, not capable of thinking and roughly wrenching Gabriella closer by the arm. "Faster, b-babe…shit—"

"—Troy," Gabriella gasped, feeling Troy's fingers massage her left buttock. Troy's arm only twisted around Gabriella's neck, her hair falling all over his face as he tugged her face down closer to his. Their lips brushed briefly before Troy gnawed desperately at Gabriella's lips, only getting a mouthful of hair in his mouth instead of her tongue. In exasperation, he rapidly combed his fingers through her wild hair in order to toss it back, satisfied when his lips met hers once more. Gabriella quickened the pace of her gyrations, and Troy's wet lips squeezed hers in response.

"I—" Troy began to say, but all that came out of his mouth afterwards was a heavy moan.

They had ditched the remainder of third period and sacrificed fourth period, also their lunch period, to have sex. Yet, neither of the two would ever choose food over making love in that free hour they had, especially if they could get food later on. The satisfaction of tasting food and feeling comfortable once it filled their stomachs was nothing compared to the satisfaction they felt while having sex, showing just how much they loved each other. Nowhere near it.

It wasn't long before Gabriella felt herself nearing the edge, getting closer and closer to it with every movement of her hips.

Troy recognized that special look on her face that he loved so much, that pre-orgasmic face, and encouraged her to meet her climax.

Gabriella nodded dizzily, letting go and entering that moment of ecstasy. She collapsed down onto Troy, clutching his body with all her might and murmuring his name as she let the blissful sensations pass through her body and exit. Her mind was completely fogged, and she could not stop panting. In the back of her mind somewhere, it registered that Troy was orgasming, for he gripped her so tight against him that it actually hurt her, his shoulders lifting just before he dropped back down again, sighing her name.

"Wow…God…that was…" Troy mumbled against Gabriella's steamed forehead, his heart hammering hard inside him. He could feel Gabriella's own erratic pulse through her breast against his perspired chest; what a comforting beat that was to feel. He rubbed Gabriella's upper back as he slowly identified his surroundings once more, his eyes unable to resist lingering on Gabriella's gorgeous face. She lay nestled on top of him, stiff with exhaustion, her eyes near fully closed. She had that angel face that was so rare. Troy, personally, had never seen it on anyone else besides his Gabriella. That ethereally beautiful face; it made him breathless and made him realize how much he really did love her. Even though her eyes had drooped and she looked like she was sleeping, Troy knew that she wasn't. His nose rubbed against her cheek softly, his hand gingerly cupping her hipbone. "Thank you, baby. That was amazing." Gabriella sucked in a deep breath, her heart shimmering inside her. "I love you," Troy whispered tenderly, his voice inundated with such authentic love.

"I love you, baby," Gabriella murmured back, letting her head fall over into the warm, clammy crook of Troy's neck. She breathed him in deep, his signature smell intoxicating her, and she breathed out, her warm breath making Troy shudder.

Gabriella could feel Troy soft inside her, and slowly rose to a crouch above him, carefully removing himself from within her. Troy's eyes stayed implanted on hers, and Gabriella leaned down and kissed him deeply again, further heightening the passion between them with each kiss and curling her fingers around his ears on either side of his head.

Troy couldn't stop staring at her eyes. They were like marbles. So clear and beautifully unique and wondrous. Their rich chocolate color was such a real imitation of the real thing, yet still better.

Troy beckoned Gabriella to rest back down against him once more, kissing her shoulder as he thought.

"So Hawaii," Troy began. Gabriella could easily detect the excitement in his voice that anyone else would never pick up. "I was thinking—"

Suddenly Gabriella's phone began to ring. The ringtone that alerted her, "The Hamster Dance," had not been the one she'd set. Gabriella sighed as she reluctantly scooted to the edge of the bed, picking up her iPhone from her bag against the far wall.

"'The Hamster Dance'?" Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, I think Leigh set it…and by the way…I've got to say something about that…." Gabriella's eyes read the caller ID, and she answered the call swiftly, "Yeah, Leigh?"

"Where are you? You're supposed to be here in the library. Studying for Benson's test, remember?"

"Fuck damn it," Gabriella muttered, quickly striding over to the bed where some of her clothes still lay on top of the comforter. She found her panties and rapidly slid them on, holding the phone in between her ear and shoulder. Troy held out her jeans for her, which she also wriggled on. "I'll, uh, meet you there."

Troy laughed, amused how Gabriella was trying to put on her socks one-handedly.

"Who's that? Is Troy there?" Leighland asked suspiciously. "That explains your tardiness, then…."

"I'll be _right there_," Gabriella emphasized short-temperedly between gritted teeth. "Bye." Gabriella hung up and threw her phone onto the bed. Troy was smiling up at her, holding back more laughs. "Seriously Troy, I can't laugh right now. Taylor's going to erupt at me. Fuck, where's my bra?"

"Here." Troy tossed her the black bra, and Gabriella caught it, strapping it on quickly. She found her shirt and slipped it on, stuffing her feet into tan Uggs. Troy skipped to the door, pressing her a kiss before allowing her to leave.

* * *

"Oh, there's that divine princess," Taylor muttered in annoyance as she saw a breathless, flushed Gabriella run in on their study session. "Pull up a chair."  
Gabriella dropped her bag on the floor, snatching a wooden chair and lugging it up to the round table that Taylor, Leighland, and Gretchen were sitting at.

"My, my; you look awfully sexed up," Leighland quipped dryly. Gabriella felt the urge to shoot them all an acidic glower, but instead, she properly took out her notes and a pen. "Okay. So, the basics on Japan. Um…let's go one by one. We can just narrate it out, and anyone can throw in whatever facts they know."

It was only now that Gretchen realized she didn't have Mr. Benson, and that she wasn't even on Japan in her class. She sent Gabriella a panicked look, who raised an eyebrow at her. Gabriella phone buzzed with a text message under the table moments later. It was from Gretchen.

_I don't have Benson. Christophers is on something completely different. _

Gabriella sighed. She knew that Gretchen didn't want to look stupid by leaving now.

Taylor began to talk, "So Japan is an extremely condensed country. Most of their terrain is mountainous, so most people are squished onto the coastal plains. To keep order in such a highly populated and packed place, conformity is how people are brought up there."

"It's not like here, how you're encouraged to be different, right?"

"Yeah, I think so…."

Review flowed very fluently from their mouths. Sometimes they had to rummage through their notes, looking for a specific piece of information if they possibly disagreed. All the while, Gretchen tried her very best to seem invisible, although the effort seemed worthless. She already _was _invisible, and it seemed as if they wanted to keep her that way.

"So cleanliness is valued among the Japanese. Didn't Benson say something about bathing being like a social event in Japan? And you can go with your friends, and you sit in huge tubs and just talk…."

"Well, no wonder they're so crowded in Japan, then!" Leighland remarked.

"Let's stay serious, Leigh," Taylor admonished sharply, throwing Leighland a ferocious glare. "Cleanliness was valued because of Zen, right?"

"Yeah, I think so…."

"And Zen and Buddhism kind of meshed into one…and this is ironic, because Zen is a 'joyous faith' and Buddhism is pessimistic."

Gabriella couldn't concentrate anymore. She had tried for so long, but she simply couldn't keep her thoughts straight. It was because of her excitement. She was so excited to see Mrs. Williams next period, and to see what she thought about her portfolio.

Gabriella zoomed out of there when the bell finally rang for the next period. She was even the first one to enter Mrs. Williams' bright classroom.

"Hello there, Gabriella," Mrs. Williams greeted her genially. The tiny woman seemed to float effortlessly on air as she strolled tranquilly towards her star pupil. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Gabriella responded courteously.

Gabriella couldn't help herself; she slipped her clean manila envelope out from her bag and set it confidently on the wooden table in front of Mrs. Williams, biting her lip in apprehension yet bubbling with enthusiasm and excitement inside as she stood to the side. Mrs. Williams took a few hesitant steps over towards the profile, gently dipping her hands into the folder and extracting an impressive stack of glossy, attractive photographs. Mrs. Williams fingered through them, not exhibiting any signs of either like or dislike. Her expression was so blank that Gabriella froze, suddenly thinking the worst.

Oh, no.

Mrs. Williams detested her photos, didn't she?

Mrs. Williams finally swiveled around to meet Gabriella's worrisome eyes, opening her sweet mouth tentatively.

"Gabriella, um, hun…. These are wonderful photographs. They are. They're just…"

"…Not good enough?" Gabriella completed the sentence weakly, her fingers tensing.

"Not good enough for the competition, not personal enough. They're too forgettable. You've got to do something _new _and _meaningful_, Gabriella. Something shocking but delightful. Don't be afraid to take giant risks and experiment. I've found that those can jumpstart you do amazing places. It's worth a shot," Mrs. Williams encouraged Gabriella her best without breaking her sensitive heart.

Disheartened, Gabriella stared glassily at the tiled floor.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Mrs. Williams couldn't help but feel pity, and wished she hadn't said some of those things.

But Gabriella needed to learn.

And she would.

_You're going to do better_, Gabriella whispered in her mind. _You're going to win_.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gabriella pressed forcefully, her voice refreshed. The tension in her muscles loosened, and she relaxed her stiff body posture. "I'll make you proud, Mrs. Williams."

"Please do," Mrs. Williams smiled.

Gabriella couldn't stand not doing her best, or failing people. Sure, she wouldn't be _failing _Mrs. Williams, but she still wanted to bring as much shine to the helpful woman as possible.


	22. Why Are You Breaking Down Like This?

****

A/N: Thank you SO SO SO MUCH for all of the amazing reviews last chapter! All of you guys rock! ;)

Finally done with finals! I could do a dance from how happy I am. This is my celebratory chapter in honor of nearly being finished with school. :)

The song used in this chapter is called "What To Wear" by Taylor Swift. :) It's a really truthful song, and I recommend it. It's on YouTube, and fun to sing along to. :D

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical, and I am in no way affiliated with it. **

* * *

"Hey…hey, Gabi," Troy whispered tenderly, his hand clasping gently around Gabriella's upper arm. Gabriella relaxed at his familiar touch, but didn't turn to face her boyfriend. "I know something's wrong. C'mon, baby, tell me."

Gabriella was trying so hard no to cry. She felt the familiar fire smoldering her throat, disenabling the muscles that allowed her to swallow.

Troy sighed, exasperated, giving a quick glance around the room and noticing that it was filling up rather quickly.

"Please, baby…."

It was so obvious to Troy that Gabriella was distraught and upset over something. He knew her too well. His fingers gently stroked the underside of her wrist, coaxing her silently and surreptitiously, but Gabriella was hopelessly trapped in a dizzying trance elsewhere. Gabriella shook her head slightly, flinching away from Troy's warm touch. The corners of Troy's sad blue eyes were pulled down, and he caressed her elbow gingerly with his large hand under her desk, unsure what more to say.

Suddenly the door creaked as Mrs. Mellor edgily sauntered her way through the door, clenching a silver thermos of steaming coffee in one hand and a thick roll of papers in the other. Several loaded shopping bags weighed down her small arms, her crisp Burberry raincoat dripping with melting snow. Clean white snowflakes littered her boring brown hair, which had poofed with volume in her rush to get to the class.

"I do not have time for class today," Mrs. Mellor muttered grouchily, dropping her many shopping bags next to her wide wooden desk hotly. She smoothed out her dark-colored coat consciously, touching up her hair with her fingertips before taking a long drink of her hazelnut coffee. She was peculiarly disoriented today, and the majority of the twelve students in the class gawked very strangely at her.

Mrs. Mellor was thirty years old, but looked like she was still just fresh out of college. She had no tolerance for the high schoolers whom she taught, and had reluctantly become a teacher only because her journalism dream had not evolved into a career. She was always stuck in the middle of complex marriage troubles with her husband, Mr. Mellor, who was a workaholic and alcoholic. Mrs. Mellor, in turn, was a shopaholic. Mrs. Mellor always seemed unsettled, but not as uneasy as she seemed that day.

"No class, no class," Mrs. Mellor emphasized impatiently, shooing the class with her hand while looking down at crumpled papers on her desk. Most kids had already left anyway, anxious to allot the new free time to studying. Midterms were beginning to dominate their dreams and transform them into petrifying nightmares.

'No class' was not uncommon. Many times, one would arrive to class only to see a notice on the door announcing that there wasn't any. It wasn't just with Mrs. Mellor; it happened with every teacher, almost.

Troy gripped Gabriella's lower arm and squeezed it softly. "C'mon, babe," he whispered to her. He helped her into a standing position and collected her things, remembering to take his possessions as well. He patiently tugged her out of the now empty classroom, closing the door behind them. "Tell me."

Gabriella didn't show any sign that she'd heard his insistent words, mutely following him back to his dorm room. He was very satisfied to see Chad was not currently in there, shining up the furniture with his greasy potato chip fingers.

The moment Gabriella was sure they were alone, she spilled helplessly.

"Williams didn't l-like my p-pictures," Gabriella croaked feebly, suppressing the earthshaking sobs that threatened to explode from her. Gabriella collapsed mindlessly onto the longest sofa, her legs numb, each one feeling like a heavy wooden log.

"Well I loved them," Troy murmured in the smallest voice, hands in pockets, unsteadily wading in the area around the inwardly hysterical girl.

"You love ev-_every_thing I-I do," Gabriella coughed through an unreal sob, her chest heaving as the pools swelled with tears behind her eyes. Her sobs were horrible, because there were no tears involved yet; gasps for air tormented her body, unable to breathe correctly while her mind was racked with untrue thoughts.

"Because I love you," Troy pressed gently, tempted to console her. Honestly, he was afraid. He had never seen her like this, so hysterical. And it really wasn't over a big deal. Troy's eyes felt dry; it was so hard to watch the woman he loved like this—writhing with enormous sobs, deafening herself with her loud hiccoughs, and drowning her own wretched tears.

Gabriella crumpled back against the couch, turning towards the inside of it. She wrapped her arms around a leather cushion, hugging it tightly to her chest. Her tears streamed down her face and dripped onto the material, soaking the leather gradually. Troy took an apprehensive step towards his unrecognizable girlfriend, laying a hand on her thigh very gently.

Gabriella then stood up abruptly, tears still pouring angrily down her stricken face, making her way towards the door. She furiously seized her winter coat, wrenching it on and cramming her delicate feet into a pair of boots leaning against the wall. She whipped her curly hair back from her neck, wiping her tears momentarily from her face before inching open the front door. Her face blanched and her heart stilled, her entire self freezing suddenly with a slightly parted mouth. Her eyebrows bunched together in confusion.

"Aren't you coming?" she murmured with pleading doe eyes.

Troy's eyes connected with hers for a moment. He gulped, and then nodded. "Yeah. No, I am." He hastily shuffled towards the door, snatching his jacket and slipping it on, finding his basketball sneakers and rapidly tying them.

Gabriella led them outside.

It was bitterly cold. Troy could tell it was colder than Gabriella had anticipated, for her eyelids fluttered uncontrollably for some time as she desperately tried to adjust to the lower temperature, the icy air biting at her stiff cheeks. Her ears were already numb. The sky was black and bottomless above them, frightening but comforting at the same time. The snow glistened like diamonds under the full moon, so untouched and like powder.

Gabriella ruined the smooth perfection by trudging through the newly precipitated snow and kicking up the white dust around her. She lay down in the blanket of icy sand, sinking into it and compressing it. Troy lay down beside her, reaching gently for her hand.

Gabriella sighed. "About Hawaii…I told Leighland I would go to Costa Rica with her." Gabriella bit her lip in suspense.

Troy frowned. "So what about Hawaii? We scrap it?" His voice sounded so disappointed that Gabriella was immediately slammed with guilt. Her heart felt like it would collapse all of a sudden.

"No, no," Gabriella covered quickly. "We still go. I can go for the beginning of break to Costa Rica with Leighland, to prove that her 'love' is fake. I've got to save her from the heartbreak, Troy. I can't let her—especially knowing it's coming…it would be wrong for me to ignore the signs and let her fall. I've got to show her."

Troy nodded slowly, her fingers interlacing with Gabriella lovingly. Gabriella breathed out a silent sigh of relief. This meant that Troy was understanding. That he was okay with that decision.

"So then the second week of the vacay, I can hop on a plane to Hawaii and meet you there. So half and half," Gabriella proposed nervously. She gazed up at the sky hopefully, wondering how it had gotten so black so quickly.

Troy was quiet.

"I'm sorry, Troy. It was a stupid, impulsive thing for me to do. If you want, I can—"

"—No," Troy sighed. "Fine. You're right. I'd…hate to see Leigh fall, too."

Gabriella felt as if it was forced, but her mouth refused to open. She closed her eyes and fell asleep for maybe thirty minutes, the snow beginning to melt and seep into her ski jacket. At this moment, upon feeling iciness at her elbow, she slowly drifted to consciousness, but kept her eyes sealed close. She felt Troy gently lug her up onto his lap, and he held her for some time, thinking to himself as he stroked her damp hair. Gabriella then floated back to sleep. When she woke up, she was on Troy's unmade, warm bed, hidden under the heavy comforter, her forehead as hot as steam. It was pounding like crazy, and her throat was sore.

"You might want to take a shower," Troy whispered to her carefully. He had realized some time before that she had only broken down like that because of her lack of sleep the night before. Her sleeping pattern, when disrupted, could cause her to become a different person the next day.

Gabriella nodded groggily, drowsily swaying to a stand and regaining composure as she trekked to the bathroom. She closed the door firmly beside her and groaned at her reflection. She was an utter mess. Gabriella stared hard at herself in the mirror, like she did four times every day. She cocked her to one side, then the other, sizing herself up.

She internally gasped, but frowned dismally on the outside. What happened to her hair? The snow had flattened her luscious curls, and they lay limply across her shoulders now, moist and black. Gabriella bit her lip as she desperately tried to add volume to her wet hair, fluffing it one way and then another, and sighing resignedly as she gave up.

She turned on the portable bathroom radio that sat in front of the sink, leaving the music at a comfortable, tranquilizing volume. The music was making her feel better. A popular tune poured from the radio clearly, and Gabriella hummed lightly to it as she analyzed her face for any blemishes. No, there weren't any. She surveyed her arms and everywhere all over her body for rashes and bruises…no, there were none. Good.

Gabriella had a very bad habit of putting on makeup for no reason. If she felt that she looked ugly, she would put on makeup, no matter if she were about to go to bed and would have to wipe it off later. She just craved that reassurance that no, she was not truly ugly. She needed to herself in prettier light.

Having almost gagged at her unacceptable complexion earlier, Gabriella extracted her case of makeup from under the sink. Yes, she had two sets: one at Troy's dorm, one at hers. She knew Chad would never find the cosmetics anyway.

Gabriella liked the peace the music allowed as she painted her lips with lipstick, powdering her eyes with eye shadow, penciling in dark eyeliner, dusting on blush. She knew it was pointless, but she felt much better as she ogled back at her reflection some time later, rather pleased with the poised mannequin looking back at her.

She paused stilly for a second as she recognized a song that had begun to play on the radio. As she listened closer, she was able to label it as a song she had known when she was maybe seven. She used to love to sing along with it, challenging herself to keep up with the upbeat tempo and sing every single word of the song.

_She's looking in the mirror_

_The moment's getting nearer_

_She thinks about it as she walks her walk_

_Up and down the staircase, makeup fresh on her face_

_She thinks about it as she talks her talk_

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as the lyrics sank into her brain. How uncanny.

_School dance, first chance, always been a dreamer_

_There's one guy; she's shy, sees him through the mirror_

_And everybody looks at her_

_She thinks about it_

Gabriella's mind hovered off to the semiformal dance she and Troy had met at. It had been held to welcome all the incoming students for the next school year; to allow the new students and the current students to mingle and hopefully become friends. She had luckily caught Troy's eye, her breath being snatched away, under the fluorescent lights on the dance floor. She had blushed, and shyly averted her eyes. She would never forget the way her stomach had trembled at that moment, having never sensed such intensity between another human being before.

After forcibly swallowing down her astonishment from that one eye lock, she had skittered to the bathroom. She had fussed interminably over her hair, regretting the ten minutes she had spent on it and the ten she had spent on her slapdash makeup. She had managed to refashion her hair and reapply her makeup, breathing in and out, about to faint. She flattened her navy satin dress, wishing she had bought something more alluring and sexier. Her purse was too last year. Her shoes needed higher heels. She had gazed at herself in the mirror for hours it seemed, confused about how she could be thrown off track so strongly by one guy. By one look. By one look that had been surged with such passion. Where was this all coming from? All she had known was that she desired that guy, whomever he was.

_Blue dress, angel face, looking in the mirror_

_Shoes, purse, hair tied back, and you should see her_

_She's got her magic floating through the air_

She remembered how at that dance, Troy had been assigned to show her around the school. Current students would volunteer to give the incoming students a brisk trip around the campus. Troy volunteered, just to see if maybe he would be assigned that stunning girl at the dance. Gabriella had rushed to where the tour guides were being matched with new students, praying to dear God that she was matched with that gorgeous boy. Troy had spotted her from across the room, his heart hammering at the sight of that beautiful, timid girl. Her cheeks were flushed, and she looked like an angel. Gabriella was convinced it was fate: Troy was assigned to tour her. He had lengthened the tour considerably (actually tripling it), not wanting to let her out of his grasp. He wanted to talk to her. She wanted to talk to him. All they did was chat and laugh with each other, their eyes glistening at the new energy that had boosted inside them, their hearts racing at the fascinating discovery of each other. Both had been right. They loved each other. They could not get enough of each other. They had so much in common.

Gabriella remembered how Troy had led her by the arm back into the dance, and how everyone had stared. It had been the first time in her life that people were actually genuinely interested in her. She had kept so quiet earlier, slinking off to the side and desperately trying to obscure herself behind the deejay's booth, afraid of all these brazen faces. But now, no one could rip his or her eyes off of the goddess that seemed to float on air. She remembered the murmurs that had rippled through the awed crowd of, "She's so beautiful," and "Bolton always gets the best girls."

Gabriella remembered how Troy had gripped her arm, acting as her knight in shining armor against all of the unknown people in the room. She remembered how she had never felt so alive in her life.

She remembered how Troy had beckoned her outside, and how he had asked for her permission to experiment with something. Clueless, Gabriella had agreed. Her heart had been thumping wildly in her chest as she realized what he meant. He had tipped her chin up, his fingers stroking the underside of her soft chin gingerly, and his lips had met hers in one of the most meaningful kisses she had ever had.

_Peace, love_

_One thing leads into another_

_Dream big; aim small_

_Man, you gotta love her_

_She's got her hopes up_

_Got 'em up to there_

_Wonderin' what to wear_

Gabriella chewed on the inside of her cheeks as she slowly undressed, quite haunted by the memories that were flooding her brain. How different she had been back then. Her dreams had been so big. So…_irrational_. Now, she knew they would never happen. And yet…she kept going, as if to prove herself wrong. Her hopes used to be so high…and she was angry at herself for having had them so high with the photographs she had recently showed to Mrs. Williams. That was why she had gotten so infuriated at herself, breaking down helplessly. She had let her dreams wander off and get the best of her. She had to remember to keep her hopes low.

_She's standin' in her bedroom_

_He'll be pullin' up soon_

_She thinks about it as she sees headlights_

_Lookin' out the window _

_She's got her diary to show that she's been waiting for this all her life_

She remembered how anxious she had been her first date with Troy. Never before had she ever been so nervous. What she had with Troy was the real deal; she could feel it. She remembered how she would curl up in bed next to the window at night, unable to sleep, her mind clogged with fantasy thoughts about her newfound crush. She remembered the diary she had kept for that period of time, scrawling in all of the cute things Troy had said to her, documenting every kiss. She remembered those deep summer nights of endless talking, reclining in the leather seats of Troy's Audi and staring up at the night sky.

_First date, can't wait_

_Lookin' in the mirror_

_Heart all wrapped up; wait until he sees her_

_He's lookin' right at her_

_She thinks about it_

She remembered how suprised she was the way Troy's eyes would burn holes through her. How lovesick they both were.

_Sixteen, blue jeans, Abercrombie T-shirt_

_Shoes, purse, hair tied back, and you should see her_

_She's got her magic floating through the air_

She had been naïve at sixteen. Coming to Bentley had been a slap in the face for her; a reawakening. Being popular was a new concept for her. She was not accustomed to all the unflattering attention; all the uncomfortable, misleading gossip that circled around her and her new cluster of "friends". All the eyes that never let go of her; all of the needy wannabes that were obsessed with her. It was creepy. She would never get used to it. What could she do about it? She was just naturally charismatic, she guessed.

_Peace, love_

_One thing leads into another_

_Dream big; aim small_

_Man, you gotta love her_

_She's got her hopes up_

_Got 'em up to there_

_Wonderin' what to wear_

Gabriella stared into the mirror once more, wiping the fresh makeup off her gorgeous face. Where the fuck was she in her life? What had she gotten herself into?

And suddenly, she knew that she _had _to dream big to get somewhere. But how could she dream big without getting her hopes up, and then dying miserably inside when she potentially failed? She tottered along the edge of getting her hopes up, and having them too low. She was so confused and so frustrated. She was so confused and so frustrated that she could have cried at the moment.

_The years went by_

_The mirror saw her cry_

_She got up again_

_She got up again_

_The wind blew by the small town lights_

_She got up again_

So she had to get up again. She knew she had to. But it was so hard sometimes. The more you do it, the harder. Because you get tired of it. You get tired of repeating the same things, destined to repeat the same mistakes.

_Move out_

_Find out where the world can take her_

_Bright lights, late nights, livin' for the greater_

_Move to Paris, livin' on a prayer_

That could be her. She knew she could make it. How? Not totally sure. But then what about being a kindergarten teacher and living with Troy and being happy? What did she really want?She was in her senior year of high school. She had to decide. Time was ticking and wasting away. She just couldn't seem to make up her mind. It was a heavy decision to make.

_Peace, love_

_One thing leads into another_

_Dream big; aim small_

_Man, you gotta love her_

_She's got her hopes up_

_Got 'em up to there_

_She's got her hopes up_

_Got 'em up to there_

_Wonderin' what to wear_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Wonderin' what to wear_

Gabriella soaked in the last chorus as she quietly switched off the radio, hopping the shower and moaning aloud at how good the hot water felt, beating down on her back.

When life did not consist of one big decision after another, she would wake up.


	23. Well How Does Troy Know It?

**A/N: I could probably type three paragraphs of apologies for the delay of this chapter, but I'd feel guilty doing so. To sum it all up, I got out of school late, so June was all studying for finals. And since then, I've just been really busy. Again, I'm truly sorry, but just know that this story has not been forgotten. :) **

**Thanks so much to all of the people who reviewed last chapter! I really appreciate it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical and I am in no way affiliated with it.**

* * *

Not surprisingly, Leighland looked stunningly beautiful that evening. She was splayed across the sofa's length, thumbing through her history textbook and consuming as much information as she could for the upcoming midterm.

Gabriella approached her hesitantly, her eyes flickering over Leighland's flawless figure. Her hair was weaved into a French braid, the silky caramel and blonde strands blending beautifully, the braid draped over her shoulder. Shiny pearls adorned her ears, her beautiful hazel eyes focused in on the miniscule type.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted her friend gently, timidly standing beside the couch. Times like these were when her shy instincts made a comeback.

Leighland peered up at Gabriella from the textbook.

"Oh! Hey, Brie," Leighland smiled softly at Gabriella. She squished herself closer to the back of the sofa, patting the skinny length of sofa on her other side for Gabriella to lay down in.

Gabriella hesitated, but finally gave in, resting her body down beside Leighland's and about to fall off the edge of the two-seat sofa.

Gabriella was glad that there was currently no one in the common room to hear their personal conversation.

"Leigh, I need to talk to you," Gabriella said quickly.

Leighland raised an eyebrow, finally shutting her textbook close with a firm hand.

"About going to Costa Rica for break, I mean," Gabriella supplemented further.

"What about it?"

"Well…Troy and I…we had planned to go to Hawaii…." Gabriella winced at whatever Leighland would say.

"What? So you're just going to ditch me?" She didn't seem offended at all. She seemed pleased that she would have the entire break to just be with Roberto, free of Gabriella's relentless nagging.

"No, no!" Gabriella defended rapidly, not noticing her unoffended tone. "I mean, for the first week of break, I'll be with you. The second week, I'll be with Troy in Hawaii. And can you…not tell anyone about that?"

"About what?"

"About me and Troy vacationing together."

"Of course, Brie," Leighland replied tightly, already able to infer that Gabriella had wanted no one to know. "And wow, you are definitely going to enjoy yourself this break…."

"Touché."

Leighland rolled her eyes. "Only if I have my way…."

"Leigh, I'm just trying to make sure your heart doesn't get broken," Gabriella sighed desperately.

"I'm old enough to live without a babysitter, thanks. You know what? I always wanted to have someone obnoxiously on my back, because my father never was. But now I don't. I am happy I have no one to bug me." Leighland opened her textbook once more, flipping to a certain page and scanning a section of it with her butterscotch eyes dilated.

Gabriella's eyebrows bunched together, trying to mask how offended she was inside.

"It's like you don't trust me," Leighland continued in a heavy voice. "It's like you're accusing me of being a liar. And I'm _not _a liar, Brie." Leighland pretended to be wholly engrossed in the page she was reading, but her irritated mind was wandering elsewhere.

Gabriella tried to swallow down the lump in her throat, but no matter what she did, the lump stayed.

"I _do_ trust you," she replied carefully.

"Don't fucking lie to me."

"So what, now _I'm _the liar?" Gabriella shot back. Her eyes began to sting.

"Well, _I'm _definitely not!" Leighland gasped, exasperated. She bulleted up into a rigid sitting position. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"When you know, let me know," Gabriella spat sourly.

"That's not a good sign," Leighland responded thickly, her frame tensing with frustration. "Not knowing who the fuck you are." Her voice was hard and her tone was forceful.

"It's not like you know who you are, either," Gabriella snapped tartly.

"I know who I am," Leighland vowed firmly, her face flushed scarlet with fury. "And I know I'm not a liar."

There was a thick silence.

Leighland sank back down into the plush sofa, adjusting the textbook on her propped knees.

Gabriella stared blankly at her hands, weighted with guilt.

"I bought our plane tickets," Leighland sighed anew, finally rupturing the uncomfortable quiet. "You're buying your own way to Hawaii."

Trying to contain her anger still, Gabriella shakily lifted herself off of the couch. She would have offered to pay Leigh back for the money she had spent on her ticket, but Gabriella could hardly bear to look at the Italian beauty for an additional second. "I know." She strode over to the bulky door of the common room, squeezing her fingers into a crack and managing to pull the door open ten inches. She paused before sliding through. She was being stupid, wasn't she? She was overreacting? "'Night."

Leighland huffed as if to dismiss her, now absorbed in her reading.

Gabriella tried not to think about the cold behavior she was receiving, slipping through the crack between the wall and the door, and closing it so tightly that she was sure Leighland would not be able to get out.

* * *

Back in her dorm to retrieve textbooks and clothes, Gabriella was rummaging through the room, her cell phone held in between her shoulder and cheek.

"I told Leigh."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"That's great, baby," Troy murmured into the phone.

"We…we kind of got into a fight," Gabriella sighed, twirling her finger around the fabric of her shirt.

"A big one?" Troy lamented.

"Not a big one…but it still got us really angry really fast."

"Things'll clear up, Gabi," Troy promised.

"I'm crossing my fingers."

Suddenly Gabriella heard a shrill shriek, and her head whipped around to see Taylor had bolted through the door.

"Shit, what was that?" Troy commented from the noise.

"One sec, I'll call you back."

Gabriella threw her phone onto the bed, nearing the entrance of their dorm. Taylor was huddled against the wall, tears streaming furiously down her distraught face. Gabriella rushed to her friend, perplexed but knowing this was typical.

"What, Tay?" Gabriella demanded to know, stroking her hair. "C'mon, Taylor, what happened?"

"Chad…that fucking m-moron…he—he doesn't want-t me…." Taylor bawled into her hands, her voice muffled by them.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella's eyes narrowed.

"I overheard him s-saying that—that he was-s in l-l-love with Allegra," Taylor divulged hoarsely in between horrible sobs, "a-and h-he wants to be with her. Fucking whore. I j-just can't—I thought-t…and—"

"It's okay, Tay," Gabriella soothed, rubbing Taylor's back.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Taylor's neck, pressing her wet face to her neck. Taylor had to admit, Gabriella's familiar scent alone made her feel a bit better.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Taylor pleaded through a mouthful of tears. "Chad had been staying here, but I can't look at him-m anymore."

Gabriella knew that the two were just exaggerating, but agreed anyway. Though reluctantly.

She spent the rest of the night consoling Taylor, listening to her rants about how guys were idiots, and that she didn't need one to be happy. Gabriella just nodded her head and murmured agreements.

While Taylor was in the bathroom, Gabriella received a text from Troy.

_Chad is a mess._

Gabriella sighed, typing back.

_Taylor, too._

Troy was confused.

_What? _

Gabriella: _What do you mean 'what'?_

Troy: _Why is Taylor a mess?_

Gabriella: _She overheard Chad telling Allegra he loved her and wanted to be with her._

Troy: _She overheard that? She knows about Allegra, right? _

Gabriella: _No…._

Troy: _Chad got her pregnant. _

Gabriella's heart stopped. Troy was lying. He had to be. She was tempted to call Troy, but she feared Taylor would hear.

"Tay!" she called out, trying so hard not to let her voice waver. "I'm going to get some stuff I-I left at Troy's."

"Okay," Taylor wearily responded, her own voice drowned in her own despondent tears.

Gabriella: _I'm going to call you. Make sure Chad's not around. _

Gabriella paced the hallway, dialing Troy's number and hissing into her phone before Troy had even answered.

"Taylor has no idea!" she whisper-yelled. "No fucking clue! Fuck, how could Leg do this to herself?" Gabriella whispered, her own tears beginning to form in her eyes. "She was on the pill."

"Nothing is one hundred percent effective," Troy breathed into the phone.

"I'm going to her dorm," Gabriella mumbled, already winding her way to Allegra's dorm room. "I'll call you back." She shut her phone heatedly, shoving into her pocket.

The door was open to Allegra's room. Smoke was coming out. Gabriella's eyebrows slanted as she slipped silently inside. Allegra was slouched on her couch, her shimmering black hair draped over the pillows. She was smoking. Gabriella coughed as she made her way towards Allegra, waving her hand in front of her face to clear away smoke.

"Allegra, you know you shouldn't be smoking if you're pregnant," Gabriella shot fiercely.

Allegra's face was expressionless. "I'm not pregnant."

Gabriella's face relaxed, although her bewilderment showed. "You're not?" She took a calm step forward.

"Yeah."

"You lied?" Gabriella asked sourly. She felt anger begin to boil within in once more.

"No," Allegra sighed, letting out a mouthful of smoke at the same time. "I really did think I was pregnant. But I'm not. I took like five tests. They all said I wasn't."

Gabriella shook awkwardly in her stance in front of her.

"You betrayed Taylor," Gabriella managed through gritted teeth.

"I didn't mean for it to fucking happen, okay?" Allegra moodily snapped back. "I don't have time for shit like this right now. Please just let me think. I have a Jensen's midterm tomorrow." As if she had forgotten her prop, Allegra's eyes furiously scanned the room and rested on her notebook on the table in front of her. She briskly snatched it, and placed it on her lap. There. Hopefully her fib was more believable now.

"I don't care," Gabriella pressed hotly. She crept closer to Allegra on the couch. The Asian goddess looked too tranquil, too cool and collected. This made Gabriella angrier. "You know for how many hours Taylor was crying? _Bawling _her eyes out? Because of you. She overheard Chad telling you that he wanted to be with you."

Allegra seemed happy to throw the spotlight off of herself, and seized the opportunity. "That was _Chad_; not me."

"You were the cause, smart ass."

"Besides, he was only saying that because he thought I was pregnant." Allegra picked at her fingernails. They were tinged yellow.

"Go tell him you're not, because he's freaking out," Gabriella instructed lividly, near yelling. "Why the fuck are you just sitting here, letting other people worry miserably?"

Allegra wanted to roll her eyes, but she figured that would be a bit too much.

"And what are you going to do about Taylor? You fucked her boyfriend," Gabriella spat bitterly. "Get your lazy ass in her dorm and explain everything. Include an apology."

"I'm not fucking going," Allegra firmly stated.

Gabriella laughed, her voice cracking. "I don't care if I have to drag you out by your hair. I'm so _sick _of all this fucking drama." Gabriella gripped Allegra's skinny arm and yanked her willowy form off of the couch. "You made the mess; you're going to fix it. Not me."

Gabriella swore she saw tears blur Allegra's black eyes. For once, they were shameful.

Gabriella did in fact drag Allegra all the way to where Taylor continued to weep in her dorm, but not by her hair. Allegra began to cry herself as they began to near the dorm. She tried very hard to cover up her tears, but they dripped down her nose and cheeks and seeped into her shirt.

Gabriella only felt the slightest stab of pity in her heart. She had to stay strong.

She pushed Allegra into the room with Taylor, blocking the doorway in case any one of them tried to escape.

Gabriella was invisible to the girls as Allegra explained how it was spontaneous and spur of the moment. How they hadn't been thinking. And all the while, Gabriella was thinking how typical it all was. She couldn't wait to get out of the hell she had been strapped in for two years. Allegra explained everything; every detail, her fingers trembling as she did so and her eyes glued to the floor. Taylor carefully dried her tears with a scented Kleenex, trying to barrier any more tears that threatened to fall. Her makeup had been ruined enough.

Gabriella shot Troy a text.

_Allegra's not pregnant._

Troy: _She lied? _

Gabriella: _No, she took five tests. They were all negative._

Troy: _What a relief. _

Troy: _I just told Chad._

Gabriella: _Good. Taylor, Allegra, and Chad all need to have a long talk._

Troy: _Gabriella…Allegra and Chad had been going on behind Tay's back for a month._

Gabriella felt the huge stone clog her throat again.

Gabriella: _Exactly. They all need to talk. Send Chad over here._

"You two need to sort things out with Chad," Gabriella sighed, her voice quivering.

Moments later it seemed, Chad had arrived at their dorm. He had a very sheepish look on his face, and he apprehensively tiptoed in.

"Talk it over with the girls," Gabriella directed sternly. "I'm going to bed." Gabriella swiveled around and made a beeline for the front door, her fingers curling around the icy doorknob. She had done what she could and would and should, and she was sick of it all. Troy was now in the front of her mind.

"No!" Taylor squeaked before Gabriella could leave. "I'm not sleeping in the same room as Chad tonight. There is no way."

"But baby, I want you!" Chad was desperate. He was suddenly regretting every thing he had done.

"Are you fucking kidding me? After what you did?"

"I'm sor—"

"You can continue fucking Allegra now, for all I care. You're a single man now," Taylor boldly interjected.

Chad's guilty eyes widened. He had no idea what to do or where to go. He looked like a lost little five-year-old at an amusement park.

Gabriella's heart was burning for Troy. It felt like years since she had last seen him; not mere hours. Her clammy hand twisted on the doorknob, and the door creaked open just two centimeters. _Troy...Troy...Troy...._

"Gabriella's sleeping with me tonight," Taylor decided. Gabriella swore under her breath. "You and Allegra can go to her dorm."

Gabriella crept out of the shadows, embarrassed how she had tried to escape.

Just at that moment, Allegra and Chad angrily stormed by her, charging out the door.

Taylor began to cry again. Gabriella held her, like before. She inwardly sighed.

Her phone buzzed again with a new text from Troy.

Gabriella sneakily slipped it out of her back pocket, checking the message behind Taylor's head.

_Chad and Leg are kicking me out._

Gabriella froze. Where could Troy go? It was unusual for a guy to sleep anywhere else besides their dorm and their girlfriend's dorm.

"Taylor," Gabriella murmured, her heart thumping in fear. "Do you mind if Troy sleeps here tonight? Chad and Leggy are kicking him out."

Taylor slowly inclined her head up to Gabriella. Her eyes were drowsy and bloodshot from tears, her cheeks wet with them. "He sleeps on the floor."

Gabriella hesitated, and then nodded. She texted back, _Come here_.

There was a knock at the door a second later.

"How could he come so fast?" Taylor mumbled, removing herself from Gabriella's lap. She rested her head on her pillow, snuggling up to the comforter.

Gabriella strode to the door, pulling it open to see a somber-looking Leigh.

"What?" Gabriella sighed.

"I just heard about Taylor and Allegra…I want to see how they're doing," Leigh explained in the faintest voice Gabriella had ever heard her use. Gabriella was not surprised. Word traveled like wildfire.

Gabriella gave a small nod. Leigh's eyes flicked her up and down, and startled Gabriella by flinging her arms at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Leigh vowed, her voice saturated with truth. Gabriella believed her, "about that fight we had."

"It's okay," Gabriella whispered.

Leigh pulled away and offered a shaky smile, advancing to Taylor on the bed. Gabriella teetered anxiously by the front door while Leighland and Taylor embraced and exchanged sorrowful words.

There was another knock at the door, and Leighland jumped into a stand near Taylor's bed. She grabbed her purse that she had set on Taylor's nightstand.

"I guess I better go check on Allegra, too," Leighland muttered, her caramel eyes larger than usual. Although she was still quite mad at Allegra for Carter, the fact that she had been doing Chad all that time made her feel much better. In an evil way she was not proud to admit.

Gabriella whisked open the front door to reveal Troy, looking so groggy and adorably exhausted. He leaned tiredly against the doorframe, his shoulders weak and slouching.

Leighland encountered Troy as she tried to leave.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes suspiciously fluttered over his bulky profile.

"Chad and Leg kicked me out," Troy divulged, his tone lethargic with sleepiness.

Leighland nodded, now knowing where to find them. She nodded again before squeezing past Troy.

Troy paced into the short hallway that came after the front door, closing it quietly. He smiled as he saw Gabriella in the darkness of the small hall, enveloping an arm around her shoulders. His lips smushed against hers in a gentle, short kiss.

"Taylor said you have to sleep on the floor," Gabriella whispered, "but after she falls asleep, get into my bed."

Troy nodded, placing a hand on her waist and digging his nose into her neck. He kissed her there and breathed in her aroma heavily for a moment before letting her walk back into the room.

Taylor was already asleep when Gabriella walked back to her bed. Gabriella shimmied the cover from under her, tossing it over her snoozing body and tucking her in.

Five minutes later and after their nightly routines, Troy and Gabriella were tucked snugly in her queen-sized bed. Troy's lips found the shell of her ear, and Gabriella couldn't help the smile the snuck on her face in the darkness. Troy's hand traveled down to her waist and lightly cupped her hip, nudging her chin with his nose.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to her in the softest voice.

"Fine. Hectic evening," Gabriella murmured tiredly. She was drained of all energy.

Troy closed his eyes, relishing the warmth Gabriella gave off. He wanted so much to tell Gabriella he loved her, but he had no idea if Taylor was listening in or not. You never know.

Troy found that as the days slugged on, he wished more and more to go to college. Where he could be whatever he wanted. Where drama plummeted. At least, he could exclude himself from it easily if he wanted. Where he could be with Gabriella in an undisturbed relationship. It felt pathetic to think that although he was legally an adult now, he still did not have full control over the relationship with his girlfriend. He knew things would be better. He knew it.

He felt Gabriella's fingers encircle his thumb, and she curled his arm toward her stomach.

He knew it.


	24. Where Has Gabriella Gone?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! They were all really amazing, so thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical and I am in no way affiliated with it.**

* * *

Gabriella was gently roused awake by a rustling sound on the other side of the room. Gabriella pretended she was still asleep, rigidly motionless as Taylor swayed to a stand beside her bed and rubbed the sleep from her face.

The room was dark, the few windows of the dorm draped with curtains and blocking out any early morning sunlight.

Gabriella saw Troy's eyes open peacefully two inches away from her. His eyes instantly connected with hers, rapidly receiving the message.

Taylor lumbered groggily across the room, jimmying open a drawer and fishing out underwear. She shuffled over to her closet, her pajama pants scuffing together. The doors creaked open, and she snatched an outfit for the day, not really caring what it was. The whole post-breakup period of time was difficult. Her blindly selected outfit could be excused for the maximum of a week. After that, it was unacceptable and she was suddenly shoved into a clique of misfits, because that was what she would be then. Unworthy of popularity and her "friends"' "friendship."

Troy and Gabriella were frozen but warm and cozy under their comforter as Taylor slugged through her normal morning routine. And then finally, after hours it seemed, the door closed. She had left.

Gabriella waited yet another minute after Taylor's exit, just in case. Then she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" Troy murmured against her cheek. His breath was warm and Gabriella smiled slightly.

"Yeah," Gabriella responded lightly. "After everything that happened yesterday…I'm glad I'm spending half of my vacay with Leigh and not Leg or Tay or some other melodramatic, high-maintenance bitch here."

"Leigh can be all of that, too," Troy added quietly, not meaning to bash on her but merely thinking aloud.

"I guess in a different way," Gabriella mused, "or just not as…badly."

They stayed, tangled in each others arms and legs, for half an hour more. Gabriella didn't want to get up and see the time. She didn't want to have to leave the warmth of Troy's body and her bed, and enter a boring classroom where she would proceed to take her history midterm.

Shit.

Her history midterm!

That was why Taylor had left early!

"Fuck," Gabriella swore in a mutter under her breath.

She abruptly leapt out of her bed, hustling around the room while collecting clothes to change into. She could be excused of a fashionable ensemble for one day, right?

By the time Troy had asked in concern about what was wrong, Gabriella was already in the bathroom. He could hear furious friction of material within the small rectangular room as Gabriella struggled to get on a pair of pants that were a bit too tight.

"You okay, babe?" Troy repeated, his eyebrows scrunching. He drowsily sat up in bed, his eyes focusing on the digital clock beside him. Seven fifty-three.

"Fine!" Gabriella hollered out before bounding out of the bathroom, seizing the first purse she saw and slipping her feet into a random pair of boots. "Zip them up for me, please, baby?"

Troy nodded, swiftly throwing off the covers and leaning down to zip her coffee-colored boots while Gabriella recklessly screened a brush through her unruly locks. She tried to pat down some curls that were disobediently sticking out, but they stubbornly pointed in their own directions. Gabriella immediately gave up when she saw the time.

"You think they match?" Gabriella hurriedly inquired.

That was like asking Troy how many miles stood in between Earth and Pluto. "Uh…sure," Troy burbled clumsily.

"Thanks," Gabriella breathed out, her heart hammering hard inside her chest. "I'm late for Benson's midterm."

Gabriella double-checked her image in the hallway mirror, grimacing in pain at her improper unkempt state. Traces of yesterday's makeup lingered on her fatigued face, smudged and discoloring her skin in odd places. There were faint violet swells under her heavy eyes, and her pale cheeks were puffed up a bit. Her dark hair was strewn all over the place, and strands of curls had separated into frizzy messes. Her sweater was horribly twisted, and she was only wearing one earring.

Gabriella groaned. "Disgusting," Gabriella muttered to herself as she slipped off the lone earring, tossing it carelessly to the floor and irritably readjusting her sweater.

Troy crept up quietly behind her upon overhearing her untrue comment on her appearance.

"Not at all," he murmured as he gingerly looped his arms around her from behind. He pecked a kiss to her jaw. "You look beautiful."

"If you call trashy beautiful," Gabriella moaned as she rummaged her bag for a writing utensil. "I look like garbage." She found lead tips and miniature metal springs and cracked plastic shards and useless broken parts, but could not seem to find an unbroken pen or pencil. "Ugh!" she grumbled in frustration once more.

"You know that's not true," Troy whispered softly.

"No one would approve of me right now, Troy," Gabriella told him gravely, staring hard into his eyes. Troy knew it was the truth, too. "I've gotta go."

Troy ached for a farewell kiss, but held back, watching as she dodged out the door.

Let another long, straining day begin.

* * *

Gabriella tapped the pencil Taylor had lent her impatiently against the edge of the desk.

She hadn't studied much. She only remembered what she had reviewed in the study session the day before, yet there was loads of material she did not remember or never even ever learn in the first place.

Perspiration formed in beads on her forehead.

Just thinking about the way Benson would embarrass her in front of the class when he returned the exams made her queasy. She could hear him in her head. _"Gabriella, what a disgrace! Why such a low mark this time? You're usually all the way up there! Such a beautiful face, not such a beautiful grade. Tsk, tsk."_ And Gabriella would sink shamefully in her seat and pray that she were invisible.

Gabriella was the last one to hand in her exam. She refused to let go of it until the last second, wincing as she reluctantly slipped it into the overflowing tray.

Mr. Benson gave her an eager smile from his desk, his hand clasped on top of it.

"I hope you did well, Gabriella," he said.

"I hope so, too," Gabriella mumbled quickly before escaping outside and racing to her dorm. She _had _to study for her other exams.

She found Taylor on her bed, skimming through a stack of bulleted notes she had typed up before.

"What's that for?" Gabriella questioned curiously, dumping her bag of books beside her bed and climbing atop it.

Taylor didn't bother to answer. She didn't have the time. Studying was far more important that answering Gabriella's silly question.

Gabriella sighed and dug out her French notebook. In the process of lifting out the spiral from her bag, a packet of paper dropped out of it onto the floor. Gabriella cringed at the first glance. It was a whole list of vocabulary words she had missed while she was sick. A whole list she still had to learn.

Looked like she was skipping lunch again.

* * *

Troy furrowed his brow and squinted at the tiny block print on the page. The letters wouldn't stop moving around, but he knew it was just because he was nervous. He inhaled deeply, and shakily read the prompt as he let out the carbon dioxide. He had to describe in as much detail as possible a recent event in his life in which he was happy. But there was a catch. He had to write the six-page essay in Spanish.

Troy inwardly groaned, his sapphire eyes receding to a greener aquamarine color. This only happened when he began to panic.

All the times he had been recently happy were with Gabriella, but he didn't want to divulge to his professor about what went on between himself and his girlfriend. That was far too personal to be recorded onto paper and handed in as an assignment. Their sacred love wasn't anything like that…and he didn't want to let it be.

_Make something up, Bolton_, a voice spit at him in his head. _Just invent something believable. Gutierrez will eat it all up_.

Troy glanced up nervously at the clock, stunned to see he only had an hour left. He gulped and forcibly swallowed, immediately beginning to scribble on the lined leaf of paper before him. He began to write about how he had gone home for Thanksgiving break, and how is parents had organized a surprise party for their eldest son. His younger brother, Brad, had gotten him a new basketball. His parents had gotten him a new car. Troy dismissed the fact that he already had on in reality. Mrs. Gutierrez would never know, right?

Troy pressed his lips together and stared at the clock. He had twenty minutes left, and he still had four pages to fill!

And suddenly he found himself excitedly writing about Gabriella and the envelope crammed with tickets she had given him. He was so whipped, he really was.

His hand flew across the paper for seventeen minutes—luckily, he had three to check the paper over.

He was the last one to turn in his paper, but he knew it was worth it.

Still breathless, he grabbed his pencils and made his way to the door.

Mrs. Gutierrez gave a tight-lipped but polite smile at him from her hunch in front of the filing cabinet she was tidying. Her clean, glossy hair was straight and just brushed her angular shoulders, her slim form heightened by her few inch heels.

"_Espero que saques una buena nota en el examen_," Mrs. Gutierrez murmured respectfully with hopeful eyes, the language rippling effortlessly off her tongue.

Troy recoiled slightly. He had been doing terribly in Spanish all year. The midterm had been the ideal opportunity to heave his average upwards, but he had evidently not studied enough or allotted his time smartly.

"Um…_si_," Troy garbled gawkily, feeling awkward in the empty inelegant accent was so awful that he hurt his own ears. "_Espero que es si._"

Mrs. Gutierrez gave him another intimidating, teacherly smile.

"_Nos vemos manaña, _Troy," gushed Mrs. Gutierrez like a little girl.

Troy nodded very quickly and fled the room, flustered. He had to forget that.

He was absolutely famished.

Still overcome by the frustrating exam he had taken five minutes earlier, he thoughtlessly resorted to the crowded cafeteria. Two freshman girls that were blocking the front entrance squealed at the sight of him, instantly parting and allowing the Almighty Bolton to pass through. Troy made a mad dash for the first tail of people he saw, shoved underclassmen out of line, and piled as much food as he could onto his heavy tray. He hastily jostled classmates at his usual table around until a considerable foot of bench was available to park his butt. Then he sat down to eat. He was stuffing his face with gravy-smothered turkey breast and savagely gnawing on corn on the cob when he realized someone was missing.

His girlfriend.

Usually, around this moment, she would quietly scold him for having gobbled food so quickly and so rudely. Then she would gently wipe off barbecue sauce from the corner of his mouth and try to hide to the smile sneaking onto her mouth as she cleaned her finger on a napkin.

Troy stopped masticating his Italian sausage for minute.

He felt that intolerable aching in his heart again. That longing. His heart was always urging him to be with her when he wasn't.

Troy stared hard at the hills of mash potatoes on his plate, absentmindedly flattening them with the underside of his metal fork.

He was pathetic. He really was, but he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. He just had an inkling. Ever since the beginning, he could sense these things.

Their relationship had began all of a sudden—from that point on, initiated with their unforgettable kiss at the welcoming dance, it had been full-speed ahead. But more than anything, they had woven an unbreakable bond, and that bond had been set on fire. And then that fire slowly shrunk, and their bond loosened. It burned. And then suddenly, they were unexpectedly bombarded with all sorts of hardships, and they realized they _needed _each other. And then their relationship tightened into a stronger, healthier one than before.

Now, he could hardly bear being without her.

At Bentley East Academy, Troy had always felt so hopelessly lonely. He felt restless in his position, and yet stuck—just before Gabriella's punctual arrival, Troy had been crumbling. He had been at his very lowest point. He had clandestinely dug himself a hole, his deepening depression going unnoticed because of the school's mayhem that covered it. But then Gabriella—literally, his rescuer and lifesaver—floated to him like an angel from heaven, sent from God. His life had truly restarted from that moment he had first set eyes on her.

"Where're you going, dude?" Chad barked at him through a messy mouthful of sauced spaghetti and chopped-up meatball.

Troy hadn't even realized he had sprung up from the cluttered table and dumped his tray.

Troy whirled around at the sound of Chad's voice, his face reddening some. His hand reflexively shot up to the back of his neck.

"Gotta study," Troy fibbed slickly.

Chad bought it easily. Troy was always blowing him off to study. "A'right. Meetcha at practice."

Troy nodded nervously before darting out of the busy cafeteria, many jumping aside when they saw they were standing in Troy's unalterable path. You had to make way for Troy Bolton. After all, it was _Troy Bolton_.

Troy patted his jeans for his phone, but then realized he had left it on his bed in his hurry to get to his Spanish midterm. _Shit._

Troy rapidly journeyed to Gabriella's dormitory; however, she was not there. Troy was bewildered, already growing paranoid. A familiar rhythm of impatience began to pulsate in his chest as he raced to the library. The librarian glowered nastily at him as he jogged up and down the shelved aisles, but Troy pretended not to notice.

"Hey, you've seen Gabriella anywhere?" Troy gibbered quickly to Kelsi in the hallway just outside the library.

Kelsi was standing shyly in front of him, hugging two thick books to her chest. Blush rosed her cheeks as always. "No, Troy." She blinked innocently up at him through her glasses.

Troy uncomfortably thanked her, stopping many more colleagues in the hall on the way to his dorm to get his phone. Maybe she had left him a message.

"Hey James, seen Gabriella?"

"No."

"Oh…well, thanks, man."

"Gretchen, have you seen Gabriella?"

A sudden look of utter fear overcame Gretchen's pale face. "What? Is she okay? What happened? Where is she?"

"Uh…I'm not sure. I'll see you later," Troy hurriedly responded before moving away from her.

He sighed in worry and rubbed his forehead with his head. He had scoured every hallway, every classroom and gymnasium; he'd even ventured outside in the freezing cold to see if she was there. But Gabriella was nowhere to be found.

Many would say he was overreacting. Bentley had a colossal campus; she was bound to be somewhere. But Troy wasn't so sure. He doubted she would leave campus. Besides, she didn't have a car of her own and she still had a final to take before the day ended.

Troy finally reached his dorm room. His phone was just where he left it; thrown carelessly onto his bed. Troy bounced on top of it, praying Gabriella had left him a text or voicemail. But there was none.

Troy plopped down on the bed and frowned, his shoulders sagging dejectedly.

He was about to call her when the door flung open to reveal a very distressed Gretchen. Her run skidded to a halt at Troy's feet. Her nearly white hair was mussed and she began to fret right away.

In astonishment at her abrupt entrance, Troy bulleted to a stand.

"Oh, is Brie alright? Where is she? Where did you last see her? What's wrong? What—"

"—Be quiet, Gretchen," Troy snapped icily at her in an angry but controlled tone. He threaded his fingers unsteadily through his hair. "I can't take you right now. I've just—I've got to be alone."

Gretchen was obviously offended. She took a few careful steps backward, her small face silently stunned by Troy's temperamental attitude towards her.

"I guess I'll go, then," she whispered, inching towards the door.

"Please," Troy sighed, falling down onto the bed once more.

Gretchen was gone in a few seconds.

Troy held his breath as he dialed her number, pressing the phone to his ear.

The suspense was murdering him.

"Gabriella?" he breathed heavily into the phone.


	25. Where Is Troy's Car?

**A/N: ****I know it's been a while since I've last updated, but school has made my life really hectic and busy.**

**Thanks a ton for all the reviews last chapter! You guys are so amazing, you have no clue how much I appreciate everything!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or High School Musical and I am in no way affiliated with it.**

* * *

"Gabriella?" Troy repeated, his heart thumping frantically in his chest. "Oh please, Gabi, answer me…"

In some sort of miracle, Gabriella's voice filtered through the line to Troy's ears.

"Oh, Troy," Gabriella gulped weakly. "Meet m-me at the hospital, o-o-okay?"

Troy quickly feared the worst.

"_What_? Gabriella, tell me—"

"—Just meet me here, at that h-hospital in the City…." Gabriella stammered.

"Which—"

"—Remember the one where we went when you broke your wrist in Central Park?"

"Er…yeah," Troy answered anxiously, already jogging outside through the snow in the direction of the student parking lot.

"That one. The new one."

"Babe, I…"

"Please—just meet me h-here," Gabriella gasped, subs erupting in her throat. "Pl-Please."

"Okay," Troy agreed finally, panting.

"Okay," Gabriella squeaked before hanging up.

Troy could feel his stomach twisting into a knot inside him. His cerulean eyes were stony as he finally arrived at the student parking lot, approaching his parking space with horror paling his face.

Where the fuck was his car?

Troy reflexively ran his fingers through his damp hair, flakes of snow sprinkling the top of his head as it drifted down from the sky.

And then Troy calmed down once more, remembering that Gabriella didn't have a car. Meaning she would have had to take his. And she had a copy of the keys.

Troy sucked in a deep breath. Everything was going to be okay. Besides the fact that his girlfriend was potentially at the crossroads of life and death, he could get there. He was overreacting, wasn't he?

_Breathe, Bolton. _

Troy ran to the station, and managed to take a train into the City. It hadn't been the best option, but at the moment, it was his only if he wanted to pay ridiculous amounts of money for a taxi. All he could think about was Gabriella and her safety. She'd be okay, wouldn't she? On the train, Troy found himself pathetically developing fantasies in his head where he would rush into Gabriella's hospital room, see that she had only broken a bone, and he would gather her into his arms and hug her and kiss her and breathe into her hair that thank God she would heal eventually and that she hadn't suddenly fallen ill with some mysterious incurable disease. When Troy Bolton grew nervous, his mind ran reckless and stupid and dramatic.

Troy pushed through the crowd trying to get off the train. He took a taxi to the indicated hospital, and sped through its automatic front doors. He stopped there dumbly, remembering he had no idea on which floor Gabriella was. His eyes scanned the rather full lobby, and they filled with hopelessness, now disheartened.

"Troy, Troy," he heard in an impatient, shaky voice that struck his heart instantly.

Gabriella lunged herself at him from behind, swiveling him around and grasping his strong arms with urgency. Troy gaped at her.

"You're fine," he told her in elated surprise, sweeping a curl away from her face and looking deeply into her eyes.

"It's Melissa who's not fine," Gabriella gulped with terrible unease.

Troy tried to simmer the heat suddenly rising within him; Gabriella's soothing, nimble hands pressed against his chest calmed him in a way that he couldn't put into words.

"Melissa? We're here because of _Melissa_? That bitch who only gives you a fucking hard time?" Troy shot back crossly.

"That bitch is a bitch, but she's also my sister." Even as she said it, her mouth felt dry and tasted bitter. "Bitches will always be bitches, just like she will always be my sister."

"Half," Troy reminded her as if it didn't already stab Gabriella in the heart every time she referred to Melissa as her 'sister.' Gabriella had always longed for a full sibling, but Melissa was all she had.

"Still."

"You treat her too well," Troy found himself saying. "You treat her too fucking well for the backstabbing asshole she is."

"She has no one else."

"She's not giving you anything, Gabriella," Troy stated sternly, looking hard into her sparkling brown eyes. He saw that they were not sparkling with jollity and radiance, but with sorrowful tears. "She's just taking, taking like the greedy whore she is." Troy knew his fierce words were hurting Gabriella, but she had to hear them. He knew that he could protect her from whatever Melissa would do next to her. Besides, these words would hurt far less than the damage Melissa did to her younger half-sister. Melissa had never been good to her. He had spent the past year hearing about the horrible things Melissa had done to his girlfriend. How could Gabriella forgive such a person? Gabriella only went running back to Melissa because she yearned so much for family. No matter how much it hurt her. Troy had to show her.

And then he saw that unforgivable doe-eyed look to Gabriella's shimmering brown eyes, the eyes that were spilling silently with tears. Her head was tilted up desperately towards his.

"There's no way we can say no to her, Troy. Her baby is coming early."

Troy stifled a rude sigh and ran his fingers through his hair once again.

"It'll be my niece or nephew, Troy. Maybe half, but we're still related, and I'm still going to love it."

Troy looked down at his shoes and then after a moment met Gabriella's steely gaze.

Even with somber tears rolling down her face, her makeup runny and her eyes swollen, she was the most beautiful person in the whole wide world. Troy didn't know what came over him when he pulled her face to his and kissed her sweetly on the lips. His thumb rubbed her cheek, so soft and so smooth, and Gabriella knew that he had surrendered. He reluctantly nodded, and she pulled him toward an elevator.

* * *

Troy had to admit that he felt a pang of pity when he saw Melissa in the bed. She looked disgustingly frail and scrunched up in the big white bed, her head poking out drowsily from beneath the layers of blankets. Her eyes shone green in the light, and were half open, half shut.

Gabriella hustled towards her sister and immediately began to fuss over her. Melissa genuinely seemed thankful, and milked the attention.

Troy quietly plopped down into a plastic chair the furthest corner, slouching as he watched Gabriella do too much for the older sister that had done nothing but create trouble for her.

* * *

Gabriella fawned over the infant in the little incubator, as scrawny as she was. She had a tuft of coffee-colored hair on her soft head, and her translucent green eyes were the only trait she had of her father's.

The first thing that Melissa thought when she saw the baby was just how much she looked like Gabriella. For some reason she could not articulate, this made her heart sink and her stomach turn over.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Gabriella had whispered lovingly to Melissa, whose forehead was crinkled as she examined her undersized daughter in the clear cage.

She was too beautiful. So beautiful that she needed an ugly name.

Melissa's heart faltered once again.

There was no name in the whole world that was repulsive enough for this surreally fine-looking child.

"What are you going to name her?" Gabriella asked curiously, staring at her sister for the answer.

Melissa shook her head mutely, her eyes glazed and far off.

She wished so much to tell her sister that she hadn't meant half the things that she had said at the play, she had just been so angry at everything and everyone at the time. She still was, but not as much.

Melissa expressionlessly looked at the unnamed baby from her wheelchair once again. For her very own, she had a miniature copy of the person she had envied her entire life. And this miniature copy was most likely going to stick with her, stick to her business like superglue, for the rest of her life.

Melissa gripped the armrests of the wheelchair with sudden force.

"You okay?" came the angelic, caring voice of her sister.

Melissa nodded, and Gabriella wheeled her out of the room.

* * *

It was late at night now. Troy was keeling over with sleepiness in that uncomfortable plastic chair, worn-out from the day's startling events. He had cruised through the TV channels, watched a basketball game and a Seinfeld rerun, and then turned it off out of boredom. He dozed off not much longer after, his head lolled back and his legs stretched out in front of him, and that was how Gabriella found him when she and Melissa returned to the room. She nudged him, and Troy awoke to the comforting scent of her perfume.

"I'm going to stay here for the night," Gabriella told him. She glanced back at Melissa, reading a tabloid in the bed. "I'm going to see how she is tomorrow morning, and then go back to Bentley."

"You're going to sleep overnight here?"

"In that chair."

"Not a fucking chance. I'll rent you a hotel room—"

"—No, that's too much trouble and money, Troy—"

"—No, it's not!" he argued back fiercely.

"It is!" Gabriella hissed. "Stop trying to be a gentleman, go back to the school, and sign me in sick for today."

"Stop acting like you never spend money on things like this when you do," Troy snapped all in one gigantic breath.

"You're being so difficult, Troy. I'm not a princess. I _do not _want to spend money on a hotel room. I would go back to Bentley, but again, I just want to check up on Melissa tomorrow morning, make sure she's fine, and _then _come back. Is that so much of a problem? _One _night you'll be alone, okay, Troy? You can handle that, right?"

Troy ended up winning. Gabriella didn't know if it was his charm or witty debate skills. It had had happened so fast.

Troy got her a hotel room in at the Marriott nearby. Gabriella insisted Troy leave her at the lobby elevator, but Troy insisted in turn that he ride up with her. The things he did. Then Gabriella corrected herself. The things he did for her.

The room was the last one down the hall. It was cozy and warm in the December chill, and one big bed sat grandly against the right wall. Two chairs and a wooden desk were situated on the far side of the room, a cabinet with a new TV sitting atop it was across the bed, and a door leading to the bathroom was next to that.

Gabriella released the exhaustion from within her, collapsing onto the bed. It had been so inviting, she couldn't resist. The room's pleasant darkness was lulling her to sleep, and the mattress was cushiony and comfy.

Troy smiled to himself and walked slowly towards the edge of the bed.

"Goodnight, Troy," Gabriella sighed, sounding completely satisfied and relaxed on her bed. Her eyes were already drooping, her body gradually stilling more and more.

Troy really didn't want to say goodnight and goodbye. He sat down gently on the bed, slipping Gabriella's shoes and socks off, sitting them neatly upright on the floor. His gaze drifted towards Gabriella's quiet form, his eyes flickering fixedly up and down her beauty. He leaned cautiously over her, his hot breath warming her skin. Gabriella shivered at the pleasant change of temperature on her cheek. Troy gingerly snaked his arms around her thin body, hugging her close to his chest and kicking his shoes off at the same time. Gabriella felt warm both on the outside and on the inside.

"I want to come back in a few days," Gabriella said sensibly. "Melissa needs me."

Troy wasn't sure what to say, and was fumbling for inoffensive words when Gabriella spoke again.

"I think she's changed, Troy. I think she is going to change because of her baby."

"I hope so," he blurted, but it didn't come out rudely.

"I hope so, too," Gabriella responded in a small voice. Then she sighed, as if letting out all her problems.

"I love you," Troy told her out of the blue.

Gabriella listened to her heart pound wildly in her chest, in her ears, and then she repeated back the same three words with just as much love saturated into them.

Troy's grip on his girlfriend tightened, and he rested his chin in Gabriella's hair. He wished he could see the thought in her eyes at that very moment, but he didn't want to wrench Gabriella out of her deep contemplation. Their intertwined bodies faced a huge window—from floor to ceiling, wall to wall—and a spectacular view of sleepless New York City under a blackened sky.

"I really miss it here sometimes."

"Like now?"

"Like now," Gabriella squeaked. After a peaceful minute of silence, Gabriella mused aloud, "I love all the lights and the signs. I love the busy streets. It lets you know that someone is always going somewhere, that someone is always coming back, that nothing ever stops and nothing ever stops going. That people have places to be, that they have places, that they belong somewhere. I love how alive everything seems. It keeps _you _alive, assures you you _are _alive. I love how the buildings are so big and so tall, and how the skyscrapers seem to go so high they reach heaven. It gives you hope in the weirdest way. It feels good to know that something real and harmless can be bigger than you are and reach a good place."

Troy felt her breathe deeply against him, in and out. He liked to know that she was alive, too.

Troy sat up a moment, stripping off his coat and zip-up and finally his shirt. He lay down on the bed on his back, staring up at the plain white ceiling. Gabriella turned around slowly, her limbs tired. Her mouth crinkled, and a hint of a smile was visible on her soft face. Troy's muscular abs glowed at her in the darkness, just only lit up by the lights outside. The flashing red and orange and yellow and green lights were reflected around the hotel room, even onto the floor. Gabriella spotted a single curl of hair peeking out from beneath the top rim of her boyfriend's jeans, both his pants and boxers having sagged too low. More of a smile edged onto Gabriella's serene face. She slowly removed her own jacket and shirt and bra, discarding the items carelessly onto the floor. She lay down next to Troy on the bed, shimmying off her pants and panties. Troy, having seen her do this, did the same.

Gabriella's heart halted in her chest at the feel of her naked skin rubbing against Troy's, in such an inexplicably intimate way. Troy framed her calm face with his hands as he hovered over her, peering down into her brown eyes.

"I'm going to love you like you've never been loved," Troy promised, and Gabriella nodded, and he did.

* * *

Gabriella awoke in the middle of the night. She couldn't remember how or why; but all of sudden, her eyes were blinking, and she was staring at an assortment of bright lights over a street through a wide window. She heard cars rushing by along the street, and a distant elevator ding. These background noises were familiar, and thus soothing. She turned to her other side, her eyes hitting Troy's nude back. She scooted closer to his larger figure in the darkness, and pressed the left side of her face to his warm skin. Troy shifted at the feel, turning over completely. Suddenly, he too was blinking—and he was awake, to his surprise.

"Hey," he muttered softly to her.

Gabriella slid closer to her lover, a full smile on her face that she couldn't explain. Troy's arms looped around her, pulling her close.

"I don't want to go back to school tomorrow."

"You mean, today?"

"Don't remind me," Gabriella groaned in repulsion. Troy opened his mouth to say something, but Gabriella interjected. "—And we _have _to go back."

"How do always know what I'm going to say?"

"I thought you would be the one to know. You're always the one who knows what _I'm _going to say."

Troy only placed a chaste kiss on her soft lips. "I guess we're just made for one another."


End file.
